


An Alchemist's World

by Crystalmoon101



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Andrew sucks, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically me writing about Varian with other characters, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Character Study, Child Abuse, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Feels, Found Family, Freckled Siblings, Hurt Varian (Disney), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Manipulation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Relationship Study, Sick Character, Sickfic, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Team as Family, Torture, Varian whump, Varian's Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 97,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalmoon101/pseuds/Crystalmoon101
Summary: One-shots about Varian's relationship with another character(s). Come explore the people in the alchemist's world, some good, some bad, and some a little different.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Angry | Keira & Varian (Disney), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, King Frederic of Corona & Varian (Disney), Lance Strongbow & Varian, Queen Arianna of Corona & Varian (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Red | Catalina & Varian (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney), Zhan Tiri & Varian
Comments: 35
Kudos: 195





	1. Fevered Reality

**Author's Note:**

> **Right, let's get into this! Eugene & Varian were voted first for these oneshots, so I hope ya’ll are happy with this one. **
> 
> **70 Pagessssss…...Why do I do this to myself?  
>  The next chapter will be centred around Varian, Lance, Catalina and Angry.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Synopsis:  
> A few days after the scavenger hunt for the treasure of Herz Der Sonne, Eugene finds a sick Varian. While he’s still unsure of the newly reformed alchemist, he decides to be the one to take care of him, as Quirin is away and Rapunzel is busy being temporary Queen.**
> 
> **However, due to Varian’s fevered state, Eugene begins to learn just how vulnerable the boy really is, both physically and mentally.  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Characters:  
> Varian  
> Eugene**
> 
> **Ruddiger  
>  Rapunzel  
> Quirin  
> King Edmund  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: Illness, Puking, Panic Attacks/Nightmares, Talks About Past Traumas, Light Swears, Mentions Of Manipulation!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled The Series!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Since his reformation, Varian has been fixing up better routines in his day to day life. For instance, if his father wasn’t around Old Corona, and Varian couldn’t come with him, then the young alchemist would spend his days around the castle, which he was currently at. He typically hung around Rapunzel or did jobs around the place, like volunteering with the others in fixing the throne room, which somehow turned into a scavenger hunt. Not that he was complaining anymore, as he made a new friend out of it, that being Xavier. 

Today, however, he was continuing his research in finding a cure for the King and Queen, hoping to bring their memories back after what happened with the Saporians. Varian had been helping ever since he changed, knowing it was the right thing to do, given he was part of the reason they don’t remember anything. Plus, he had nothing better to do for the next few days, not until his father came home.

With Old Corona repairing itself, Quirin had been recovering into his position as village leader again. Right now, he was out visiting another village, just outside of Corona’s walls, to talk about their previous trade agreements and to see if they could start that up again. Both father and son were still taking time to adjust to their lives, as a lot has changed for them since the blizzard.

So, late one morning in the palace, Varian wandered through the arcing halls, following the map in his head to find the library. His current tests have all been failures, so he needed to find something else to help in his studies, often searching through the castle’s books for answers or hints. 

If Varian were honest, this entire place unnerved him. Very imposing and clean, nothing like his home. And the things he had done in some of these halls and rooms? The first time he got a detailed inspection of the castle was back when he and Cass were co-ladies-in-waiting, but that had been some time ago, and before all that happened to him. When he was with the Saporians, he would sometimes wander off and hide in parts of the palace when he was unsure or uncomfortable about the things he was doing. Even now, he didn’t feel like he belonged here, a part of him wishing to go home and work there.

But he pressed on, knowing he had to get over such feelings eventually, and hiding away wasn’t going to solve anything. He didn’t want to disappoint anyone again, like his father or Rapunzel. This was his second chance, after all, and he wasn’t going to waste it.

Thankfully, he wasn’t alone, his ever-faithful raccoon perched on his shoulders, sniffing the air and gazing around their surroundings, Varian sometimes petting him. Ruddiger gave him a soft gaze, sensing how nervous Varian really was, what thoughts must be going through his boy’s head. But today there was something else wrong with Varian, who was in denial about it.

Ever since the scavenger hunt for the lost treasure of Herz Der Sonne, Varian hasn’t been so good. At first, it was simple coughing here and there, with a sore throat in the morning. But it started to grow worse by the day, sniffling, heavy coughs, hazy eyes with puffy red lids, skin pale and a raspy voice. There was no doubt the boy was sick, and Ruddiger had tried to plead with Varian to sit and rest.

But the teen was stubborn, and was someone who failed at taking care of himself often, especially when he had a job to get done. And sadly, Ruddiger has been the only one who’s noticed, as Rapunzel is too busy taking care of the Kingdom, and Varian hasn’t interacted with anyone else long enough for them to see anything wrong with him. Varian knew he was ill, so he was purposely hiding it from everyone. He didn’t want to worry them, not when he still owed them.

Walking down a hall, Varian’s vision became too fuzzy. He groaned under his breath, reaching a hand up and rubbing his eyes, trying to reawaken his ability to see. He could hear Ruddiger chittering to him, patting his black hair in an attempt to comfort him, while also urging him to stop and head back to their room. 

Varian didn’t listen, however. But the critter’s sounds distracted his hearing, so he bumped into someone by mistake, having not seen or heard them. The teen stumbled back a little, pulling his hand away as his eyes fluttered open again. When his vision fixed itself, he saw a young maid in front of him, carrying a load of laundry that had been covering her face. Thankfully, nothing fell out of her arms, but she peered over them to stare at Varian. Upon seeing who it was, she frowned and raised a brow.

The mild glare made the teen freeze for a moment, before glancing away and rubbing the back of his head. It was no secret that a lot of people still had issues with him, many of the castle guards or staff expressing this when seeing Varian around the palace, often whispering comments or staring at him negatively. He knew this would happen, but that didn’t make it any easier to go through each day.

He gave an apologetic smile, though it was shaky and nervous. “S-Sorry.” Varian said, trying to hide how raspy his voice was.

The maid looked him up and down, before huffing and shuffling past him, bumping into him on purpose. He stepped back, letting her pass as his eyes followed her. When she vanished around the corner, Varian sighed and looked down at the floor, rubbing a hand through his hair. He couldn’t blame the maid, or anyone else that hated him, not after what he pulled. 

Ruddiger purred, nuzzling his cheek. He too could understand why the people of Corona didn’t like his boy, but he always hated how they treated him. Thankfully, it rarely got violent, but there have been moments. All Ruddiger could do was stand by Varian’s side, helping him every step of the way.

Which is why he still wanted Varian to stop and rest, before he pushes himself too far. He always hated it when the alchemist would pass out from exhaustion, and being sick made it worse to deal with. And yet Varian still didn’t listen, rubbing his eyes as he pressed on towards the library. 

This wasn’t the time to pity himself or relax, not when he had to fix his mistakes. It’s why he had been pushing himself to help with the castle repairs or the issue with Rapunzel’s parents. And he didn’t even get the chance to be the one to stop the Saporians, as the Princess wouldn’t let him risk his life.

But the thought of the Saporians almost made Varian stop in his stride, as they always had a way to tangle with his thoughts. They were a sensitive and heavy subject, something he hadn’t gone into much detail about, for fear of what he’ll say, or what specific thoughts still think. Varian shook his head, ignoring it all once more. They didn’t matter to him, not anymore, it was something he repeated to himself often.

When he lifted his eyes, Varian saw the wide-open doors to the castle library, already seeing rows of books from his position. He froze up for a moment when seeing a guard, the man standing there and watching over the entrance. Varian bit his tongue, walking over as he didn’t dare look at them, already knowing they were staring at him. They didn’t say anything, however, and Varian felt like he could breathe again the moment he entered the desired room. 

He gazed around, briefly reading the titles on the spines of the books he passed, looking for a particular section. Varian could always admire how clean the place was, often coming by to sit away and read in the seating area, given hardly anyone else used it. A perfect place to hide away from the rest of the palace.

Though the new distraction didn’t keep Varian focused, his head throbbing with a tight headache, cheeks and eyelids burning up with uncomfortable heat. He took deep and unsteady breaths, his throat sore every time he swallowed. He brought his hand back up to rub his eyes once more, refusing to slow down and stop. As dumb as it was, he thought if he pretended he was alright, then this illness would go away.

Ruddiger whimpered, watching the evident discomfort his human was going through. The raccoon slid off Varian’s shoulders, dropping to the ground as he chittered at the boy, trying to stop in his search for books by getting in his way. 

Varian looked down as he walked, Ruddiger twisting between his feet and legs every time the teen stepped forward, unable to make the alchemist pause. Varian tiredly rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“R-Ruddiger, careful.” Varian cautioned, wheezing as he swallowed again. “I don’t want to step on you by mistake…”

They made it to the section that Varian was looking for, and he already began drifting his fingers along the books as he tried reading their titles. But the letters kept meshing together, becoming blurs as his vision danced. He simply squinted, trying to get his sight to behave as he leaned in closer to the rack of books. 

Ruddiger sat by his feet, huffing in annoyance as he kept talking, howling even to get Varian’s attention. Maybe if he was loud enough, someone will come by and see for themselves that the boy wasn’t well, hopefully Rapunzel. 

Varian looked down at him, but doing so only made the room spin more. He clenched his eyes shut, biting his lip as he rested his head against the bookcase’s side, the marble material it was made out of cold to touch, compared to his burning skin. Ruddiger’s eyes widened, pawing at Varian’s leg, but the boy tried waving him off.

“I’m fine, Ruddiger.” Varian croaked, shuffling on his side to now lean against the bookcase. “J-Just need ah...to see if I can find something else…”

His voice trailed off, body and mind quickly failing on him. Varian hadn’t realised how shaky his legs had gotten, sliding down to the floor as they gave up on him. Still resting against the bookcase, Varian sat with his head hanged, trying to stop the dizzy, a nauseous feeling swirling inside him. He tried to speak, but only quiet coughs and weak rasps came out of him, adding more pressure to his painful throat. 

Varian cracked his eyes open, the world around him becoming a mix of hazy colours as he couldn’t focus on anything. Every time he tried to, something would wash over him, making him feel too heavy. That headache before was now beating against his skull, his thoughts unclear and unable to form anything. 

But he heard Ruddiger squeak to him, the grey blur in his vision hopping around in a panic, trying to coax Varian out of his dazed state. But it wasn’t working, as Varian’s eyelids dropped back down, his body becoming limp as he pressed his face against the shelf he was levelled with. 

“Mgh, Rudd…” Varian breathed, his voice failing on him.

Ruddiger stared in horror, realising Varian was about to pass out. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much he could do, being too tiny and weak to try moving Varian. But he could get help, find someone nearby and lead them to his boy.

He hesitated, not wanting to leave Varian alone, especially if any staff members were nearby, he couldn’t trust them. But he had no choice if he wanted to help Varian, so he shuffled back before spinning around on the spot, dashing out of the library in hopes to find a friendly face.

As he ran off, Varian wasn’t even aware that Ruddiger was gone, his senses fading on him so they could finally rest. He moaned under his breath, struggling to breathe as he felt himself slip away, fainting.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Eugene felt pretty good this morning, having had a delicious breakfast with his girlfriend, before Rapunzel had to go off and do her temporary Queen duties while he had a morning walk to work off some of the food he ate. Now he was back in the castle, strolling through the halls, thinking about what he should do for the day. He had mostly been helping with the guards since they got back from their journey, though half of them and the Captain were still missing. But it didn’t appear they needed him today, so that was off the list.

He could see if Rapunzel needed help, or find Lance and hang with him for the day, maybe even visit Angry and Catalina and see how they’re settling. His father was also around, visiting as he wanted to spend time with Eugene, along with keeping an eye out for the Moonstone and Cassandra, but Eugene was still struggling with the idea of having a parent around. He mulled over the options in his head, humming to himself as he would gaze out the passing windows at times.

The Kingdom has been repairing since the Saporian takeover, but there was still plenty of work to do, having only just fixed the throne room. He knows the Queen and King are under watch in their current condition, but he had faith that problem would be fixed eventually.

That did make him briefly think about Varian, knowing he was offering his help in that situation. Eugene had seen the boy hanging around the castle lately, though they didn’t talk much. It’s not that he hated the kid or anything, but he wasn’t used to having him around once more, especially after what happened. Then again, he is glad that things are changing, and he is willing to give Varian a chance. After all, he threw away the Saporians and his villain life to save Corona, so Eugene knew there was something good in him.

Speaking of Varian, Eugene lifted his head and stared down the hall, hearing a strange and panicked squeal. He blinked when seeing Ruddiger, the boy’s raccoon racing around the corner as he searched for something frantically. Then his beady black eyes locked onto Eugene, coming to a sliding halt in front of the man.

Eugene tilted his head, also coming to a stop. Ruddiger howled at him, fur puffed up in distress, trying to communicate with Eugene, but it was a one-way conversation. The man stared down at the critter, watching him spin around in circles as he squeaked and squealed, making strange gestures with his paws. 

Raising his hands, Eugene tried catching Ruddiger’s attention. “Woah, woah! Slow down, ring-tail!” He urged, gazing at the animal like he had gone mad.

Eugene scratched his head, trying to piece together what the problem was. Ruddiger stopped, frowning at Eugene as if it was his fault that he didn’t understand. The raccoon jumped forward, biting onto the ends of Eugene’s pants, tugging to try and make him follow.

“Hey, quit it!” Eugene chided, not wanting to have holes in his clothes.

Ruddiger tugged a couple of more times, before unlatching and scuttering halfway down the hall, stopping and staring back at Eugene. He kept pointing with his head and nose, urging Eugene to follow, worry glinting in his eyes.

The man tilted his head, stepping forward. “Is something wrong?”

The critter frowned at him, before shrieking at him that yes, something was wrong. Was that not obvious by now? Ruddiger huffed and kept gesturing, pleading with Eugene to just follow. 

Eugene glanced around, as if hoping to see the issue in front of him. But something did click with him, not seeing a young boy with the blue stripe with his pet. Typically, that wasn’t a good sign, as Ruddiger never left Varian’s side unless it was an emergency. 

“If you’re here…” Eugene finally pieced together, looking back at Ruddiger. “Then where’s the kid?”

Ruddiger whimpered, flicking around to dash away. Eugene frowned, but followed behind, now knowing something must have happened with Varian. He still had no clue what the problem could be, but he knew the kid was some kind of danger magnet. Even if he was still unsure of Varian, he had to help.

Running behind Ruddiger, Eugene was somewhat surprised by how fast the little critter could go, twisting down the halls in panic. He then saw Ruddiger zip into the library, the guard by the door raising a brow, before glancing at Eugene, who waved him off and followed the raccoon.

Eugene saw Ruddiger vanish down one of the lines of bookcases, his paws pittering against the marble floor. Eugene paused for a moment, preparing himself for whatever he might see, before stepping around the corner and looking forward. There he saw Varian, resting on the floor, sitting against a bookcase with his head hanging, black bangs covering his face. Ruddiger cooed, nudging the boy’s knee.

Eugene tilted his head, wondering why the alchemist was on the ground. “Hairstripe?” He called, but Varian didn’t react.

Deep worry began to pool in Eugene, speed walking over before kneeling down next to Varian. The boy didn’t move to Eugene’s presence, and the man could hear his shallow breathing, it didn’t sound quite right. 

“Varian?” Eugene said, reaching a hand over.

He brushed back Varian’s hair, his eyes widening upon seeing the teen’s flushed and sweaty face, eyelids closed as it looked like breathing was a struggle. It didn’t take long for Eugene to figure out what was wrong, seeing the clear signs of an illness. And by the looks of it, Varian must have passed out.

Biting his lip, Eugene moved the back of his hand against Varian’s forehead, checking his temperature. Ruddiger whimpered, sitting and watching with a nervous twitch, unable to do anything to help. 

“God, how long has this kid been boiling for?” Eugene pulled his hand back, shaking his head in disbelief. “He’s burning up, practically on fire!”

He must have spoken too loudly, as Varian groaned, wincing to Eugene’s voice ringing in his ears. His eyes cracked open a little, though it didn’t appear he was focusing on anything, staring forward as he kept phasing in and out of consciousness. Eugene gave an apologetic look, even if Varian couldn’t see it. 

The man glanced around, pondering what to do next. Of course, there was no way he was leaving the kid to fester on the floor, needing to get him somewhere safe for a doctor to examine him. He would also have to get someone to grab Rapunzel, as he knows she would want to be informed of something like this.

Eugene sighed, a soft look across his face as he gazed over the sick teen. It wasn’t a pretty sight to look at, and a part of him had the idea that Varian must have been sick for a while already. Shuffling closer, Eugene reached both his hands over, sliding Varian closer to him. Ruddiger squeaked at him, as if asking him what he was doing, but he settled when realising that Eugene was scooping up the teen, carrying him bridal style. 

He gazed down at the ill boy in his arms. “Let’s move you somewhere more comfortable…” Eugene whispered, careful with his hold.

Varian didn’t respond, subconsciously curling up and resting his head against Eugene’s chest. He whimpered quietly, the intense fever getting to him. Eugene turned, making his way out of the library, ready to ask the guard to fetch a doctor and tell Rapunzel what happened. 

“...Andrew?...” Varian breathed.

Eugene froze, coming to a stop as he blinked, glancing back down at Varian. The boy was looking up at him, struggling to understand what he was seeing, squinting with foggy eyes. Before Eugene could say anything, Varian dropped his gaze and passed out once more.

Why on earth would the kid say that name? Did he think Eugene was Andrew? But why? True, he wasn’t thinking clearly, but something about that didn’t sit right with the man. Though there was nothing he could do about it now, knowing he would have to ask Varian about it later, once he was more stable and could actually keep his eyes open.

Pulling his gaze back up, a bitter feel crawling up his spine, Eugene began moving again, Ruddiger by his heels. This wasn’t going to be fun, or how he pictured his day to go...

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Rapunzel rushed down the halls, following the guard that was guiding her. She had been sitting at the throne before, talking with Nigel about some minor issues in the Kingdom, when she was informed that something was wrong with Varian. She didn’t hesitate, having been doing anything she can to support her friend, especially after what happened. Plus, with Quirin away, Varian was technically under her responsibility for the time being.

The guard didn’t say much, but he had mentioned that Eugene found the boy, and Varian wasn’t looking so good. That only fueled her worry, not sure on what the exact issue was. Was he hurt? Was it an accident? Did someone do something to him? Too many thoughts tumbled in Rapunzel’s head.

But she felt herself relax a tiny bit upon spotting Eugene. He was leaning against the doorway to one of the many guest rooms, peering in with a soft, concerned look, quietly observing something. Though when he heard Rapunzel and the guard, he turned his head, gazing at the pair before meeting his girlfriend’s wide eyes.

Rapunzel rushed right up to him. “Eugene.” 

He could tell many questions were swarming in her head, struggling to figure out what to say first. But she looked into the room, already scanning around to assess the situation before Eugene could say anything. Rapunzel’s eyes widened further when finally seeing Varian, now able to see how much of a mess he was currently, a doctor by his side.

Varian was laying in a plush bed, tucked under some blankets, head resting on a pillow and tilted up. His eyes were closed, mouth hung open a little as he breathed unsteadily, cheeks flushed and sweat sticking strands of his hair to his face. Unconsciously he would grimace from time to time, but was mostly buried in a fevered slumber. He looked horrible and vulnerable. 

The doctor was examining him, checking temperature, parts of his face and trying to make sure he was comfortable enough, eventually slipping a damp towel across Varian’s forehead. Ruddiger was at the foot of the bed, curled up with flat ears, whimpering and cooing quietly. He didn’t even react to the appearance of the Princess, too distracted by his human’s weakened state.

Rapunzel brought a hand up to her mouth, suppressing a gasp, turning back to face Eugene. “What’s wrong? What happened?” She worryingly demanded to know.

Eugene raised his hands, hushing her as he tried to settle her fears. “Easy, Sunshine.” He urged, sighing softly as he glanced at Varian. “The kid’s sick. Doc said he’s caught himself a nasty flu.”

While he was thankful that it was just a common illness, Eugene knew they still had to be cautious, in case things take a turn for the worst. He had personally seen other kids, when he was younger, being taken by the smallest of viruses when not treated carefully. At least they were in the castle, where some of the top medical professionals were. 

Rapunzel fiddled with her fingers, uneased over the matter, especially when glancing at Varian. Unfortunately, with something like this, all they could do is wait for it to be over, making sure Varian is strong enough to recover. But it didn’t sit well with her.

She had been seeing how hard Varian has been trying to change his life, helping around when he could. And Rapunzel was proud of the things he’s been doing, like helping her parents or with the repairs in the throne room, even beginning to bond with some other people. But it was still a slow process, with many things needing to be worked through, and Rapunzel was doing her best to support him through it all. 

“Found him passed out in the library.” Eugene suddenly said, an unsure expression across his face. “And it looks like he’s been sick for a while now.”

Rapunzel blinked, but looked back at her boyfriend. “I hadn’t seen him all day, so I wouldn’t have noticed.” She admitted, somewhat disappointed with herself. 

She bit her lip, looking back at Varian, seeing the doctor next to him packing up their things. Eugene followed her line of sight, understanding her worry gaze, not liking the view of the sick teen. But Rapunzel paused to herself, frowning lightly.

“But why wouldn’t he rest, or tell someone at least?” She wondered aloud.

Eugene shrugged, turning back to her. “He hasn’t been striking me as the type to take care of himself.” He pointed out, having seen bits of Varian’s unhealthy habits from time to time. “Especially with his dad away.”

Rapunzel looked back at him, that name sparking up a thought. She was aware of Quirin’s trip to another village, so that meant he couldn’t take care of his son, and that Varian would be staying at the castle. Rapunzel already guessed it would be a while for Quirin to return, but it would be best to inform the village leader of what was happening.

The doctor moved away from Varian, quickly informing the royal couple that he will be fine, just needs rest and to be taken care of, before shuffling past them and wandering off. The guard that had led Rapunzel to the room paused, glancing at her and Eugene, briefly squinting at Varian, before walking away as well. 

Rapunzel watched him leave, having secretly noticed the look in the guard’s eyes. She then nodded, composing herself as she faced Eugene again. “I’ll have a letter sent to Quirin.” 

Eugene raised a brow, looking between his girlfriend and the alchemist. “And Varian?” He questioned her, mildly gesturing to the ill boy.

The Princess lowered her eyes, thinking. Usually, she would be the one to jump at the opportunity to help a friend, wanting to fix her and Varian’s relationship after she failed to help him before. But there was a problem, her current title getting in the way.

She sighed, brushing back a loose blonde strand of hair subconsciously. “I want to help, but I can’t…” Rapunzel gave a guilty look, faintly remembering how this position ruined both her and Varian in the past. “I’m still acting as temporary Queen. Though I…” She trailed off, lifting her gaze to look at the sick slumbering boy, a nervous look in her eyes.

Eugene tilted his head, noting something different in Rapunzel’s tone. Of course, she was concerned for Varian’s well being, along with being upset that she couldn’t help for the time being. But there was also something else, as if she was scared for Varian’s safety, unpleasant thoughts lingering in her head. 

She noted Eugene’s expression, biting her lip before continuing. “I don’t feel comfortable leaving him with a staff member.” Rapunzel revealed, glancing down the hall where the guard had vanished down. “I’ve seen some of the looks they give him…”

When she said that, Eugene’s expression fell, understanding where she was coming from. He too had seen those looks, sometimes even hearing the comments tossed Varian’s way. Nigel even got into an argument with Rapunzel over what to do with Varian, feeling it was unsafe to let the boy wander the castle grounds. Eugene himself had moments like that when he first started dating Rapunzel, gossip going around about how an ex-thief was the Princess’s boyfriend.

But Varian has it worse, as Eugene had the royal family and Kingdom’s gratitude for finding the lost Princess, and stealing things wasn’t that hateful of a crime. Where’s Varian attacked the people, the guards and royal family, almost killing a couple of people, then he comes back and takes over the place with the Saporians. Even though he risked his life to save the Kingdom, most people still hated him, viewing him as a threat.

Eugene wouldn’t be surprised if anyone would try something funny with the alchemist so vulnerable. It was something he didn’t like the idea of, so he couldn’t blame Rapunzel for thinking such a way. Plus, Varian was an anxious person, horrible around strangers, so he would probably prefer someone he knew taking care of him. 

Rapunzel tapped her foot, thinking over her options. Eugene watched her, hating to see her like this, knowing this was hard. She had to be a Queen with no bias, and that was something she struggled with. So, when Eugene looked at Varian, seeing Ruddiger shuffling up to his boy’s face, he decided on something. 

“Tell you what, you go handle your ruling duties, and I’ll babysit.” Eugene offered, smiling lightly at Rapunzel.

She blinked, looking at him with momentary surprise. Rapunzel hadn’t considered that idea, but it would calm her, knowing she could trust Eugene to watch out for Varian. Though, at the same time, she didn’t want to force him into something he didn’t want to do, knowing that Eugene and Varian’s relationship wasn’t much right now.

“Are you sure, Eugene?” Rapunzel asked, rubbing her arms.

Eugene nodded gently, smirking with warm pride as he tilted his chin up. “Of course. Besides, I used to help out the sick kids at my old orphanage all the time.” He chuckled, thinking back on old memories briefly. 

Rapunzel raised a brow, but gave her own smirk and crossed her arms. “I don’t know. This kid’s something else.” She teased, having dealt with some of Varian’s tendencies first hand. 

His smirk didn’t falter, tilting with his head to gesture at Varian. “I think I can handle Mr Goggles here.” Eugene stated.

She paused, looking between the two, thinking it over. But she already knew it was her safest option. So Rapunzel gave an approving nod, feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders. Eugene gave her a soft look, brushing back her hair with soothing affection. She lifted her eyes, smiling fondly as she brushed her hand up his arms.

“I’ll come visit when I can.” Rapunzel said, resting against her boyfriend’s chest. “Love you.”

Eugene leaned his head down, pecking a quick kiss on her forehead. “Love you too.”

She let out a deep breath, before pulling away and straightening herself. Knowing she should return to her previous discussion with Nigel, Rapunzel waved Eugene goodbye before skipping back down the hall, making her way to the throne room. Eugene waited until she vanished around the corner, then turned and entered the guest room, closing the door behind him. 

Seeing that Varian still wasn’t awake, mumbling incoherent words under his breath, Eugene decided to pull up a nearby chair, glancing around the room to see how he could pass the time. There were books, but he wasn’t in a reading mood, and he didn’t know any tricks or games he could play by himself.

However, as he surveyed the room, his eyes fell on Ruddiger, who was staring at him with a squinted gaze. It looked like he was judging Eugene, for whatever reason, as if he didn’t trust the man around Varian. Eugene raised a brow, giving a look asking what the raccoon’s problem was, but Ruddiger huffed, eyes locked onto Eugene as he curled up by Varian’s head.

Rolling his eyes, Eugene spoke. “Ok, can you stop with the staring?”

Ruddiger frowned, giving a nasty look. Just what was setting the critter on edge? It’s not like Eugene had done anything to personally make Ruddiger mad. He wasn’t going to hurt Varian out of nowhere, but there was a strange glint in the animal’s eyes, an emotion or thought that Eugene couldn’t quite understand. 

“What, don’t trust me?” Eugene scoffed, leaning back in his chair as he folded his arms.

Ruddiger chittered at him, warning him not to try anything funny, or something along those lines. When he was satisfied, the raccoon rested his head down, his expression flipping to become soft and full of worry when gazing at Varian. Eugene shook his head, not understanding what just happened.

“Great, being judged by the trash digger.” Eugene quipped, going back to scanning the room once more.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian wasn’t sure what was going on, or what happened before everything went black. Was he asleep? If so, he felt awful, his senses hazy as they tried waking up. He doesn’t remember when he went to bed, so perhaps he passed out at his desk again? But that didn’t feel correct, as he was vaguely aware that something else happened. But his memories were foggy, distorted by something.

A few questions swam through his head. What time was it? What day was it? Where was he? And so on, though he couldn’t think of any answers, which worried him. Something was wrong with him, he knew that much. So he tried slowing down his thoughts, trying to recall what he last remembers. Something about being at the castle, surrounded by books, so he had probably been by the library. He doesn’t remember anything beyond that however, everything going dark after that.

He wanted to open his eyes, but they felt like they were glued shut, sore and itchy even. He found that he could move his hands, as strange as they felt, so he shuffled them and examined what he was laying on. It was soft, dipping due to his weight, with what felt like blanket sheets draped across him, so it didn’t take him long to realise he was in a bed, though it didn’t feel like his. 

He was also only wearing his undershirt and pants, his gloves, goggles, boots, apron, vest and belt gone, along with something unknown across his forehead. It felt wet, cold against his unnaturally warm skin, that felt sticky and sweaty, which was uncomfortable to think about.

Licking his dry lips, Varian tried focusing on his hearing, as watery as it was. There wasn’t much going on around him, the room he was in rather quiet. But he did pick up on the sound of breathing, something resting close to his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped immediately, his throat burning up, feeling like it was clogged. That would probably explain why he felt like he was breathing in shards of glass. 

Swallowing, he somehow managed to crack his eyes open, the world around him too fuzzy to comprehend, everything mixing together in his sight. He knew he was looking up at the roof, and the lighting in the room suggested it was either late in the afternoon, or there were a lot of candles around him. He was going to go with it being noon, so how long was he out for? He had a faint feeling it was morning before he blacked out, but it could be another day for all he knew.

Shakily, he raised a hand, seeing it come into his line of sight, reaching and slipping off the wet material across his forehead. Inspecting with his struggling eyes, he found it to be a small, folded towel. Blinking, he lowered it to his side, trying to breathe through his wheezing throat. 

When he heard the breathing again, he shuffled his head, rolling it onto its side. He saw a blurry figure, a mesh of grey, black and white highlights. The palette felt familiar, so he squinted, seeing the shape in front of him form into a sleeping Ruddiger. The critter was curled up, giving his striped tail a sideways hug, unaware that Varian was awake.

The alchemist stared at his animal companion, settling a little knowing Ruddiger was near. Rolling his head around, Varian briefly glanced around the room he was in, determining that he was still in the castle, though he wasn’t exactly sure where. When he spotted the window, he had been corrected in that it was the late afternoon, the sky a ray of warm hues of orange and pink, the sun beginning to set. 

Varian’s eyes widened, again questioning how much time had passed. He remembers now why he was at the library, having been planning to work on the King and Queen issue, so did he waste a whole day by sleeping in? It didn’t sit right with him, as the need to fix his mistake far outweighed his concern for himself. 

Biting his lip, Varian found enough strength to push himself up, using his hands to keep him steady as he began shuffling around, moving to swing his legs off the bed. The sudden movement startled Ruddiger awake, squeaking in surprise and staring at Varian in shock. However, that quickly switched to worry and frustration, seeing the boy already trying to keep up, despite the fact he was still clearly sick. The raccoon jumped onto his feet, chittering in distress, urging Varian to stop, for fear of him passing out again.

Varian seemed to ignore him, dangling his legs as he stared at the floor, trying to prepare himself to stand. His vision was swimming, fading in and out from concentration, his stomach building up with a queasy feeling. It appears the illness he thought would simply vanish was growing more potent, but he didn’t want to think about it. It didn’t matter, for this wasn’t the time to be lazy.

A voice popped up behind him, scaring Varian by mistake. “Woah, kid!” They sounded familiar.

They suddenly came up to Varian’s side, using their hands to keep the boy in place. Shaking his head, Varian lifted his eyes to see Eugene, looking worried over the teen. When did Eugene get here? Or had Varian not noticed him somehow? He was more out of it than he initially thought.

Eugene looked him up and down, frowning with light confusion. “What are you doing?”

Varian tilted his head up at Eugene, but that only made the room spin. He shut his eyes, lowering his head as he tried to stop the nausea feeling. “I was…” He rasped, unable to say more due to his scratchy throat.

Sighing, Eugene began moving the ill alchemist to lay back down, despite Varian’s weak protests. Ruddiger had moved onto the bedside table, giving the two room as he watched, chittering and squeaking at Varian, telling him to rest. There was a momentary struggle with the blankets, as Varian kept refusing to be tucked back in, but he was no match for Eugene.

When the teen finally gave up, Eugene fixed up the pillows. “Easy, you need to stay in bed.” He advised, not commenting on Varian’s sour look.

Varian groaned, trying to take struggling breaths. “I-I have work to do…”

Eugene raised a brow. Did the kid honestly expect that excuse to work? He supposed Varian was a lot more stubborn than he thought, but Eugene wasn’t backing down that easy, pulling away once he fixed the bedding. 

“Not like this, you aren’t.” Eugene said, gesturing to Varian’s current state. “Kid, you can barely stare straight, you’re staying in bed.”

Varian glared at him, but the throbbing headache made him stop, shutting his eyes as he rested his head further into the pillow. As much as he wanted to protest, he knew he should be logical, seeing and feeling how much the illness has taken over him. Even if he were allowed to work, he wouldn’t get far or end up hurting himself. It also didn’t help that Ruddiger was giving him wide eyes, pleading with Varian. He hated it when he made Ruddiger worry.

Accepting his fate, Varian gave Eugene a light nod as he relaxed under the covers, choosing to now try and manage his breathing. Ruddiger slipped back onto the bed, laying by Varian’s side to help comfort his human. 

“Good. Now don’t try and escape again.” Eugene dryly joked, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced away. “Rapunzel would have my head…” 

Eugene made his way back around the bed, where his seat was. The doctor had given him a rundown on the basics of what to do, like making sure to re-dampen the towel every so often, and keep checking Varian’s temperature for any sudden changes. But now that Varian was awake, there were other things Eugene could do, his eyes drifting over to the glass of water on the nearby dresser.

Grabbing it, Eugene sat down and showed it to Varian, who needed a few seconds to understand the gesture. When he brought the glass closer to Varian, he was surprised to see the teen turn his head away, looking embarrassed. He knew Varian wasn’t comfortable with this treatment, but this was a little ridiculous. 

Sighing, Eugene gave a light look. “Varian, I’m not going to judge you for having water.”

Varian paused, thinking to himself. He didn’t want to come across so fragile and pathetic, hating what the illness was doing to him. Plus, he didn’t know Eugene that well, so this all felt awkward for him, being taken care of by a man he wasn’t exactly friends with. 

But he felt terrible. He was overheating, jabbing pain dotted around his body and head, with a throat that felt like it was on fire. Varian had to be logical about this, knowing staying hydrated was one of the rules to follow when sick. So he looked back at Eugene, giving a brief apologetic look before nodding. 

Making sure Varian was steady, Eugene helped him drink, holding the glass for him and keeping it balanced. When Varian was finished, resting back down, Eugene placed the now half-empty glass to the side. Varian coughed, trying to cover the sound with his arm, wincing as it rattled his body. Eugene looked back, eyes softening when watching the boy struggle with his breathing for a moment, rasping and wheezing when he stopped coughing.

It wasn’t a pretty sight to look at, knowing that Varian hasn’t even reached the highest stage of the illness, according to the doctor. And it didn’t help that Varian had hidden it, letting it build up over time, though that did raise a thought.

Leaning back into his chair, Eugene crossed his arms. “So, when did this start?”

Varian blinked, rolling his head to look at Eugene, half his face sunken into the pillow. “What?...”

“This illness.” Eugene clarified, looking the kid up and down. “You’ve clearly had it building up for a while now.”

Varian looked away, thinking it over. He was somewhat surprised Eugene caught onto that, though he didn’t know the exact date himself. Feeling uncomfortable, Varian drifted a hand out of the blankets, stroking Ruddiger who happily leaned into the touch, purring quietly. 

“I-I don’t know…” Varian stuttered, trying to ignore his flaring throat. “Maybe the scavenger hunt?...” He gazed back at Eugene, giving his best guess. “I did fall into a river…”

Eugene raised a brow, but shook his head. “Of course you did.” He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Honestly, how was this kid still alive? But he sighed and spoke again. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Varian didn’t speak for a moment, staring at Eugene, before rolling his head back to face the roof. He had known he was sick, he wasn’t that blind about it, having chosen to be ignorant instead. And he knows why he did so, not wanting to treat it as an excuse, not when he had to fix things. He just wasn’t worth it, not in his eyes at least.

A part of him knows this mentally isn’t healthy, that he should take better care of himself, but it was a habit he’s been developing for years now. Something he couldn’t break right away, especially so soon. 

“It doesn’t matter…” Varian murmured, hoping Eugene would drop the topic. 

Unfortunately, Eugene could already tell what the teen was trying to do. “Illnesses are no joke, especially when you don’t relax and rest.”

Varian still didn’t look at him, but lowered his eyes with a shameful expression, still stroking Ruddiger. He heard the raccoon chirp to him, feeling how tense Varian was, sensing his displeasure towards the situation he was in.

Eugene tilted his head, looking the ill alchemist up and down. The glint of guilt and disappointment didn’t slip by Eugene’s notice, taking in every detail he saw. Every part of Varian looked miserable, and he knew there was more going on underneath the sickness. 

“And I can tell you’ve been pushing your body.” Eugene pointed out, gesturing to Varian.

The comment made Varian freeze, biting his cheek as he looked to the other side of the room. “Can handle myself…”

“Ya, no.” Eugene retorted, hunching forward as he rested his elbows on his knees. “That’s why I’m taking care of you.”

Varian frowned at that, finally looking back at Eugene, giving a questioning expression. He had been wondering why Eugene was here, initially thinking they were waiting on someone else who was supposed to take care of Varian. But it appears that Eugene was going to be his caregiver. But why? Didn’t the man have better things to do? Maybe Rapunzel set him up with the job, knowing Eugene wouldn’t be able to say no to her.

“W-Why?...” Varian rasped, covering his mouth as he tried holding back a coughing fit.

Eugene blinked, somewhat surprised by the question. “Because someone has to.”

Varian tried speaking again, uncovering his mouth. “But you don’t-”

He was cut off by a coughing fit, unable to stop himself. Varian curled up, shaking as he wheezed and coughed, covering half his face as he did so. Ruddiger whimpered, rubbing against Varian’s back to support him. Eugene grimaced, only able to watch and wait for it to be over. 

Eventually, it subsided as Varian panted, face flushing as more sweat rolled down his skin. He felt disgusting and weak, gripping the bedsheets as he tried taking in air. Eugene was suddenly at his side again, gently rolling Varian onto his back, slipping a cold, wet towel across the boy’s forehead. The cool touch felt nice, making Varian relax as he welcomed it, calming his beating headache. 

Eugene began to fix the blankets back into place, tucking Varian in, knowing that the teen was about to pass out again. “Look, you can argue with me more when you can stop coughing for more than a minute.” He pulled away, moving to sit back in his seat.

“But I…” Varian breathed, eyelids becoming heavy.

“Just sleep, Varian.” Eugene said, praying that the kid will listen.

And it worked, as Varian gave up and closed his eyes, drifting off in a matter of seconds, mouth hung open a little as he slept. Ruddiger sat and watched for a while, making sure his boy was sleeping, before cuddling up to him, purring quietly and ignoring Eugene once more.

The man gazed over the two, mostly focused on Varian. He was glad the boy went back to sleep, but it wasn’t pleasant to see how Varian tried pushing himself again, not caring in the slightest about what was happening to him. It was unnerving, as there was a clear difference between being selfless and disregarding basic self-care, and Varian was falling hard into the latter category. 

While Eugene had been confident at the start of this, he was beginning to understand what Rapunzel was trying to say before. Still, he wasn’t going to up and abandon the boy, not after this. But this wasn’t going to be as easy as Eugene thought it would be.

Shaking his head, Eugene brushed a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. “What have you done to yourself, kid?”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sometime during the night, Eugene fell asleep too, resting on a nearby couch for better comfort. Subconsciously, he was still on alert in some form, knowing to wake up the moment he hears something off, like if Varian tried making an escape again. Though that didn’t appear to happen, as when he woke up, it was early morning, the sunlight beaming over him through the window. 

As he got up, he inspected Varian, seeing the ill teenager still asleep, curled up under the blankets. It didn’t sound like he was improving, however, judging by how he wheezed with his breathing, nose probably stuffed, cheeks still flushed. Ruddiger did perk up at the sound of Eugene moving, but gave him a quick regard before drifting off again. 

Making sure the boy was tucked in, pillows secure and re-damping the towel, Eugene decided to find something to eat. Rapunzel had brought him dinner last night, along with some small snacks that Varian would be able to stomach down, but Eugene figured it would be alright to go off and get some breakfast, perhaps grabbing something else for later.

As he wandered down the halls, he saw castle staff members doing their morning routines, dusting and cleaning the place, preparing it for the day. Some gave him a nod or greeting, and he would return the gesture as well, before finding the kitchen. The cooks were already pulling together breakfast, Eugene spotting Rapunzel’s, given it was the only one to have hazelnut soup in it. One of the cooks asked Eugene what he would like, knowing exactly why the man was here. He didn’t need much, just a sandwich, apple and a drink, along with something to take back with him for later.

Eugene wasn’t trying to dilly-dally, knowing he shouldn’t leave Varian alone for long, but he was calm and wasn’t going to overstress, not the kind to panic when it wasn’t necessary. Besides, he wasn’t going to be gone for that long, what’s the worst that could happen?

Apparently, he jinxed it. After he finished, thanking the cooks as he walked by them, Eugene was about to begin his trek back to Varian’s room, humming under his breath. However, Ruddiger suddenly appeared, dashing down the hall like he had the other day, coming right up to Eugene, jumping around him to get his attention. 

Eugene’s eyes widened, watching the raccoon scream and paw at him, stressed over something. “Hey! I only left for a snack break!” He tried defending himself.

Ruddiger didn’t seem to hear him, or maybe just didn’t care, not stopping his shrieking. It made Eugene a bit flustered, worried the critter was about to wake up the entire castle. But then it clicked, knowing there was only one reason why Ruddiger was acting up. Something was wrong with Varian.

“Wait…” Eugene realised.

Seeing his expression, Ruddiger left his side to run down the halls, heading back to Varian’s room. Wasting no time, Eugene followed behind, as if it were a replay when he first found the alchemist back in the library. Of course, something just had to happen the one time he left the room. Perhaps Varian had a sixth-sense knowing when he was alone, even when asleep.

Eugene wasn’t sure what to expect, only having to go off of Ruddger’s cries and expression, but when he came to a halt back at the room, leaning against the doorway, it didn’t take him long to understand. Staring in, his eyes locked onto Varian, who was still in bed, but struggling in his sleep.

Varian was tossing and turning under the blankets, body trembling as he seemed to fight against invisible forces. His face contorted, as if reacting to a horrifying scene, eyes shut tight as he was lost in a nightmare. He was whimpering and whining, sometimes muttering in his fevered state, reality lost to him, stuck in his head.

“Kid!” Eugene exclaimed, pulling himself away from the doorway.

Ruddiger leapt onto the bed, doing his best to dodge the waving blankets and Varian’s rolling body. He crawled up to the boy face chittering and squealing, trying to snap him out of it. Eugene slid up to the side of the bed, kneeling down as he tried to figure out what to do.

He had seen people reacting to nightmares before, even helping Rapunzel through a couple of hers, but Varian’s appeared to be a lot more violent. It reminded him of some of the kids back at his orphanage, the ones who went through deep trauma before arriving, like those who came from abusive households or saw a horrific event. The caregivers working there tended to deal with those situations, so Eugene had to work off what he remembers them doing in those moments.

Varian whimpered, incoherent words sputtering out of him. “I-I’m sorry, I’m…sorry.” He rasped, gripping onto the bed, his nightmares tormenting him.

Eugene reached over, trying to be gentle as he grabbed the boy’s shoulder. “Varian? Come on, wake up.” He urged, shaking Varian to try and rouse him. “Can you hear me?”

It wasn’t working, as Varian was unresponsive to Eugene’s words, even reacting negatively to his touch, flinching sharply as his breathing hitched. Eugene pulled away, his eyes wide as he tried to figure out his next move. Ruddiger was becoming more distressed as well, pawing at Varian and nuzzling his shoulder and neck. Varian didn’t react to Ruddiger’s touch in the same manner he had to Eugene’s hand, but it still didn’t wake him.

Gritting his teeth, sweat beaded down Varian’s face. “P-Please…Dad...” He weakly pleaded, haunting visions plaguing him. 

Eugene bit his lip, knowing he had to end this. He reached over again, using both his hands this time, shaking Varian a little stronger than before. He didn’t want to hurt the kid, but this was the quickest solution, needing to snap Varian out of his panic.

“Varian!” Eugene called out.

The alchemist froze, eyes snapping open as he tensed in Eugene’s grip. For a few seconds, the world was too hazy, as if he forgot everything happening and where he was. His hyperventilating breathing was calming, but still incredibly uneven and heavy, his throat blazing with pain. His stinging ears were ringing, the sound drilling into his head as he couldn’t seem to stop it. His vision was dancing with blurry figures and colours, slowly piecing together the room around him, and the man holding his shoulder. 

He was confused, the illness and panic dazing him as he squirmed, as if Eugene might hurt him or something. He could vaguely hear Ruddiger, who was cooing and chirping by his head behind him, urging Varian to relax, that he was safe and ok. 

“Kid, you need to relax.” Eugene implored, keeping hold of Varian. “Deep breaths.”

Varian flicked his eyes up at Eugene, blinking rapidly as he tried processing those words. He was piecing the world around him back together, remembering that he was sick, that Eugene was taking care of him, that he was in a guest room, no longer stuck in the images his own mind twisted to torment him. So he was about to try and follow Eugene’s advice, taking a gulp of air, only to fall into a fit of harsh coughs.

Eugene winced, pulling away as he waited for it to stop, knowing there was nothing he could do for this part. Ruddiger’s ears folded, shuffling closer as he rubbed his face between Varian’s shoulder blades, comforting his boy through the wave of coughs. 

“Of course that would be easier if you weren’t sick…” Eugene rubbed the back of his head, sighing softly. “But just try.”

Varian’s hands curled into balls of fists, gripping his blanket as he tried to control his coughing, shifting it back into unsteady breathing. Intense nausea washed over him, stomach twisting with swirling sickness, head pounding like a drum. But he began to push through it, knowing his panicked state was only making his condition worse.

Eugene hesitated, before rubbing a hand down Varian’s arm, doing his best to soothe him. The teen didn’t flinch this time, using the comforting feeling to try and focus on, distracting his thoughts and calming himself. Ruddiger hopped over him, coming up to Varian’s face to gently lick it, the animal’s presence always having a way to support the boy.

“Breathe…” Eugene hushed.

Varian nodded, swallowing as he steadied his breathing, still wheezing and rasping, but was better than before. When he seemed stable enough, Eugene pulled away, moving to sit back in his seat, while Ruddiger began grooming back Varian’s hair.

Eugene leaned into his chair, letting out the breath he had been holding. “There we go…”

That had not been fun, but it appeared to be over, as Varian rolled onto his back, staring up at the roof as he tried to pull his thoughts back together. Images of his nightmare echoed in the back of his head, dark, distinct colours disturbing him, shades of amber making him feel sick in a different way. The warm morning sunlight helped him register that this wasn’t the past, that there was no winter blizzard howling outside, instead the spring air with a gentle breeze.

He sighed quietly to himself, feeling how bold his heart was beating, instincts still on alert from his mind tricking them. Sadly, he had to be honest in that this was more common than he would like, but that was something he didn’t openingly admit. Much like not caring about his ill state, he thought his anxieties weren’t worth it, that they were no excuse to be pitied on.

Unfortunately, Eugene had seen it, and while Varian was thankful for the man snapping him out of it, he felt ashamed and embarrassed over it. Eugene was taking care of him and dealing with this sickness, didn’t need to add this to his troubles. And Eugene was an observant man, who was probably already piecing together what just happened and why, most certainly going to ask questions. And it appeared Varian was correct, as Eugene sat up and spoke. 

“You ok?” Eugene queried, tilting his head lightly. “Looked like a pretty bad nightmare.”

Varian didn’t move, stuck staring at the roof. His tainted dreams whispering in the back of his mind, daring him to say anything. His throbbing head wasn’t helping either, making it difficult to even think of the right words to say. Besides, it’s not like him and Eugene were friends, Varian couldn’t trust him with the burdens going on inside himself.

Raising a concerned brow, Eugene leaned in when the teen didn’t speak. “Varian?”

Varian bit his lip, closing his eyes as he croaked out. “It was nothing…”

It was a weak excuse, and Varian knew it, he just didn’t know what else to say. He wasn’t in the mood to try and say anything, or even think about it. It was too much going on, things cracked that were going to take a long time to fix. Varian couldn’t deal with it, not right now, not when he felt like garbage. 

“That wasn’t nothing, Goggles.” Eugene crossed his arms, giving a knowing look.

Varian opened his eyes, briefly looked at Eugene, before glancing away. “It doesn’t matter…”

Shaking his head, Eugene tried to add on. “I think it does-” But Varian cut him off, the quiet, desperate tone to his voice making Eugene pause.

“Please…” Varian tiredly pleaded, gripping his blankets ever so slightly. “Just drop it...”

Ruddiger whimpered, sensing the tension that made Varian uncomfortable. He crawled over to the boy’s head, curling up in the crook of his neck, purring loudly to remind Varian that he was here, that a friend was close. The teen didn’t seem to react, but he did notice his critter’s presence, grateful for his companion.

Eugene observed Varian, taking in his expression and tone. He wasn’t ignorant, knowing that Varian was definitely going through harsh times, the past haunting him. But Eugene also knew he shouldn’t push it, that Varian wasn’t comfortable and he couldn’t fault him for that. It wasn’t exactly the time and place to discuss such topics, and Eugene doesn’t know the alchemist well enough to think of the right words.

So he sighed, resting his hands on his knees as he nodded. “Alright, alright…” Eugene said, giving an understanding look.

Those words seemed to make Varian relax, knowing he wasn’t about to be interrogated. Now that the panicked subsided, there was an awkward draft in the air between the two, but they pretended not to notice it, neither knowing what to say next. 

Varian tried to clear his throat, in an effort to relieve some of the sore tension in it, covering his mouth as he coughed. He didn’t feel better after having slept for so long. In fact, he felt worse than before, the virus rising to reach its peak soon. He wasn’t in the clearing yet, but he knew he’ll be fine eventually. 

Eugene pursed his lips, speaking again. “Maybe you should try and go back to sleep?”

Varian glanced at him, thinking about the suggestion. But he didn’t think he could, not after what happened. Those lingering memories and thoughts were still clawing at him, ready to start back up the moment he closed his eyes for too long. And the uncomfortable sensation throughout his body and head wasn’t helping, parts of him unable to relax. Varian needed a way to distract himself, to clear his head before trying to rest again.

“I can’t…” Varian whispered, looking away out of faint embarrassment. 

Eugene nodded, knowing what Varian was hinting at. He couldn’t blame the boy, especially after seeing the fevered panic he was in before. So Eugene thought through his options, searching for an idea to help with the problem at hand. That resulted in him drifting his gaze around the room, landing his sights on the nearby bookcase. It wasn’t overflowing with books, but there was a decent amount to suffice an avid book reader for a couple of weeks.

Smiling lightly, Eugene turned back to Varian as an idea beamed in his head. “How about a distraction?” He got up, wandering over to scan each shelf. “Let’s see what books we have in this room.”

Varian tilted his head, watching Eugene. Ruddiger peeked out from behind his tail, still keeping an eye on the man. Eugene trailed his finger across a line of books, tapping his foot as he scanned the titles. 

Eugene muttered, frowning to himself. “Tacky, boring, in a different language…” He was beginning to question who chose this collection of books, because they had awful tastes.

Varian shuffled onto his side, eyes still on Eugene. The man’s idea was interesting, as Varian hadn’t been read to for years now, his father having stopped when Varian became independent in reading for himself, which was when he was rather young. A part of him felt childish over Eugene’s offer, but he couldn’t deny it, needing something to focus on.

Though it didn’t appear that Eugene found anything he liked, huffing and crossing his arms. He stepped away from the bookcase, swirling his tongue as he thought to himself. Then another idea seemed to click in his head, smirking to himself momentarily, before looking over his shoulder to speak to Varian.

“Sit tight, I’m gonna grab something from the library.” Eugene explained, making his way to the door.

For a second, Varian opened his mouth to say something, about to ask Eugene to stay. But he stopped himself, not wanting to say those words. Again, he had to remind himself that they weren’t friends, just decent acquaintances. He shouldn’t act so childish, as he would be fine without Eugene for a few minutes. And he still had Ruddiger, wasn’t that enough?

He watched Eugene vanish past the door, and Varian suddenly felt a nervous, twitchy feeling inside him. So he sat up, shuffling his knees closer to hug them as he tried calming himself. Voices in his head were whispering, sticking to his thoughts like glue. The illness made it worse, unable to focus or push anything away. He could only hope he can manage any other nightmares he might have later.

Ruddiger gazed at him, reading Varian’s expression, his heart tugging with every raspy breath Varian took. He hated this, wishing for some magical solution to help his human. For now, all Ruddiger could do was keep comforting Varian until he was healthy. Ever since he joined the boy’s side, he’s been aiding Varian with his nightmares and anxieties, having been there the moment they first began to form. The blizzard, black rocks, amber, prison, Saporians, all nasty pieces of the past his boy went through. It wasn’t fair.

Chirping softly, Ruddiger rubbed against Varian’s side, tail swishing lightly. The alchemist gazed down at him, reaching over and pulling the critter onto his lap. Ruddiger stared up at him, chittering and tilting his head, black eyes glinting with concern. 

Brushing a hand down the raccoon’s back, Varian consoled. “I’m fine, Ruddiger…” 

The animal frowned, knowing that wasn’t true. Varian glanced away, knowing he couldn’t lie to his friend, as he always had a way of reading the boy. And Varian did want to say something, but it was all too much to get into right now, scared to say the wrong thing due to his sick state hazing up his mind.

“It was just…” Varian rolled his tongue, his mouth dry. “Dad was in the amber again, and they put me back down there.” He revealed, flashes of the nightmare blinking in his head. His shoulders slumped, lowering his head as a few faces printed into the front of his mind. “With them…”

Ruddiger’s expression softened, already knowing who Varian was talking about. The thoughts of those people sent a shiver up the raccoon’s spine, as he curled up on Varian’s lap, letting the boy keep stroking him for comfort. Varian tried to think of something else to say, but he was afraid he might break down, everything too heavy to deal with right now. 

But it appeared he didn’t have to continue, as Eugene came back, a book held under his arm. The man was showing off a bold smirk, looking rather pleased with himself. It must not have taken him long to find his desired story, given how quick it took for him to return. 

Varian gazed at him, lowering his knees to lay his legs back out under the covers, tilting his head with a questioning look. Eugene shifted the book into his hands, displaying it for Varian to see. 

“Grabbed one of my favourites!” He chuckled, flipping the book around to read the title aloud. “Flynn Ryder And The Treasure Of Luna.”

Eugene grabbed his chair, pulling it over as he gracefully sat back down, resting the book on his lap. Varian blinked, knowing that book quite well, having read all Flynn Ryder books at least once. This instalment of the series was fairly popular, known for its clever mystery throughout the story. 

When Eugene flipped open the cover, finding the first page, he paused and looked at Varian. “You still like this series, right?” He sheepishly asked, having not thought about that beforehand. 

Varian nodded, still a big fan of the novels, though he wasn’t sure when he last read one, having been caught up with his busy schedule lately. That was enough for Eugene, who grinned and grabbed something off the bedside table near him, tossing it over to Varian. Catching it, the teen inspected it, finding it to be a bag of crackers.

“Good.” Eugene hummed, holding the book up as his eyes began to scan the page in front of him. “So sit and relax, eat something, while I charm you with my storyteller voice.”

Without giving Varian a chance to say anything else, Eugene began to read, his voice bold and clear. Not having much else to say, Varian simply grabbed the bag of food, nibbling down as much as he could stomach, pushing past his sore throat every time he swallowed. Ruddiger happily laid on his lap, purring warmly as he felt Varian relax. 

Varian had to admit, Eugene was rather good at telling stories, having this tone that could help you imagine each scene read out to you, even putting on voices for a couple of characters. Varian did snicker a few times when Eugene had to voice a female, as he couldn’t get the pitch quite right, but that didn’t stop the man in any way.

After a while, Eugene himself got lost in the book, still reading it out loud, but not paying much attention to Varian anymore. With his eyes scanning the next sentence, Eugene hushed his voice a little, making the eerie tone the writing was trying to convey. 

“But when he turned down the hall, something was different this time, the mirrors no longer reflecting him.” Eugene recited, twirling his fingers a little.

He smirked, lifting his eyes to see Varian’s reaction. But he blinked, stopping as he finally noticed that Varian had fallen asleep. He wasn’t sure when, but at least the boy was resting again. Eugene smiled warmly, seeing his idea having worked out in the end. So he closed the book, placing it to the side for later. He could continue the next time Varian wakes up. For now, it was back to waiting.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“He’s reaching the worst stage of the illness.” The doctor explained to Eugene, writing down a few things on her notepad. “But if he pushes through it, then the rest of this will be easily manageable.”

Later in the day, Eugene had noted how Varian was becoming paler, his breathing becoming harsh and ragged, even being extremely dizzy once he woke up again. Worried, Eugene had called in a doctor for a check-up. It seems his suspicions were correct, and it was time to deal with the worst part of the sickness. But, as the doctor said, if they can handle this, everything else will be a piece of cake. 

Varian was faring the worst with the news, of course being the one experiencing the illness. Currently curled up on his side, unable to relax as every part of him was exhausted and aching. Ruddiger was stuck to his side, continuing to chitter at the boy, trying to distract him. 

Briefly glancing at Varian, Eugene queried the doctor. “Am I to expect anything new?”

The doctor mulled it over, gazing at Varian as she kept noting down in her booklet. She was used to this kind of stuff, so wasn’t phased by it, remaining professional as she moved to pack up her items. 

“He’ll be a lot weaker.” She informed Eugene, lifting her medical bag. “Along with the possibility of vomiting.” The doctor warned, giving him a light look.

Eugene nodded, rubbing his face overhearing the final bit of the update. “I’ll get a bucket…” He grumbled, brushing his hair back.

Grabbing the last of her things, the doctor gave Varian a quiet goodbye, and he simply responded with a weak groan. Rudiger did give a grateful chirp, which made the doctor smile briefly, before she walked up to Eugene before leaving.

“Just be gentle. The sickness has made him a little out of it.” She softly advised, wanting nothing but the best for her patients. 

As she was leaving the room, Eugene waved her goodbye. “Thanks, doc.” 

She waved back at him, before vanishing down the halls, preparing to find work elsewhere. Eugene tapped his foot, thinking over the new information. Again, he wasn’t going to up and leave Varian, not when they were reaching the peak of the illness, but he was nervous how much worse this was going to go. He had already walked in on a panicked Varian, which had been challenging to deal with, it could happen again, his awful state making it worse this time. Though, Eugene is a stubborn man who cared, always having a soft spot for the young youth.

He turned to the bed, seeing Varian staring out at nothing, too distracted by his stricken body to focus. His mind was partly numb, thoughts bouncing around, unable to stick. Occasionally, he would fall into a coughing fit, but it was weaker and always a quick burst of them. It was like hell was making a new home in his body.

Despite his state, he could hear Eugene speaking. “Coming up to the halfway point, kid.”

“Ok…” Varian rasped, shutting his eyes as he coughed more.

Eugene shook his head, feeling bad for the teen. This case of the flu was strong, though he wasn’t sure if it was because it was a bolder virus, or just because Varian didn’t take care of himself. Either way, this was difficult to deal with. But Eugene stayed, waiting for Varian to stop coughing, before helping the kid have a drink of water.

As he did so, Eugene heard the sounds of footsteps speeding down the hall outside the room, bare feet pitter-pattering across the solid cold floors. Immediately, Eugene knew who it was, looking up as Varian finished drinking, taking the glass of water away. Rapunzel appeared in the doorway, looking a little frazzled after spending the past few hours working. Must have been a busy day, judging by how unkempt her hair currently was.

“Eugene!” Rapunzel somewhat greeted, smiling upon seeing her boyfriend.

“Good afternoon, Sunshine.” Eugene welcomed, offering his own loving smile.

Varian mildly rolled his eyes, praying the two wouldn’t kiss or something. But Rapunzel switched her attention to him, eyes softening as she took in how sick he was. She walked over, joining Eugene’s side as she knelt down, levelling with Varian. Ruddiger chirped to her, before snuggling back into the blankets.

“Hey, Varian.” Rapunzel spoke quietly, being as gentle as possible. “How are you feeling?” She reached over, brushing his black strands off his face.

Eugene watched, taking note of how Varian didn’t react negatively to her touch in any way, unlike with him previously. It seems the only people Varian was comfortable around was Rapunzel, Ruddiger and Quirin, which did make sense. Though, for some reason, there was a strange sense deep in Eugene, a part of him wishing he could be the same eventually. But he pushed that thought to the side for the time being.

“Like my stomach is twisting itself into a balloon animal…” Varian groaned, frowning as he felt dead on the inside.

“Oh, dear…” Rapunzel cringed, brushing away one last strand before pulling back, resting her hands on her legs. “But I did get a letter back from your father.”

Varian perked up at that, turning all his focus on the Princess. Seems like something could snap him out of his ill state, if only for a moment. Quirin was a vital part of Varian’s life, so it was no surprise that he had this reaction. 

Rapunzel paused, thinking to herself. Her expression shifted a few times, knowing it wasn’t bad or good news, simply grey. “He said he’ll be back sooner than planned, but it’ll be another three days before he comes home.”

Eugene watched how Varian’s face fell, looking away as he pressed his cheek against his pillow. The boy was logical, knowing that his father wasn’t going to magically teleport here suddenly, and that Quirin had a job to do, but that didn’t stop it from hurting somewhat. Eugene’s eyes softened, knowing that Varian would rather have his dad here, taking care of him. 

Still, Varian nodded, accepting the news. “Thank you…” He whispered, giving a quick weak smile to Rapunzel.

She smiled back, moving to stand on her feet. Rapunzel wanted to stay, to help Eugene and spend time with Varian, especially knowing he was reaching the worst stages of the illness. But still, her role had to come first, Corona still repairing from the Saporian’s attack. Besides, she could always visit later, not planning to make the same mistake she had in the past. And Eugene was here, supporting Varian when she couldn’t.

She brushed her fingers through Varian’s hair. “Just rest up, keep drinking water and be good for Eugene.” Rapunzel hummed, green eyes glimmering with fondness.

Varian paused to those words, shifting his gaze at Eugene for a few seconds. He seemed unsure, nervous even, and Eugene caught notice of this, and perhaps Rapunzel did too.

“He doesn’t...” Varian began, but stopped himself, looking away from Eugene.

Rapunzel blinked, tilting her head as she pulled her hand away. “What?”

Varian bit his lip, thinking over his words. There was more he wanted to say, it was evident to Eugene, but the teen didn’t look like he wanted to talk more, already regretting his previous words. Rapunzel looked confused, glancing between the two, thinking she might have missed something.

“Nothing…” Varian finally replied, glancing up at Rapunzel.

She didn’t press further, seeing the discomfort in his eyes, an awkward tense to his body. So Rapunzel nodded, giving a warm understanding smile, turning her attention to Eugene. The man raised a brow at Varian, but quickly shifted his sights to his girlfriend, smiling back at her like always.

Rapunzel bent down to the sitting man, kissing him on the cheek, before speaking. “Keep looking after him, will you?” 

Eugene smirked at the romantic affection, before giving a confident nod. “You know I will.”

That seemed to be enough for her, saying goodbye to the two as she wandered off, muttering about some kind of civilian issue she needed to take care of. Eugene stared at her as she left, a loving look in his eyes. When she was out of sight, he turned to face Varian, leaning back into his chair. 

Varian had been looking at him, but his eyes widened when Eugene turned, darting his gaze away and rolling his head to stare at the roof. That strange expression had been on his face, and it hadn’t slipped past Eugene’s notice. It was clear Varian wanted to say something, but couldn’t push himself to do so. For now, Eugene would hold off on asking.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

When night rolled around, things had been rough. Varian couldn’t seem to fall asleep, unable to be comfortable, overheating, with a swirling stomach and rattling headache. Eugene tried a couple of things, like reading a book, sharing stories, even trying to tell jokes, but Varian couldn’t focus on anything long enough. Ruddiger wasn’t happy either, only able to watch his human suffer.

All Eugene could do was keep talking and replacing the damp towel from time to time, with no moment to relax. The doctor advised him to keep on guard, to see if the illness grows stronger in any way. If it got worse, he was supposed to call her back.

Having just re-wet the towel, sliding it back onto Varian’s forehead, Eugene plopped back on his chair, letting out a sigh. He was doing his best to not come across as frustrated or annoyed, as he couldn’t blame Varian over the virus he was being tormented by. And it’s not like Eugene hadn’t ever been sick before, knowing the pains of it and how brutal it could get. Sometimes it had gotten in the way of his thieving job before, which people like the Baron weren’t pleased about. But hey, what could you do?

However, Varian caught his attention again, hearing the boy make a strange noise. Varian was curled up, clutching his stomach as his mouth quivered, in a way like he was trying to keep it shut. Ruddiger perked up at this too, backing up for some reason.

Raising a brow, Eugene unfolded his arms. “Kid?”

Varian whined, taking heavy breaths through his nose. “E-Euge…” He cringed, stopping himself as his face scrunched up. 

Blinking, Eugene was beginning to stand, knowing something was wrong. Suddenly, Varian covered his mouth with one hand, the other pushing himself up a little as he rolled off his side, lifting his head to hang above the bed, the wet towel dropping off his face. Eugene’s eyes widened, raising his hands as he was about to make a move.

“What’s wrong-?” Eugene was cut off by the sound of puking.

Varian couldn’t stop himself, vomiting on the bed and pillows by mistake. It all happened rather quickly, but the sounds and sensations weren’t pleasant, his throat and mouth burning as he couldn’t hold in his stomach any longer. His arms and hands, currently holding him up, trembled, what little energy he had being wasted on emptying himself. 

Ruddiger cringed, seeing how the illness was taking control over Varian, wishing he could do more. But he waited until Varian was done, before wandering back up to him, nuzzling his side to try and ease the boy through the pain.

Eugene stared silently, a part of him not even sure how he didn’t see that coming. “Oh…” He said, shuffling closer to the bed.

He grabbed Varian before he fell back down, not needing to spread the mess further. He helped the boy sit up, gazing at the vile pile left behind, realising that they were going to have to clean that up before trying to get Varian to rest again. He briefly looked back at the teen, seeing him shake as he panted, a trail of the remnants of what just happened down his lip to his chin. He looked absolutely miserable.

Sighing, Eugene rubbed his back, trying to ease the tension in Varian’s body, while Ruddiger kept nuzzling the boy’s side. Eugene glanced down, spotting the bucket he had grabbed before, seeing how it had gone to waste. 

“You, ah...missed the bucket…” Eugene pointed out, in some way trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

That wasn’t the right word choice, as Varian whimpered, shaking more as he lifted his upset baby blue eyes to look at Eugene, as if trying to apologise for what happened. Eugene’s eyes widened, realising that the kid was probably blaming himself, maybe even thinking Eugene was mad. 

“No, no!” Eugene tried to backtrack, moving to rub Varian’s shoulder. “It’s ok, I was only joking.”

Varian looked down, that overturned expression still on his face. Eugene felt like slapping himself, seeing how he might have made things worse. Varian was in no state to handle himself, or to even understand sarcasm. Sadly, Eugene wasn’t sure what else to say, not wanting to stress Varian again.

Sighing, Eugene brushed a hand through his brunette hair, glancing at the mess on the bed again. He shook his head, turning his attention to Varian once more, using both his hands to steady the boy before helping him stand. 

“Come on, we need to clean the bed.” Eugene explained, guiding the trembling alchemist to the nearby sofa, needing to lay him somewhere else for the time being. “And your face…” 

The next couple of minutes was a bit of a blur. Once he got Varian to rest on his back again, sliding the bucket over just in case, Eugene grabbed the nearest maid he could find in the halls, informing the old woman about what happened. She seemed tired and annoyed, frowning with displeasure, but didn’t say anything as she grabbed her things, following Eugene back to the guest room. 

With the maid cleaning up the bed, Eugene was wiping Varian’s face, silently glad that the kid hadn’t puked again while he was gone. Varian himself was rather dazed, struggling to keep his eyelids up as he leaned against the sofa, unreactive to Eugene cleaning his face. Ruddiger was on his lap, alert as he watched quietly. 

Eugene pulled away, checking before placing the cloth he used to the side. Gently, he brushed Varian’s bangs to the side, before helping him lay back down, not wanting to overstimulate the boy’s body.

“Done.” Eugene cheered softly, minding Varian’s head as he placed it on a pillow.

Varian merely responded with a faint hum, shuffling onto his side. Ruddiger laid by his stomach, whimpering as his tail swished, agitated. Eugene observed the two, then glanced at the old maid, seeing her peeling back each layer of the bed. He pursed his lip, knowing it was castle policy to thoroughly clean after something like this, and with beds like these, it was going to take a while.

Eugene looked over his shoulder, staring at the open doorway leading into the hall. It would probably be a lot easier just to move Varian to another guest room, needing to place the ill teen on a proper area to lay down and rest. So he looked back at Varian and Ruddiger, standing on his feet as the two gazed up at him.

“Wait here, I’ll check if any of the nearby rooms are available to move you into.” Eugene answered their perplexed stares, stepping away to leave.

Eugene nodded at the maid, who must have heard what he said, not questioning him leaving the room. Varian watched his caretaker vanish, struggling to keep his eyes focused and clear. Giving up, Varian laid his head back down, breathing out quietly, trying to settle that nausea feeling in his stomach. He didn’t want to vomit again, in case he made another mess. 

Ruddiger cooed to him, squirming closer to Varian’s face to lick it, soothing his human. Varian cracked an eye open, giving a faint smile to try and ease Ruddiger. But he winced when he felt his stomach twist again, and Varian curled in on himself a little. 

“Serves you right, you know?” The woman in the room with him suddenly said, her voice nasally and harsh.

Varian blinked, carefully lifting his head, doing his best to keep his dizzy stare on the maid. She was glaring at him, face a scowl as she judged the sick boy. Her sharp eyes unnerved him, making Varian shrink in on himself a bit.

Ruddiger frowned, not liking the woman’s tone or look. He bared his teeth a little, but not in a manner that suggested he’d bite her, more of a warning to get her to stop talking. But she only huffed, hating the presence of the pest in the castle.

Shakily, Varian stroke Ruddiger, making sure to keep his companion calm. “W-What?...” He stuttered, unsure in how to reply.

The maid raised a brow, scoffing as she tossed another dirty sheet onto the pile next to her, in a manner like she was trying to show Varian what he had done, that it was his fault she was doing this job. Varian looked away, embarrassed and shameful. He didn’t mean to get sick, to vomit on the bed, but he couldn’t control what the virus did to him.

He wanted to apologise, to say something, but he knew it was pointless. The look this old lady was giving him, it was clear this was more than just Varian being ill, it was to do with who he once was, what he had done to the Kingdom. He couldn’t blame her for being angry with him.

“This sickness is karma.” She added on, rolling her eyes at the boy’s pathetic expression. “It’s what you get for working with those Saporians.”

Varian tensed at the mention of his ex-allies, their faces flashing in front of his mind. It had only been over two months since he betrayed those people, since he changed to try and be a better person. It was all still so early, fresh in his head, replaying every time someone brought it up. The dungeon, the King, the Queen, the airship, the Quirineon, and even Andrew. He couldn’t help but shake a little, closing his eyes as he tried to contain his fearful emotions. 

Ruddiger’s eyes widened, seeing how distressed Varian suddenly became. He glared at the woman, before chittering and nuzzling at Varian, making sure his boy didn’t fall into a panic attack. The ring-tailed animal briefly glanced out the door, begging for Eugene to come back soon. 

“I...They…” Varian tried to speak, but he couldn’t form any words. 

“Don’t even bother, brat.” The maid cut him off, ranting openingly, honestly not caring if the child cried. She had seen him with the Saporians once, had seen how he turned a blind eye, had seen the tools he gifted those people. “I frankly can’t understand why they let you stay here, after what you pulled.” She chided, moving the pillows off the bed.

Varian bit his lip, blinking to stop the tears in his eyes. He usually had a good hold on his emotions, but this illness was making everything unstable. He felt weak, pathetic, useless, only able to lay there and try not to cry. And yet he couldn’t be angry with her, knowing where she was coming from. To her, he was still the traitor of Corona, the boy who attacked the royal family and helped in the Saporian takeover. 

Deep down, he felt like he deserved this, that he shouldn’t be forgiven, still unable to understand why Rapunzel gave him another chance in the first place. He wasn’t a good person, after all. 

Ruddiger narrowed his eyes, tail raised high as he growled under his breath, his hairs standing on edge. At this point, if the lady said anything else, he was tempted to just bite her, even if that only made matters worse. His protective nature over Varian was growing stronger by the second.

And yet the maid didn’t stop, letting her deep-seated anger continue controlling her words. “I can’t wait for the King to get his memories back.” She grumbled, holding her chin high. “He’ll give you the punishment you deserve.”

Varian’s breathing hitched, remembering the dungeon, the ghostly pains of his chains haunting his wrists. He wasn’t dumb, he knows once the King and Queen are cured that something will happen. Frederic hated Varian, the boy who attacked his family. Once he learns what Rapunzel has done with the alchemist, he was most certainly going to put a swift stop to trying to help Varian, sending him away once more.

But he couldn’t go back to his cell, couldn’t be locked away again, not now. He didn’t want to be chained, didn’t want to see the Saporians, the people he angered, who were down there, waiting for him. Varian wouldn’t survive in that environment a second time, he just knows it.

He couldn’t stop the whimper slipping past his lips, raising his hands to grip his greasy hair, anxiety taking hold of him. Ruddiger squeaked in distress, yet quickly began hissing at the woman, trying to scare her into stopping. But Ruddiger paused in his aggression, eyes widening as he spotted someone by the doorway.

“Excuse me?...” Eugene spoke up, startling Varian and the maid, having not noticed his return.

Everyone looked over, seeing the man holding the door open, a dark look in his eyes as he glared at the maid. It was apparent he overheard her previous words, daring her to say anything else. She backed up a little, realising the Princess’s boyfriend had caught her, and judging by his expression, Eugene was not pleased with her.

Varian peered over at Eugene, blinking a little in surprise, he had only ever seen the man truly angry towards him. So seeing Eugene mad at someone bullying Varian, the teen didn’t know how to feel, but he was glad that he didn’t have to endure any more nasty comments. Ruddiger seemed thankful as well, sitting up as he watched.

“Oh, sir!” The maid sputtered, trying to think of something to say. “I was just, ah…”

Eugene held up a hand, a gesture telling her to stop. “Zip it.” He warned, walking into the room as he strode past the old woman. “I heard enough.”

He understands that she’s angry, that she didn’t know the full story about Varian. But that didn’t give her the right to pick on a kid who was suffering through an illness, the same kid who was trying to fix his mistakes and help the Kingdom, despite everything that happened to him. Varian only attacked people because they pushed him, and if they kept doing it still, then something bad might go down again. And Eugene was not about to let that happen.

He came up to Varian, who stared up at Eugene, his eyes shimmering with fading tears, before looking away in shame. It hurt Eugene’s heart, the sight of the scared and sick teen being tormented by words. He needed help, in many ways, but it seemed Varian couldn’t catch a break.

Switching back to his glare, Eugene looked over his shoulder. “Just be glad I don’t report you to Rapunzel.” He shot, huffing at the maid who awkwardly stood there.

Now wanting to move Varian away as fast a possible, Eugene began helping the teen up. Varian flinched, but didn’t pull away, behaving in an unsettling automatic way. His legs came to dangle off of the sofa, his eyes glued to the floor as it took him a few tries to stand, everything dizzy and swirling inside him. Eugene was doing his best to be gentle, while Ruddiger hopped onto the floor, staying by Varian’s feet.

With his head still hanging, trying not to make a sound, Varian rose to his feet, leaning against Eugene for support. Wordlessly, the pair began to make their way out of the room, though Eugene did toss one last glare at the maid, who froze under his eyes, not saying anything as she returned to cleaning the bed.

Carefully, Eugene guided Varian out of the room, taking him down the hall. It wasn’t a long trek, but it dragged on due to the eerie and uncomfortable silence. Varian still didn’t look up, unable to stop himself from trembling. Eugene didn’t know what to say, faint anger still bubbling inside him.

He already knew that the public and most of the staff didn’t like Varian, given his villain history. Glares and whispers were very common, though people were much more careful whenever someone like Rapunzel or Eugene were around. But was that the kind of crap the kid had to go through when alone? People openingly wishing for the King to punish the boy? It was sick to think about.

Again, he couldn’t blame them, understanding where their hatred came from. But Varian was different, he was changing, and was still so young. And It’s not like the Kingdom hadn’t hurt him too, many playing a part in the downfall of the alchemist. Even Eugene himself, who didn’t check up on Varian when he needed it most, much like Rapunzel and Cassandra. 

Eugene lowered his eyes to stare at the top of Varian’s head, thinking to himself. What else did people say to him? Did it ever get violent? Should he ask Varian about it? It was a messy topic, one that the teen didn’t appear to want to talk about. And Eugene might not be the best person for that, as he had to remind himself that the two weren’t close, he didn’t have a right to be involved with Varian’s problems if the alchemist didn’t want him to.

But Eugene did pause in his train of thought, wondering where this mild protective side was coming from. As he mentioned to himself, he and Varian weren’t friends. Then why was he so riled up suddenly? Sure, he knew he had to step in when he heard what was happening, but why did it feel so personal?

As he thought to himself, he brought Varian to a new room, one clean and untouched. Without saying anything still, he guided the ill teen over to the bed, helping him lay down across it, gently pulling the blankets over him. He noted he would have to grab a bucket again, seeing Varian’s twisting face, trying to hold back on vomiting for as long as he could. 

But that glint of guilt and shame was still in Varian’s eyes, the maid’s words echoing in his head, memories sparking up as he couldn’t ignore them. Eugene stared at him, knowing what must be going through Varian’s head. Maybe he should talk to him? To help Varian with his troubling thoughts.

“You ok?...” Eugene gently questioned, giving an expression that said Varian didn’t have to talk if he didn’t want to. 

Varian paused at that, eyes flickering up to gaze at Eugene. A few things dashed through his head, the small urge to say something trying to bloom. But he couldn’t speak, he didn’t want to. So he rolled over, back to Eugene, as he curled up under the blankets. Ruddiger took his place on the bed by Varian’s side, laying down as he made no sounds. The critter glanced at Eugene, an odd look in his eyes, before resting his muzzle on the bed.

Eugene observed Varian, the boy’s gesture of turning away enough of an answer. The man sighed quietly, not wanting to push it. If Varian didn’t want to talk, then he would respect his wishes.

“Just get some sleep.” Eugene suggested, walking off to go grab a bucket.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The rest of the night and early morning hadn’t been pleasant. Varian puked a few more times, eventually just dry heaving or gagging. Thankfully, he didn’t spill the contents of his stomach onto the bed again, so they didn’t have to move once more. Eugene stayed awake the entire time, trying to soothe Varian when he could, emptying the bucket from time to time. 

As the sun was just starting to appear, Varian’s body seemed to have finally settled, enough for the boy to fall asleep, exhausted from it all. It seems they might be in the clearing now, finished with the worst of it, and Eugene was so thankful for that. Though, even as the boy slept, he didn’t dear rest his eyes. He needed to make sure that it was indeed over, along with thoughts from last night lingering.

He couldn’t get the maid’s words out of his head, the memory of seeing Varian so upset and guilty, it still didn’t sit right with him. He didn’t know how to tackle this issue, a part of him even thinking maybe he should report that woman. But that wouldn’t be fair on her, having to understand her point of view of the situation. It was all complicated and messy.

Eugene was also regretting picking this room, as it had a large mirror he could see himself in. His natural good looks ruffled up by his messy hair and tired eyes. Maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew? And yet still he wasn’t giving up, he wasn’t that frustrated. 

Rubbing his face and brushing back his hair, Eugene continued to think about the events from last night. Why was he feeling like this? While he did have the obligation of taking care of Varian, along with the noble sense to stand up for the kid, Eugene felt like he was treading grounds he wasn’t supposed to be on. And he didn’t know whether that was a bad thing or not.

Perhaps he should talk to Rapunzel about it, get her opinion on how he was feeling about this. He could also speak to Quirin when he gets back, thinking it would be best to inform the father of what transpired. He had the right to know if anyone was talking bad about his son.

But Eugene snapped out of his thoughts when hearing something, the sound of whimpering. His eyes widened, already knowing who it belonged to. Looking at the bed, he saw Varian squirming under the covers. At first, Eugene presumed he needed to vomit again, getting ready to slide over and help Varian reach the bucket. But that wasn’t the problem, as Varian began to tremble and thrash, much like he had before, when a nightmare plagued his mind. But this time it seemed much more violent, his fevered brain corrupting his dream. 

“Varian?” Eugene breathed, unmoving for a moment.

Ruddiger awoke, hopping onto his feet as he squeaked and squealed, nudging into Varian to try and wake him up. His lack of hesitation implied he was used to this, knowing what to do right away. It somewhat unnerved Eugene, but the man jumped to the side of the bed, still trying to snap Varian out of his panicked visions. 

“Varian!” Eugene called out louder.

And Varian still didn’t react, his breathing heavy and painful, hyperventilating over what he was seeing. He rolled around, the blankets twisting and tangling his body, stiff as he gripped onto the bed and one of the pillows. 

Ruddiger started howling, getting loud as he kept pawing at Varian. Eugene reached over, grabbing the boy’s shoulder to shake him, doing what he did before to wake him up. But it wasn’t working this time, the illness trapping Varian in his own head.

“Wake up, kid.” Eugene pleaded, shaking harder as he grabbed Varian’s other shoulder. “Come on, wake up.”

“P-Please... don’t…” Varian rasped, the nightmare taunting him. “I-I didn’t…”

By now it sounded like Varian was choking, unable to take in air as his breathing shuttered and shook. Ruddiger whimpered, climbing over to Varian’s face to lick it rapidly, getting a mild reaction out of it.

Eugene shook his head, the boy’s weak cries getting to him. How long had Varian suffered through these kinds of dreams? But he couldn’t stop and think about it, needing to wake Varian up before it got worse. 

“Kid!” He yelled one final time, giving a harsh shake.

Varian’s eyes snapped open, gasping for air like he had been drowning just a few seconds ago. His vision darted around, as if not believing where he was, that his nightmare had been real. He coughed and choked, his breathing rapid and unsafe. He rolled onto his back, his hands gripping tightly on some of the blankets. 

Ruddiger cooed, purring right in Varian’s ear to try and distract him, to move his attention elsewhere. But it barely worked, sweat rolling down Varian’s face as he grit his teeth, whimpering and shaking, trying to pull away from Eugene.

The man’s eyes widened, realising that Varian hadn’t snapped out of it yet, the sickness causing the nightmares to linger. The way he was acting, it was as if he wasn’t safe, as if he wasn’t in the castle, as if Eugene might hurt him. Just what had Varian seen?

Eugene removed his hands, and Varian immediately shuffled away, now able to back up from his caretaker. “Breathe, Varian, breathe.” 

Varian shook his head, as if denying Eugene’s advice. It was obvious something else was going on here, that the panicked state he was in was making Varian see other things. It was heart-wrenching to watch, the alchemist looking like everything around him would strike if he let his guard down, if he opened his eyes.

For a few seconds, Eugene wasn’t confident in what move to make next. He was afraid to get close, fearing it might set Varian’s stress higher. But he had to help him, to snap him out of it before he hurt himself. Thoughts of the boy tugging his hair were enough of a sign that it was possible. 

So Eugene shifted to sit on the bed, still allowing enough space for Varian to recollect himself. Ruddiger looked between him and Varian, an expression that said he wanted the man’s help, but still looked like he didn’t trust Eugene over something. 

Raising his hands, Eugene spoke again. “Easy there, Buddy.”

He’s not sure why, but that choice of words only seemed to scare Varian, who froze up, eyes wide as he held his breath for a moment. He trembled harder, hiding his face behind the blankets, whimpering and whining, even a few tears springing in his eyes. 

Eugene bit his lip, questioning what he said that could have set Varian off. Was it the word buddy? If so, that was odd. But this wasn’t the time to sit down and think about it, so he held up his hands as a sign of peace, showing Varian he meant no harm.

Varian peeked out at him, his foggy eyes able to notice the gesture. Eugene offered a soothing smile, hunching a little as he tried any means to come off as non-threatening. Ruddiger narrowed his eyes a little, keeping an eye on Eugene.

“I won’t touch you, see?” Eugene twirled his hands, showing Varian that they weren’t anywhere near him. “But you need to breathe, even if it hurts.” He implored, worry in his eyes.

Varian stared, his breathing still burning his throat. But he closed his eyes, trying to control himself, to push away the panic. He knows the thoughts in his head are just memories, but they were hard to handle because they all revolve around his past, his previous life. They were all too real, even if it wasn’t him anymore. 

It all hurt, his own body trying to betray him. Breathing, something so simple normally, felt like trying to solve an uncompletable puzzle. But it wasn’t impossible, creating a rhythm in his head, counting to follow along with. It was a tip he learned from his father, as the two had been searching for ways to help with Varian’s anxieties. 

Swallowing, Varian opened his eyes again, drifting his sights up at Eugene, who waited. The man tilted his head, assessing the teen, making no sudden movements. Ruddiger was chirping to Varian, keeping his focus in reality. 

Lowering his hands, Eugene shuffled a bit closer. “Better-?”

He was cut off when Varian shot a hand out, grabbing the man’s shirt with a surprisingly firm grip. Before Eugene could even blink, Varian pulled himself up just enough to be able to lean into Eugene, suddenly crying as warm tears trailed down his face. Ruddiger squeaked in surprise, but quickly went back to comforting Varian, despite the boy not responding to his touch.

“I-I’m sorry!” Varian wailed, his mind still incoherent to the world around him. “I-I’m sorry! Please, I didn’t mean to.”

Eugene froze for a moment, feeling the trembling teen holding onto him. When he looked down, he felt his heart sink at the sight. He was sure that Varian didn’t know what he was doing, stuck in a painful and fevered state that he couldn’t control, but that didn’t mean he didn’t deserve comfort. 

“Hey, hey, easy.” Eugene shushed him, rubbing circles around Varian’s back.

Mewling, Varian shook his head, as if Eugene was lying to him somehow. But he didn’t let go, gritting his teeth tightly as his breathing hitched, lost in dark thoughts in his vulnerable state. It made Eugene wonder if the maid’s words had set this up, or if it had been building up for a while now.

Suddenly, Varian spoke again, his tone full of fear. “Don’t send me down t-there.” He blubbered, pressing his head into Eugene’s side.

Eugene blinked, raising a confused brow. “Down where?”

Unfortunately, Varian didn’t clarify, weeping again as his breathing lost control once more. Eugene’s eyes widened, shuffling around to use both hands to hold Varian’s upper arms, keeping him steady to try and stop the boy from shaking, needing to catch his attention.

When Varian looked him the eyes finally, Eugene quickly spoke soothing words softly. “It’s ok, it’s ok, you’re ok.”

Varian’s tired and hazy eyes glimmered with tears, struggling to keep his lids up. He was exhausting himself, looking like he was about to pass out at any moment. But that fearful glint in his gaze, it sent a cold shiver up Eugene’s spine, that need to do anything to help the kid taking hold of him.

“P-Please…” Varian begged. Over what, Eugene didn’t know.

But as he stared into those baby blue sick eyes, he just couldn’t say no. “I won’t…”

He wasn’t sure what he just agreed to, but it magically made Varian start to relax, as if it had been something he was dying to hear. He began to go limp in Eugene’s hands, his cries fading into quiet hiccups and coughs. 

Carefully, Eugene laid him back down, fixing the blankets and pillows. He took a moment to rest the back of his hand on Varian’s forehead, feeling how warm he was. The virus was still strong, having not helped with all that just happened. But at least he might be able to get the alchemist back to sleep.

Ruddiger let out a deep breath, seeing it was over, crawling over to curl up by Varian’s head again. He did give Eugene a quick nod, thanking the man for his help, before resting his head. Eugene did pause at the sight of the raccoon, still confused over the previous strange looks he kept sending Eugene’s way.

But he drifted his sights back to Varian, who was already dead to the world once more, as if what transpired hadn’t happened. It made Eugene wonder how much of this he would remember when he next wakes up. For now, Eugene would have to wait, alert over the idea of this happening again.

Rubbing his face, Eugene moved back to sit in his chair, thinking to himself. He kept asking himself how much of that was the illness’s doing, and how much of that had been Varian’s own conscious doing? And Eugene wasn’t sure if he’d like the answer to that.

Letting out a deep breath, Eugene stared at the slumbering Varian. “What happened to him while we were gone?”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It had been a few days since Lance was around the castle, which was ordinarily strange, given he currently lived there. But he had been at Old Corona, having stayed around to help Angry and Catalina settle in, especially after the werewolf fiasco. Now that he was home, he wasn’t sure what to do for the day.

Of course, that tended to end with him finding Eugene to do something fun with him. Though, at first, he couldn’t find his pal, not until he ran into Rapunzel. She had explained to him what had happened, that Eugene was looking after Varian, who apparently caught himself the flu.

Lance was someone who has a soft spot for ex-criminals, especially the young ones, so it was heartwarming to hear that Eugene was taking care of the lad. Lance had talked to Varian a couple of times, doing his best to come off as friendly as possible, knowing how hard all this was for Varian. He wondered how Eugene was handling it, as his friend had spoken about his unsure viewpoint on the kid.

Deciding to check up on the pair, Lance followed Rapunzel’s directions to the guest room. He had been in this castle so many times that he had his own mental map of the place, a skilful habit he trained himself to have back in his thieving days. It was helpful to know the layout of a building, even if he didn’t use it for the same reasons as he did before.

Eventually, he found the room he searched for, the door opened already. Lance peered in, spotting the figure of Eugene on a chair, while Varian and Ruddiger were sleeping on the bed. Lance cringed to himself, seeing how rough it looked between the two people. Varian was in an awful state, pale with rosy flushed cheeks and nose, his breathing quiet and raspy. While Eugene looked tired, staring off at nothing, not even noticing Lance by the door. Seems his trained senses were failing on him.

So Lance stepped in, clearing his throat to catch Eugene’s attention. The man snapped his head up, wide-eyed as he seemed surprised. For a second, it looked like Eugene didn’t recognise him, as if expecting someone else, but he relaxed when realising who it was. 

“Rapunzel said you were here.” Lance said, making his way over to Eugene.

“Hey, Lance.” Eugene mumbled by mistake, not noticing how tired he sounded.

Eugene turned his attention back to Varian, Lance noticing a strange twitch in his expression, as if afraid to look away for too long. Lance pursed his lips, catching on fast that something was wrong. He drifted his eyes to Varian, who made no reaction to Lance’s presence. Ruddiger did, lifting an ear and cracking an eye open, but he huffed and went back to sleep, seeing no danger.

Inspecting the ill teen, Lance folded his arms. “Man, he looks terrible.” He stated the obvious, secretly trying to start up a conversation with Eugene.

Judging by tension in the room, and Eugene’s demeanour, something had happened, something that his friend was conflicted over. As always, Lance was the kind of person to try and figure out the problem in his own way, doing things like easing into a discussion, or using casual talk to find the information he needed. 

Besides, he was Eugene’s friend, and it was clear Eugene needed to talk to someone. Lance could grab Rapunzel, but she was busy, and this might be something he doesn’t want to burden her with.

“Should have seen him last night.” Eugene gave a dry laugh, hunching over as he rested his elbows on his legs, holding his chin with his hands. “Puked on one of the beds.”

Lance shrugged, unphased by it. “Eh, every kid does it eventually.”

Eugene rolled his eyes, knowing his ex-partner in crime was correct. They both had their fair share of moments like that. Good old times back in the orphanage, or days when they got sick on the job.

Unfolding his arms, Lance glanced down at Eugene, assessing the man. That strange glint in his eyes was still there, sights glued on Varian. If Lance had to have a guess, it was as if Eugene was waiting for something to happen again, something he didn’t like.

“Though you look a little off too.” Lance pointed out, vaguely gesturing at Eugene. “You good, man?”

Eugene blinked, briefly looking up at Lance, before shifting his gaze to the mirror. He did look frazzled, his hair a mess and bags under his eyes, worry etched into his expression. But it was a manageable state, and Varian had it far worse currently.

“Decent…” Eugene muttered, brushing his hair back.

Lance raised a brow, knowing there had to be more to it. “But?”

Eugene frowned, but thought to himself. It’s not that he didn’t want to talk, but more so that he didn’t think he was allowed to. It didn’t feel right to speak about Varian and what happened to last night, while the kid was sleeping in front of them. Varian was known to be private, often a quiet figure in the background.

But deep down, Eugene wanted to help. He’d been able to see more about the boy these past few days, even if they didn’t exactly hold any normal conversations. Something was developing between him and Varian, though he wasn’t sure what that was. All Eugene knew was that the kid needed support. Perhaps that’s what that strange feeling was, the urge to reach out and be there for someone in distress, to want to learn more about them and maybe even be friends eventually. 

Eugene mulled over the thoughts in his head, trying to think of the right words. He trusted Lance, knowing his friend is wiser than he led on to be, mostly with social things. And he wasn’t biased in Varian’s situation, as he hadn’t known the boy before he turned into a villain. He might have something to say that someone like Rapunzel or Eugene wouldn’t have thought of before. 

“I wasn’t sure what to expect, babysitting him.” Eugene leaned into his chair, tilting his head back to gaze at Lance. “But I’m starting to see some things…”

Lance listened, quietly pulling his own chair over to sit in. Ruddiger perked up again, seeing the two were about to talk, most likely about Varian. The critter paused, glancing between the men and his boy, choosing to listen in on what Lance and Eugene had to say.

When Lance was settled into place, Eugene tapped his fingers, thinking on what to say next. He looked at Varian, images from last night coming to mind. The maid, the panic attack, Varian’s expressions and words. 

“I thought it was the illness, but it seems he’s got these vivid nightmares that keep striking him at random.” Eugene explained, twirling his hand limply. “He was full-blown panicked at one point, even when he woke up.” He grimaced, remembering how gut-wrenching it had been to experience.

Ruddiger whined quietly, muffling his muzzle with the blankets, beady black eyes staring at Eugene with an understanding look. However, Ruddiger knew more than he did, having also seen many of Varian’s other panicked states.

Eugene regarded the raccoon, searching his expression. How automatic Ruddiger had been, like it was a regular routine for him to snap Varian out of his nightmares, to comfort him without hesitation. While he would like to commend the animal for sticking to his task so well, the details behind it were darker than Eugene would like to admit. 

Resting his fingers together, Eugene hovered his hands in front of his mouth, shifting his elbows onto his knees again. “He kept apologising and pleading, saying he didn’t want to go back.”

Lance raised a brow at that, tilting his head. “Back where?” He asked, needing clarification. 

Eugene shrugged, not knowing the answer. “Down there was all he said.”

While Varian slept, Eugene had tried to piece together what might have happened in the teen’s nightmare, along with what he was sputtering out. It all had to do with his villian life, of course, but what parts of it? It was all a mess to glue together.

He looked back at Lance, frowning when he saw his friend’s wide-eyed gaze, as if he realised something. His face turned sorrowful, giving a soft look at Varian. Eugene looked between the man and the slumbering boy, feeling like he was missing something.

“Lance?” Eugene brought back his friend’s attention. 

Lance looked at him, seeming somewhat surprised that Eugene didn’t understand it yet. But he sighed, shaking his head. “Eugene, he’s talking about the dungeons…”

Well, Eugene felt like he should slap himself. How did he not figure that out before? He knew how depressing things could be when stuck in a cell, and he only stayed in a few for a couple of days or a week or two, while Varian was caged away for over a year. And, as much as Eugene loves Corona, their criminal system was harsh. Eugene himself had nearly been hanged over theft, the guards being rough with him, who knows how Varian was treated down there.

And it was a part of Varian’s life that he hadn’t talked about, at least not to Rapunzel or Eugene. He had brought up the time after the blizzard, or the days where he worked with the Saporians in the overtaken Kingdom, but never his time in the dungeon. Just how much was he hiding from them all? 

Ruddiger chirped softly, sombre in his eyes as he seemed to confirm Lance’s guess. Eugene was aware that the raccoon had joined Varian in his time in prison, so Ruddiger had to be the only one who knew all that happened to the boy down there. It was times like these that Eugene wished animals could talk.

Lance turned back to observe Varian, his classic joyful tone nowhere to be found. “It would have been agonising in his cell.” His voice was dreary, thinking about it. “Plus, the people waiting for him back there.”

Eugene’s eyes widened, knowing precisely who Lance was talking about. “The Saporians…” He uttered out, light horror in his expression.

Rapunzel had filled him in on the parts he hadn’t been there for, including what happened when the Saporians locked her in a cell, and with the fight on the airship. Andrew had been ready to toss the kid off, willing to kill Varian, saying traitors in Saporia pay with their lives. Eugene had no doubt they’ll come for Varian if they get the chance. It made him sick to think about.

But something else didn’t feel right about it, a faint thought back to when he first discovered the sick alchemist. Varian had said a name, for reasons Eugene still didn’t understand.

“He said Andrew’s name, back when I first found him in the library.” Eugene revealed, face scrunched in confusion. “But he didn’t sound scared, upset or angry. More like he thought I was Andrew.”

Lance looked away, very faint anger in his eyes, as if disgusted by something. “He manipulated the kid, and they were old cellmates.” When he looked at Varian, he softened his gaze, thinking about what the boy went through, the things they didn’t know yet. “I wouldn’t be surprised if there had been more going on between them then what Varian told us.”

Eugene took in Lance’s words, something unsettling twisting inside him. Back in his thieving days, he had seen cases of older criminals pulling in young children or teens into their world, ones who were desperate for a home, food and companionship. They would use praise, fake love and seemingly harmless words to keep them under their control, because they knew how much they were deprived of. While Eugene hadn’t seen much of Varian and Andrew together, there were hints to say it was the same kind of circumstance. And Andrew did seem like the type, able to create a pleasant facade to deceive others to get what he wanted. 

When Eugene’s eyes fell onto Ruddiger, he had another realisation. The strange looks the critter would give him, the distrust he seemed to possess, was it because of Andrew? The last time Varian was stuck alone with a man, in a vulnerable state, it had led to something awful. Deep down, Ruddiger knew Eugene wouldn’t harm Varian, but the past was putting the animal on edge. 

Eugene paused for a good while, sitting in silence as he let the revelation wash over him. He felt disappointed that he hadn’t pieced it all together sooner. “You might be right there…” He sighed, hanging his head.

He couldn’t help but feel guilting, thinking over what happened to Varian. Brought into the black rock problem, trapping his own father in amber, Rapunzel breaking her promise, Corona casting him away when he begged for help, a false rumour spread about him, the King sending guards to chase him, sent to prison to boil in his own unstable emotions, leading him to team up with the wrong people. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how the kid was still holding himself together, as all that happened in over a year and a half. 

And yet Varian was willing to try again, to better himself and change his life. And he made the choice without knowing if he would get anything in return, he didn’t even know Rapunzel could free his dad at the time. It was rather laudable, something most grown adults couldn’t even come to terms with.

Light shame glazed over Eugene’s voice. “I wasn’t sure how to feel about him, having him back.” He pulled his eyes up to Lance’s. “We haven’t interacted enough for me to form a new judgment over him.”

There were things that Eugene was still mad with about Varian, like trying to hurt Rapunzel once. But perhaps he shouldn’t have been so harsh when seeing the teen again, as Varian offered his help in stopping the Saporians when Rapunzel asked. Even when Varian comes around the castle, Eugene hardly tries to interact with him, thinking it was better to watch from afar and wait. Perhaps he should have tried and actually talked to the boy, seeing that Varian needed more support in his life now. Sure, Eugene had the right to not forgive some of Varian’s actions, but holding a grudge wasn’t going to help.

“But this…” Eugene gestured to Varian. “It’s hard. Because something’s telling me it’s not the illness making those nightmares or panic attacks.” 

What was really going on in Varian’s mind? What kind of thoughts must he have, what plagued him every night? Something someone so young shouldn’t go through, how much his life had changed between the ages of fourteen and fifteen. 

And why was Eugene caring so much? This sudden shift in him, wanting to help Varian, despite not knowing him that well. Was it cause he saw parts of himself in the kid? Eugene had seen what happened to those shadowed by society, never given a chance to be more. If he hadn’t gotten the chance from Rapunzel, Eugene would have been a thief to this day most likely. He knows what it’s like wanting more, to have love that means something in your life. To find the person you are. 

Even now, Eugene still struggled with his new life from time to time. Sure, mostly everyone at the castle was very accepting, but his past had a way of haunting him, even the things he didn’t know about. Stalyan and Baron having tried to tear him and Rapunzel apart, coming by the cities and people he has wronged before, learning that he was a long lost prince, things he couldn’t simply get over. And Varian too was haunted by his past, the people in Corona never letting him forget what he once was. 

“Maybe you should talk to him.” Lance suggested to him.

Eugene frowned, shaking his head as he looked away. “It doesn’t seem like he wants to open up.”

Lance raised a brow, giving him a look. “Probably because he thinks you don’t want to listen.”

That statement made Eugene pause. He couldn’t say Lance was wrong, as Eugene hadn’t made any moves before to help Varian, not until this whole sickness sprouted up. The boy’s trust was wayward and cracked, needing time to have the courage to talk to someone. If he and Eugene were going to form some kind of bond, then Eugene had to be the one to start it, because Varian was in no state of confidence to even consider it.

And Eugene was willing to try, to see if he could help. Maybe they could be friends? It wasn’t a horrible idea, and it might be time to make up for what happened in the past. 

Tapping his foot, Eugene straightened in his chair. “I’ll give it a shot when he wakes up again.”

Lance smiled warmly, patting the man’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He chuckled, sure in Eugene’s abilities. “You’ve always been good with kids.”

Eugene glanced at him, gazing at Lance’s hand, before facing Varian and Ruddiger. The boy sighed in his sleep, shuffling a little, but not waking up. Ruddiger was staring at the two men, taking note of their looks and words, somewhat glad that Eugene finally figured out some things.

“Not ones this smart.” Eugene clicked his tongue, but a light smile crept across his lips. “But thanks…”

Lance nodded, pulling his hand away as he stared forward. “Of course.” 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Varian had to admit, when he woke up again, he felt better. Don’t get him wrong, still felt like utter crap, but at least the urge to vomit was gone finally. He wasn’t sure how long he was out for, but it must have been a while, his mind having been rather hazy as he slept.

His senses slowly came back, picking up on the things around him before he opened his eyes. Feeling Ruddiger resting by him, breathing deeply as his fur brushed against the teen. Varian’s body was sickly warm, but he had come to expect it. He also heard faint birds singing outside the window, so it must have been daytime. He couldn’t hear or feel Eugene, but he just knew the man was still in the room with him.

Groggily, Varian pulled his lids open, vision swirling as it fixed itself into place slowly. He glanced around, able to take in his surroundings for once without his stomach needing to empty, though he did feel hungry somewhat. Nothing had changed, beyond seeing the afternoon light beaming into the room. Eventually, his sights landed on Eugene.

It was evident that the man was tried, but dealing with it. He must have gone off to freshen up at one point, judging by the vaguely damp hair, probably having dumped his head under a tap or something, as there was no way he had a shower. Currently, Eugene was staring out the window, watching the clouds in his view, sometimes glancing at the birds that flew past.

Varian shifted his head, lifting it to gaze around the room. He didn’t feel like he was in pain, overheating or violently sick, simply drained and weak, his limbs feeling useless. He was aware he must have gone through the worst of it, so there was that.

His movement did catch the eye of Eugene, who turned his head to face the waking teen. Ruddiger perked up as well, raising his head as he softly cooed to Varian, who responded with light strokes, expressionless as he tried not to push himself. 

“Hello again.” Eugene greeted him, his tone gentle. “You’ve slept for a long while, how are you feeling?”

Varian glanced at him, needing a moment to think about it. He wasn’t as bad as before, thankfully, but he wasn’t alright just yet, the headache he had reminding him of this. He also didn’t feel like talking, but that was because his throat was sore, and his brain scrambled. So Varian shrugged, unsure of what to say.

Eugene leaned over, resting the back of his hand on Varian’s forehead. The boy didn’t react, waiting patiently, eyes staring down tiredly. When Eugene pulled away, Varian began shuffling to sit up, needing to stretch a little.

“You do look a little better.” Eugene commented, glad to see the fever was going down.

Varian pulled himself up to rest against the headboard of the bed, letting the blankets slip off his upper torso. Ruddiger rolled over lazily, splooting himself by Varian’s legs as he yawned. The alchemist reached a hand over to scratch his back, receiving a happy purr from Ruddiger. 

Eugene gazed at them, wanting to say something. His talks with Lance were fresh in his mind, knowing he had to discuss certain things with Varian. He didn’t want to stress the teen in any way, but a little nudge in the right direction might be needed. So he straightened himself, laying his hands on his knees as he settled on what to say.

“But I wanted to talk with you.” Eugene started, no hesitation in his voice.

Varian looked over, resting his head on the headboard. He was still a little out of it, so it was hard for him to assess Eugene’s demeanour, unsure of how to feel currently beyond mild numbness. Though he was somewhat confused, wondering what Eugene had to talk to him about. Was it to do with the sickness?

Licking his dry lips, Varian croaked out. “About?...”

Eugene shifted forward in his chair, fiddling with one of his fingers nervously. He didn’t know how to start this without risking Varian shutting him down or turning away. It wasn’t an easy subject to bring up. Before, when Varian woke up from the first nightmare in front of Eugene, he had immediately told him to drop it. It wasn’t going to be easy.

Pressing his fingers together, Eugene continued. “First off, do you remember what you said last night? About not wanting to go back down there?” He queried, trying to prompt Varian. 

The teen thought to himself, those memories hazy. He knows he woke up at some point, and it had been a panicked daze of some kind, but it was all too blurry to piece together. What had he said? Because it seemed to peek Eugene’s attention. He tried, but his brain couldn’t recall enough, so he shook his head.

“Well you said some things.” Eugene explained, looking Varian up and down. “And I’m noticing certain signs coming from you.”

Varian felt himself tense, as weak as it was. He knew where this was going, the look and tone coming from Eugene similar to Quirin or Rapunzel when they were worried for him, yet didn’t know how to talk to him. It always felt awkward, because they were often topics that Varian didn’t want to bring up, to think about again. The times he slipped up, unable to mask away what was going on inside him, feeling like it shouldn’t matter.

Ruddiger lifted his head, feeling Varian’s uneasiness. He nuzzled the boy’s hand, trying to keep him calm. Deep down, Ruddiger knew this had to be said, to be discussed, otherwise Varian would never get better. Besides, Eugene might have advice that people like Quirin and Rapunzel couldn’t give. Ruddiger just had to remind himself that Eugene wanted to help, that he was nothing like that other man who tricked his human.

Varian looked away, discomfort clear in his expression. “Can we drop this?...”

Eugene frowned lightly, seeing what Varian was trying to do. He wanted to avoid it all, too scared to share his feelings for many reasons. It was a habit sadly many had, even the people in Eugene’s life, like Rapunzel, Catalina and...Cass. He understands that it’s hard to talk about one’s fears and thoughts, to show the deeper self within you. But the only way things were going to get better is if you put yourself out there.

He needed to press Varian, just a little bit, enough to get the wheel rolling. However, if Eugene thinks he’s pushing too far, he is willing to stop. But he also remembered Lance’s words, the notion that Varian didn’t have a reason yet to trust him, and Eugene wanted to change that.

“I’m worried for you, kid.” Eugene consoled, gazing at Varian with an understanding look.

Varian narrowed his eyes a little, frustration creeping over him. He didn’t want this right now, scared that his current state might make him slip up, that he’ll say the wrong thing and reveal too much. Besides, why would Eugene care about someone like him? Shouldn’t the man hate Varian?

“No you’re not…” Varian raspily huffed. “You don’t like me…”

Eugene blinked at that, surprised by the words and boy’s tone. He knows he wasn’t that sociable with Varian before, but did he really think Eugene didn’t like him, hated him even? Perhaps the hair stripe comment sounded a bit too harsh back when they found him with Rapunzel. 

But he also had people whispering about him every day, people giving him glares. Varian was probably quick to assume that everyone hated him in some form, and broken trust had a way of making you doubt the ones around you, even those who are your friends. So he couldn’t blame Varian for this mentality, but it was unhealthy. 

“I never said that.” Eugene shook his head, trying to correct Varian’s views. “I just don’t know how to view you yet.”

There was a brief flicker in Varian’s eyes, that little moment where Eugene’s words seemed to surprise him, before putting up that wall once more, not believing in the man’s words. It was clear that Varian was debating with himself in his head, two sides of him clashing over how to think and feel.

“Well, I’m fine…” Varian grumbled, rolling his head to look away from Eugene.

Eugene didn’t miss a beat, responding sharply with. “You’re not.”

Varian dropped his eyes, staring down at the floor. He wouldn’t admit it, but Eugene was right, he wasn’t fine, which was fairly obvious more than one way. But that part of him didn’t want to speak, didn’t want to say anything, telling him to stay quiet. It kept whispering that Eugene didn’t care, that he was lying and that this was all pity. He didn’t care about Varian before, so why now would he?

But that other half disagreed, telling him to give it a chance, to see what Eugene had to say. This could be a chance to gain something new, to find advice from another person. But what if it all ended the same? What if he was left behind once more? Wouldn’t it be easier just to drift, than to try and cling to something?

Eugene explored Varian, noticing the subtle hints of how his words were reaching the boy. “You need to talk about what’s going on, Varian.” He implored, showing his concerns. “Ignoring it all isn’t going to help you. Have to release the build-up from time to time, you know?”

“I don’t want to…” Varian uttered out without thinking, shoulders hunching.

Eugene shuffled his chair closer to the bed. “But you should.”

Ruddiger looked between the two, staying quiet. He hated seeing Varian uncomfortable, swarms of emotions flickering in the boy’s eyes. But he needed help, he needed people to talk to him, to bring out the ugly parts in him so that they could be mended. Varian couldn’t do it alone, because the last time he tried to, it had all ended horribly. 

Varian bit his lip, still refusing to face Eugene. Why couldn’t he just drop it? What had happened to compel the man to try and talk with Varian? He didn’t do it before, so what changed? Varian must have said or done something, because normally he and Eugene didn’t speak to one another, rarely acknowledging each other’s presence. 

“You also mentioned Andrew…” Eugene said, those words making Varian freeze.

Eugene noted how his breathing hitched, tensing at the name of his former cellmate. It appears that Varian doesn’t remember that moment either, though he had been on the verge of passing out when saying it. But the way Varian held himself tighter, his eyes losing focus on whatever he was staring at, it made Eugene feel disturbed, knowing there was more to the story between Varian and the Saporians. 

“Sounded like you mistook me for him.” Eugene added on.

Varian closed his eyes, curling his head forward. He knows Eugene wasn’t lying to him, as that wasn’t the first time he slipped up with that name before. He had said it once around his father, only realising his mistake seconds after upon seeing Quirin’s shock. And now he did it again, to someone he wasn’t friends with.

And images of Andrew flashed in his mind, his ex-ally’s voice echoing in his head, sending a chill up his spine. He felt scared and sick just thinking about that man, and all that he had done with Varian. 

Seeing he was getting through, somewhat, Eugene spoke again. “Varian, I just want-”

“It doesn’t matter!” Varian suddenly snapped, flicking his head around to glare at Eugene. But he faltered when seeing his caretaker’s surprise, clear worry in his eyes. Varian gazed at him, upset that he lost his cool. He looked away again, shame gripping at him. “None of it matters. I don’t matter, not to you.”

Eugene surveyed him, the quick shift in Varian’s emotions catching his attention. And his words hurt to hear, because Varian seemed to believe in what he was saying. To him, he didn’t matter, not to his father, not to Rapunzel, not to Eugene, not to the world. He really did think that Eugene didn’t care in any way, that Varian was nothing in his life.

But that wasn’t true, even in the past. Eugene should have done things differently, back before Varian turned, for it had hurt in some way when they lost him to anger and grief. He did like the kid, saw great potential in him, yet Eugene did disregard him in favour of Rapunzel, every single time. Eugene loved his girlfriend, and she would always be at the top of his list to tend to, but he shouldn’t push others away over it. He had, however, fearful for Rapunzel’s safety, making him quickly think Varian was a bad person, calling him things when they confronted him in the vault, before the boy had even hurt anyone. 

Why had Eugene been so quick to do so? He knew Varian was troubled at the time, having learnt about his father’s condition and the fact the royal guards were chasing Varian. Shouldn’t Eugene have wanted to help him? But he had let love control his life, thinking all he needed was Rapunzel. His trip to the Dark Kingdom taught him otherwise, bonding with the group, ending it all on Cassandra’s betrayal. His relationship circle had grown since he’d changed, and there was room for more.

“Then why am I here?” Eugene questioned Varian, wanting him to look into the deeper meaning behind it.

Varian thought about those words, trying to understand what Eugene was implying. Yet those negative whispers kept taking control, tainting any hope that sprouted in Varian. 

“Because Rapunzel told you to…” Varian whispered, hugging himself.

Eugene shook his head. “No, she asked me to, and I agreed.” He corrected Varian, trying to prove those dark thoughts in the teen’s head wrong.

Varian faltered again, not knowing how to argue back. He had assumed Eugene was simply doing this for Rapunzel, known to be the boyfriend to do anything to please the Princess. He could be lying, could be saying this to earn Varian’s trust, but something in Eugene’s tone made him think otherwise. Did he care? Or was he doing all of this because he felt he had to? 

Deciding to risk something, Eugene shifted off his seat and onto the bed, dipping the mattress from his added weight. Varian pulled his head up, staring in light surprise, before frowning and looking away once more. He’s not sure why, but he assumed that if he kept on ignoring Eugene, then he might go away. 

Yet he didn’t factor in how stubborn the man could be, not ending the conversation right there and then. Eugene rested his hands on the bed, sitting sideways so he could adequately talk with Varian. Ruddiger was a little on edge with Eugene so close, but he simply watched, tail swishing nervously. 

The way Eugene spoke, it was soft, but not condescending. He was mature in his voice, not dumbing down as he understood how difficult this all is. “We all know you’ve gone through some things, and no one’s going to judge you over that.”

“But they are…” Varian shot back quietly.

Eugene bit his lip, remembering the maid from last night. And she was only one case of it, there must have been plenty of other moments when staff members, guards or civilians judged him. Walking through the city must have been hell, Eugene could only imagine what it’s like.

But Eugene knew that the entire world didn’t hate him, that was very unlikely. He had people in his life that did care, that did love him, Varian just had to learn how to listen to them, and not that dreaded voice in his own head. So Eugene shook his head, speaking to catch Varian’s attention again.

“I meant the important people in your life. Your friends and family.” Eugene rephrased, lifting a hand and putting it on his chest. “I certainly don’t judge you for feeling hurt and upset.”

There was another pause in silence, Eugene allowing Varian to process those words. They seemed to catch the teen’s curiosity, partly glancing over his shoulder at Eugene, a questioning look in his eyes, wondering if the man was speaking the truth.

Seeing he might be getting closer, Eugene shuffled over some more, stopping when Varian flinched and looked away again. The wall in Varian’s mind and guarded posture said a lot, speaking out how past traumas had crumpled the alchemist, viewing the world as one trap after another, unable to trust anything for fear of it hurting him. It was going to take a long time to change these habits, but Eugene was willing to take it one step at a time, no matter how many times Varian trips.

“And I know that’s hard to believe.” Eugene consoled, understanding Varian’s position. “But I’m being honest with you, Varian.”

Deep down, Varian wanted to listen, wanted to believe in Eugene’s words. Once he would have, but that blizzard echoed in his head every time he felt that urge to trust, reminding him that Eugene didn’t care before, didn’t want him before, so there was no way he wanted to be Varian’s friend now.

Though Varian could feel something inside him, something teetering right on the edge. It scared him, because he was afraid to lose control, to say something he might regret, even if it might be for the better. Putting his thoughts and feelings out there wasn’t easy to do.

“I don’t…” Varian took a shaky breath, struggling to speak. “I don’t want to talk about this…”

Again, Eugene saw the clear signs, the way Varian was pushing it all away in hopes to cage it inside himself, thinking that it will solve his problems. But he had to speak, had to let it out when he could, before it built too high and collapsed on itself. And the bigger the building, the bigger the breakdown when it finally falls.

“I’m not going to push you into saying anything. But I am suggesting you open up, even if that’s difficult.” Eugene advised, trying to make Varian see what he was doing to himself.

Too many times had he seen problems arise when people didn’t talk, didn’t admit to themself that they weren’t happy. Rapunzel’s problem with the black rocks, her father, the Kingdom and facing her destiny. The brotherhood and their King lost in conflicts because they couldn’t agree on what to do next. The King refusing to speak about the problems he brought about, hoping to ignore it all for the safety of his family. Cassandra holding it all in, turning her grief and sadness into bitterness and envy. And Varian had gone through it too, trying to wipe everyone’s minds because he was too scared to face their judgement, so he didn’t deserve to go down that road again.

“I want to help, Varian.” Eugene offered, putting on his warmest of voices. “I know how ex-criminal life can get at times.”

Varian snapped his head around again, that part of him finally tipping over the edge. “Not like this!” 

Eugene’s eyes widened, moving back a bit, but Varian didn’t falter this time, a broken expression cracking on his face. Ruddiger’s ears flattened, hearing the light desperation behind Varian’s voice. Because even if he didn’t say it, Varian did want help, it just wasn’t easy to admit.

Varian shifted around, facing Eugene entirely as many wild emotions tried taking control. Grief, anger, sadness, hurt, frustration, stress, distrust, all led by his tired and sick state that could barely juggle them all. 

He limply pointed at Eugene. “You changed, and everyone loves you. You gained a girlfriend, a home, support and so much more. You were just a thief.” Varian countered, trying to disprove what Eugene was telling him.

Yes, both were ex-criminals, but both had vastly different records hanging above their heads, one much darker than the other. And Eugene knew he couldn’t compare, as they weren’t the same in many ways, their histories having taken different paths multiple times. 

Varian shook his head, baring his teeth in self-hatred as he now pointed to himself. “I tried killing people, I almost helped in the genocide of the entire Kingdom, I trapped my own father for an entire year.” His voice broke when saying that last line, his anger flickering as it faded into sorrow and pain. “And it’s not easy being back, because everywhere I go someone reminds me what I’ve done…”

Every time he went out, something would happen. Farming with his father? People in Old Corona will stare at him cautiously, doing their best to avoid him. Browsing the markets and stores in Corona? The civilians will make open comments, some even throwing things at him. Sellers might not even let him purchase anything. Spending time with Rapunzel at the castle? Everyone treats him like a ticking time bomb, ready to hurt them again. Varian wasn’t safe anywhere.

And yet he didn’t want to run away, didn’t have anywhere to go to. He wanted to stay, to fix what he had down, to mend the relationships he has. But he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. The next time something pushes him too far, will Varian finally give up? That thought scared him.

“People don’t like me.” Varian stated, his whole demeanour sagging upon saying those words, the reality behind it hitting hard. “And the sad part is I’m used to it…”

Eugene’s eyes widened when hearing that. No one should ever feel that way, going through it like it’s a common experience. Loneliness and hatred can be strong things, with the ability to ruin people’s lives. 

But he knew why Varian felt this way. Eugene remembers when he knew Varian back before he was the villain, back when he was that curious wide-eyed fanboy with a passion for science. Eugene had been observant, noting the signs of neglect from Quirin and the people in Old Corona, especially after Varian’s hot water project blew up. Even at the science expo, plenty had seen him as a country boy with no name. 

Though Varian did have a name now, well known for all the wrong reasons. He had been silent for too long until it was too late, now everyone knows him as the traitor of Corona. The boy who nearly killed the royal family and teamed up with the Saporians. Not pleasant titles to live by.

Varian looked Eugene up and down, as if unsure on how to view the man. But he looked away, turning his back to Eugene once more. “I’m not a person that people want in their life.”

Eugene shook his head, countering Varian’s argument. “That’s not true. What about Rapunzel?”

Mentioning the Princess did make Varian falter briefly, thinking about how she gave him another chance, and was willing to try and mend things with him. Both of them were putting effort into changing, to better their lives, so they didn’t hurt others again. But why couldn’t Varian accept that as reality? Why did he only want to view it as a lie? Nothing more than something false in his life.

Varian shrugged weakly, belittling himself and the situation once more. “Pity, or maybe wanting to fix a mistake, I don’t know…” He vacillated, tilting his head side to side mildly.

Eugene didn’t believe him, seeing more behind it all. “Deep down, you know that isn’t true.” He asserted, gesturing his hand out to Varian. “That’s just a voice in your head you shouldn’t listen to…”

Varian bit his cheek, fists tightening. Every Eugene kept saying, kept shooting back, it was true in some way. But shouldn’t Varian want to accept those words? Trust in the idea that Rapunzel did care, that Eugene cared? Then why couldn’t he? Why was it so complicated to deal with? 

Every time he tried to think about it all, the small moments of hope he had that maybe he was loved, something in him pulled him away, telling him not to trust these people. He will be hurt again, so it was better to lock himself away and never risk anything.

“Well, maybe it’s right?” Varian muttered bitterly, clinging onto the negativity as if it was protecting him. 

Varian took a deep breath, shaking his head as he brushed a hand through his hair. He just wanted to stop, to lay back down and ignore it all. But somehow Eugene Was reaching parts of him he had tried hiding, parts of him he’s turned away from. Those thoughts and fears were shaping into words, ones he couldn’t hold onto anymore.

He looked up, eyes surveying the wall in front of him. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, maybe something to change the conversation, maybe answers to his problems, maybe something to make it easier for him to speak the truth. When he didn’t find anything, Varian shuffled back to face Eugene, his anger fading with no spark to light it up anymore.

“It doesn’t matter what I do now, because the King will send me back to my cell when he remembers me…” Varian said, letting one of those many worries in his head slip out.

Eugene blinked, before sighing softly. “Is that what’s been bothering you?” He questioned, but Varian looked away, not saying anything. So Eugene shook his head, shuffling a hand across the bed. “Varian, we won’t let that happen, not after what went down.”

“You don’t have authority over the King…” Varian pointed out, pulling his knees close to hug them. “He hates me…” He whispered, grim and sorrowful fear cracking his voice.

Eugene opened his mouth to retort, but stopped to think to himself. Varian was right, they couldn’t guarantee his safety, couldn’t promise that they would change the King’s mind. If Frederic made the order to arrest Varian again, then they couldn’t stop him or the guards from doing so.

He wanted to assure Varian that it wouldn’t happen, that they would protect him. But Eugene couldn’t create false hope or dangerous promises, as he couldn’t predict the future. After all, Rapunzel did that once, which only led to Varian’s downfall when she had to betray his promise. 

But that didn’t mean they would give up on him, doing what they could to stand up to Frederic. Eugene had done the same when the father locked Rapunzel in her room, going against his wishes to do what was right. 

“But we are the few people he will listen to. And I know Rapunzel will fight as long as she can to keep you safe.” Eugene stated, having seen personally how far Rapunzel will go to battle the law. “She cares for you, kid.” He offered a smile to Varian.

Varian didn’t look back at him, however. Instead, he hugged his knees tighter, resting his chin on them as he stared down, cold emotions in his unblinking eyes. Ruddiger chittered quietly, rubbing his face against one of the boy’s elbows, comforting him. But Varian didn’t react, silent as he stared at nothing.

Eugene squinted, taking in the sight, observing Varian’s expression. The smile Eugene had fell, knowing precisely what Varian was thinking, how he viewed Eugene’s words.

“But you don’t believe that, do you?” Eugene conjectured, addressing the core problem. 

Varian sighed, curling his head forward as he closed his eyes. “She abandoned me once…” He uttered, his voice tired and quiet, no faith lingering. “You all did. So it could happen again…”

That’s what kept repeating in his head. The past was something that happened, showed him possibilities that were real, things that could recur if he wasn’t careful. What was the point in trying if he didn’t think it could work? He was conflicted with the idea that people like Rapunzel and Quirin did care for him, questioning if their love was real towards him. Shouldn't that be something simple?

And what if Varian couldn’t change? What if he made another mistake that labelled him as the bad guy again? He was afraid to try, to do something different, to be around people. Because the last time he tried that, he lost everything, including the person he once was. He got involved in the wrong things because he desired validation. He didn’t feel like he deserved anything good.

But he was also mad as everyone in some way still, hurt by the things they did to him once. Rapunzel had abandoned him, failing to check up on him when he needed it the most. Quirin had lied to him, hiding the truth because he didn’t think Varian was ready. The King had tormented him, sending guards to conceal the things he knew, out of fear. It was all something that Varian couldn’t simply get over and forget.

He shook his head, rolling it back to stare up at the crown molding in the room. “I’m struggling to put my faith in others, especially after…” Varian trailed off, something flashing in his head to make him stop.

Eugene frowned, raising a brow when Varian didn’t finish. “After?”

Varian paused for a few more seconds, something haunting in his expression. He looked away, narrowing his eyes slightly, seemingly mad over something, before gazing back at Eugene. “Look, I’m grateful for you all giving me a second chance…” He sighed, no confidence in his posture. “But I know how this will all end for me…”

Eugene thought over his words. The way Varian resigned himself to this fate, the idea that he had no way out of Frederic’s wrath, even if that might not be the case. How long had he been thinking this way? Waiting for the moment to be tossed back in his cell. It was sad to think about, unpleasant even.

And yet Varian didn’t run, didn’t leave in the middle of the night so he didn’t have to face the fate he’s conjured in his mind. He was scared, but saw no point in abandoning it all. 

“And yet you’re still helping in fixing the King and Queen’s memories, despite your fears.” Eugene pointed out, noting that side of Varian. “That’s a pretty brave thing to do, you know?”

Varian didn’t have to help, didn’t have to let the King and Queen be their real selves again. In some ways, Varian would be much safer if they didn’t remember. And yet he was willing to put their needs above him, to restore what was taken from the two because he knew it had to be fixed, even if it didn’t benefit him in any way.

“It’s the right thing to do…” Varian shrugged, as if it was that simple. “And I owe you guys…”

Eugene gave him a look, wondering how the kid couldn’t see this good side to him. As much as this all hurt, Varian accepted the idea that he couldn’t fix his life with a click of his fingers, needing to work hard to fix what happened. He accepted the idea that people won’t forgive him straight away, that he had to earn it, yet do the right thing even if it didn’t reward him. Most struggled with this concept, many often expecting something in return when they did something good.

Shuffling closer again, Eugene spoke. “You’re not as bad as you think you are, Varian.” The teen looked away, but Eugene didn’t stop there. “Yes, you did awful things.” The man glanced to the mirror, light shame in his eyes. “But you weren’t the only one to make a mistake back then.”

Varian paused at that, slowly looking back at Eugene, catching note of the man’s demeanour shift. Eugene looked back too, mulling over the thoughts in his head. The past with Varian had been messy for many, and Eugene himself hadn’t been untouched by it in some manner. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t come to check up on you, that we were so quick to judge you.” Eugene began to apologise, knowing these words have been forgotten for too long. “That was wrong of me, and I admit that. We should have been the adults and done something, but we let fear control us.”

What had possessed him to turn on Varian so quick? Was it his protectiveness over Rapunzel? His fear over the unknown surrounding the black rocks? Or had something else he didn’t think of play a part in twisting his view on the boy? Sadly, he didn’t have a straight answer for that, as much as he searched for one.

Shaking his head, Eugene looked disappointed in himself. “That’s no excuse though. And I can see how much the consequences have affected you.” He lifted his eyes to look at Varian, taking in the details that have changed about the boy.

For some reason, Varian has yet to reach his growth sprout, but he had many differences now. Physically, he was a little broader and taller, but not by much, yet there were signs that his baby features were going to start shifting soon. But Varian also held himself differently, more cautious and alert, taking note of everything around him all the time. He would stutter more often, quick to be led on by anxieties and fears. The old him was far more confident in his dreams and creations, not so much now. His growth over the past year hadn’t been healthy, all because no one stepped up in time.

“And you don’t have to forgive me if you don’t think you can.” Eugene lamented, letting Varian know he wasn’t being forced into anything. “That parts up to you.”

Varian stared at him, softly surprised by those words. He had been so used to people blaming him all the time, feeling like he was the only one in the wrong. But hearing Eugene apologise, it made something in him feel a little less heavy.

Eugene did care, Varian was starting to understand that now, even if a part of him still didn’t trust him. Varian looked away, fiddling with his fingers as he thought to himself, knowing he should say something. Perhaps it would be ok to open up a tiny bit, even if he couldn’t get it all out today.

And Varian wanted to talk, having lied to himself before. It just had been so difficult, the worries and fears that Eugene wouldn’t listen, that he didn’t like Varian. But now that he was starting to see that it was just his false views twisting the truth, he needed to say something.

“I’m sorry too...for nearly hurting you all.” Varian breathed, turning his head to face Eugene, now being the one to shuffle closer this time.

Eugene gave him a faint nod. “I know.”

Varian looked down, twisting the pieces of the blankets in his hands, trying to think of what to say, what to share. He glanced at Ruddiger, who was still patiently waiting. Varian reached over, stroking the critter to keep himself calm, feeling the vibrating coos and purrs created by the animal.

Twirling his tongue, Varian’s shoulders slumped. “I-I should have been better...Should have changed my ways after being locked away but…”

He faltered, thinking about his time in jail. It was the hardest time in his life to talk about, because of how time dragged down there, how he slowly died on the inside, tormenting himself over what he had done, what he had lost, unable to escape or find relief. Sure, his time as the villain, cast away by the Kingdom and having only Ruddiger and his father’s trapped body around had been dark times, but at least he could do something, take action and feel like he could find something to keep under his control. But not down in the dungeons.

How he changed down there, his anger fizzling out to become sorrow, guilt, pain and numbness, trapped in a cell and his own head. The guards that would give him stares, whispering about how he was an ungrateful little monster. And the man he was stuck with, the one who knew how desperate he was becoming, using Varian’s broken state for his own plans. The memories would forever haunt him.

“I-It hurt.” Varian croaked, gripping the bedsheets tighter. “I hated it down there. Too cold, too dark, every guard judging me, unable to stomach the food down half the time, the…” His eyes drifted down, turning his hands to look at his wrists. “The chains…”

Eugene stayed quiet, letting Varian speak. But it was already so hard to hear him talk, to explain what it was like in the dungeons. It was no environment a troubled fourteen-year-old should have gone through, and yet they left him to go on a road trip. Eugene wishes they had done things differently, but now all they could do is deal with the aftermath of these choices.

“But what hurt the most was being alone…” Varian nearly choked on his words, those memories flashing in his head. “I-I wanted someone, to talk to someone, to have the approval of someone…” He guilty admitted, feeling shameful and frustrated with himself for sounding childish. 

Suddenly, Eugene piped up. “Which is why you started talking to Andrew, wasn’t it?”

Varian tensed at that, but he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his knees. Eugene hit it right on the target, seeing where this was going. Varian had talked to Andrew, all because he couldn’t take the sense of loneliness any longer. 

He had seen some of the warnings, red flags trying to direct him away from that man, but he chose to ignore it all in favour of making a new friend. Varian hadn’t been blind, he knew the Saporians were dangerous people, ones willing to do horrible things to win. But he fell for Andrew’s lies, his body and mind begging for comfort, latching onto the nearest person who would give it. 

“H-He would listen…” Varian stuttered, feeling like it was wrong to talk about Andrew, to bring him up in any way. It made him feel bitter, nervous even. “He was there for me. Would praise me, talk to me, even comfort me sometimes…”

Eugene’s face fell, realising that he and Lance’s hypothesis had been corrected. There had been more going on between Andrew and Varian, a twisted bond of some sorts so that the Saporians could use the alchemist like a tool. 

Varian had needed help, but he ended up seeking it from someone who had no intentions of caring for him. Though it’s not like Varian had many options, given the two were cellmates, stuck with each other for months. Eugene noted to himself to talk to the King about that decision, once he could remember, of course. 

Varian stared down at Ruddiger, the little critter too was thinking about those days. “I-I thought we were friends…” Varian lamented, feeling disgusted with himself. “But he only used me…”

Had he been that foolish, trusting someone who wanted nothing more than to destroy Corona? Sadly, he had, and all because he didn’t want to be alone anymore. Varian battled with his morals and helped take over the Kingdom because he couldn’t take it anymore. It felt childish, falling for such emotions.

But Eugene wasn't judging him, knowing how relationships and the need for socialising could twist someone’s views and opinions. He had certainly done things because he cared or wanted someone, even if the reasons were stupid or drastic in the end. It was general human nature to seek out companionship, but some had it much harder than others.

“But you want to know the dumb part?” Varian looked to Eugene. “I-I miss him…” He confided with a pitifully, sad laugh.

Eugene’s eyes widened at that, but it did explain some things, including what happened before. Varian had seemed so off when mistaking Eugene for Andrew, and this would explain why. A part of him hadn’t let go on the idea of having a friendship with the Saporians yet, even after what happened. 

Varian scoffed, light tears in his eyes as he glared forward. “Stupid right? Wanting to see the man who tried killing me…”

They sat in silence for a few seconds, with Varian doing his best not to cry out of anger, frustration or sorrow. Then Eugene shuffled closer, sitting right next to Varian. The boy glanced at him, but didn’t move away.

Eugene had to admit, this wasn’t the first time he dealt with a case like this. Rapunzel, his beautiful sunshine girlfriend, who loved her life outside of that tower, still had issues surrounding Gothel. She had told Eugene before that parts of her still miss that woman, so used to her presence, bits of her wishing to go back and live in those lies Gothel made, as everything was so stressful currently. But Rapunzel knew those feelings were wrong, to not listen to them, though the thoughts never truly went away.

“That’s more common than you think it is.” Eugene consoled, looking forward as he spoke. “You’re so used to having him around, especially when you thought you had nothing left. So a part of you is always going to remember the good moments, having a hard time letting go.”

Varian gazed at him, taking in those words. That’s why it had been hard, because there had been good moments, times where he did believe the Saporians were his friends. Their relationship hadn’t been healthy, he sees that now, but that didn’t make it easier to move on. They’re all he once had for so long.

Eugene then reached over, placing a comforting hand on Varian’s shoulder. The teen tensed a little, yet didn’t pull away or flinch. In fact, after a moment, he leaned in a little to the touch, wanting the contact. 

“But you’re going to have to, even if it takes a long time.” Eugene added on. “Andrew isn’t your friend anymore…”

Varian stared at Eugene, eyes shuffling as he thought to himself. He glanced away, sighing as he nodded. “I-I know…”

Despite his feelings towards the Saporians, he had forced himself to not go see them, to distance himself from anything that reminded him of them. If he could tough it out for long enough, then it would be easier to live with eventually, able to move on from them.

Eugene smiled, using his free hand to gesture and emphasising his words. “And you have other people here, waiting for you.” He chuckled softly, relieving the previous tension. “Rapunzel’s excited to have you back, Lance and the girls are interested in hanging out with you. And you and Xavier hit it off after the scavenger hunt.”

Varian paused, listening to those words. As much as he was struggling, he knew his life was improving, even if it was slow in the process. He was regaining things he didn’t think he could have again, learning new lessons in life and rebuilding a new image for himself. 

Eugene looked him up and down. “I’ll admit, even I’m curious in getting to know you…” He shifted closer, making Varian look up at him once more. “But you have to stop listening to those doubts and whispers in your head. Because they might sound like they know what’s best, but are just dragging you down.”

Varian sat there for a while, processing it all. He knew he couldn’t change himself right away, couldn’t promise Eugene he would get better, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to try. Because Varian did want change, to be better, strive to be someone new. 

He took a deep breath, feeling himself relax for once, despite his still sick body. The talk had gone a lot better than he expected, his fears having made it hard to deal with initially. But Varian was glad to have said something, to hear what Eugene had to say, for it did help to hear.

Finally, Varian managed to crack a weak smile. “O-Ok, I’ll try…”

A proud look crossed Eugene’s face. “And that’s all I can ask of you.” He rubbed Varian’s shoulder soothingly. “Just don’t push yourself.”

Varian nodded, brushing his hair back. He glanced down at Ruddiger, who seemed pleased over what happened, seeing that Varian was calmer, taking in Eugene’s advice. The critter’s initial fears of Eugene being the same as Andrew seems to have vanished by now, no longer on alert in the man’s presence. 

Then Varian pulled his eyes back up, glancing at Eugene. Quietly, he leaned in, resting his side against Eugene, who looked surprised by the action.

“T-Thank you…” Varian uttered, looking away, feeling mildly embarrassed. 

Eugene smiled warmly, moving his arm to drape it over Varian’s shoulders. “Of course.” He hummed, shifting his eyes to gaze out the window, sunlight beaming down on the two. “Anytime…”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

A few days went by, Eugene managing Varian a lot better now, not only because the virus was dying down, but also because Varian was a little more open in talking more. They would read books, discuss or ask basic questions to one another, sharing funny stories, anything that would help pass the time really. Rapunzel even joined them for a couple of hours at one point, silently gushing over how the two were getting along.

Right now, Eugene was currently chasing around Ruddiger, as the critter had stolen the apple that Eugene had been trying to snack on. He had brought two, one for Varian and one for himself, though Ruddiger hadn’t been pleased about that. He wouldn’t take the apple from his boy, so he happily snatched the one from Eugene instead. 

Eugene stumbled, catching himself on the dresser as Ruddiger hopped across the furniture, the ring-tailed animal snickering, his playful side sparking up. Varian was watching in amusement, nibbling away on his own apple. 

Pulling himself up, Eugene blew away the strands of hair off his face, frowning as he glanced at Varian. “Why did I think apples would be a good idea?”

Varian shrugged, giving him a look. “I tried warning you…”

Eugene rolled his eyes, narrowing his glare at Ruddiger, who was taunting him on top of the bookcase. The man gave up, not even wanting the apple anymore, given it had been in the critter’s mouth already. Besides, Ruddiger was just too fast and bendable, a master of stealing.

But as he was about to go sit down, the door creaked open, and Rapunzel peered in. She glanced around, a little confused by Eugene’s expression, before walking in and turning her attention to Varian. The boy gave her a light nod as a greeting, while she smiled warmly.

“Varian. Your father’s here.” She informed him, gesturing to the doorway.

Right on cue, Quirin poked his head in, eyes landing on his son. Varian perked up, sitting up when seeing his father. Ruddiger also seemed happy, diving down and climbing back onto the bed, munching on the apple he successfully stole. Eugene’s eyes had widened, but he shuffled back to give the family room as Quirin made his way over.

When he stopped in front of his son, Quirin inspected him, seeing that, while Varian had been recovering, he was still sick and needed another day or two. He reached over, brushing Varian’s bangs to the side, feeling his forehead as Varian relaxed to the touch.

“Dad…” Varian greeted, his voice hoarse, throat still sore. 

Quirin sighed, but gave a light smile. “They weren’t kidding, were they?”

Varian smiled too, leaning back to rest against the headboard. “I’m better now…”

Quirin raised a brow at that, shaking his head as he chuckled quietly. “But you’re still staying in bed.” He stated, with no room for discussion. “No lab work until I say so.”

“Killjoy…” Varian pouted, crossing his arms to over exaggerate

Ruddiger chirped, amused over the family moment. Both Quirin and Varian chuckled too, their family dynamic already shining through. It made Rapunzel beam with a smile, though Eugene seemed a little off, unsure why.

Then Quirin looked to the two, glancing between Rapunzel and Eugene. The Princess gave him a light nod, making a mild gesture to Eugene, causing Quirin to shift his attention to the man.

“The Princess told me you took care of him.” Quirin gave him a grateful nod, having been glad to hear that someone watched out for Varian, someone who wouldn’t be cruel to his son. “Thank you.”

Eugene blinked, but raised a hand. “It’s fine.” He did chuckle a little, a smirk on his lips. “Besides, it was nice chatting with the kid. Though, only when he wasn’t coughing or puking.”

“Shut up…” Varian piped up, before going back to eating apples with Ruddiger.

Quirin glanced around, before spotting the chair by the bed. He pulled it over, sitting down so he could watch over Varian, who seemed pleased to have his father around now.

“I’ll take it from here.” Quirin waved off Eugene, revealing him of his task.

Eugene paused at that, looking between Varian and Quirin, shuffling back. “Oh, right.” 

Rapunzel took his arm, still smiling as she began walking away with Eugene. She didn’t notice the strange look in his eyes, not until he looked over his shoulders, waving at Varian.

“See ya, Goggles.” Eugene gave his farewells.

Varian glanced at him, waving too. “Bye…” He replied, before going back to eating and talking with his father.

Then the royal couple left the room, leaving the family in peace. Rapunzel gazed at her boyfriend, observing Eugene’s weird expression. He seemed unsure, mind wandering as he thought to himself. She leaned her head in, keeping a better look, which caused him to drift his sights to her, perplexed over what she was doing.

“You alright?” Rapunzel questioned him, tilting her head.

Eugene paused, thinking. Something felt off, having been so used to taking care of Varian, that it seemed strange to just suddenly walk away and leave him with someone else. Granted, it was Quirin watching him now, Varian’s father, so he had more of a right to take care of his son than Eugene. But deep down, Eugene had kind of grown to like hanging around the teen.

“Ya, I’m good.” Eugene looked away, wanting to shift the conversation. “Just need some lunch.” He wasn’t exactly lying, given Ruddiger stole his apple.

Rapunzel could tell he was hiding something, but she wasn’t going to push him. Besides, grabbing a bite to eat did sound splendid to her. “Oh! We should go to the new bakery. I heard their croissants are delicious.” She sang, dragging Eugene now.

He chuckled, letting himself be pulled along by his girlfriend. But Eugene did look back, the guest room growing further and further away.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After his lunch date with Rapunzel, the pair strolled around for a bit in the castle gardens, catching up as they hadn’t spent time together recently. But duty called, and Nigel fetched for Rapunzel, needing her to work out some agreements. She kissed Eugene goodbye, before walking off to deal with her Queenly tasks. Eugene was alone for once, now needing to find something to do.

He wandered the gardens some more, checking to see what new flowers they’ve planted, before coming to the railing that looked out at the ocean. He leaned against it, staring out at the horizon, feeling the sea breeze brush against him, flowing his hair. 

It had been a while since he came out here, and he had forgotten how peaceful it was, the world’s natural beauty on display. But with how quiet things were, he thought back to Varian. Was it weird that he was, in a way, missing the kid already? He had gotten used to being in Varian’s presence, and the two had talked a lot over personal matters. 

Though, it’s not like they couldn't hang out once Varian was better, but there was another worry behind that. Varian had admitted that he doesn’t necessarily trust or believe the people around him often, his fears thinking that there was no point to it. What if Eugene couldn’t help? What if Varian pushed him away? It’s not a friendship that would be easy.

But as he was lost in thought, something dropped next to him, startling Eugene. It made a thud sound, followed by distorted crowing. When he glanced down, he saw a black-feathered creature, who rolled onto their feet, shaking their head as they had landed on it. Right away, Eugene recognised them as Hamuel. And if he was here, then that could only mean...

“Ah, Horace! There you are.” Edmund bellowed from behind.

Eugene looked over his shoulder, seeing his father strolling over. It appears that Edmund too had decided to walk through the gardens today, coming by Eugene on accident. Hamuel gurgled strangely, before hopping up and somehow successfully perching on the railings this time, sitting by Eugene’s arm. The bird stared at him with his natural dumb expression, which only made Eugene roll his eyes.

Looking back out at the ocean, he replied to Edmund. “Eugene.” He corrected the man. “But hey, haven’t seen you in a while.”

The Dark King joined his son’s side, staring out at the ocean as well. Eugene tried not to look at him, still unsure of how to feel about his father, and their history. He was willing to try and get to know him, but it was still awkward between them, a lot of thoughts not shared yet. 

“Could say the same for you.” Edmund said, turning his head to face Eugene. “But I was told that you were looking after Quirin’s boy.” He chuckled lightly, a fond look to his smile. “He’s a nice lad.”

Eugene raised a brow, but quickly realised that Edmund probably already met Varian. He had mentioned he was catching up with Quirin, so he must have been introduced to the man’s son at one point. Varian didn’t mention this before, though maybe he understood Eugene’s struggling views towards Edmund. 

The King gazed at his son, reading his eyes, the fastest way for him to know if something was going on. He could tell Eugene was thinking about something, conflicted over feeling and thoughts, not knowing how to feel about a situation. Edmund stood there for a bit, wanting to say something. He took a few times to try and speak, not wanting to upset Eugene or push him away again. He was still learning to be a father, to try and make amends.

“You ok, son?” Edmund quietly queried.

Eugene frowned lightly, about to say he was fine and that he didn’t want to talk with him. But Eugene stopped himself, having the urge to talk to someone about it. And it’s not like he didn’t want to bond with his father, it was all just messy and complicated. Though it wasn’t going to get any better if they both didn’t at least try. 

He tapped his foot, drifting his eyes to Hamuel to think. The crow was still staring at him, that one tasked of following the prince throughout his life making him very interested in Eugene, happily watching both the humans with his wayward goggled eyes. Eugene shook his head, pulling his sights back to the ocean. 

“I’m fine, just unsure of what I’m feeling.” Eugene confided, shifting his arms to rest on his elbows. 

Edmund tilted his head, a part of him surprised that Eugene was willing to talk, but he pressed on. “Something wrong?”

Eugene faltered, not sure how to describe his words, especially to Edmund. It didn’t help that, every time he looked at the King, it reminded Eugene of what he once was, something he didn’t know about himself before, the person he could have been. Identity issues were not a fun topic to debate with yourself. 

Edmund seemed to understand this, glancing away with light shame. He knows no amount of excuses, explanations or offers will change what happened, as he had abandoned his son so young long ago. He doesn’t expect Eugene to forgive him, to accept him as a father, but a part of him was hoping for that chance. Yet he couldn’t decide on that, only Eugene could, and Edmund would just have to respect those wishes. 

“You don’t have to say anything to me if you don’t want to.” Edmund added on, letting Eugene know he was willing to drop it if he didn’t want to speak.

Eugene looked at his father, seeing how hard Edmund was trying. It wasn't easy for either of them, both having gone through much different lives that rounded back into meeting each other again. Maybe things could get better between them, but for now it was still a work in progress. 

The son bit his lip, looking away. One voice in his head wanted to agree, to stop talking and walk away. But he wanted to say something, to clear his head and think of what to do next. 

“Well, I…” Eugene twirled his tongue, sighing as he lifted his head. “Guess I ended up liking the kid more than I thought I would. It was nice to watch over him.”

Edmund looked back, again surprised by the fact his son was willing to talk to him. But he smiled, Eugene’s words being nice to hear. He reached over with his one hand, planting it on his son’s shoulder.

“Forming a bond with Quirin’s boy?” Edmund grinned, but faltered when Eugene raised a brow at him, glancing at the hand on his shoulder. Edmund pulled away, rubbing the back of his head as he awkwardly chuckled. “It’s a splendid thought, you know.”

“I suppose so.” Eugene shrugged, looking down at the ocean. His expression fell, some of the boy’s words echoing in his head. “But Varian thinks I don’t like him, or that we’ll abandon him again.”

Maybe that’s what was bothering him, thinking that he would fail Varian again. Did he even deserve to be the kid’s friend, after what happened in the past? Sure, Varian did things, hurting people, but Eugene hadn’t helped in the matter, quick to see the boy as a villain and not even bothering to check up on him once. 

What if, for whatever reason, history repeated? Or something worse happens? They were still dealing with the Cassandra situation, hurt by her betrayal, could Eugene even manage a friendship with someone like Varian? There were just too many thoughts, ideas of what could happen, messing with Eugene’s confidence. 

But then Edmund spoke, his words catching Eugene’s interest. “Then give him a reason to think otherwise.” He coached, his typical strange self pushed to the side for a moment, offering proper wisdom to share. “The only way to prove those thoughts wrong is by being there for him.”

Eugene blinked, impressed by Edmund’s logic. He was right, in that the only way to qualm Varian’s fears and anxieties about socialising, was by being a good friend, even when it got tough. If Eugene gave up and walked away, too scared to try, he would only be proving those fears correct.

Edmund leaned back, breathing in the fresh ocean air of Corona. It was far different from the air back in the Dark Kingdom, so drained off life, cold breezes that would stick to your skin. Out here, he felt more alive, more stable. Edmund smiled, looking to Eugene with a proud look. 

“You do have a way of helping people. Making them see they have more to their lives waiting for them.” Edmund said, insinuating the first time they meet each other again.

Eugene’s eyes widened, but quickly understood what his father was getting at. Somehow, it had been Eugene who had reached out to Edmund, snapping him out of his deranged fear of the Moonstone. Not Quirin, not Adira, not Hector and not Rapunzel, but Eugene. And it appeared that Edmund had faith that his son could help with Varian’s fears of being left behind too.

And Edmund was right, it was a skill that Eugene has. He helped Rapunzel see that there was more to the world than her small tower, being there every step of the way when something else pulls her back. He helped Lance find a new life, showing him that he could be something else, something beyond a thief. He had helped Catalina and Angry know that they weren’t alone, that there were people who cared about them. So maybe he could help Varian too, and he was willing to give it a shot.

“Thanks…” Eugene hummed, smiling lightly as he looked out at the sea once more, seeing the sun reflected in the rippling water.

Edmund nodded, lifting his head high as he stared at the world around him. “Of course, son.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Quirin had, at some point, taken Varian home, back to Old Corona when he was well enough. And a week passed by, enough time for Eugene to think to himself on what to do next when seeing the alchemist again. Then, Rapunzel had informed him one morning that Varian was back, already in his labs to work, which is where Eugene was currently heading right now.

He hadn’t been down to the lab before, knowing vaguely that it used to be one of those big storage rooms, but was cleared out and refurbished for Varian’s work. Apparently, it was a good place to contain any chemical mishaps that could happen. Eugene could only pray he wasn’t going to walk in on the lab exploding or something. 

Though, when he came up to the door, opening it and peeking in, he saw no experiments going on. Instead, Varian was at his large desk, papers fanned out, with pencils, quills and books tossed around the area, the place looking like a mess. 

And yet Varian wasn’t phased by it, biting his lip as he squinted at the equation he was writing. He read it five times, knowing he was missing something, his eyes narrowed in frustration. He hadn’t even noticed Eugene yet. Though Ruddiger did, the ever-faithful critter sitting on the desk, perking up and looking at the doorway when hearing the man.

When Ruddiger chirped, Varian lifted his eyes, giving his companion a quizzical look, before drifting his sights to the door, blinking in surprise upon seeing Eugene. The ex-thief leaned against the doorway, surveying the lab to take in the basic details of it.

“I see you’re up and about.” Eugene commented, eyes landing back on Varian. 

Surprise subsided, Varian raised a brow and went back to stare at the papers in front of him. “Ever heard of knocking?” He dryly chided, tapping his pencil. 

Eugene shrugged, faintly smirking. “Old habit from thieving days.”

Varian thought it over, before nodding lightly. “True. A thief that knocks would be pretty useless.”

Pulling himself from the doorway, Eugene wandered over to Varian, Ruddiger and the desk, scanning over the sheets of papers. Various things were written on them, like equations, recipes, notes, formulas, and even a couple of nicely made doodles or sketches. He also noted the scribbles or scratched over words, moments where Varian tried to erase something, or got really annoyed. 

Ruddiger chittered at him, and Eugene raised a brow at him, still remembering the incident with the apple. The animal merely smirked proudly, before laying back down to watch Varian work. Eugene turned his attention back to Varian, who was twirling the pencil in his hand. Glancing at the page currently being written on, Eugene tried to make sense of it.

“What are you working on?” He questioned Varian, tilting his head.

Varian glanced up at him. “Trying to find the formula that will cure the King and Queen.” He frowned, glaring at the page as if it were his mortal enemy. “Though it’s proving to be difficult.”

Eugene raised a brow, observing Varian. He was nowhere near as bad looking as he had been when sick, but his hair was messy, eyes twitchy and skin somewhat pale. Eugene pulled his eyes up, looking around the lab, noticing things like the fact there wasn’t a window in this room.

“How long have you been in here for?” Eugene quizzed. 

Varian blinked, looking around as he seemed not to know the answer. He did have a way of drowning out the world around him when working. So he gave a sheepish look at Eugene, rubbing the back of his head. “I, ah...don’t have a clock.”

Eugene resisted the urge to facepalm, now seeing how the kid got sick so easily before. Did Varian just not have basic survival skills or what? No wonder he was small, probably didn’t eat enough. So Eugene clasped his hands, clearing his throat. 

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Eugene decided. “Come on, I’m getting you something to eat.”

Varian’s eyes widened, dropping the pencil in his hand. “W-What?” He waved his hands, not wanting to be a bother. “I’m fine! Besides, I’ve got work to do.” He gestures to the pile of papers he had.

“You push yourself and you’ll get sick again, and I ain’t dealing with more vomit.” Eugene teased, crossing his arms as he stared down Varian.

The teen frowned, wondering what was up with Eugene. Sure, they had an emotional moment together, sharing feelings and whatnot, but Varian wasn’t expecting such a shift already. 

Rolling his eyes, Varian grabbed his compass, needing to draw a circle. “Well I’m not sick, so you don’t have to take care of me.” He stubbornly huffed, turning back to continue his work. 

Eugene leaned a hand on the table. “Doesn’t mean I can’t be concerned for you.” He narrowed his eyes, giving Varian one last chance to come nicely. “So put down the equipment before I carry you out of here.”

Varian paused, before glaring at Eugene. “I dare you…”

Shrugging, Eugene accepted the challenge, skillfully grabbing Varian and lifting the teen out of his chair. Varian yelped in surprise, having not expected Eugene actually to go through with it. Next thing he knew, he was hanging over Eugene’s shoulders, squirming in annoyance. Eugene had to admit, the kid was lighter than he thought. 

Ruddiger blinked, watching the two. He knew Varian wasn’t endangered, so he didn’t feel the need to stop Eugene. Plus, he had to agree that his human has spent way too much time down here. So he hopped off the desk, ready to follow them.

“Hey!” Varian exclaimed. “Let go!”

“Nope, because this is a kidnapping for the good of your health.” Eugene joked, spinning around and marching towards the open doorway. “Besides, you’re getting pasty.”

Varian snorted, limply hanging as he saw no escape. “Who needs the sun anyway?” He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Eugene chuckled. “Team Awesome does, that’s who.”

Varian’s eyes widened, having not heard that name for a long while. Back when he and Eugene first met, how Varian fanned over him and was eager to befriend Eugene, coming up with the ridiculous nickname for the two. And yet, Eugene remembered it, surprising Varian.

But it made Varian feel happy, at the notion Eugene cared enough to remember that, as stupid as it was. Varian smiled to himself, deciding that maybe getting lunch with Eugene wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

“Fine.”


	2. Pt.1 Part Of The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian joins Lance, Angry and Catalina on a trip to a market in another town, hopefully to spend some quality time together. But when Lance fails to keep the three kids in his sights, they are taken by enemies from Varian’s past.
> 
> While captured, both Angry and Catalina will see the darker sides of Varian and his previous life, learning that there’s more to the dorky nerd they’ve become friends with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ok, so! This is only part one, because as I was writing this, I realised it was way too long to be one chapter! So I am torturing you all with a cliffhanger kind of deal by cutting the story in half. I hope that’s alright...**
> 
> **But this chapter is also a lot more violence, whump filled than the previous one, so do read the warnings just in case! Can thank Andrew for that.  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Characters:  
> Varian  
> Lance  
> Catalina  
> Angry  
> Ruddiger**
> 
> **Andrew  
>  Other Saporians  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: Drugging, Kidnapping, Violence, Blood, Abuse/Child Abuse, Mild Torture, Swears!!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled The Series!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

When coming back from the journey to the Dark Kingdom, Lance had settled back in Corona reasonably well, perhaps the best out of any of the others in the group. Maybe that had to do with him not needing to play a significant role for the Kingdom, instead supporting where he could without stressing himself. Originally, he mostly helped Eugene and Rapunzel with fixing up the place, but more recently he was including other people he was helping with, Catalina and Angry being two such people.

Ever since they upgraded their treehouse, along with learning about Catalina's werewolf side, he's been spending a lot of time around them, staying many nights to help them settle. Typically he'd be around for a day or three, but he was staying longer currently due to the aftermath of the red rocks, which were thankfully taken care of. Lance wanted to make sure the girls weren't scarred after that experience, but they seemed to be handling themselves well.

He's aware that a deep bond is forming between him and the two kids, one that he doesn't know how to describe just yet. He wasn't sure if Catalina or Angry noticed either, but he didn't want to bring it up, knowing this was somewhat new territory for the girls. For now, he would simply help them here and there when they needed it.

Today, Lance and the two girls were wandering into Old Corona in the early morning. The shadows of the night were hiding away as the sun rose, beaming a soft light across the land, glimmering the dew scattered throughout the grass and tree leaves. Though the three ex-thieves were not the only ones up and about, given many of the village people were farmers, already checking on their livestock and crops, some waving at the group as they passed by, perhaps a couple of nervous stares here and there. Most knew the story about one of them being a werewolf, so were treading lightly whenever Lance, Catalina and Angry were around. 

Lance wasn't normally a morning guy, but he wasn't horrible about it, excited to spend time with the two girls. He's been doing whatever he can to bring out the child sides to them, letting them experience things other kids would get to do. After all, Lance did know what it was like to have a wasted childhood, so he didn't want them to go through something similar. 

"Anything you want to do today, girls?" Lance questioned them, glancing down at the two who trailed in front of him.

Catalina and Angry were mildly skipping along, the shorter sister kicking some pebbles from time to time. They both glanced back when Lance spoke, thinking over his question. Like today, they tended to wander into the village and come up with ideas when walking. It always helped sprout plans, perhaps seeing something to do as they roamed around.

Angry glanced around, trying to spot anything that would be fun to do. But her pointed eyes caught nothing, beyond some of Old Corona's people and animals. They didn't dare try anything that would get them on the wrong side of these people, as they wanted to live around here and genuinely get to know the people and what a home could offer. Plus, the two girls were trying to clean their records, moving on from their past way of living. 

"We've seen everything Old Corona has to offer…" Angry grumbled, huffing under her breath.

Catalina looked at her, also having a hard time thinking of what to do. "Could head to the castle?" She suggested, using one hand to gesture to the distant figure of the capital city.

Angry paused at that, but shook her head and folded her arms. "Too pompous." She mildly scoffed. "Besides, I wanna do something new, something different."

It's not that the castle was boring, per se, but it wasn't their kind of place to hang out, unless they wanted to spend time around certain people. And they wanted to do something exciting today, having energy that needed to be wasted. Lance could agree to that, finding it a lot easier to manage the two kids when they're tired out. It also made them adorable in a sleepy way, but he wouldn't admit that out loud to them.

Catalina pulled her eyes away from her sister, humming under her breath as she thought to herself. She trained in on her senses, searching for anything that would catch her attention. While she wasn't in wolf form, her human senses were noticeably higher than they were before, able to pick up on things most wouldn't see at first glance. 

Shifting her sharp vision around, Catalina scanned the village. Eventually, they landed on the bulletin board, located in the centre of the farmlands, where most would go and check the news or hang up flyers. Catalina perked up at the sight of it, knowing that something new tended to be posted on it each day, so it could be a great source of finding entertainment. 

Lifting her hand, Catalina pointed to it. "Hey, why don't we check out the bulletin board?"

Angry and Lance looked over, quickly agreeing with her as they all wandered over. No one else was hovering around it, so they had plenty of time to read and see if they could find anything of interest. Though it did make Angry wish she would start her growth spurt sometime, as she could barely reach anything beyond the bottom line of flyers. Catalina had a better time than her, while Lance could see everything clearly.

Frowning, Angry crossed her arms in frustration. "What do the higher ones say?"

Lance glanced down at her, unphased by her natural harsh expression and tone. Without a word, he bent down and grabbed her under the armpits, having a secure hold on her before lifting her up in front of the bulletin board. She blinked, before her frown returned, raising a brow at Lance as she looked over her shoulder. Catalina held back a giggle, but allowed a fond smile to form, watching the two. 

"I didn't say you could pick me up…" Angry muttered, glaring at Lance.

The man tilted his head. "Do you want me to put you down?" Lance asked, using his eyes to gesture to the ground. 

Angry paused at that, thinking. Then, she rolled her eyes and looked back at the papers, no longer complaining. Honestly, Lance, and sometimes Eugene, were the only ones who could get away with these kinds of actions, and it made Catalina happy to see. Her once distrusting sister was now opening up to the adults in their lives, and Catalina was proud of that. 

As Lance and Angry scanned the top section of flyers, Catalina looked over the lower ones. They would each bring up anything that sounded interesting, but they couldn't seem to agree on anything for a while, struggling to find something that would please all three of them.

"Cooking classes, small task requests, fishing…" Angry trailed on, mumbling quietly to herself.

Catalina brushed her hand across the papers, taking her time to read them so she got a fair understanding of what each had to offer. But then she landed on one that caught her attention. "Hey, a market is going on in another village!"

Lance and Angry looked down, while Catalina took off the flyer and read it over, before holding it out for the other two to see. They gazed over the basic details of it, finding that it was happening around a trading village by the coastline, near Corona's walls. Apparently, the place held a lot of business and deals, full of plenty of things to buy and sell. There were even a couple of mentions of games to play down there, so that was a bonus. 

Angry made a gesture to Lance, wanting to be put down now. He complied, placing Angry on the ground as she joined her sister's side, getting a better look at the advertisement. She had mentioned that Old Corona and the palace didn't interest her currently, so perhaps going somewhere new would do instead.

"It would be nice to go to one." Angry reckoned, taking the flyer as she glanced at Catalina. "You know, not as thieves for once."

As the three discussed it more, they failed to see someone coming up behind them, wanting to view the bulletin board too. It wasn't until they heard footsteps did they turn, seeing that it was Varian walking over. It was no surprise to them, given the alchemist lived around here, as the son of the village leader. And they would often hang out with Varian, as living near one another helped create a friendship between them all, especially after the girls and he had that trip with Rapunzel and the animals. 

Though they hadn't seen him for a couple of days, as apparently he was busy with the Demantius Scroll or something. However, Lance suspected something more was going on, remembering what Rapunzel told them about what happened between her, Varian and the red rocks. He wouldn't be surprised if the teenager was taking it easy after such an event, but he wasn't going to bring that up, knowing it would make Varian uncomfortable. Right now, Varian appears to be fine, only having minor bed head to be of concern. 

Reaching them, Varian pulled up a hand to wave lightly. "Hey, guys." He greeted them, stopping right next to the bulletin board. 

They all gave him a smile, waving back at him. Despite the times the girls have teased him, Catalina and Angry had to admit they liked Varian. It was nice to have someone younger around, and he was a unique person to get to know, his inventions and creations bringing some excitement to their lives, when Varian allowed it. Plus, being friends with the village leader's son had helped when the two wanted to move in, as Quirin had offered his help whenever the girls needed it.

"Morning, Varian." Catalina greeted back, folding her hands behind her back.

Varian then turned to the board, surveying the papers as he seemed to search for something. Since he has been helping his father a lot more since his freedom from the amber, one of Varian's morning tasks was to see if there was any news that Quirin should know about. Though, the alchemist also used it as an opportunity to find things he was looking for, including a specific flyer he couldn't seem to find.

Angry raised a brow, noting his expression. "Looking for something, V?"

Varian looked over, about to say something. But he stopped upon seeing the paper in Angry's hand, catching a glimpse of the title. "That actually." He pointed, reaching out and taking it when she offered it to him. He glanced over it, before lifting his eyes back to face the three. "I often check out the markets for new ingredients and supplies." Varian twirled his hand, tilting his head side to side. "Good deals as well."

The three nodded, understanding what he was saying. It was no secret that Varian needed a lot of things to make the creations he has. And since a lot of his current projects revolved around tasks given to him by the royal family, he had a lot of funding backing him up, allowing him to buy a lot of things. Thankfully, he was reasonable with money, and was always looking for sales. 

Glancing between the flyer and his three friends, Varian asked them. "Are you planning on going?"

Angry paused, tapping her foot. "We're interested."

Varian shrugged, going back to reading the paper in his hands. Lance raised a brow, glancing at the girls and teen, thinking to himself. He had been silently helping the three when it came to socializing, knowing they all had issues with it. Catalina was learning to be more out there and louder with her words, Angry was learning to listen more and calm her temper, and Varian was learning to deal with the anxieties and issues that mess with him. Perhaps that was another reason the three got along, because they understood how hard it could be, like when it comes to issues surrounding adults.

Lance looked to the paper in Varian's hold, thinking about the market. If the alchemist was going, then this could be another opportunity to hang out, given they haven't seen him for a while. And deep down, Lance wanted to make sure that Varian was ok, given he helped in taking down the red rocks, the very things that showed your worst fears. While Rapunzel never went into detail on what Varian saw, a part of him was still concerned about the many possibilities. So Lance knows that spending time with others tends to help settle those kinds of thoughts.

Besides, they were friends, so there was no harm in asking. "Hey, why don't we all go together?" Lance suggested, grinning as he gestured to the whole gang. "A little group trip!"

Catalina and Angry raised their brows, mildly intrigued by the idea. Varian froze up, however, lifting his eyes off of the flyer as he blinked in surprise. When he looked to Lance and the girls, he became flustered, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"O-Oh, I don't want to impose." Varian stuttered, glancing away.

It's not that he doesn't like them, far from it, he just wasn't sure if he could right now. He still had to work on the scroll, along with other projects, and the red rock situation was still fresh in his mind. It also didn't help that the social anxiety part of Varian's brain was whispering to him, telling him not to bother, that it would end badly or that he'll annoy them all. He hated the voice in his head, and yet he could never remove it. 

Lance waved a hand, trying to dismiss Varian's worries. "Nonsense, it'll be fun." 

Angry rolled her eyes, a light teasing tone to her voice. "But he'll drag us around all day."

Varian raised a brow at that, shaking his head lightly. Honestly, he wasn't offended or phased by Angry's snark, he had faced much worse. In fact, he would take her nicknames of calling him a dork and nerd over the other ones he's received. Brat, traitor, villain, monster, freak and menace were some of the most common he would hear, but have thankfully been fizzling out since he saved the day. Though his least favourite nickname was buddy, which was strange to those who didn't understand the story behind it.

Placing a hand on his hip, Varian commented. "I didn't say you have to follow me." He retorted, resting his other hand on his chest. "And I'm not that bad."

Angry smirked lightly, approving of Varian's snark. He was always fun to banter with, along with winding up occasionally, like an older sibling you care for, yet are ready to smack down on one another without a second thought. 

Catalina smiled lightly, walking up to Varian and looking up at him. "I wouldn't mind if you tagged along."

Varian gazed down at her, seeing her eyes becoming puppy-like faintly, and he was sure she wasn't doing it intentionally. He and Catalina also got along reasonably well, able to have quiet moments between them or rant off about the annoyances in their lives. He'd even been helping her with her werewolf side, doing side researching on the topic whenever he could. 

Staring into her glimmering green eyes, Varian knew he couldn't say no. So he smiled warmly, nodding his head. "Alright."

Lance beamed, clasping his hands together. "Great! We'll swing by your place when we're ready." He pointed at Varian, giving him a wink, before him and the girls began strolling off to get their things.

Varian watched them vanish down the dirt path, the three laughing lightly as they discussed the market. Shaking his head, Varian pinned the flyer back onto the board for others to see later, backing up before turning to head home. 

"What did I just agree to?" Varian questioned to himself.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

By the time that Lance, Angry and Catalina packed up essentials and reached Varian’s house, the morning sun had fully risen, the lands radiated by a warm glow. Old Corona was buzzing with its people now, fanning out to do chores, shop or get together for the day. The three were sitting around outside by the steps to the home, waiting on Varian. They had seen Quirin, who greeted them before going off to check the farm animals. 

Lance was checking their bags, making sure he packed everything they needed, while Catalina and Angry laid around, soaking in the morning sun that had a way of relaxing them. Catalina took in a deep breath, allowing her heightened senses to take it all in, always one to prefer the outdoors, even before her transformation. 

They all snapped up when hearing the door open and close, seeing Varian exciting as he fixed his leather backpack into place. Gone was his bed head, having finally brushed down his mop of black hair, looking awake and ready to hike out. Ruddiger was also with him, curled up along his shoulders, purring softly with his placement on Varian. 

Catalina helped Angry up as the alchemist made his way down the stairs, smiling lightly at the three. He was doing his best to hide his nervousness, knowing he had to at least put himself out there and hang out with people, even when he was still unsure of himself. Besides, Varian had an easier time around Lance and the girls, possibly because they weren’t as involved with his past. 

“Varian!” Angry greeted him, looking the teen up and down. “You ready?”

Varian nodded, giving a light thumbs up. “Yup.”

Ruddiger chittered from his shoulder, puffing up to catch their attention. The girls beamed upon seeing him, immediately reaching up to pet them. Ruddiger grinned, sliding off and hopping onto the floor so he could cuddle up to the affection given to him. Varian rolled his eyes, seeing how Ruddiger was milking it, but didn’t say anything.

“Hey, Ruddiger.” Catalina smiled, scratching him behind the ears.

Angry laughed. “Fluffy as ever.”

The raccoon cooed, ruffling his fur before settling it back into place. Despite how bombastic the girls could be, they were responsible around animals, always gentle when handling them. Ruddiger then pulled himself up, sauntering over to Varian and rubbing against his leg. The teen raised a brow at him, before shaking his head and smirking.

Lance cleared his throat, causing them to look back at him. He gestures to their backpacks, so Catalina and Angry shuffled over to grab theirs, while Lance did the same. Varian waited until they were ready, before they began wandering off without needing to say anything. Ruddiger crawled back onto Varian’s shoulders, secretly trying to take a peek into the boy’s backpack, hoping to find some apples. Varian was used to this, however, already catching his critter searching and waving him off. Ruddiger pouted, but stopped and slumped, curling his tail around Varian’s neck.

Angry looked back at Varian. “Better keep up with us.” She teased, looking forward as they came near the treeline of the forest they had to venture through.

Varian snorted, not retorting as he walked with them. Catalina gave him a soft smile, wandering off to stay by his side and matching his pace. Varian and Ruddiger both gave her a smile right back, always happy to talk to the werewolf child.

Lance glanced back at all of them, thinking to himself. It was going to be a long trek, knowing it would reach the market by mid-afternoon. He wanted to spark up something to help pass the time. “We can play some games along the way, like eye spy?” He suggested, showing off his white grin.

Catalina perked up at that first, waving one of her hands. “Oh, I’ll go first!” Without waiting for the other two to say something, she began looking around at her surroundings. “I spy with my little eye, something beginning with s.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Lance had to admit, he was surprised they made it to the market without any hassles. He was fairly used to strange adventures or dangerous moments to spring up without warning, having spent too much time around Rapunzel and Eugene. But their trip had been reasonably well, the only hassle being a fallen tree at one point, though they climbed over that with ease. So perhaps this would be a simple fun day to spend time with the kids. 

They knew they finally made it when hearing the sounds of the ocean, wavings flowing across the shoreline with seagulls shrieking high above. Catalina and Angry jogged ahead, breaking past the trees and seeing the new view, taking in the salty sea air. Varian, Ruddiger and Lance came up behind them, glancing around at the sights.

The market’s location was in a village called ‘Gold’s Rest’, and it was connected to a massive harbour full of boats of many different shapes and sizes. Even from a distance, you could see the swarm of people bustling around, talking, trading, moving, eating, drinking and so on, a lively tone to the place, faint music ringing in everyone’s ears. Somewhat pirate-like if you ask Lance, but he wasn’t complaining. The ocean was also brimming with life, the gulls covering the place like a pest, crabs scuttling across the sands and the occasional fish that would leap out of the waters, displaying their scales that shimmered in the light. 

Catalina and Angry began vibrating with excitement, dashing down the path to get a better look. Lance and Varian followed behind them, the latter already pulling out his shopping list to think about where to go first. They quickly found the entrance to the market, which was taking up at least five streets and many of the buildings, almost every stall unique with quirky characters standing at them, doing their best to intrigue positional customers. Everywhere you looked, something was happening.

“Look at this place!” Angry beamed, eyes darting around to take in every detail. 

Catalina flicked around, looking at Lance and Varian. “What should we look at first?”

Lance went to open his mouth to say something, but stopped. He had never been here before, so he didn’t know where to go or what this place had to offer, so his sights drifted to Varian. He was still gazing over his shopping list, thinking over the mental map in his head. Out of the everyone in the group, his excitement was the most contained, having been here enough times to be used to a place like this.

Varian was also relatively well known around here, even before his villain days. In fact, this was by far the less judgemental place he can go too in Corona’s walls, as while some were wary of him when he returned, most just seemed pleased to have him back, seeing that he was doing well. That was probably due to many shady characters coming around these parts, and most didn’t care as long as they didn’t cause any funny business and bought something. Besides, some stall owners liked talking to Varian, often able to hold long conversations with him.

He looked up at Lance, seeing that the man was staring at him. Varian blinked, before noticing that the girls were looking at him too. It didn’t take him long to realise that they were waiting for him to speak, hoping for suggestions on where to go first. 

He rubbed the back of his head, holding up the paper in his hand. “Well, I have a list that I’m going to follow.” Varian stated, somewhat flustered by the staring.

Angry frowned, seeing he was offering no fun suggestions, crossing her arms and glancing away to scan the nearby stalls for an idea. Catalina shrugged and copied her sister, while Lance looked between the three as he tried to think of an idea, wanting them to bond over something.

Varian paused, watching each of their expressions. He glanced at Ruddiger, who tilted his head before giving an encouraging nod, smiling lightly. So Varian slipped his shopping list into his pockets, clearing his throat to catch their attention again.

Smiling, Varian began moving forward, gesturing for them to follow. “But, if you want to start somewhere, I recommend Miss Belle’s stall. She makes really good sandwiches if you’re hungry.” He chuckled.

The girls perked up that, given the walk did make them crave something to eat, and filling up before checking out the rest of the market was a good idea. Lance grinned at that too, always happy enough to eat some good food, so they all trailed behind Varian to enter the market.

“Lead the way!” Angry cheered, striding vigorously as she joined Varian’s side.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Thank you.” Lance said as the stall owner handed over the bag of goods to him.

The group had gotten sidetrack rather quickly after eating, jumping through each stall one by one and seeing what they each had to offer. Lance and the girls had even learnt that there was also entertainment, not just people trying to sell products. They came by street performers, game stands and a couple of animal attractions. 

Lance had just won a dart game, picking out a selection of nicknacks as his prizes. They were stored in a paper bag that he began rummaging through as they all walked away, some of them also carrying their own bags of things they either won or bought. Varian had been slowly collecting items off his shopping list, though he didn’t mind how long it was taking for once.

His previous nervousness and worries vanished some time ago, drowned out by how pleasant the day was going. He and the girls were getting along, having fun cheering on each other during games, or debating on what to buy. They had a good laugh at one of the stalls that sold hats, as Catalina was entertaining to watch as she proudly showed off the hats she wore. 

They all stopped when Lance began pulling out the things he won, the first being a ribbon wand. He held it out to Catalina, who took it and already began twirling it around, at first struggling, but getting the hang of it eventually. She giggled spinning it towards her sister, who didn’t seem nearly as impressed by the tool, but did give a faint smirk to Catalina. 

“What’s next, face paint?” Angry snorted, rolling her eyes.

Varian raised a brow, but smirked and leaned against the nearby wall. “Well, there is…”

“No.” Angry shot him down, giving him a glare that dared him to try and continue. 

He shrugged, pulling himself up as they walked to the next stall. Catalina kept playing around with the ribbon wand, twirling it towards Varian and Ruddiger, catching the critter’s attention who seemed mesmerised by it, pawing at it whenever it got close. Everyone laughed lightly at the sight, always able to smile at how adorable Ruddiger was.

The stall that came next was a jewellery one, one of the most common things sold around here it seems. Though, they each tended to be unique, all with their own styles, whether because of the owner’s personality and skills, or their culture and upbringing. Unfortunately, Catalina, Angry and Varian weren’t intrigued by the items at this point, having no need for it, though they did gaze over some to examine the artistry. Lance, however, was, brushing his fingers along his golden earring. 

“Oooo, look at these earrings. I’ve been meaning to get a new one.” He grinned, leaning over one of the displays to get a good look at them all.

Before any of them could try and drag him away, the stall owner caught his attention, already trying to urge the man to buy something. Lance got sucked into the conversation, bringing out his old haggling habits to debate with the seller, along with seeing everything they had to offer. 

Varian and the girls’ groaned, Angry choosing to lean against one of the stall’s poles to wait. She watched as Catalina passed the ribbon wand to Varian, letting him have a go. At first, he struggled too, but surprisingly got the hang of it faster than her sister, twirling it as the bell attached to it jingled softly. But Angry looked away, scanning the street for something else to do, bored with waiting.

While she was doing that, Varian kept showing off his ribbon skills to Catalina, who was rather impressed by the sight, giggling with amusement. Varian chuckled softly, hearing Ruddiger clap by his ear, but something else caught his attention, a strange feeling crawling up his back.

Frowning to himself, Varian glanced around as he kept moving the ribbon, squinting his eyes with suspicion. It’s not that he saw or heard anything, but something shivered his senses, as if feeling someone watching him. He had picked up an alert nature since the days he was hunted by the guards, so he knew there were eyes on him somewhere. But where? The place was too crowded to spot anyone, and maybe it was just a passerby who knew him from his old wanted posters or his hair stripe was catching someone’s attention again. But a part of him felt different from those ideas, feeling almost scared for some reason.

“Any other suggestions, V?” Angry asked him, looking back at Varian.

Varian blinked, snapping out of it as he shifted his gaze to Angry. It didn’t appear they saw his off expression, though he wasn’t going to say anything, shrugging off that odd feeling to think about later. Besides, it was probably nothing, just his anxieties getting the better of him.

He paused, hanging the ribbon wand to Catalina as he thought to himself. Varian glanced at Lance, seeing he was going to be busy for a while, judging by how well the seller was smooth-talking him. Pursing his lips, Varian turned to look down the streets, seeing the ocean’s horizon past the buildings. 

Rubbing his chin, Varian looked at Angry. “Well, there is a little game of fishing down by the docks. You can win prizes.” He suggested, gesturing down the street.

That did catch her interest, as she pulled herself off of the pole. “Sounds like a competition in the making.” Angry smirked, clasping her fingers together.

She eyed up Lance, who wasn’t paying much attention to the three. Angry saw no harm in wandering off to play the game, it’s not like they haven’t vanished from Lance’s sights before. They would go, have fun, win some prizes, then come find him again, simple as that. Besides, she wasn’t convinced she could drag him away soon enough, and she didn’t like staying in one spot for very long.

“Race you there!” She suddenly cackled, spinning around on the spot and making a dash for it.

Catalina’s eyes widened, already following after her sister. “Hey, wait up!”

Varian blinked, but began moving out of instinct, not wanting to be left behind. “Hold up, I know where you’re supposed to go!” He called out, racing after the two as Ruddiger laughed from his shoulders.

None of them looked back, quickly squirming past everyone bustling throughout the street, before vanishing further into the market, making their way to the docks. By the time Lance was done, they were nowhere in sight, and he hadn’t noticed. 

Thanking the stall owner, Lance turned and held up the new earring he purchased, watching it glimmer in the sunlight with a proud smirk. He looked down to speak. “Alright, what do you...girls?” Lance blinked, eyes darting as he finally realised that he couldn’t see any of the others. “Varian?” He shuffled out of the stall, looking left and right through the busy street.

He couldn’t see a ponytail pointing up at the sky, no fiery red hair, and no black bangs with a mysterious blue stripe. It didn’t help that the majority of the people around were adults, so Angry, Catalina and Varian could hide among them, all three being short enough to do so. He knew they must have run off, but where? He didn’t even see which way they went.

Scratching the back of his head, Lance wandered into the middle of the street, quietly apologising to anyone he bumped into. He was doing his best not to panic, knowing well that the three could take care of themselves, but that worry in him was growing fast, and he hoped he could find them soon.

Slumping, Lance grumbled to himself. “Great…”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“No fair, you’ve got longer legs than me!” Angry shook her fist at Catalina, who was currently ahead of her.

It was no surprise that the werewolf child was in the lead, taunting her sister with the ribbon wand she had, sticking out her tongue in the process. Varian was mildly lagging behind, but keeping a good pace to keep up with the girls, making sure they didn’t vanish from his sight. He was the one giving them directions, having to call out from time to time on where to turn next. 

“Hey, I’m older and taller, and you’re both faster than me!” Varian huffed, constantly having to fix his backpack straps back into place, as they kept sliding down as he ran.

Angry looked back at him, smirking. “That cause you never leave ya lab!” She teased, laughing to herself as she turned around to focus on chasing her sister.

Varian raised a brow, but didn’t comment. Instead, he looked over his shoulder, thinking to himself. After they initially ran off, he had remembered they left Lance behind. He hadn’t meant to forget about the fifth member of their group, but he had been caught up in the moment and didn’t want to leave the girls alone. 

He knows he shouldn’t overly worry about the situation, as he was an independent person, especially when it came to shopping and markets. And they could find Lance later, as the man was tall and could be loud when he wanted to be. Besides, it’s not like Varian wasn’t used to wandering, having done it plenty of times in his younger days, often giving his father a heart attack when he did so. 

Then again, he did feel a little wrong to leave Lance out of it. And, while he still hadn’t said anything, that strange feeling came back at one point when they ran for it. He had brushed it off once more, but there was a nagging thought in his head, and instinct told him to be on guard. When he looked forward at the girls ahead of him, that strange shiver came back, eyes staring at him from somewhere. Someone was watching him, he knew it, but where were they?

Varian bit his lip, wondering if he should say something. He didn’t want to come across as overly paranoid, ruining the day with fears that had no proof backing them up. Would Angry and Catalina even believe him? Or would they laugh off his worries? 

He started slowing down a little, eyes darting side to side. Again, he didn’t see anything suspicious, but he had learnt a while ago to trust his senses. They had been through enough to know when there was danger. Varian looked to Angry and Catalina, who was trailing further ahead as he slowed down. “Girls, I think-”

He tried to call out to them, but then everything happened so quickly. Ruddiger howled and hissed, hackles risings and tail swishing as he saw something. Before Varian could respond and see for himself, hands from an alleyway he was about to pass shot out, one grabbing his right shoulder, the other clasping over his mouth to stop him from screaming out. And sadly, the girls didn’t see Varian get yanked away into the shadows, struggling against whoever grabbed him.

Catalina stopped at the end of the street, coming to a sliding halt as she looked out at the docks in front of her. She surveyed the different boats, inspecting the details of a couple of them that caught her eye. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard panting, Angry coming to her side and stopping, stretching her legs. Catalina smirked, before going back to search the docks.

“Look!” She pointed, finally spotting the fishing game Varian talked about, seeing a couple of people gathered around it. “There it is.”

The owner and his two staff members were working, one signing people up as they purchased their rounds to fish, one measuring and weighing the fish to determine what prizes they won, and the last one monitoring the fishing and ringing a bell when the time was up. The spot they were holding it seemed to have schools of fish, as everyone they saw managed to catch at least one or two. 

Angry tilted her head, before smirking and nudging her sister. “Alright, the winner is whoever gets the most fish?”

Catalina tapped her chin. “Or whoever gets the biggest?” 

Shrugging, Angry looked behind them, deciding to ask Varian to pick a side. “What do you think, V?”

She blinked upon realising that Varian wasn’t with them, nowhere to be seen. Both girls shifted their heads side to side, scanning the area for the alchemist. But he was gone, in a way that suggested that he was held up somewhere and not lagging behind. That was odd, given Varian would have called to them if he stopped.

“Varian?” Catalina said, looking worried.

They shouldn’t panic right away, as there was probably a reasonable explanation as to why Varian was missing. Maybe he saw something in a stall he wanted, or someone he knew started a conversation with him, and he didn’t want to be rude by leaving. But there were also other things to keep in mind, knowing that muggings weren’t rare around him, and they had walked past some mean looking people. They wouldn’t be surprised if Varian caught the attention of some thugs, as he did look like an easy target.

Frowning, Catalina tapped into her bestial senses, ears twitching to catch any odd sounds, while sniffing the air for Varian’s scent. Angry watched her sister, waiting to see if she could find anything to help them. After a few seconds, Catalina caught a whiff of something, making her perk up and grab Angry’s wrist.

“Follow me.” Catalina said, dragging her sister along without giving her a chance to reply.

The two trailed back down the path they came from, eyes darting around for any sign of Varian. Thankfully, this street wasn’t as crowded as the centre of the village was, so they would have an easier time seeing their friend if he was walking around. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to be the case, as Varian couldn’t be seen anywhere. He wasn’t hovering around any stalls, not chatting with other people, or standing somewhere to catch his breath from chasing after the girls. 

Worry started to pull at the two, and Catalina cupped her hands around her mouth. “Varian!” 

Tapping her foot, Angry was doing her best to contain her uncertainty. “V!” She hollered.

Passerbys would glance at the two girls, giving confused looks, before going back to shopping. Many seemed to assume they just lost a friend in a group, were lost themselves or really didn’t care. It didn’t help that plenty of people were talking, hustling and bustling and making the environment feel heavy, meaning most don’t tend to stop and question every time someone was yelling. 

Catalina sniffed the air, Varian’s scent getting closer. She kept dragging Angry behind her, both still calling out in hopes of Varian responding back. They started wandering closer to a less populated zone, one of the narrow areas they walked through in order to reach the docks faster. Very few people were around, mostly those who wanted a break from the crowded places or to have private conversations and trades. 

But as the girls were coming up to one of the alleyways, they heard concerning noises echoing from it. It sounded like a fight was going on, a struggle of some kind as there were many grunts and yelps, heavy steps shuffling around and someone knocking into something at one point. Catalina and Angry glanced at each other, a little on edge and pondering if they should check it out for not. It could just be a random street fight, something I’ve seen plenty of times before. But they both froze up when they heard a very familiar voice. 

“Get off of me!” Varian growled, trying to mask his apparent fear behind his aggression. “Let me go!” He grunted, overly distressed.

With wide eyes full of worry and panic, the sisters dashed over, sliding into the alleyway to see what was happening. They froze up again upon seeing what was happening, but anger and fear gripped onto them, causing them to raise their fists and bare their teeth.

In front of them were three adults, one of them pinning Varian to the ground. The male on the left was a short older guy, with a long nose and grey hair, including a moustache and beard, his clothes rather pompous, as if trying to impersonate a doctor or psychiatrist. The woman on the right was even shorter and older than him, with braided white hair, thick beanie and green jacket, coming off as like a witch you’d find in a forest. 

The one in the middle, currently holding Varian down, was much younger and decently tall. He had tannish skin, along with dark brown hair tied up in a bun, a well-groomed beard to go with it. His outfit was a simple red tunic, dark grey pants, heavy black boots and a wool vest. He was pressing one knee on Varian’s back, roughly holding the teen’s arms behind him, aching Varian’s arms as they were trapped in an uncomfortable position. 

Varian looked alright, beyond the predicament he was in, pressing against the cold stone floor as he squirmed to get away. However, that anger he had been using to mask his fear vanished when seeing the girls, his eyes going wide with horror. His reaction caught the attention of the one pinning him, glancing between the boy and the new arrivals. 

“Varian! Catalina cried out, not knowing how to act due to the situation. 

The man holding down Varian, who they guessed must be the leader, tilting his head when hearing that, as if it confirmed something he was thinking. He smirked, making a gesture with his head, some kind of command.

Before the girls could react further, their exit was blocked by two other people, who must have been on guard in case someone was coming. One was another woman, with dark skin and black hair, parts of it tied up in various places. Her outfit was a red top, with an orange skirt and hairband. The other was a man, who was by far the tallest member, with dark red hair, twirly moustache and bushy beard, his body covered in tattoos of different patterns. His outfit was a maroon shirt, bluish-grey pants and a vest with triangle prints along it.

Catalina and Angry backed up, hands up and ready to fight back. It merely made the two new members chuckle, smirking down at the kids. Sadly, while the girls were good with trickery and had tactics, they knew they were outclassed right now, as they didn’t have the element of surprise. Plus, these people seemed pretty dangerous, and don’t appear to be the kind to be easily fooled. There was no way for the two to fight their way out, not unless Catalina turned werewolf, but that was a risky idea in the middle of a town. Plus, she was still learning to control it, and a stressful situation like this was not going to help.

Varian’s breathing was heavy, his panic growing more by the second as Catalina and Angry were being approached. He, of course, knew who these people were, and what they were capable of, along with knowing what they wanted. It was no secret to him that they were pissed with him, his aching body enough to tell him this, after the struggle when he was initially grabbed. Varian tried squirming again, unable to pull himself free, groaning when he felt the knee in his back pressing down harder.

His assaulter leaned his head down, chuckling as he whispered to Varian. “Ah, friends of yours?”

Varian grit his teeth, pulling his head back to try and glare at him. “No, leave them alone!” He demanded, beginning to start thrashing once more. “Andrew!”

Angry and Catalina looked back briefly, hearing the raw emotions in Varian’s voice. He sounded angry, upset, fearful and panicked all at once, along with inadvertently telling the girls that he must know these people, calling the leader by name. 

But when Andrew made a gesture with his free hand, they both looked back as Kai and Juniper stalked forward faster, both quick as they each snatched at one of the girls. Juniper grabbed Angry by her shoulders, who responded by kicking at her and clawing at the woman’s wrists, even reaching up and pulling on one of Juniper’s braids, which only seemed to make her furious. While Kai caught one of Catalina’s wrists, his other hand gripping one of her ponytails when he missed the other wrist, causing her to yelp as she tried hitting at him.

“Back off!” Angry hissed, using any means necessary to make things difficult. 

Kai had to angle himself awkwardly when Catalina tried biting him. “Feisty little things.” He huffed, yanking on her hair to get her to stop.

Varian started struggling more, the front of his body becoming sore from constantly rubbing against the solid floor. He could only helplessly watch as the girls were being overpowered, none of them having any means to escape. Varian wanted to do something, anything to save them, to get them away from these people. If he can’t get them away, then he knows he can’t protect them, can’t keep them safe from his ex-allies. 

“No!” Varian cried, tugging harder in Andrew’s hold.

That only seemed to make the leader chuckle, along with digging his nails into Varian’s trapped wrists, shifting to a stronger hold to make sure Varian couldn’t break away. The alchemist hissed in pain, biting his lip as he tried to stay focused on the girls. 

“Catalina!” Angry called out to her sister, the two parted away when they were in a secure hold.

Both girls were squirming, unable to combat against the two adults. When confident enough with their grips, Kai and Juniper lifted their heads up to face their leader, waiting for his orders. 

However, before Andrew could speak, Varian beat him to it, twisting his head around to yell at him. “Let them go!” He angrily begged. He didn’t care for his safety if it meant getting the sisters away from all of this. “It’s me you want!”

Andrew raised a brow, tilting his head as if he was thinking about it. But he chuckled with a devilish tone, digging his knee in deeper as he pulled back Varian’s arms painfully, drawing out a grunt and hiss from the teen. Varian pressed his head back down, trying to manage the burning aches throughout his body. 

He could vaguely hear the girls calling out to him, watching how Andrew was being rough with Varian in an unnecessary fashion. Catalina and Angry could see that flare in the man’s eyes, the strong desire to want to hurt Varian, taken pleasure in every step of it. It made them feel uneasy, a shiver running up there spines as they still didn’t understand what was going on. 

Andrew leaned in again, grinning as he uttered in a haunting manner. “But I also want to make this interesting.”

Varian gave him a pleading look, unable to form any words that could help him or the girls. Andrew pulled his head back up, making another gesture with his free hand. Maisie and Clementine responded, taking out thick white cloths and handing one to Kai, then another to Juniper. 

The girls began struggling again, knowing exactly where this was leading. Varian froze up, shaking his head as he couldn’t think. He didn’t even take notice of Clementine wandering up to him and Andrew’s side, handing the leader his own cloth. 

Suddenly, Varian felt something smother his mouth and nose, catching him off guard. He breathed in by mistake, already tasting and smelling the chemicals resisting in the cloth, quick at work to distort his senses. He tried one last time to squirm his way free, his legs kicking wildly, before they slowly faded in their desperate attempt to find freedom. 

The world around him spun, mixing and merging shapes and colours. He wasn’t aware that Andrew had pulled away eventually, releasing Varian to lay on the floor as the leader moved back onto his feet. Varian tried lifting his head, doing his best to look for the girls. He thinks he might have seen them, going through the same treatment he just underwent. Unfortunately, he drops his head back down, the side of it pressing against the stone ground. 

His ears were ringing, his blinking sluggish as his conscious threatened to give up on itself. However, he did see the blurry figure of Andrew’s boots coming into view, most likely staring down at Varian with a satisfied smirk. Through his watery hearing, past all the ringing, Varian managed to make out Andrew’s words.

“Time for the children to take their nap.” He chuckled, voice twisting and turning in Varian’s head.

Black spots began clouding the teen’s vision, his body feeling heavy as the sights around him began to vanish, as if it was disappearing. That instinct to fight and run was gone, so he closed his eyes, the drug chaining his mind and body as he gave up and welcomed the darkness. Andrew’s laughter echoing in his head as it all faded away...

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

When Varian was jumped, Ruddiger initially tried to stay and fight, clawing and biting at any of the hands that got too close. Of course, he was overpowered and pried off of Varian, tossed to the side where he narrowly caught himself. When he was about to rush back in to help Varian, the teen had yelled at him to run for it, to find Lance or any local law enforcement. It had been a difficult moment for Ruddiger, hearing and watching Varian pleading for him to go, while also getting thrown around by Andrew and his crew. 

At first, Ruddiger made it look like he ran off, but instead was in the shadows, still unsure in leaving. A part of him thought maybe he could do something, give Varian the opportunity to run, but that all went out the window when the girls arrived, getting caught as well. It was then that Ruddiger knew he couldn’t do anything, as there were too many hostages for him to proceed in any way. He could only fearfully watch as all three kids were drugged and began being dragged off out of the alley. 

Ruddiger needed to find help, before it was too late. So with one last look from the shadows he hid in, seeing Varian and the girls being carried off by the Saporians, Ruddiger growled under his breath and dashed off, entering the open streets in search of Lance. He needed the help of a human, an adult, who could deal with the situation better than Ruddiger ever could. 

It was difficult for a while, as there were too many people to pick out individual scents, and many of them seemed uneasy at the sight of a wandering raccoon, some trying to shoo Ruddiger away as if he was going to steal from them. But he ignored them all, frantically rushing through the market, climbing high at times to view the crowds. 

He knew by now the Saporians wouldn’t be the alleyway any more, taking the kids off to who knows where, but all Ruddiger could do was hope they were still nearby. He feared for Varian’s life, as Andrew and his people made it very clear what they wanted to do last time they saw the boy. But now Catalina and Angry were involved, and Ruddiger doesn’t know what the Saporians will do to them, possibly leverage over Varian. And the longer they were stuck with the Saporians, the more likely they’ll be hurt. 

Coming onto a new street in the market, one that was jam-packed with people, Ruddiger found himself nearly being stepped on multiple times. Needing a better view, and to keep himself safe, the raccoon climbed one of the village buildings, hopping onto the roof as he gazed around, his sharp eyes scanning for Lance. However, it was his hearing that picked up on a familiar voice.

“Angry!” Lance managed to call out over the wave of people.

Ruddiger snapped his head to the side, following the sound. Thankfully, Lance was taller than most, sticking out amongst them as he cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling out for the three missing kids. Lance seemed very worried, shoving past people as he kept surveying everything for any details in finding them. 

Lance bit his lip, voice rising with panic. “Catalina!”

People would sometimes glance at him, before looking away and resuming with their day, either assuming that he was a father with children that wandered off, or they really didn’t care in stopping and asking him what was wrong. It was common for people to go about their business without disturbing others around here, and it was often that others could get lost in a place like this, so no surprise there.

Breaking off from the crowd, Lance began making his way to the next street. “Varian!” He hollered, stepping to the side to take a breather. 

He’s been at it for a good hour by now, realising just how hard it was to find someone in a place like this, despite the fact that the village wasn’t particularly big. Lance had faith that none of them left the market, but he didn’t know the area well enough to guess where to search next. His best bet was to keep going through each street or dock one by one until he found them. 

Scratching his head, Lance glanced around. “Where could they have gone?” He muttered to himself, sighing quietly.

He kept telling himself that it was okay, that the kids would be alright without him, they were smart enough to handle themselves. Both Catalina and Angry were skilled thieves who spent years taking care of themselves, while Varian was skilled in many ways, having gone through plenty of events in his life to, in a way, train himself. The alchemist had evaded Corona guards for over two months, so he knew how to take deal with most dangerous situations. 

But they were still young, all with their own issues that held them back. Angry could be harsh and snarky too often, nearly starting fights with plenty of adults. Catalina was still working on being assertive, while trying to learn to live with her wolf side that could be triggered by deep aggression. And Varian had a whole heap of problems that could be set off by many things, from paranoia, to having no confidence in himself. All three even had issues with manipulation in the past, what with the girls once working for Baron and Varian teaming up with the Saporians before. And right now, they were Lance’s responsibilities to take care of, which he was currently failing at. 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Lance took a sharp breath. “Oh, to be young again.” He grumbled, getting ready to begin his search again.

However, he stopped when hearing the sound of chittering and squealing. Turning around, he caught sight of a grey ball of fur running along the buildings, rushing towards Lance with a burst of speed. The man’s eyes widened, jogging forward to meet Ruddiger halfway, watching the raccoon climb down to drop in front of Lance’s feet. 

“Ruddiger?” Lance asked in light disbelief.

Before he could say anything else, Ruddiger shrieked and cried, pawing at Lance’s shoes and legs, trying to tell him something. It made Lance feel uneasy, seeing how distressed the critter was behaving, knowing something wasn’t right. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what set off the animal this bad.

Kneeling down, Lance held out his hands to calm Ruddiger. “Woah, woah, what’s wrong?” He questioned, needing to find an easier way to communicate with the critter.

Ruddiger’s ears were flat, his tail swishing with agitation. He whined loudly, pointing sharply with his head to try and direct Lance, gesturing for him to follow. Lance raised a brow, eyes drifting off to the area where Ruddiger was pointing. 

But then something hit him, that dread feeling deep down beginning to rise. “Wait, where’s Varian?” Lance snapped his eyes back to Ruddiger, pleading to know why the boy wasn’t here, with his raccoon. “Where are the girls?” He added on, pulling his head up to look around, as if expecting to see the three suddenly appear.

Ruddiger chittered, spinning around on the spot before making a break for it, calling out for Lance to follow. Without saying anything else, Lance pulled himself up and dashed after Ruddiger, heart pounding with worry. He knew something must have happened, something bad that involved the three, judging by Ruddiger’s demeanour. 

Were they hurt? Trapped? Or, god forbid, dead? He hadn’t heard about any kind of commotion going on through the market, so had anyone, beyond Ruddiger, actually seen what happened to the kids? All these thoughts only made Lance push himself harder, desperately needing to know that the three were okay. He had failed to keep an eye on them, so if something happened while he wasn’t there, then it would be his fault for not being responsible enough. 

While chasing after Ruddiger, Lance had to shove past people, not sparing them a glance as he did so. “Excuse me!” He apologised to one, getting a couple of annoyed glares thrown his way. “Pardon me!”

When he finally broke through, he saw Ruddiger slip into one of the more narrow streets, less populated with people. As he walked down it, some he would pass by gave him funny looks, before ignoring him and going back to what they were doing previously. Lance ignored them all to, eyes locked onto the ring-tailed critter guiding him.

Lance found himself walking up to an alleyway, watching Ruddiger slip into it as he began chittering and chirping, looking for something. Lance peered in, making sure it was safe, before stepping over and searching the area. It was quiet and empty, no one to be seen, just a regular stone alley that was mildly damp. Yet something in him was unsettled, as if knowing something had gone wrong here, something bad, without knowing the reality behind it all yet.

“Hello?” Lance uttered, head shuffling around to inspect the area. 

Ruddiger was on the floor, nose to the ground as he sniffed like mad. The Saporians’ scents were filling up the area, but would fizzle out as they led away from the alley, masked by the smell of other people at the market. So far, his only guesses were they were renting a place to stay around here, out in the woods camping, or had an airship parked somewhere. Sadly, none of those ideas would be easy to deal with. 

“Girls?” Lance said, stepping further into the alley. “Varian?”

He stopped when he stepped on something, hearing a faint jingle. Looking down, his heart froze upon seeing Catalina’s ribbon wand. He snatched it up, examining it for any sign on what was happening. Catalina wasn’t clumsy or had butterfingers, knowing how to keep a good grip on her items. So why did she leave it behind? Unless she didn’t have a choice in the matter...

“No…” Lance breathed, mind clouding with scary thoughts.

He lifted his eyes when Ruddiger came into view, seeing the raccoon found nothing. There was an unsettling glint in the critter’s eyes, intense fear over something he saw, something he knew, and it didn’t sit well with Lance. So he knelt down, showing the wand to Ruddiger, whose face fell when seeing it.

“Where are they?” Lance begged, needing some kind of sign from Ruddiger.

The critter frowned to himself, trying to think of a way to convey a message to Lance. When Ruddiger tapped his claws against the ground, he looked down, an idea flashing in his head. He began scratching the stone floor, leaving faint white marks behind as he drew something. The image was off, the best an animal like him could do, but it didn’t take long for Lance to figure out what it was.

His blood ran cold, the symbol Ruddiger drew clicking something in his head. It was the Separatists Of Saporia emblem, and it didn’t take a genius to know which Saporians it would be. It had to be Andrew, who must have taken Varian, along with the girls. Lance didn’t even want to imagine what they were going to do with the three.

Panic began to rise, now knowing the clear dangerous Varian, Catalina and Angry were in. They were with deadly people, ones who wouldn’t hesitate in hurting or killing kids if it pleased them. And with their past grudge with Varian, that was a distinct possibility coming true. And Lance didn’t know how long they had the kids for, or where they could be. 

But, as much as one side of his brain was screaming to run around and yell at the top of his lungs, he had to be smart about this. The more time he wasted, the longer Varian and the girls would be trapped with the Saporians. So, taking a deep breath, calming himself as much as possible, Lance pulling himself off the ground. 

Glancing at the ribbon wand in his hands, his eyes narrowed before turning back to Ruddiger. “Look around, I’ll go talk to the sheriff.” When the raccoon agreed with a nod, Lance turned to rush off. “If you find anything, come straight back to me.”

And with that, the two separated to find their own ways to search for the kids. Lance went to find help and spread the news of the disappearance, while Ruddiger began trying to follow the scent of the Saporians as far as he could. They could only hope they weren’t too late.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Despite their criminal backgrounds, working with extremely shady people, Catalina and Angry have never been drugged before. Can't say that this new experience was wanted, while wishing for it to never happen again. Though Catalina had it the worse in some ways, her heightened senses causing the smell and taste to linger, forever printed in her mind.

But she might have been working it off quicker than the other two, slowly coming back to reality, which was a swirling mess of dizziness with a heavy body that felt like it was being pulled down by stronger gravity. Her joints were jelly, phasing in and out of feeling as she couldn't find the urge to move them. Her senses were dancing sloppily, ears ringing, touch numb, vision dark as her eyelids wouldn't lift, and that drug leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. 

Though when she realised she was starting to wake up, somewhat, she began fighting against the slumber she was stuck in, doing her best to figure out her surroundings and wake up. When a smidge of strength came back, she used it to squirm her body a bit, testing to learn what predicament she was in. It didn't take her long to figure out she was laying on a wooden floor, something heavy and cold around her wrists, trapping them together. Her foot also nudged against something soft next to her, but she didn't know what.

Catalina bit her lip, using the twinge of pain to wake herself up faster. Swirling her tongue around, she found her mouth to be incredibly dry, unable to taste anything else beyond that bitter stain lingering. She huffed, her breathing feeling shallow as she tried to even out its pacing, the air around her coming off as somewhat dusty, which wasn't pleasant. 

Finally, Catalina forced her eyes open, though her vision was a twisted mess of colours and shapes, blurry beyond belief. She blinked a couple of times, trying to fix her sight, while piecing together what she saw one by one. She had been right that she was laying on wood, appearing to be some kind of relatively small room. There were no lights beyond what she thought might be a torch, so it didn't seem like she had a window. Though Catalina did eventually take notice of the door, which was made of bars she could peer through. Was she in a cell?

She groggily frowned to herself, trying to remember what happened. Her and Angry put their thieving days behind them, so they couldn't have been thrown in jail, right? Catalina grit her teeth, trying to focus on her last memories. A couple of hazy flashes reminded her that they had been at a market with Lance, Varian and Ruddiger, but the girls and teen ran off for some reason. Her mind got a little foggy again, but she was aware that they ran into some trouble, centred around Varian for some reason.

Now knowing they were in danger of some kind, Catalina pressed her hands on the ground, shakily lifting herself up and resting against the wooden wall next to her. While her brain tumbled around to the movement, sitting up to seem to help wake her up some more, her body starting to understand that it was time to get up and move. 

Taking a deep breath, Catalina raised her hands, hearing a faint rattling noise as he brushed her hair back, head throbbing with a nasty headache. "Mgh…" She groaned, scrunching her eyes for a moment. "My head…"

When she opened her eyes, she looked down at her wrists, gaping at the sight of cuffs trapping them, a short chain between her wrists to keep them stuck together. Ok, that danger meter in her head was beginning to grow. Just who did they piss off?

She sighed, leaning her head back to rest it against the wall. She wasn't too panicked just yet, mostly because of the drug, but also because she knew how to escape predicaments like this, having lockpicked her way out of many cuffs and chains before. Though the people that took them flickered in her head, remembering that there had been five of them, each different characters that all seemed dangerous. Again, she still didn't know who they were or what they wanted.

Varian had called one of them by name, the leader. Andrew, if Catalina could recall correctly. And the tone and expression coming from Varian unnerved her, seeing many thoughts and emotions flashing in the teen's eyes. He seemed to know what was happening, and by the looks of it, it wasn't something pleasant. And that man's cold green eyes sent a shiver up her spine, remembering how he took pleasure in hurting Varian.

Catalina snapped out of her thoughts when hearing something, faint breathing next to her. Lolling her head to the side, her eyes widened when seeing Angry, who was laying on the ground much like she had, also wearing metal cuffs. Her sister was vaguely twitching back to life, though seeming to struggle with pulling herself out of her forced slumber.

"Kiera?..." Catalina whispered, shuffling closer to her sister.

Angry groaned quietly, subconsciously responding to Catalina, but not waking up. The redheaded girl frowned to herself, tilting her leg so her knee could jab into Angry. The sister groaned again, a little louder this time as she lazily rolled onto her back.

"I don't wanna get up…" Angry somnolently breathed, reality haven't not hit her just yet.

Catalina sighed, rolling her eyes as she shuffled closer. She rose her leg before kicking her sister's side, careful in not hurting her too much, but successfully snapping Angry wake, who grunted and rolled back onto her side, eyes flickering open as she bared her teeth. She looked up at Catalina, who was raising a brow down at her.

"Ow! What was that?..." Angry began. But trailed off when taking in the room around her. She blinked, confused on where they were. Though, when she looked around some more, before settling her eyes on her chained wrist, it seemed to click with her on what was going on. "Oh…"

Angry pulled himself up to rest against the wall with Catalina, needing a little bit to catch up with her sister. Catalina looked around the room some more, taking in new details she hadn't seen before. She still didn't know where they were, but it appears they were in some kind of cell, seeing an empty one across from theirs through the barred door. They were kidnapped, that was fairly obvious, but why?

Her eyes flickered to the corner when seeing something move, tensing up for a moment. But she relaxed when realising it was Varian, having somehow not spotted him before. He seemed out of it as well, but managing to wake up on his own, taking deep breaths as he tried forcing his eyes open. His backpack was gone, along with some of his belt pouches open, as if someone had gone through them. Probably to make sure the alchemist didn't have any of his tools on hand, which was a smart move. 

Catalina glanced at her sister, who seemed to notice Varian too. Taking a moment, Catalina began crawling her way over to their friend, who lifted his eyes and squinted at her, his vision too blurry to understand who it was. Catalina came right up to him, sitting cross-legged as she tilted her head. She scanned over him, making sure he was alright, remembering how roughed it looked when seeing him being pinned. She didn't see any damage, beyond light bruisings on his face from hitting the ground.

She leaned in, quiet as she spoke. "Varian?" 

Varian blinked, recognising the voice as his vision fixed itself. "Girls?..." He wearily said, eyes shifting around the room in confusion. 

Catalina nodded, confirming it was them. Though that didn't seem to relax him, as every second he took in their surroundings, the more he looked worried and afraid, especially when his eyes froze at the sight of chains. Again, he seemed to know more than them, and his expression was making Catalina and Angry unsure as well, frightful over the unknown. They were skilled and good at tricking others, but even they had to be careful in times like these. 

Angry huffed, sitting up away from the wall. "What happened?..."

Catalina glanced around the cell, frowning to herself. "And where are we?..."

When no one could share any answers, both girls looked back at Varian. His eyes were darting around, his body on edge as his alert nature was kicking in. He was stretching his fingers, doing his best to bring life back to them as fast as possible, his urgency clear to the others. The sisters glanced at one another, both going looks understanding that they were concerned with Varian's demeanour. 

Catalina scooted closer. "Varian?"

He snapped his head up, as if just remembering that the girls were here with him. Varian's shoulders sagged, his eyes wide with some kind of horrifying realisation. He cautiously glimpsed at the door, before looking at Catalina and Angry. "We need to get out of here, now." He urged strongly. 

They wanted to learn more, but it was obvious Varian wasn't going to say anything right now, too disturbed over something to think properly. Besides, they did want to get out here as fast as possible, before any more danger popped up out of nowhere. Lance was also in the back of their minds, wondering if he had noticed their disappearances yet, and if he was looking for them. 

"Well, in that case." Angry shrugged, suddenly holding her hands up to show she had already removed the cuffs.

Varian blinked, surprised and impressed. He looked to Catalina when he heard clicking, seeing her cuffs slip off her wrists with ease. He sometimes forgot that they were ex-criminals too, able to slip past the law and other thieves many times before. Varian held his wrists out when Catalina gestured for him to come closer, as she quickly freed him too. 

Rubbing his wrists, Varian began pulling himself off the floor. He swayed, legs barely awake as he reached out and leaned against the wall. Catalina and Angry copied him, the drug in their bodies fading, yet the effects still lingering a little. They took a minute to stretch themselves, shaking their limbs to wake them up, pins and needles jolting across their bodies. 

Varian kept glancing at the girls and the door, keeping an ear out for any footsteps. He wasn't sure if he should say something right now, to tell the girls the truth on what might be happening. He didn't want to waste time with talking, but he mostly didn't want to say anything because of certain thoughts in his head, his past haunting and whispering to him. It's not that the girls didn't know his past, but it was always a struggle to talk about it, especially to those who weren't a part of it. 

Right now, all that matter was getting out, finding help and making their way back to the village. Varian knew they were on an airship, having spent time on one before. Typically, the Saporians would park in the woods or hills, hiding it from people, but tended to be close enough to civilisation for resources. They couldn't be far from the market, though he didn't know how much time had passed, seeing no window to look out of it. He prayed they didn't move the ship while they were asleep. 

Straightening himself, Varian stepped forward, body no longer shaky as he managed to walk. He still felt off, parts of him hazy, but it was manageable. The girls looked to him, joining his side as all three of them wandered over to the door. Varian peered out of them, looking both ways down the hall. It was hard to make anything out, shadows blanketing around the place, but he didn't see anyone. So Varian pulled back, gesturing to the door.

Catalina nodded, stepping over to the lock as she began messing with it. She frowned to herself, noting how intricate the craftsmanship of the design was, nothing she had seen in Corona before. Whoever kidnapped them appeared to have excellent gear, which was concerning for her and the others. 

She glanced up at Varian. "Who were those people?" Catalina looked back at the lock, fiddling with it some more. "You seemed to know them."

Varian didn't say anything, squinting at nothing as he thought to himself. The sisters gave worried looks to each other, not liking the silence from their friend. Though, before they could press on, they heard a click, and the lock was off. Varian reached over, sliding the door open for them as they were about to step out.

But just as Varian moved past the doorway, he was greeted by a knife hovering in front of his face. His eyes widened, and he froze, Catalina and Angry stopping in their tracks as well. They all drifted their eyes up to see the wielder was Andrew, his crew standing behind him with dark smirks. 

"Oh, he knows us pretty well." Andrew chuckled, his charming voice sending an off-putting feeling to the three.

Immediately, Varian's hands shot out to both sides of him, grabbing the girls and yanking them behind him. Catalina and Angry blinked with wide eyes, surprised by Varian's quick reaction. It made them much more alert, peering out from behind him as he tried shielding them with his body and arms, the gesture telling them to stay behind him. 

Andrew raised a brow, chuckling at the sight. He began moving closer, keeping the knife right in front of Varian's face, causing the teen to shuffle back, the girls mimicking the motion. They made their way back into the cell, standing close to the wall opposite to the door, watching the Saporians pile in, their eyes locked onto the three, a dangerous glint to them. 

Catalina and Angry inspected them all, weary of the adults and what they might do, even noting some of the visible weapons they held. Both girls hated the idea of hiding behind Varian, wanting to seem bolder and braver, snap back or demand to know what was going on. But the eeriness of the situation, the sense of danger, it made them nervous, unsure in how to proceed. Varian didn't make it any better, his body stiff as he pressed his lips together, glaring at Andrew past the knife. 

The girls looked down at Varian's hands, seeing that they were faintly shaking, despite how strong he was trying to be. It was commendable that he hadn't fallen into a panic attack or hysterics, but even he couldn't hide his fears entirely. So Catalina reached over and took one of his hands, comforting him and herself. Angry noticed, copying her sister and taking his other hand. Varian swallowed, stiffening when feeling them, before giving a quick squeeze as a response. 

Finally, Andrew pulled the knife away, surveying the three in front of him. Varian never faltered in his stare, not daring to take his eyes off the man. Andrew tilted his head, glancing at the girls for a moment, who both bared their teeth at him, gripping Varian's hands harder. Andrew smirked, before pulling his sights back to Varian, humming under his breath.

"Nice to see you again, Varian." The leader grinned, acting as if they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in years. 

Varian scowled, hating that tone of voice. It reminded him too much of the past, back when they worked together. At least now he could see right through it, knowing that there was nothing pleasant about Andrew's charm. 

He wanted nothing more than to yell at the man, strike with a fist, to do something out of anger. But he couldn't, not with Angry and Catalina with him. Varian didn't want to risk their lives, didn't want them to be a part of this. Andrew would have grabbed them for a reason, and Varian knew it was for tormenting him somehow. Whatever happens, he had to keep the Saporians on him, take their attention away from the girls. It wasn't going to be fun by any means, but he couldn't let them get hurt on his watch.

"Can't say the same for you…" Varian growled, his deep-seated anger shining through.

Catalina and Angry blinked, looking up at Varian. They had seen him angry before, but that tended to be when he was annoyed or frustrated. No, this time it was pure hatred, something dark about his tone and expression. It unnerved the two, having never seen him like this before. They wanted to speak, to say something, to ask questions. But they knew better, needing to wait for the right moment to talk. For now, they were going to have to let Varian take the lead, seeing as he knew more than they did.

Andrew raised a brow, but chuckled as if what Varian said was an amusing joke to him. "Still got that snark, eh?" He ribbed, grinning strangely once more.

Varian's scowl thickened, glare becoming as sharp as a blade. In his head he was panicking, thoughts rushing as he tried thinking of anything he could do. There was no way the three of them could take on all the Saporians. They were adults, they had weapons, and were willing to fight rough, while Varian and the girls had nothing to combat them with. He had his belt, but it had been cleaned out at some point, and his backpack was nowhere to be seen. 

He thought about Ruddiger. He had ordered his companion to get help, to find Lance and tell him what was going on. Did Ruddiger succeed? Had he found Lance? Were they searching for them? How long would they be? Too many questions that Varian couldn't answer, as all he could do right now was protect the girls and give them enough time to figure out something. 

Andrew twirled his knife, catching Varian's attention again. The man glanced between the sisters, tilting his head. "Oh, but it's rude of you not to introduce me to your friends." He pointed at them with the knife, making Varian stiffen as he pulled them further behind him.

At first, he was tempted to say nothing, but he knew that wouldn't end well. Besides, knowing Andrew, he probably already knew the girls' names, and was doing this to tease Varian. And perhaps it was time to reveal to the sisters on who this really was. 

Varian turned his head a little, but his eyes never left Andrew. "Catalina and Angry…" He could feel the girls staring at him, bitterness washing over his voice. "Meet Andrew the Saporian."

The sisters' eyes widened with realisation, the addition to the name sparking something. While they hadn't seen the times Varian was a villain, they had heard plenty of stories about it, at one point even being sat down and told by Lance, Eugene and Varian himself on what happened. Apparently, Varian had broken out of prison, teaming up with a group called the Separatists Of Saporia, Andrew being their leader and Varian's old cellmate. But they broke off their allegiance when the Saporians threatened to bomb Corona, which was also when Varian finally rejoined Rapunzel and her group. 

Varian's history had always been a strange thing to the girls, as they just couldn't picture him as a bad guy. They weren't denying that he did terrible things, but it never really crossed their minds when hanging out with him, only knowing the dorky alchemist side to him. But right now, they were starting to see parts of that darker side to Varian, a glimpse into his villain history, and they didn't like it. It just didn't seem like Varian to them, and these Saporians weren't making that idea any better.

"Wait, isn't that?..." Catalina uttered, looking up at Varian.

Varian paused for a few seconds, trying to find the urge to reply. "My old cellmate…" He finally said, sighing to himself. 

Andrew seemed pleased, going back to twirling his knife around again. "Glad to see you've talked about me."

Varian bared his teeth, huffing through them. But he settled himself a little when feeling the girls tighten their grips in his hands, silently telling him to stay calm. And they were right, he couldn't risk losing control of his temper right now. If he acted out, he feared that Andrew might use the girls as a punishment. 

Angry peaked out from behind, eyeing up the people behind Andrew. "And them?"

Andrew raised a brow, looking over to Angry. Varian felt himself freeze, ready to react if Andrew tried anything. Thankfully, he only seemed amused by the question, glancing back at his group, who all seemed to be waiting for orders, or some kind of show to start up so they could watch.

"Just my crew." Andrew explained, gesturing to each of them one by one. "You've got Juniper, Clementine, Maisie and Kai."

When he moved his sights back to Varian, there was a cold shine to his eyes. Catalina and Angry pulled their heads back, while Varian held his breath for a moment, doing his best to keep control of his body, not letting his instincts take charge. He knew Andrew wanted a reaction, to unsettled the three for his entertainment, as if preparing them for what was to come later. 

Varian didn't exactly know what they wanted. At first, he had assumed they were going to kill him in that alleyway, though judging by the fact they brought a knockout formula with them, it appears they had been planning a kidnapping. That did beg the questions if they had been following Varian, or did they stumble by him on accident. Then they brought the girls into the situation, and Varian didn't know what to do. Did the Saporians still want to kill him, or did they want to use him again? Or maybe they wanted to torture him, to make him pay in every way before finally ending him. Every path was a possibility, and none of them he liked.

And what about the girls? Did Andrew want to hurt or use them too? Or were they simply going to use them against Varian in case he acted out? If it had only been him, Varian wouldn't have cared, even if he was scared. But he couldn't let Catalina and Angry get hurt, be killed, especially not by these people, the mistakes from his past. 

Andrew clicked his tongue, leaning in to get close to Varian's face. "And we've all missed you, Buddy."

Still, Varian managed not to react beyond his breathing hitching for a moment. But that nickname made him uncomfortable, as if hearing the name of a dead man. It had been something attached to his old self, the villain side he once had, the person he wasn't anymore. Something so innocent sounding seemed so wrong to hear.

However, he couldn't stop himself from flinching noticeably when Andrew reached a hand out, resting it on Varian's shoulder. Catalina and Angry stiffens, fearing for Varian's safety. It was no secret Andrew hated him, and none of them wanted to see what he would do to the alchemist. 

"Remember the last time we saw one another?" Andrew mused, as if those memories were fond to think back on. "Good times."

Varian growled, teeth baring as he talked. "Oh, ya. The view I had was speculator." He scoffed, visions flashing in his head from when he was last on the airship. That moment where Andrew held it overboard, forever ingrained in his thoughts. "But I bet the one you had in that bubble was even better." Varian hissed, this time being the one to lean in closer.

Again, the girls were shocked by his tone. The venom in Varian's voice was haunting to hear, a part of them not believing that this was their same friend. But they still held onto him, wanting to keep each other safe from these people.

Sadly, Andrew seemed to take offence from Varian's words. He frowned and raised a brow, giving a nasty look. With one quick, fluid movement, Andrew sheathed the knife away into his belt, before snapping his hand forward and grabbing Varian by the collar. Without giving them enough time to react, he yanked Varian away from the girls, who lost their holds in his hands. 

"Hey!" Catalina yelped, already reaching out for Varian.

Before either sister could try and help, the other Saporians circled them, trapping them and holding them back. Both girls did kick and hit at them, trying to squeeze past, but they couldn't fight back against them. There was enough room to see through them, watching with fright as Andrew dragged Varian over to another wall.

Both girls cried out when Andrew roughly slammed Varian into it, using his arm to pin the boy's chest, trapping him between the Saporian leader and the wall. Varian swung his feet, which were not touching the ground, but none of his strikes phased Andrew, who only pushed down harder. Varian hissed in pain, gritting his teeth as he pressed his head against the wall, slowing in his assault. 

Andrew eased up a little when knowing Varian wouldn't act out again, his free hand reaching back for his knife. Catalina and Angry yelled more, fearing for what might happen. Varian heard their screaming, glancing at them as he held up a hand, urging them to stop.

"Girls, just stay quiet." Varian advised, doing his best to give a look saying things would be alright, to just stay calm. 

They shut their mouths, but their nervous expressions didn't leave, standing on their toes as they craned their necks to watch. They did eye up the crew guarding them, but they saw no way to get past them. And they were afraid to try anything, for fear of them defying ending with Varian getting hurt. 

When they stopped crying out, Varian moved his sights back to Andrew, seeing the man inspecting his knife. Varian swallowed, his breathing unsteady as he gripped onto Andrew's arm, his position causing his body to ache. The leader lifted his eyes back to him, looking like he was thinking about what to do next. 

Then Andrew's distributing smile came back, swaying the knife in front of Varian in a taunting manner. "So, what do you want to do first, Buddy?" He leaned in, a wicked look in his eyes. "Cause I know exactly how I want to start this." Andrew sneered, letting Varian know he wasn't getting out of here without some blood being spilt.

Varian's eyes shuffled around, thinking of what to say or do. But he couldn't do anything, not strong enough to fight back against Andrew. He glanced at Angry and Catalina, seeing the worry in their gazes, itching to do something to help. But Varian knew he wasn't going to be ok, that there was nothing they could do to stop the Saporians. He knows he was going to be hurt, and all he could do was accept that. 

With that thought in mind, Varian gave the girls an apologetic look, which seemed to confuse them, but their eyes widened in horror as Varian proceeded to spit in Andrew's face, hitting his eye. The man scrunched up his face, growling as he used the side of his hand to wipe it away. He blinked a couple of times to clear up his eye, before glaring at Varian, who was glaring right back.

"Classy…" Andrew huffed. 

Without warning, Andrew suddenly pulled his arm back, releasing Varian. The teen stumbled when his feet hit the ground, barely able to catch himself. As Varian went to straighten himself, Andrew pulled back his now free arm, striking Varian in the gut with bold violence. The girls screamed as Varian choked on his breathing, arms wrapping around his stomach as he collapsed to the floor, coughing heavily. 

"Varian!" Angry cried out, pushing against the Saporians with her arm stretched out towards her friend.

She was held back, along with Catalina, who both struggled wildly to get free, eyes glued on Varian. The teen was shaking, his breathing a mixture of uncontrollable coughing and wheezing. He moved one hand away from his stomach, resting on the floor to keep himself steady as he tried to take in oxygen. He could already feel the bruise taking shape, his insides feeling like they were twisting in on itself. His lungs were burning from the struggle to breathe, feeling sick as he tried to stabilise himself. 

Panting, Varian managed to lift his head, black bangs hanging over his face as he peered through them, looking at the girls. They could see the pain painting his expression, senses trying to move past the damage done to him. Catalina and Angry froze up, unsure in how to react.

"I-I'm fine…" Varian rasped out, groaning as he swallowed and hunched.

He heard the sound of Andrew's boots stepping across the floor, moving to be in front of Varian once more. The teen shifted his eyes up, seeing Andrew staring down at him, smirking with pleasure. It was then that Varian knew they weren't going to kill him, not yet anyway. He had to face a harsher punishment for betraying them, for turning his back on Saporia. 

Andrew shook his head side to side, as if he was telling off a young child. "Tsk, tsk, lying ain't good."

Varian tried glaring at him, but his stomach swirled with pain again, so he dropped his head back down as he focused on settling the aches as best he could. He was already preparing for Andrew to strike him again, judging by how he had been twirling his knife, stepping closer to Varian once more.

Catalina's eyes widened, looking between the man and Varian. She felt her heart racing, senses going mad as he wanted nothing more than to drag Andrew away and beat him into the ground. Her eyes shimmered red, a deep growl coming from her throat as she felt her beast side sparking up. She needed to help, needed to save Varian.

But then she stopped when Angry took her hand, catching her attention. Catalina flicked her gaze to her sister, seeing her shaking her head side to side. She made a vague gesture to the Saporians, Varian and the room, telling Catalina that it was too risky.

Catalina faltered, her wolf side fading away quickly. Angry was right, she couldn't turn here. She was confident she could fight the Saporians in that form, but the environment was against her. The room was too small, and if she couldn't control her fury, she might end up hurting herself, Angry or Varian. The Saporians could also trap her in the room, long enough for them to get deadly strikes on her. For now, they would have to find a different way to deal with the problem at hand.

Snapping her eyes back to Andrew and Varian, Catalina yelled out. "What's your problem?" She interrupted, catching Andrew's attention. "Can't you just leave him alone?"

Varian's eyes widened, lifting his head to look at her with worry. He knew what she was trying to do, but he couldn't let her. "Catalina…" He wheezed, grunting as he struggled to speak.

Angry frowned, ignoring Varian as she leaned in, being held back by Kai's arm. "You're gonna regret taking us!" She raged, hands balled into fists as she growled at Andrew with her sister. "We're not ones people like to mess with!"

Andrew raised a brow, not phased by their words. Varian's breathing picked up as the man walked away from him, making his way over to the girls. The sisters shuffled back, on guard as Andrew neared them. Varian tried to speak, tried to stop Andrew, but he couldn't find the strength at the moment, going back to try and sort out the pain squirming around his body.

"A threat, eh?" Andrew snorted, bending down to hover above the two, looking them up and down.

Catalina and Angry displayed their aggression, but they were scared. Something about this man set off many alarms in their heads. Perhaps it was because he made it clear he had no morals on who he hurt, even teens and children. When the two worked for the Baron, they weren't dangerously harmed or tortured by him or any of his people, maybe roughly handled or slapped on the back of the head from time to time, but nothing like this.

Andrew pulled himself up, holding his arms out to gesture the entire room. "Well, no one's here now." He chuckled, but shifted to a cold glare when staring back at Catalina and Angry. "So why don't you keep pushing your luck, missies? See what will happen."

He held up his knife, tilting it side to side to show it off. The girls shuttered, but still held up their fists, not backing down. Andrew smirked at this, entertained by their courage, something he would be happy to tear down bit by bit. And Varian knew that was what he was thinking, just by catching that glint in Andrew's eyes.

The alchemist shook his head, needing to do something. He pressed his lips together, reaching a hand out to lean against the wall. Varian had to draw Andrew's attention away, to keep the girls safe. He knows he couldn't live with himself if they get hurt, killed even. After all, this was his mistake, his problem. They didn't deserve to get caught up in Varian's mess that was his past. 

He hissed and grunted as he pulled himself to his feet, bruised stomach flaring as he tried to straighten his back. Varian panted under his breath, trying to find the ability to speak. "Andrew." He huffed, causing the man to look back at him. "Your problem is with me, not them. Let them go." Varian demanded, snarling as he did so.

Andrew gave him a look, glancing between Varian and the girls. Catalina and Angry gave begging looks to their friend, telling him to stop, but he ignored them, focus glued on Andrew. The leader stalked back over, an unimpressed expression across his face. But Varian held his head high, breathing sharply as he held his stomach with one arm.

Drawing his knife forward, Andrew hovered it just above Varian's chest, causing the boy to tense, his eyes darting between the weapon and the man wielding it. Still, Varian didn't back away, staring down his old cellmate, daring him to do his worst.

"You're not ordering me around, boy." Andrew chided, leaning in. "And you've got no tools to win with."

Varian drifted his eyes down to his belt, sincerely wishing he had an alchemy ball right about now. He still wondered where his backpack went, did the Saporians keep it? Or did they toss it away? Questions he couldn't exactly ask right now. So he pulled his glare back up to Andrew, frustration seeping in. 

"No, but I've got plenty of snark." Varian argued, leaning in despite the knife nearing his chest. It was risky, but he wanted to pronounce his anger, to show Andrew he wasn't going to sit down and beg for mercy. "So why don't you quit with the monologuing. I already know what you want."

Andrew raised a brow, his smirk shining up again. "Impatient, are we?" He chuckled, Varian's anger always having a way to amuse him.

Varian scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I just want you to shut up, if I'm being honest."

He seemed to have offended Andrew once more, as the man pulled the knife away, using his other hand to grab a clump of Varian's hair. He yanked it up, pulling on Varian's bangs and skull, twisting the locks of hair in his grip. Varian shot his hands up, clawing at Andrew to try and free himself, but it only made the leader pulling harder, drawing out groans and hisses from Varian.

He felt his eyes watering, faintly hearing the girls crying out again. Every movement he made only caused it to be more painful, agony flaring up across his head, feeling Andrew's fingers tangled in his hair.

"Gah, let go!" Varian yelped, eyes shut tight as he squirmed.

Andrew tilted his head, making an exaggerated thinking expression as he stroked his beard. "Mmh, nahhh." He mocked, laughing to himself. 

Angry and Catalina were trying to get past the other Saporians again, Kai and Juniper blocking or pulling them back, caging them in a small bubbled zone. But when Kai grabbed Catalina again, ready to shove her back, the girl bit down on his hand, hard. He yelled in pain, yanking away his arm to check the marks left behind. With him distracted, and Juniper busy with Angry, Catalina managed to jump through, sliding over to Andrew and Varian. 

She grabbed one of the man's arms, pulling on it to get his attention. Andrew snapped his head around, mildly surprised, but mostly annoyed. His grip on Varian's hair loosened, about to let go. Varian tried to say something, to warn Catalina away, but he couldn't find the ability to speak just yet.

"No, stop it!" Catalina stormed, an inhuman growl rising from her throat. "Don't touch him!"

Before anyone else could react, a loud smack rang through the air, and Catalina stumbled back violently. Andrew had dropped Varian, who had fallen to the ground, with one hand raised high, leaving a bright red print on Catalina's cheek.

"Catalina!" Angry screamed, trying to reach out to her sister.

Catalina covered it with her hands, wincing over the aching flare. She stared with wide eyes, shocked by the action, but felt her eyes water. While time with the Baron had been rough, neither sister had been slapped like that, and Andrew's uncaring nature only made it more frightening. Catalina whimpered, doing her best not to cry as she stepped back.

Kai grabbed her, yanking her back behind him and to her sister, who dashed up to Catalina, full of worry. Angry was quick to examine the smacked area, having to pull back her sister's hands away to check it. No skin was broken, but it was very noticeable. 

Varian stared in horror, frozen on the spot as he was kneeling on the ground. The sound echoed in his head, Catalina's whimpers ringing in his ears as he saw the hand mark left on her cheek. It was all the sign he needed to know that Andrew was willing to hurt them, and it made his blood boil. 

Andrew folded his hands behind his back, behaving like slapping a young girl was a chore. "I did warn you." He shrugged, unphased by his own actions. 

His tone only pushed Varian further, who managed to jump to his feet, tight shaky fists by his sides, ready to throw down with Andrew for daring to hurt Catalina. He knows the man was scum before, but this took it to a whole other level. The girls had done nothing to the Saporians, but they were being cruel to them for merely being Varian's friends. It was disgusting to think about.

Varian reached over and yanked on one of Andrew's arms, stepping back when the man snapped around, glaring at him. But he paused at Varian's pure rage, turning to give his full attention. 

"Andrew!" Varian fumed, making bold gestures with his hands. "I swear to god, leave them alone!" He shook his fist at the man, showing he was ready to bite back.

"And what will you do about it?" Andrew retorted, stepping forward as he saw no threat. "You can't fight back…" He pointed out, looking Varian up and down.

That did make the alchemist pause, controlling his anger as he thought it over. Varian knew if he acted out, it would only make things worse, knowing that Andrew would happily use the girls to torment him if he did anything wrong. That slap repeated in his head, making him feel sick over the memory of abuse. No matter what, he couldn't risk the girls' lives, not when this was his fault. 

He just had to go team up with a group of terrorists, didn't he? God, he had been such an idiot back then, as now not only was he caught up in his mess, but so were two young girls, close friends of his. Varian felt trapped, unable to do anything to help the situation. Andrew was in control, happily flaunting it about to taunt Varian. 

But there was something he could do, something that would keep the sisters safe for now. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be safe. But as he drifted his eyes, looking over to the two, he felt his heart sink. Catalina was wiping her eyes, making sure her tears didn't spill as she tried to watch what was happening, Angry wrapping an arm over her shoulders to comfort her, a mix of fear and anger on her face, glaring at Andrew with hatred. It was a pitiful sight to see, and he couldn't let it get worse. It was enough to make up his mind.

He looked back at Andrew, thinking over his words. Varian sighed, lowering his head as he spoke, knowing exactly what the leader wanted to hear. "No, I won't..." Varian uttered, narrowing his eyes. "And that's what I'll offer."

Andrew squinted, giving a questioning look, encouraging Varian to clarify. Catalina and Angry looked confused, wondering what Varian was planning. They didn't like the look he was giving, his posture limp as he seemed to accept some kind of fate.

Forcing himself to speak, Varian brought his gaze back up. "You can do what you want to me, and I won't fight back…"

The girls froze up at that, realising what Varian was doing. For their safety, he was giving up his own. They wanted to scream at him, to beg him not to go through with it, but they were too shaken up to say anything, and the gestures the other Saporians were giving to them scared them to stay quiet. 

Andrew blinked, before smirking delightfully. "Oh?" He had thought it would take more for Varian to give up, but he wasn't going to say no, now would he?

Varian gestured to himself, eyes unmoving as he stared at Andrew. "Use me, hurt me, even kill me." He then gestured to the girls, a tired pleading tone to his voice. "Just don't do anything to them."

While Andrew thought it over, the girls found their voices again, leaning against the Saporians holding them back, trying to get Varian's attention. They couldn't let him go through with it, knowing things would get ugly if Andrew agreed, maybe even losing Varian if things went too far. They had seen the leader get violent already, but that was mild compared to what they knew he must be able to do. 

"Varian!" Catalina called out, begging for him to listen.

But he didn't, not turning to face them as he blocked out there voice, waiting for Andrew's response. Guilt was digging away at him, warning him of what's to come with his choice. But Varian was willing to live with it, knowing he could keep the girls safe. They mattered more than he did, and didn't deserve all of this cruelty that was derived from his mistakes. 

Andrew reached out, tilting Varian's chin up with his fingers. Obeying, Varian didn't fight back, staying silent as he waited. Andrew pursed his lips, as if he was examining the boy's face, moving his hand away from Varian's chin, hovering it up the side of the teen's face before brushing back his bangs in a surprisingly gentle way. It unnerved Varian, not sure how to react to such an action. But his body tensed when Andrew's wicked smirk flashed on his face.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer right now, Buddy." Andrew suddenly grasped Varian's hair, twisting it into a good grip without warning. 

Varian yelped, hissing in pain as he felt himself being forcefully dragged away, Andrew mercilessly pulling him along. His hair was tugging at the skin around his skull, feeling like it might break off at any moment. He could hear Catalina and Angry screaming again, begging for Andrew to stop.

"No! Leave him alone!" Angry cried out, frightful over where this could be going.

Andrew made a gesture to the door, and Clementine shuffled over to open it for him, allowing him to keep dragging the struggling teen in his grasp out of the cell. Varian's hands wanted to claw at him, to try and tug himself free from Andrew's hand, but he forced himself not to, allowing the man to pull him around as he pleased. No matter what happens, he has to remind himself not to fight back. This was for Catalina and Angry, for their safety and their lives.

But then Andrew suddenly released him, shoving Varian forward. The boy caught himself on all fours, heavily breathing as he tried to process what was going on. He lifted his head, looking around and finding that they were just outside the cell, hanging around the hallway, watching Maisie close the barred door, leaving Juniper and Kai to hold back the girls, along with setting them up in a viewable spot. 

Varian's eyes widened, horror washing over his body. He had assumed they were going to take him somewhere private, but Andrew wanted the girls to watch, to see what he was about to do. It made Varian sick, knowing this wasn't going to be pretty, that it'll haunt the girls for years to come. He knew sights like this would stick, for he had seen brutal beatings before. They had a way of engraving in your mind. 

He sharply waved his hand at them, urging them to turn their sights. "Girls, look away!" Varian warned them.

He was about to say more, but Andrew suddenly struck him, hitting the side of his face. Varian's head snapped around, his arms shaking as he struggled to keep himself up by them. His lip was burning, something warm dripping down it, and he realised it was blood when licking at it, a cracked lip left behind by Andrew. 

Andrew threw his hands up, as if he were a performer, wanting everyone to see the show. "No, watch." He laughed, something about it sounding so wrong. "You'll get to see just how brutal ex-criminal life can really be."

He knelt down, grabbing Varian's shoulder and turning him sideways, showing off his bloodied lip, eyes wide with fear. Andrew struck him again, this time in the eye, letting go right as he hit him. The girls screamed as Varian collapsed to the ground, and slipped a hand up to cover his now bruising black eye. Varian grit his teeth, doing his best not to focus on the blood, to not make any sounds beyond hissing and groaning. While he was going to let this happen, he wasn't going to let Andrew have the satisfaction of hearing him scream, holding out for as long as he could.

Sadly, Varian didn't have time to recover, Andrew's boot colliding with his side, kicking him over onto his back, hitting the barred door to the other cell that was empty. Burning agony draped his torso, feeling like his insides were suffering through whiplash. He was taking heavy breaths, senses becoming dazed. 

"No!" He heard Catalina cry out, and Varian tried to look over at her and Angry.

Despite his slightly blurry vision, Varian did see them, the two being held back by Kai and Juniper, their upper arms grabbed onto. But then Andrew stepped in the way, blocking Varian's line of sight, causing the teen to pull his eyes up to stare at the man.

Andrew glanced over his shoulder, briefly observing the girls. He looked back at Varian with smugness drawing his face, hearing the girls begging, pleading and yelling behind him. They got louder when Andrew stepped closer to Varian again, who rolled onto his side to try and prepare himself for the next strike. 

Folding his hands behind his back, Andrew put on a sickly mocking tone. "They seem to care about you. How sweet…" He ribbed, tilting his head with a smirk full of fake innocence. 

He then swung his foot again, slamming the ball of it into Varian's chest, pushing him back up against the door and wall. Something must have cracked or broken, as a white-hot flash of pain swarmed Varian's chest, his breathing became infinitely harder to work with, as if a bag of bricks was pressing down on him. He gasped out, body tensing as his fingers clawed at the ground, doing his best to fight against any instincts to help himself. 

Varian wheezed, his vision going hazy as his eyes couldn't focus on anything. The girls' screams echoed in his ears, and he thinks he might be hearing Andrew pacing around, in a slow, taunting manner. It was easy to tell the Saporian leader was enjoying this, using Varian like some kind of therapy punching bag. 

Through his watery hearing, he could make out Andrew's words. "Though, it's funny. The comments and remarks, they only view you as a lovable nerd." He hummed, as if the idea behind it intrigued him.

Varian shuddered, something creepy about those words. Neither Angry nor Catalina had made comments like that when they were captured, or trapped in the cell, so had the Saporians been stalking him through the market? How had Varian not seen them? He should have listened to his gut when sensing something strange before, cause now it was burning with agony.

His sight flickered back to life when feeling Andrew grab his shirt, yanking him off the ground roughly. The sharp movement triggered the rising pain further, Varian hissing and groaning as he dropped his head, feeling dizzy and sick from it all. Of course, it didn't help when Andrew slammed him against the wall, similar to before, pressing his arm into Varian's damaged chest, pinning him there.

"Tell me, Varian." Andrew whispered, pressing harder with every word he spoke, drawing out an anguished gasp from his victim. "Have they seen that darker side to you? The one you claim isn't the real you?"

Varian shut his eyes, biting his bloody lip. He knew what Andrew was trying to do, wanting to use the boy's past to torment him, to tell Catalina and Angry things he didn't like to talk about. Andrew was going to make Varian suffer, both physically and mentally. But Varian didn't want to say anything, to stay quiet as he let the abuse happen, yet Andrew was too stubborn to allow that.

When Varian didn't respond, Andrew pressed harder, shifting his elbow to dig into Varian's ribs. "Well?..." He urged the teen to speak, a faint warning to his tone.

Varian whined, swallowing as he struggled to breathe. "N-No…" He sputtered out, cracking his eyes open. They drifted over to Angry and Catalina, who paused in their scrambling when hearing the two talk. Shame and guilt glimmered in Varian's eyes, and he looked away as he mumbled. "They weren't there for either time…"

Andrew snorted, grinning as he glanced at the girls. "Ha, that explains it." He chuckled, knowing he was going to have fun with this new information.

He released Varian, but didn't give him a moment to rest, skillfully bringing his leg up and kicking Varian in the chest. That time, Varian was sure something broke, crashing back onto the ground, head hitting the wooden floor. He shut his eyes tightly, his mind unable to handle the suffering throughout his body, air having difficulty passing through him.

He gasped out when Andrew began pressing his heel into his chest, disturbing his aching ribs. Varian managed to bite back a cry, body awkwardly squirming as he was barely able to control himself, ears ringing violently as every part of him was telling him to move, to escape, to fight back. But he couldn't, he made the deal, he needed to keep the girls safe.

Andrew looked down at the trembling boy, cold pleasure shining in his grin. "You've heard the stories, haven't you young ladies?" He began, shooting a look at Catalina and Angry.

Both girls froze up, eyes darting between Andrew and Varian. Every second became harder to watch, seeing the blood dripping from Varian's mouth, the purple print painting his eye, heavily wheezing as it sounded like his breathing was giving up on him. But what made it hurt even more was this was Varian's choice, he was letting this happen for their safety. He was putting them above himself, something Andrew very much wanted them to see.

They started struggling against Juniper and Kai once more when seeing Andrew move, the man shifting his leg to now rest his boot on Varian's throat. He pressed down with heavy weight, cutting off the boy's ability to breath. Varian's eyes snapped open, wide as panic controlled his expression, an alert in his brain telling him over and over again that he was losing oxygen. He couldn't hold himself back this time, that survival side of him causing his hands to grab at Andrew's leg, trying to shove him off. But it was hopeless, having no means to overpower the Saporian leader.

"A fourteen-year-old, cast away by his Kingdom, lost in a desperate search to save his father, the very man he imprisoned himself." Andrew recited, as if he were an old storyteller, and not some maniac choking out a kid, unphased by the sounds coming from Varian. 

"He can't breath!" Catalina shrieked, unable to get her arms free from Kai's firm grip. "Stop, you'll kill him!"

Andrew raised a brow at her, as if her words weren't that urgent, seeming more annoyed that she dare cut him off. So he pressed down harder, twisting his boot around to dig into Varian's throat, windpipes cut off completely. Varian's mouth was open in a silent scream, black dots beginning to paint the corner of his vision. Catalina shut her mouth, letting Andrew speak again.

"So what does he do?" Andrew continued, gazing down at Varian as he recounted the story further. "Kidnaps the Queen, sends monstrous creations after the Princess and her people, then tries killing them all himself."

He finally stopped, pulling his foot away and back onto the floor. Varian gasped out, taking in as much air as he could, which caused his chest to burn up again. His senses were cloudy from the lack of oxygen and damage done to his body, but he had still somehow been able to keep listening to Andrew, needing to know what the man was going to say. 

Every word flashed something in his mind, twisted parts of his history plaguing him, reminding him of what he once was, what the people he thought he could trust did to him. No one had come to help him, so he sought out a much darker path to get what he wanted. And no matter how many times Varian told himself that it was in the past, that he wasn't that person anymore, it was something he still had to live with, something he couldn't run away from.

But Andrew telling the girls himself hurt Varian. Not because he never told them his story, but because Andrew had a way of speaking, using words to scare people, even when he wasn't lying. Even now, he was honest in that Varian had done those things, he had attacked people, nearly killing them. It didn't help that Andrew sounded so fascinated with it, believing that was Varian's best self, that his villain side was still there somewhere deep down. 

"An intriguing tale, huh? Wish I was there to see it all." Andrew hummed, placing a hand on his chest as he smiled about it.

Unable to take it anymore, Varian tried speaking, to get Andrew to knock it off. As much as this beating hurt, he would rather it be a silent experience. Get it over and done with. But Andrew was dragging it on, wanting a reaction, to push Varian further and to involve the girls still somehow. Though, Varian wasn't sure if Andrew was telling them this to get the girls mad with him, or if he just wanted to taunt Varian further. 

"A-Andrew…" Varian rasped out, breathing painful and heavy. He didn't want to move, for fear of jostling his body too much.

Andrew raised a brow, looking down at the frail alchemist, his smile vanishing for the time being. The leader turned, shuffling down on one knee as he suddenly snagged the underside of Varian's jaw. His grip was tight, flaring up the bruising around Varian's neck and face as he forced the boy to look him in the eyes. Varian noticeable flinched when looking, unnerved by his old cellmate's uncaring gaze. 

Clicking his tongue, Andrew spoke. "Backing out on the deal?" He turned Varian's face, along with his own, making them both look over at Catalina and Angry. "Or am I allowed to continue?"

Varian stared at the girls, briefly forgetting about the suffering his body was going through. His heart sank when noticing that both sisters had tears in their eyes, a hopeless look across their faces as they didn't know what to do, stuck at the mercy of the Saporians, who were forcing them to watch their friend get beaten. Varian's breathing hitched when seeing the slap mark on Catalina's face, bright red with some of the paint on her cheek smudged off.

As much as every part of him was begging for this to stop, to defy Andrew and act out, he couldn't. The Saporians were his mistake, his mess up, it wasn't fair to drag the girls into this, to let them go through the same treatment as him. Varian had to protect them, no matter what happens to him, or what Andrew might say and reveal. 

He looked back at Andrew when the man released his chin, waiting for some kind of answer. Varian was silent for a few seconds, before he sighed and turned his gaze away, giving an expression that showed he accepted his fate. Andrew smirked, seeing as Varian wasn't going to interrupt him anymore, so he began drifting his hand to his belt.

"But I was there for the later stories." Andrew pulled out his knife, examining it slowly, letting it reflect the light coming from the torch. He chuckled under his breath, looking over to the girls. "You should have seen him in prison. So broken, lost." He shook his head, running a finger along the side of the knife, feeling the cold metal. "Torn by emotions and traumas, plagued by vicious nightmares that would make him scream." Andrew hissed, raising the weapon before plugging it down suddenly.

He stabbed Varian in the shoulder, resulting in a blood-curdling scream from the alchemist, who threw his head back as his body arched. His echoing cries of pain sent a wave of horror shivering up both Catalina and Angry, now full on in tears, sobbing at the sight and sounds. Varian had tears in his own eyes, torturous anguish flaring up throughout him, his mind unable to think about anything else. 

"Varian!" Angry shrieked, as crying out was all they could do.

Catalina's vision was blurred by tears, shaking her head as she pleaded with Andrew. "Please, stop!"

But the man didn't listen, too enthralled by the screams dancing in his ears. When they began dying down, Andrew twisted the knife still lodged in Varian, the sound of flesh and muscle twisting making the sisters feel sick, while Varian cried out again, his bruised throat and damaged rib cage throbbing with pain. 

Eventually, it fizzled out into groans, whines, gasps, hisses and whimpers, a couple of tears leaking down Varian's face, brain numb as it gave up on trying to process what was happening anymore. He didn't dare look at the knife's placement, fearing he might pass out at the sight. All he could really look at was Andrew, but that wasn't much of an upgrade to stare at. 

"So alone, forgotten by the people who betrayed his trust…" Andrew mused, before his eyes narrowed dangerously, silent hatred in his gaze as he got a steady grip on the knife's handle. Then, agonisingly, he started pulling it out, slowly as possible. "Then he goes and does the same thing to us." He hissed, watching how blood began flowing more the further the knife was pulled out, pooling around Varian's shoulder, staining his vest and shirt. 

Varian didn't scream again, voice raw from before. But he did hiss, grunt and groan, feeling the blade of metal slip out, leaving a nasty wound with a hefty amount of blood exiting it. His arm twitched, unable to control it anymore as it laid there, though he honestly didn't even want to try and move it.

But when the knife vanished, Andrew began pressing his palm against the wound, uncomfortable pressure setting off another hot wave of pain. Varian squirmed pitifully, unable to relieve the tension or help himself. He could hear the girls crying still, but couldn't roll his head to look at them. He wanted to tell them it would be alright, that it was ok, but his voice was gone, and he knew he couldn't lie, not with them right there and seeing everything that was happening.

"We gave him everything. A new home, a new life, a fresh start." Andrew spat, scowling at the traitor bleeding under him. "And we were all just the bestest of friends, weren't we, Varian?" He emphasised his words by pressing harder, not caring about the blood staining his hand.

Varian whined, his entire body trembling as he couldn't speak. The bitterness and anger coming from Andrew, he could tell it's been boiling for a while now. It scared Varian, knowing Andrew wasn't done with him yet, that today was just the beginning surrounding this deal. And if Varian and the girls couldn't escape, he doesn't want to think about what will happen to him later. 

Catalina and Angry were no longer struggling, knowing there was no point as they limply rested in their captors' grips. Quiet tears washed down their faces, trying to process it all. The abuse, torture, Andrew's words, they were taking it all in. And they've seen beatings before, times where someone wronged the Baron and faced a harsh punishment, most considering it to be lucky if he used the spider on this. But this was worse, darker even, because they knew Varian, they care about Varian, and he cares about this, which is why this is happening. 

At least the Baron had some morals when it came to kids, probably because he had a daughter. But Andrew didn't care who you were or how old you are, only focusing on the fact that Varian betrayed them to save Corona, something they could not forgive and move on from. The sisters didn't even know what else he had planned for Varian, given his words implied they weren't going to kill him today. 

In their heads, the girls were begging for Lance to find them, to come save them from all of this. He must be looking for them, worried out of his mind. But they didn't know if he was close, or if he knew who took them. But that didn't stop the sisters mentally praying for him to arrive and do something to keep them safe.

"Just stop…" Catalina whimpered, choking on a sob.

Andrew pulled his hand away, and Varian's head lolled to the side, panting under his breath as he looked like he was about to pass out. His energy was fading away, eyelids becoming heavy as the world around him spun, the disgusting feeling of blood leaving his body, making him sick and woozy. His head was limp as Andrew rolled it back into place, the man a blur in his vision.

The leader was holding up his knife again, but all Varian did was mildly flinch when he brought it close to his face. It was painted a shiny red, the torch's light shimmering it. Andrew smirked to himself, resting one side of the knife against Varian's face, pulling it back to wipe off the blood, but not cutting Varian thankfully. 

"I remember when you came up with that plan." Andrew hummed, fake proudness in his voice. "To wipe the memories of everyone in Corona, to ruin everyone's lives just so you could have a happy ending."

Varian groggily blinked, sensing Andrew flipping the knife to wipe off the other side. His words stung, reminding Varian that he had been the one to stage that idea, to convince Andrew to go along with it and help them take over. As dangerous as the Saporians were, they only got close to winning thanks to Varian.

Guilt glinted in his eyes, and Varian looked away. Andrew seemed pleased by the reaction, pulling back the knife to sheath it, leaving a red stained mess on Varian's face. He then reached out and mockingly patted the boy on the head, at one point playing with the blue stripe in his hair.

"So sadistic." Andrew mused, smiling sweetly down at Varian. "That's why you fitted right in with us…"

Varian closed his eyes, biting his lip as he tried not to say anything. Andrew had made it clear before that he wasn't allowed to speak unless asked a question, and he didn't feel confident in his own words right now, scared he might say something that would make matters worse. 

Releasing the blue stripe, Andrew lifted his head, resting his hands on his legs as he looked back into the cell. "You girls haven't seen it." He gestured to Varian. "What raw anger this one possesses, the destructive ideas he can come up with." He resounded, his joy and pride eerie to listen to.

Angry and Catalina stared, before their eyes drifted down to Varian. They grimace when looking, seeing their friend barely awake, his chest shakily rising each time he takes an unsteady breath, thick blood seeping out of his wounded shoulder. It was hard to agree with Andrew, to see Varian something other than the dorky teen they've come to care for. But those words were still unnerving to hear, knowing that Varian was once indeed a dangerous foe, even if they never saw those moments.

But they couldn't hate him, could never turn their backs and get mad with Varian. They knew he wanted to change, that he had reasons as to why he turned originally. Much like them, the adults of the world failed them, which led each of them on unpleasant paths until someone finally stepped in and helped. And Varian's history was dark, always struggling to talk about it whenever it was brought up, unlike how the girls would bring up old stories to laugh over. And now seeing Varian like this, helpless and at the mercy of his ex-allies, they just wanted to protect him and keep him safe.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Andrew conversed, shaking his head as he glanced down at Varian. He tapped the boy's chest, a little too harshly as Varian winced, his ribs burning to the touch. "Because he's a lot darker than you could ever imagine…"

Varian shifted his head, gazing at the girls. They could see how the words were affecting him, the flicker of many emotions flashing through his eyes. They tried to convey to him that it didn't matter, that Andrew was wrong, that they weren't judging him. But that was hard to do when you're welling with tears, trying not to cry again.

"The nightmares, the anxieties, the traumas, the break downs." Andrew listed off, reaching over and tilting Varian's head back to face him, holding it in place. "Have you even told them how much you hate yourself?"

Varian's eyes widened at that, and the girls perked up a little, the question catching their attention. But their faces fell when Varian closed his eyes, turning away with shame as he couldn't seem to bare facing the sisters. Catalina and Angry glanced at each other, worrying over what Andrew was implying. 

Sure, Varian's past was never pleasant to hear about, things clearly sticking to him, but he never seemed to let it get to him for long, at least around them. They weren't dumb, knowing he does have some issues he was going through, like his social anxieties, but they had never actually thought about it too deeply, now wondering what happens behind the scenes. How much did they still not know about Varian?

Andrew chuckled, moving to stand back up. "Thought so…"

The leader made a couple of gestures to his crew, before bending down and reaching for Varian. Maisie opened the cell door again, while Kai and Juniper dragged the girls to one side of the cell, still holding onto them. Catalina and Angry felt on edge again, glancing around nervously over not knowing what was next. But they looked back outside the cell when hearing Varian groan and hiss loudly.

Andrew had picked him up by the collar again, rough with his handling on purpose, as he sauntered over to the cell, stepping in while carrying Varian. He glanced at the girls, before tossing Varian into the wall in front of him, a loud thud heard upon impact. Varian gasped out, back sliding down against the wall as he crumpled to the floor, head resting against his untouched shoulder as he tried to settle his breathing, careful not to push his ribs too far.

The girls then realised that it was over, for now, as Andrew clicked his fingers, and the two sisters were released, neither wasting a second as they dashed over to Varian. Juniper and Kai moved to Andrew, and the three began heading out of the room, uncaring towards the beaten boy and crying little girls.

Angry made it first, dropping to her knees on one side of Varian, Catalina doing the same opposite to her. His eyes were closed, wheezing and wincing as he seemed absolutely exhausted, and they couldn't blame him. Now with him closer, he looked like shit. Bold and dark purple bruises were draping his neck, another two around his face, like his black eye, one of his cheeks painted with blood. The crack on his lip was still dripping blood, but it was nothing compared to his shoulder, the open wound nasty to look at, his clothes being stained as the blood drizzled down his arm. They couldn't see the damage under his outfit, but they knew it wasn't going to be pretty either. 

Catalina looked him up and down, blinking rapidly to stop her tears from coming back. "V-Varian…" She stuttered, unsure in what to say.

He did crack his eyes open, shifting his head up to look at the two. His messy black bangs hovered over his face, sticking down due to sweat, so Catalina brushed them to the side for him. Varian slowly blinked, having a hard time keeping his lids up and fixing his vision, vaguely knowing the two in front of him were the girls. 

The three looked to the cell door when hearing it close, seeing Clementine fix the lock back on, before slipping the key into her coat. Andrew hovered behind the bars, hands behind his back as he observed the sight in front of him. Angry and Catalina bared their teeth, managing to retrieve their aggression back, while Varian squinted at him, failing at putting up a decent glare.

"You two are still welcome to try and leave again." Andrew gestured to the door and down the hall, but smirked when pointing at Varian. "Though I doubt you could drag him with you."

Varian frowned at that, thinking about those words. It was evident that Andrew didn't care about Angry or Catalina, having nothing personal against them besides the two being friends with Varian. But Andrew was smart, already knowing the girls would be able to get through the lock once more. If the sisters ran off, the Saporians wouldn't chase them, not unless they had Varian with them. He decided to keep that thought to himself for now.

The three did tense up when Andrew stepped closer to the door, eyes staring at Varian. Catalina and Angry stood in front of their friend, fists held high as they dared Andrew to try anything else. He simply ignored them, only really caring about the alchemist. 

"I'll be back to check up on you later, Buddy." Andrew said, using the side of his hand to tap the bars. When Varian looked away, closing his eyes, Andrew pulled back, moving his hands behind himself again. "I've already got great ideas to discuss with you." He gave one last chuckle, before wandering off with his crew, their heavy footsteps echoing before eventually vanishing.

The three sat in silence, waiting to make sure they were indeed alone. When that appeared to be the case, both Angry and Catalina fell back onto their knees, frantically checking over Varian, who was still struggling to get his breathing sorted, wincing every time one of the sisters touched him, scanning the damage they could see.

As they did so, Varian was doing his best not to pass out, thinking over Andrew's words. Of course, the ones mocking and teasing about his history hurt, Andrew speaking about it in such a way that made Varian sick, disgusted with himself, along with wondering how he ever came to trust that man. The things he did, the people he's hurt, things he can never forget, and now the girls heard the story again, but from someone who hated Varian, yet also admired the things the boy did as a villain. And there were certain things Andrew said, things Varian knows the girls will ask him about later.

But there were also other things he noted, the little hints from Andrew surrounding the predicament. By now, Varian understood that he wasn't going to be killed right now, though that was a distinct possibility later. Instead, Andrew wanted him to suffer, and would probably continue this abuse and torture later. However, his last words said to Varian implied he also wanted the alchemist to work for the Saporians again. Over what, Varian didn't know, but it would most likely revolve around taking down Corona.

He snapped out his thoughts when Angry spoke, many unstable emotions in her voice. "V, are you brain dead!?" She yelled at him, making wild gestures.

Varian flickered his hazy eyes to her, taking a moment to blink. Her words did make him remember how much his head hurt, with a constant throbbing headache. With his untouched arm, Varian shakily lifted it up, reaching to take off his goggles. "B-By now, probably…" He stammered, finding it hard to speak.

Somehow, he managed to slip off his goggles, relieving some of the tension across his head. He placed it down by his side, leaning his head back to rest against the wall, now taking a moment to assess his body. He felt like crap everywhere, but some parts were worse than others, his shoulder being the highest case, feeling woozy just by thinking about the blood pouring out of it. For someone who became a dangerous villain of Corona, he could never quite get over his hemophobia. Go figure...

"Why?" Catalina uttered, catching Varian's attention as he shifted his wonky gaze over to her. "Why would you give yourself up? He'll keep hurting you, or...or…" She trailed off, unable to say the dreaded words in her mind, covering her mouth to stop herself.

That guilt in Varian became thicker, the aftermath starting to cast over him. He might have made the deal for their safety, but that doesn't mean they agree with his choice. And Andrew choosing to beat Varian in front of them didn't help, still finding a way to torment all three of them despite the agreement. Varian wanted to say he was sorry, to apologise for making that deal, for them having to see all that.

But he couldn't, not when he had to protect them. They were both younger than him, having spent too long in a life of crime, pushed around by the adults in their life. Despite their maturity and knowing a lot about the real world, they still had some innocence to them, and Varian wasn't going to let the Saporians strip that away, to cripple their views on the world and the adults around them. Varian knows what abuse, pain and distrust can do, how far it can take you if you're not careful. And again, the Saporians were his fault, his mistake for working with them.

Swallowing, Varian shook his head. "I'm not getting you both involved in this…" His voice was quiet, sore from the bruises and previous screaming. "Andrew only has a vendetta with me…"

Angry frowned, throwing her arms up in frustration. "That doesn't make it right!"

Varian sighed, his tone cold and stern, but in a manner that showed he was only doing so because he cared. "I'm not g-going to let him hurt either of you, you don't deserve it…"

Catalina's face fell, gesturing to him. "And you do?"

He paused at that, shifting his gaze to look over himself. He couldn't see his chest under his shirt and vest, but he had a feeling the entirety of it was going to be a nasty shade of purple and blue, and if his ribs were broken, then it might also look a little lumpy and strange. When he looked to his shoulder, he flinched, but forced his eyes to stay locked on, ignoring the urge to pass out. The sight of an open hole, covered in blood that was still pouring, wasn't great to see, remembering how it felt when the knife slowly pulled out, making the wound feel open and empty. The arm connected to it was unmoving, the nerves in it struggling to respond to Varian, blaring with pain every time he tried. 

He shifted his good arm, turning to it as he brought his hand up, fingers lazily brushing alongside his cheek. He pulled back, seeing patches of blood on his glove, having wiped away a bit of what Andrew left on his face, Varian's cheek having been used to clean the knife. His black eye was twitching a lot, swollen as he had difficulty keeping it open. And, of course, there was his cracked lip, the taste of blood in his mouth that made him queasy. He was an utter mess right now, and yet he just can't say he regrets it.

Varian stared at his gloved fingers, shifting them mildly to stare at the blood. "In some ways, I guess…" He sighed, curling his hand up.

His answer shocked the girls, his behaviour over what happened unnerving to them. He was acting like as long as it was just him getting hurt, then it was fine. In fact, they were surprised he wasn't shaking with fear or crying over it all. It was like he was blocking out parts of himself, trying to stay calm despite everything. He was hurt, captured by people who hated him, and clearly still processing the words said by Andrew, and yet he wasn't breaking down over it. And the sisters didn't know whether he was doing it for their sakes, or his own.

Wincing, Varian suddenly moved his hand again, grasping at his apron. Unclipping it, Varian brought the piece of clothing up to his injured shoulder, biting his lip as he seemed to be thinking about how to proceed next. Catalina blinked, before she realised what he was trying to do, reaching over and taking the apron from him, which caused Varian to blink at her, confused by her actions.

She fiddled with the material in her hands, eyeing up his wound. "Let me…" Catalina gestured to it, giving Varian a light pleading look.

He took a moment to look between her and the wound, before nodding and turning his head away, his free hand taking his goggles to grasp onto. As carefully as she could, Catalina lifted Varian's arm up, needing room to wrap the apron around the wound. The small amount of movement was already causing a wave of agony up Varian, who bit his lip harder, a tight grip on his goggles as he tried holding back from making any sounds. 

Catalina gave him an apologetic look, moving as fast as he could so they didn't prolong the moment. Angry sat back, unsure in how to help, grimacing at the sounds coming from Varian. That helpless feeling came back, both sisters feeling utterly useless over the situation. They wanted to do more, to find some magical way to heal Varian, but they had to be realistic over this.

Varian couldn't stop the loud grasp emitted from him, feeling Catalina tighten the apron to keep the wound closed, stopping as much blood flow as she could. Catalina hesitated for a moment, cringing to the sound, before tying a knot to keep the makeshift bandage in place. Varian grit his teeth, rolling his shoulder a little as he took sharp breaths. 

"Varian…" Catalina whispered, hands hovering as she didn't know what else to do.

Varian licked his lips, steadying his breathing as he shakily waved her off. "I-I'm fine…" He stuttered, trying to settle his tense body.

Angry frown, bitterness seeping into her tone. "You're bleeding." She bluntly stated, a mild crack to her voice.

"Don't remind me…" Varian dryly replied, groaning as he rested back against the wall, head tilted up to stare at the roof.

Catalina and Angry looked to each other, their eyes watering ever so slightly. No matter what Varian kept telling them, they couldn't calm themselves, no sense of safety when being stuck here, their friend bleeding right next to them. They wanted Lance to come, to find them before it goes too far, but they don't think he'll come quick enough, not before the Saporians come back for Varian again, and neither girl wanted to see what they had planned next for the alchemist. They didn't even give Varian any medical treatment, leaving to let the damage fester. And if Varian didn't get help soon, Catalina and Angry were worried he might lose feeling in the arm attached to the wounded shoulder. 

Angry glanced at the door, before making a gesture to it. Catalina followed her gaze, before nodding, understanding what her sister was conveying. Angry shuffled onto her feet, wandering over to the door, grabbing the bars as she pulled herself close, peeking through them as she looked down the hall. She saw no Saporians, nor could she hear them, so they probably weren't close by. She then glanced down at the lock.

Frowning, Angry looked over her shoulder. "We have to get you out of here…" She stated, trying to contain the emotions flickering within her.

Varian lowered his head, pulling his eyes away from the roof to look over at Angry. As much as he wanted to get out of here with them, he knew that wouldn't be easy. Catalina and Angry had trained themselves, knowing how to be light on their feet and escape the most guarded of buildings, plus they've already shown they can pick the locks used on the airship. He had faith in their abilities, but not his with the current condition he was in. 

He remembered what Andrew said, the hint that they wouldn't chase the girls if they got off the ship, only caring about Varian staying. And it would be easy for the sisters to slip by, but only if he wasn't with them. He was dizzy from blood loss and hits to the head, with his shoulder and ribs flared up every time he moved, it would be hard to take him along with them. He would only be slowing them down, and would give the Saporians a reason to attack them.

He shook his head. "That won't work…" Varian argued, glancing at his shoulder, seeing his apron already being stained with blood.

Catalina stared at him, trying to find the right words. A part of her wanted to scream at him, wanting him to stop putting them over himself. But she couldn't speak those words, instead resting a soft hand on his knee, grabbing his attention. "We have to try at least…"

Varian gazed at her, his tired eyes taking in her posture and expression. He couldn't straight up say no when looking at her, seeing the faint tears still lingering in the corner of her eyes. And Varian knew this would be difficult to argue about, to get them to agree to leave him behind, because he knows they won't, as much as he would like to keep them away from the Saporians.

Angry pulled away from the door, quietly stepping back over, joining her sister's side. She rested her hand on Catalina's shoulder, before looking at Varian, a begging look in her eyes, something he has never seen her do before. Angry was typically bombastic, with a massive attitude, but even she couldn't keep herself together over this. 

"Please, let us try. We can still pick the lock and help you walk…" Angry pleaded, wanting Varian to understand that they weren't doing anything until he agreed.

There was a moment of silence, as Varian thought over their words. Their current circumstances weren't pleasant, that was easy to note, and none of them knew how to handle it correctly. There was the idea that the girls could escape, but go find help and bring them back to the airship, however that had the risk of the Saporians leaving with Varian before help could arrive. The sisters didn't want to leave Varian with the Saporians, and he didn't want them to be anywhere near the Saporians, and both these sides conflicted with the other, as there was no easy middle ground.

Varian wanted to agree with them, to get out of this place with the girls, but he had to think logically. His current state was a severe risk of being spotted, and he was afraid of what Andrew might do when learning Varian tried to escape, going back on his deal. No doubt he would be hurt, but so could the girls, and Varian couldn't live with that.

But every time he looked at them, wanting to tell them this, he lost his ability to speak. Their wide eyes full of wild emotions, staring at him as they begged and pleaded, wanting to help Varian. Even if he said no, they wouldn't back down that easily. He needed to think of something else, something that could somewhat please both sides. Sadly, his pounding head was beginning to be too much, distracting his thoughts.

Varian brushed his hair back, taking deep breaths as he struggled to stay awake. "Just...Let me rest for an hour, give me some time to think…" He lethargically said, resting the back of his hand against his forehead, trying to ease the headache.

Angry went to open her mouth and reply, wanting to sort this out now, but Catalina stopped her, shaking her head as she looked Varian up and down. Angry faltered, noting the tired look across Varian's face, the boy barely able to think straight. 

Looking away, Angry breathed. "Ok…"

They weren't sure if he heard her or not, but he rested his head back against the wall, tilting it up as he closed his eyes. He wasn't asleep, but was allowing his body and mind to relax in the silence finally. Catalina and Angry gazed at him, before looking at each other, expressions mixed as they took the other's hand for comfort, also needing the silence to think over what just happened.

They would keep glancing at the door or Varian, counting down the seconds in the cold, dark and wooden cell, praying that everything would be ok...


	3. Pt.2 Part Of The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt.2  
> Varian joins Lance, Angry and Catalina on a trip to a market in another town, hopefully to spend some quality time together. But when Lance fails to keep the three kids in his sights, they are taken by enemies from Varian’s past.
> 
> While captured, both Angry and Catalina will see the darker sides of Varian and his previous life, learning that there’s more to the dorky nerd they’ve become friends with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pt.2  
>  Never mind, this is gonna be a three parter because I can’t contain myself apparently! Again, warning as there is violence and whump! I’ll try and get the next chapter out soon, so sorry about this!**
> 
> **Buttttttttttttt, onto the angst!  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Characters:  
> Varian  
> Lance  
> Catalina  
> Angry  
> Ruddiger**
> 
> **Andrew  
>  Other Saporians  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: Violence, Blood, Abuse/Child Abuse, Mild Torture, Mention Of Being Drugged/Tortured, Swears!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled The Series!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Lance had been panicking for a good while now, of course. But, he didn’t actually realise how much time had passed, not until he saw the sun setting, the land around him shifting from deep warm hues to a colder and a darker palette as the night peered over the horizon. The calm display of the sky did little to ease Lance, however. In fact, it only made him worry more, filled with dreaded thoughts as he searched and searched the village for Catalina, Angry and Varian. 

While Ruddiger had gone off to try and find a trail, Lance had found the town’s sheriff, explaining to him what was happening. He was happy to help Lance, quickly giving out orders to his men to split up and search the area, though he did send one to give a message to Corona, as Lance thought it would be best to inform Rapunzel, Eugene and some others of what happened. They probably wouldn’t come by until tomorrow, but Lance didn’t stop to think about it or wait, not when the kids needed him. Then again, given it was about to become night time, their friends had probably taken note by now they were late to come back, especially Quirin, as Varian had mentioned he was supposed to be home before nightfall.

Lance had wandered off from the sheriff some time ago, still looking around on his own, while also needing the silence to try and sort out his stressed thoughts. The market had died down a while ago, people heading into their houses or hotels to rest, a couple of late-night strollers going out for dinner or to get some drinks at the pub. At least it wasn’t chaotic to look around anymore, with barely any people to block the way or hide evidence by mistake, but that didn’t mean Lance or any of the others found anything. 

The Saporians were clever people, as Lance knew, and they must have taken great care in covering their tracks. There were a couple of townspeople who thought they saw them, but couldn’t give exact answers on which way they went. And the more time they wasted in searching, the more likely the Saporians wouldn’t be nearby anymore, that’s if they were still near the village. Honestly, Lance didn’t know if they even stopped to make camp or something, and if they had an airship they could be miles away by now.

He could only hope that the kids were alright and unharmed, but he knew that wasn’t going to be true. The girls were sassy and aggressive, especially to adults who they take displeasure with, and often get into trouble because of it. Meanwhile, the Saporians hated Varian, and Lance had been there a couple of times to hear the threats they made back when they were captured and sent to prison. The alchemist had talked about them at times, once even admitting to Lance that he expected them to come after him one day, and that they would hurt him when the time came.

Varian’s life was always a touchy subject to bring up, and the kid always had a grim way with thinking and talking at times. It was something Lance hated, because no one so young should go through life expecting to be jumped, hurt and maybe even be murdered by people from your past. He’s had a couple of talks with Varian, about many different things, offering his own advice here and there. Lance knows how difficult things are for Varian, and this situation could not be making things easy for him. And the girls were also involved, and Lance did not doubt that the Saporians would harm them just to get to Varian, as sick as that was.

The three people he was supposed to watch out for, supposed to have responsibility over for the day, were missing, kidnapped by awful people, all because Lance hadn’t been paying attention long enough. And if they are hurt, or god forbid dead, Lance doesn’t know how he’ll live with himself. However, he can’t think like that, not now, for those three people needed him, and he couldn’t stop and cry about it. That protective side to him was fueling the energy used to search, to find anything useful to lead him the right way.

He stopped by another alley, peering in and shuffling around, taking in any details that caught his eye. He was using old skills from his thieving days to help, a sharp eye trained to find anything out of the ordinary. But even that wasn’t working, and he had practically looked throughout the entire village right now. He did have the idea that the Saporians were probably nowhere in the area, playing smart by leaving as fast as possible. After all, trying to kidnap two girls and a teen boy and hide them in something like a hotel wouldn’t go well. No, they would be hiding somewhere that people don’t go by often.

Taking a moment for himself, Lance rubbed his head, letting out a heavy, tired sigh. “Nowhere in town…” He mumbled, straightening himself as he tried to think of where to look next.

He had a couple of ideas, like maybe the sewers, but he snapped out of his thoughts when hearing a familiar squeak. Flicking around, Lance perked up upon seeing Ruddiger, who was rushing into the alleyway and calling out to Lance, an urgent expression on his face. He came to a halt right in front of the man, chittering and yowling, and he made strange gestures with his paws and head.

“Ruddiger!” Lance gasped, already dropping to his knees to talk to the critter. “Find anything?” He questioned, surveying the raccoon’s expression and gestures.

Ruddiger gave a stiff nod, squealing as he jumped around Lance, before rushing out of the alleyway, wanting Lance to follow. Without needing to say anything else, the man ran after Ruddiger, doing his best to keep up with the ring-tailed animal. He was surprised how fast something so small could go, but with the fact that Ruddiger found something, Lance didn’t slow down or lose sight of the raccoon. 

Had Ruddiger found the kids? The Saporians? Were they ok? Lance was already prepared to fight if he must, even if he had to face them all on his own. If he finds one hair disturbed on any of them, the Saporians were in for a surprise, for Lance could be scary when he wanted to be. But for the good of both sides, Lance prayed that the kids were alright. 

The man and animal twisted around the village, getting a couple of odd glances from passersby, before making their way to the edge of the town, exiting a line of buildings as Ruddiger led them to the forest line. The pair stopped at the entrance to it, Lance glancing around at the tree with a frown. He then looked down at Ruddiger, who was sniffing like his life depended on it, nose rubbing against the ground. 

“In the woods?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

Ruddiger lifted his head up, nodding quickly as he pointed into the forest. It had taken him a good while to track down the Saporians’ scents, as they had gotten muddled up with all the other smells in town. But once he managed to track them out of the village, their trail was a lot easier to sniff out. He could even smell the faint chemical and apple scent that belonged to Varian.

Lance glanced between the raccoon and forest, not seeing anything, but he trusted what Ruddiger was telling him. Plus, it was the only lead he had, and he was going to take it. So as he narrowed his eyes dangerously, Lance picked up Ruddigger, placing the critter on his shoulder, before dashing forward. Ruddiger chirped in surprise, but gripped on and stared ahead, ready to guide Lance if they needed to change direction. 

The thick trees blocked out the night sky, the village vanishing as they rushed in deeper and deeper into the woods, not stopping until they found the three. They couldn’t waste any more time, as the longer they took, the longer the kids would be with the Saporians. 

“Please be ok…” Lance whispered to himself, hands balled into shaky fists as he prayed to whatever god was listening to him. “Lance is coming, kids.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It was often strange to think about how sleeping worked, as one minute you're awake somewhat, thinking to yourself or vaguely listening to your surroundings as you had your eyes shut, the next you suddenly appeared in blissful darkness, with no recollection of when you fell into slumber. Plenty of times you wouldn't even remember the exact moment you woke up, your brain working on an invisible clock that just knows when to wake up without reason. Though, there are times when you get woken up and you know why.

Varian didn't even realise he was asleep until he felt something touch him, a voice also whispering to him. Everything was hazy, and the thoughts in his head just wanted to push him to stay sleeping, his body and mind feeling sickly tired. But whoever was disturbing him wasn't stopping, and the longer it went on, the more he started to sense how much he felt like garbage. 

His breathing was heavy and ragged, a constant burning pressure that lit up every time he took in air, the rising and fall of his chest painful to work with, his throat feeling like it had been flattened. The metallic taste in his mouth was strong, and swirling his tongue around didn't help, masking his taste buds with it. He tried cracking his eyes open, in hopes to help his brain switch back on, vaguely forgetting what had happened to him, or where he was for that matter. It took a couple of attempts, but he did manage to get one eye open, his vision blurry as the colours shifted around, the room around him trying to piece itself back together. The other eye stung, bruised and swollen, difficult to open, so he left it for now.

The figure closest in his vision took shape, but the red hair quickly gave away that it was Catalina, who had one hand on his left shoulder, the other under his chin as she gently tilted his head up, doing her best to be soft. But even the mild touch was flaring up some of his bruises, along with the little shakes she gave him. However, he didn't shut his eyes and go back to sleep, knowing he had to wake up, and Catalina was doing her best to help with that.

"Varian." Catalina whispered, pulling her hand away from his shoulder, now using it to wave in front of his face, trying to help his vision settle and focus.

Varian groggily blinked, licking his lips as he slipped his chin out of her hand, resting his head against the wall. He felt incredibly woozy, in a way that he was in pain, and yet his body and face were too tired to express anything. That was probably to do with blood loss, given the wound on his injured shoulder. He didn't dare look at it, knowing it was most undoubtedly disgusting to see, already feeling how drenched with blood his apron was, though thankfully it was still tied up. His entire right arm felt limp and lifeless, the nerves in it barely able to follow any command he could give. He really hoped that it could be saved, as he wasn't wanting to see what life would be like missing an arm.

But then he felt Catalina again, as she brushed back his bangs, leaning in a little as she clicked in his face. Varian groaned under his breath, clenching his eyes shut as he wished for his vision to settle, and for the sick feeling in his stomach to stop twisting around. When he opened his eyes again, Varian looked to Catalina, worry painted across her face.

"Mgh, wha?..." Varian lethargically breathed, his mouth and tongue struggling to move.

Catalina looked him up and down, gazing at him with concern. "It's been an hour." She explained, turning slightly as she glanced somewhere else.

Varian tilted his head, following her line of sight. He finally saw Angry, who was currently by the cell door, one hand around one of the bars as she looked at Catalina and Varian. It seemed like she was on guard, watching out in case the Saporians came back. Her bold and stern expression faltered when looking at Varian, turning away and gazing back out the door. Angry wasn't trying to come off as rude, but she didn't know how to handle herself when looking at their beaten friend, a queasy feeling swirling in her every time she glanced at him. 

Catalina gave her sister a look of understanding, knowing this was hard for all of them. But then she looked back at Varian, voice quiet, yet sounding like she was struggling to speak, trying to contain uncertain emotions. "You fell asleep."

He stared at her, dazed and thinking. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he should have expected that given the current state of his body. At least he hadn't overslept, not needing to waste any more time around this place. And he was glad that the Saporians didn't come back, cause he wasn't confident he could do anything if they tried anything with the girls. Plus, he just didn't want to talk to Andrew right now, or ever if that was possible. 

"Right, sorry…" Varian slurred, bringing up his good hand to rub his eyes.

Catalina drifted her sights to his shoulder, staring at the covered wound. Looking at it wasn't the bad part for her, but rather the smell. Normally, when she was in wolf form, she loved the smell of meat and blood, food for her. But this was different, because it was a scent associated with a friend, someone close to her, and that instinct to protect was gnawing at her, along with the strong smell of heavy blood, for once making her feel sick. 

She was doing her best to contain that side of her, to keep her emotions in check. If she couldn't, she was afraid to hurt Varian or her sister by mistake, because aggression and fear made her wild in her wolf form, and they didn't need that chaos right now. And, as much as she wanted to gut the Saporians right now, she wasn't a killer, but knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself back if she lost control.

Biting her lip, Catalina pulled her eyes back to Varian's face. "Are you feeling better?"

Varian slid his hand away, blinking as his eyes finally settled. The edges of his sight were still hazy, but manageable. He looked Catalina up and down, taking a moment to think about that question. But Varian sighed, glancing down at his chest as he felt his ribs ache.

"Half an hour of sleep isn't going to do much…" Varian rasped, a lot of his concentration focused on his breathing. Funny how something so normal in life can become quite the chore.

Angry looked back over, eyes scanning Varian. She gave one quick glance back down the hall, before wandering over to her sister's side, catching the two's attention. Angry draped an arm over Catalina, sensing the tension radiating off of her sister. With Varian out of commission, the two knew they had to take control of the situation, but that didn't make it easy. Both were walking on a fine line with their thoughts and emotions, barely able to keep a level head, Varian's screams from before still echoing in their heads.

Though there was a lot they wanted to ask Varian, the need to learn how deep his traumas actually went. But that wasn't the time for that, clearly, and they needed to get away and have time to recover before asking such questions. But some of Andrew's words were plaguing the girls, especially the one that implied that Varian hated himself. Just how much did they not know?

Angry glanced at her sister, who gave her a nod, before turning her sights to Varian. "Well, did you think about our plan?" She inquired, leaning in a little.

Both the girls gave Varian a pleading look, and he seemed confused for a moment. He needed a moment to remember what they said during their last talk, but it quickly came back. The sisters wanted to try and escape again, along with taking Varian with them, but he was dead weight and the only thing the Saporians actually wanted. The pros and cons of both sides were clashing, but a choice had to be made, before their captors came back to check on them.

Varian pursed his lips, thinking it over. He had told himself to do whatever he could to keep the girls safe, putting them above himself and protecting them any way he could. It was the reason why he was currently sitting there, feeling like he had been crashed into by a clydesdale horse. Varian did want to leave, to get away from these people, the ones who haunted some of his nightmares, but he was the main target, and joining the girls in running away would be like carrying a neon flag above them, an open offer to attack. 

Andrew said he wouldn't hurt the girls if Varian promised to behave and not fight back, so if he ran for it and they were caught, he had no doubt Andrew would happily use the girls as punishment. After all, Saporians hated betrayals or broken agreements, something Varian knew all too well, even if they were hypocrites about it. You hit them, and they'll hit you back twice as hard.

He was scared, the pain across his body reminding him of what the Saporians were capable of, and Varian knew they could do a lot worse than the beating he got. He didn't want to be hurt again, to be stuck here and wait for Andrew to come back, to use Varian as he pleases, but the alchemist couldn't live with the idea if the girls were given the same treatment. They didn't deserve any of this, and this was his mistake, his fault for trusting those people in the past. It wasn't fair to drag them into this mess and let them get hurt.

Frowning to himself, Varian looked away, his black bangs hovering over his face as he gave a dark expression. Angry and Catalina already understood what he was thinking, but they couldn't agree with it. They couldn't leave him here, knowing what kind of fate awaits him. He had already suffered enough to keep them safe, so it was now their turn to keep him safe. 

"Please, Varian." Angry begged, her broken tone catching Varian off guard. "If we're quiet enough, we can sneak past them all." She urged him to listen, to understand, gesturing to the cell door. 

Varian faltered, hearing Angry's cracked voice, sounding like she would cry any second. Catalina also looked like she was going to shed tears if he didn't agree, and he hated to be putting them through this. This was the kind of choice-making situation no one so young should be a part of, and the possible consequences on both sides weren't pleasant to think about. 

So Varian thought some more, trying to trim the plan and reshape parts of it, working around a couple of ideas. He needed something that would get the girls moving, something that would help urge them to leave. His goal was to make sure the sisters could escape, even if he couldn't. Besides, if he could get them to leave, then Andrew wouldn't have any leverage over him, though that would mean he would use other ways to get Varian to work. Still, he'd take it over his friends being used as bargaining chips. 

But he perked up a little when an idea lit up in him, something that could work, even if it might not be what the girls wanted to hear. Varian sighed, lifting his head to look at the two. "Fine." Their eyes widened, mouths opening as they went to say something, but Varian quickly added on. "But on one condition…"

They paused at that, Angry raising a suspicious brow. The sisters took a moment to glance at one another, a silent conversation between them. But they looked back at Varian, giving light nods and allowed him to continue.

"If we get caught, I want you both to make a break for it…" Varian looked away, taking a sharp breath as he spoke the next words. "And leave me behind…"

Immediately the girls reacted, their eyes going wide as they stared at Varian in disbelief. A flurry of thoughts ran through their heads, both trying to find something to say, to argue back with. Sure, the idea meant they could get Varian to move, along with the chance of all of them escaping, but it still had the issue of Varian putting them above himself. And the idea of running away the moment trouble arrives, up and ditching Varian with the Saporians, who would most certainly be angry at the sight of him trying to run away, is torturous to even think about, somehow worse than just leaving him in the cell. 

"What? No!" Angry snapped back, hands shaking in wild gestures.

Varian looked between them, somehow unphased by their frustration and overturned expressions. "They won't follow you if you leave me…" He limply pointed to himself, as if trying to emphasise why they should agree to the plan.

Catalina shook her head, unable to comprehend what Varian was asking of them. It didn't help that he wasn't more emotional about it, coming across as uncaring towards himself over what could happen to him. Did he really not care about himself that much? "We are not doing that." She argued, shaking her head as she blinked away the tears, not wanting to cry again.

His eyes lowered to the ground, a cold tone to his voice. "It's better if at least the both of you can escape…" Varian whispered out, trying to stay stern and calm. 

Angry threw her hands in the air. "It'd be even better if we all escaped." She chided, making sure she didn't yell loud enough by mistake. They didn't need the Saporians walking in on their escape plan being made.

Varian didn't pull his eyes back up, not wanting to keep arguing. He made it clear that this was his offer, and as grim as it sounded, the girls had to accept that this was the only way he'll move. He didn't want to come across as harsh and uncaring, knowing it was making the sisters even more upset, but he kept telling himself he was doing it for their safety, for their lives. Varian made these mistakes, his faults from his past, so it was only fair he suffered through the consequences. He chose that path, so he had to see the ugly sides to it. 

Catalina stayed quiet for a moment, seeing Varian's unwavering expression. While he was known to have anxieties, he was also known to be bold in arguments, able to debate and stand his ground impressively. Though, right now, she wishes he wasn't. "Varian, please…" She begged, voice cracking as she took heavy breathes, still doing her best not to cry. Her emotions were running wild again, that wolf side of her itching to be free. But not here, not now.

Varian looked to her, his eyes softening. The sight of Catalina nearly crying, with Angry struggling to contain herself, it wasn't easy to gaze at. But the guilt in him was split into different factions, the biggest one revolving around his history with the Saporians. "You girls don't know these people like I do…" He said, eyes drifting down to his wound shoulder, a lurch of nausea squirming inside of him at the sight. "They will hurt you, kill you even. They don't care that you're kids…" 

Looking at the wound, Catalina held her breath for a moment, unable to ignore the strong smell of blood getting to her. "But they'll do the same to you…" She quavered.

He paused at that, still staring at the wound as he drowned out the world around him for a moment. The time when he had worked with the Saporians had been strange, and frankly not as bad at first glance. His life in prison had broken him down, numbed him and made him desperate for relief from it all, to no longer be lonely. All the warning signs, red flags, nagging voices in his head, were all so much easier to ignore when offered something you wanted more than anything else. Loneliness had a way of making people blind to the danger. 

He did believe they were friends, once. Andrew and Ruddiger were all he had in prison, and you could only talk to an animal for so long. The Saporians had given him so much, friendship, food, clothes, a home and a goal, a reason to live. But it had all been tainted, things with a catch to them, little rewards to keep him leashed under their control. And despite how he might have behaved, deep down Varian knew he wasn't happy with them, that something always felt wrong. But he took too long to realise this, to accept what he already knew, helping people who wanted to hurt others because he had been childish. How glad he was to have another chance, to have real friends.

And Catalina and Angry were real friends too, people who cared about him, even if he didn't understand why. In comparison, the Saporians were nothing but a bad crowd who saw Varian as a useful tool. They did a lot of things, awful things, but Varian had done things with them too, and he accepted those faults. But right now, fate and history were reminding him of his wrongdoings.

"And that's my consequence..." Varian shuffled his chin onto his good shoulder, head turned to the side as he stared at nothing, voice quiet with unclear emotions. "For once working with these guys…"

He thought back again, certain moments in his memories standing out one by one. When they first erased the King and Queen's minds, the look the two gave before they forgot everything, it was as if their lives were flashing before their eyes in a desperate attempt to keep their memories. The guards who busted in afterwards, only to be halted by their rulers, who were being manipulated by the Saporians, losing hope quickly as they couldn't defy the crown. The Coronan civilians who were forced to mine and work under their enemies, yet Varian was the one who got the most looks and glares, seen as the most dangerous member, despite being smaller and less frightening looking than any of the Saporians. And the entire fiascos when Rapunzel came back, the words said, fists and swords thrown at each other, ending once Varian made the choice to stop what he was doing finally.

Which, of course, led to the Saporian problem. How quick they were to turn, saying Varian betrayed them, despite the fact they went behind his back first. They knew very well what they were doing with him, and had no issue tossing him to the side like trash when he finally denied them. But that had been their downfall, as Varian had been the reason they made it so far, so he, and Rapunzel, were the reason they failed as well. Though, unlike with Rapunzel, their anger towards Varian was more personal, because they knew him, truly believing he wanted all of Corona dead as well. Varian turned his backs on them and ruined everything they achieved together. Varian was the reason they lost their chance at restoring their Kingdom, and they would forever remember that.

Varian bit his lip, an awkward tension coming from him. "I, ah...really pissed them off…" He huffed, glancing back at the girls. 

Angry looked him up and down, gesturing to some of his injuries. "We can tell." She dryly replied.

Varian turned his head back to them. "Which is why I'm not getting you involved…" His voice wavered, for once being the one who sounded like he could barely contain his emotions. 

They both paused at his tone, seeing the conflict in his eyes. How personal was this all for Varian? What details of the story between him and the Saporians did they miss out on? Because there was more going on, words that Varian wasn't saying, things he didn't want them to know. It unnerved them, made them even more worried. 

Their eyes widened a little when seeing a few tears lingering in Varian's eyes, as he took deep breaths to keep himself calm. He was barely holding himself together, and they still didn't know if it was for their sake, or his own. Yet, as messy as this situation is, Varian was a lot stronger than they initially thought, somehow being the level headed one, despite also being the one beaten and abused. Though both girls wanted to tell him it would be alright, that he was allowed to be upset, to show his fear, that they wouldn't judge, but they didn't think Varian would listen, at least not right now.

He lifted his hand to wipe his eyes, wincing when touching the thick bruise around one of them. "Please, girls…" Varian pleaded, a crack to his voice, too tried to keep this up. "I can't let my mistake get you hurt…"

"Your mistake?" Catalina shook her head. "They're the ones doing all this awful stuff to us." She pointed out, gesturing to her, Angry and Varian. 

With his tears gone, Varian lowered his hand, somehow managing to calm himself once more, but there was an off-tone under his voice, something unsettled about it. "And they wouldn't be if I had done things differently…" He looked down at his hand, a few more distasteful thoughts flicking in his head, before he balled into a fist and pressed his eyes shut.

No, he couldn't cry right now, couldn't lose himself to his emotions. It wouldn't do them any good, especially since Angry and Catalina barely had a handle on theirs. Varian was scared, upset, frustrated, angry, tired and felt like utter garbage, but he needed control. Besides, him breaking down is something the Saporians probably wanted, and his stubborn and spiteful side wasn't going to let them have the satisfaction. 

He put his inner wall back up, a mask to hold himself together. The girls seemed to understand this too, noting his neutral, yet sharp expression, pushing away all his thoughts, emotions and sense of pain. It made them uneasy, wanting to argue with him, to say something, but they lost their voices for a moment. 

Varian brushed his hair back, taking a deep breath, before gazing at the two. "Look, I'm only moving if you agree to my terms…"

They could tell that was going to be his final statement in the argument, a layer to it saying he wasn't going to budge no matter what they barged, demanded or offered. Neither had anything they could say, no matter how much they wanted to scream at Varian to stop acting so emotionless about everything. So the girls allowed a moment of silence, to debate with themselves, to see if they could actually say something, and were just missing the right words to say. But nothing came to them, no ideas that could solve their problems magically. And if there was one thing they certainly knew about Varian, is that he is one stubborn boy, even more than them. 

Catalina glanced at her sister, waiting to see if she wanted to say something. Angry's eyes shifted around Varian, as if searching for the answers she wanted to hear. When she found nothing, she sighed and looked away, shoulder slumping in defeat. Catalina gazed down at her hand, taking it to comfort her. Neither liked this option, but they had already voiced their concerns, so there wasn't much else they could do. 

"Ok…" Catalina uttered out, a bitter taste to the word.

Varian glanced between them, taking a moment to swallow, before looking forward. "Then would you mind getting the door?..." 

Angry lifted her eyes back up, pursing her lips as she gave a firm nod, obviously still trying to cage her emotions. She left her sister's side to go to the cell door, already reaching out to pick the lock. She did take a moment to look through the bars, peering down the hall as she listened for any sounds. Thankfully, there were no signs of the Saporians, and she hoped it would stay like that. 

While she dealt with that, still keeping on guard, Catalina looked to Varian, who was gazing down at himself. He assessed the wounds and damage done to his body, knowing that moving was going to be agonising to go through, but he had to at least try. He took a couple of deep breathes, using his good hand to help try and pull himself up, his injured arm dangling to the side of him. He failed to get up a few times, often sliding back down as he groaned and hissed, biting his scabbed lip as pain washed over him. 

His breathing only got worse, as he couldn't put the majority of his focus towards it, his brain fuzzy from the moving and aches across his body. He could only be glad that Andrew didn't target his legs, or else he might have had no faith in his ability to walk. But he flickered his gaze up with Catalina stepped closer, a soft worried look across her face as she stared down at him.

She then held out a hand. "Let me help…" Catalina offered, knowing there was no way he could manage himself alone for long.

He looked to her hand, inspecting it for a moment, before shakily reaching out and grabbing on. She shuffled closer, slowly pulling Varian to his feet, seeing him sway noticeably. He tried his best to stay quiet through the process, but his body protested, unable to hold back the pained noises slipping out of him. It felt like gravity had hooks in him, buried deep and pulling in an effort to drag him back down. Varian shifted his feet, leaning against the wall as he tried to find a good stance, before risking it and standing without support. He nearly fell back down, but Catalina slid to his side, allowing him to lean against her instead. Thankfully, she was tall enough, even if it was a bit of an awkward height difference still, and her supernatural side offered enough strength to help him.

Varian took a second to steady himself, using Catalina as a side crutch to keep himself standing. His wounded shoulder and arm were limp, unmoving as it hung by his side, the weight disturbing the bloody injury. The constant shifting made his ribs flare, by now absolutely certain that something was indeed broken. Andrew really did a number on him, and that had only been the first session between them, making a part of him happy that he was actually risking this escape attempt. He didn't want to even think about what Andrew had planned for him later.

Catalina assessed him, getting a good grip to keep Varian upright. "Ready?" She questioned him, using her head to gesture to the door.

Varian glanced at her, before looking at Angry and the door. He frowned to himself, briefly observing his legs and feet, seeing how they were trembling under the pain and weight. This was going to be difficult, but he had to hold back on any noises or trip overs when they leave the cell area, knowing he couldn't alert the Saporians. Easier said than done, but he was willing to try. 

He gave a light nod to Catalina, and the pair took one step forward. Varian winched, gritting his teeth as his head hunched forward, a heavy groan followed by a hiss coming from him. Catalina's eyes widened, stopping immediately as he looked to him, the sounds making her concerned. 

"Are you ok?" Catalina asked, eyes scanning him in brief panic. 

Varian swallowed, letting out the breath he was holding. "I-I'm fine…" He stuttered, grunting as he lifted his head back up, narrowing his eyes. "Let's go."

Catalina paused, as she didn't want to push him. However, she knew there was no time to sit and wait, and that the damage done to him would only fester the longer they did nothing. So they pressed on, Varian doing his best to manage the struggling sounds coming out of him, while Catalina tried not to focus on it, helping Varian with his steps as they made their way to Angry.

Angry watched them, lips pressing tightly when hearing Varian's pained noises. Despite her fear towards the Saporians, that didn't make her any less furious with them. What right did they have to abuse someone like Varian? They were just adults who thought they had power, that they were above others. Angry had seen people like that before, but perhaps not this dangerous.

When they came close enough, Angry pulled the door open for them, having gotten the lock off already. Though, just as they were about to exit, Varian seemed to remember something, glancing around the cell as he squinted his eyes. The girls looked at him, confused, but it clicked with Angry on what he was thinking, catching his attention as she reached for her side. Varian blinked upon realising that she had his goggles, the strap of it wrapped around her waist. She slipped it off, holding them out for him.

"I thought I'd hold onto them for you." Angry stated, giving a light smile.

Varian gazed down at them, hesitating. But he didn't reach for them, giving a weak and sad smile. "I don't think I can wear them right now…"

Angry faltered, lowering the goggles. He had taken them off to relieve the headache he had, and putting them on now might not be easy. But she paused, a faint thought coming to mind, before she smirked and strapped them onto her head, the goggles clearly too big for her to wear. "Fine, then I will." She cracked, trying to lighten up the situation somewhat.

And it worked, as Varian blinked for a few seconds, before giving a fond smile. Catalina quietly laughed under her breath, allowing the brief moment something nice to settle them all. But they shifted back to their escape attempt, each preparing themselves in case something happened. 

Varian and Catalina wandered out first, with Angry following behind, closing the cell door as they left. They carefully crept down the hall, passing the few other empty cells, making sure there wasn't a Saporian on guard nearby. They reached the stairs, climbing up them and entering one of the many airship halls. At first, the girls didn't know where to go first, but Varian quickly gave them directions, remembering the layout from when he used to work with the Saporians. Thankfully, the ship seemed to be the same model and build, so they shouldn't get lost or enter the wrong room.

Everything was oddly quiet, but the three passed by a window at one point, finding that it was dark out, the early night upon them, so perhaps the Saporians were asleep. If that was the case, then their luck might finally be catching up with them, and they could get out without a fight or struggle. Though, it didn't escape their thoughts of knowing they must have been gone for a long while, having no doubt Lance would be panicking over where they were. Varian could already guess his dad knew something was up, as he should have been home by now. At least that might mean that help was coming. 

They all hoped Lance was alright, and that he would find them soon. An adult on their side would help, and they wanted the sense of protection he could provide them, the girls especially. Varian did have the grim thought that they might not even be near the village anymore, as the Saporians could have easily moved the airship while they were drugged out, but he didn't say anything to the sisters. Right now, all that mattered was getting out, and finding help.

Every time they passed a window, they would briefly stop to look out of it, making their way to the deck. They couldn't see much, finding that the airship was in an open meadow, surrounded by trees that formed a forest. Catalina paused at the next window, having a more extended moment to take in their surroundings. Typically, most would avoid going into a forest at night, but this could be perfect for them, an easy place to hide or vanish from the Saporians, given Angry and Catalina are skilled with the wilderness. 

She looked forward, seeing Angry who was ahead of her and Varian. "If we make it into the woods, they won't find us." Catalina suggested to the two.

Angry glance behind her, nodding at her sister. Varian seemed to understand, but he was mostly focused on his walking, trying not to crumple to the floor. Angry gazed at him, before smirking. "Sorry, basement boy, gonna have to go outside for once." She jested at him.

Varian blinked, lifting his eyes to stare at her. But he managed to roll his eyes, wearily replying back as he tiredly smiled. "I actually like the forest, thank you very much…"

As dangerous and heart-pounding as this all was, the light banter and jokes were welcomed. It was a contrast between the talks with him and Andrew, because he knew Angry cared, right now doing small things to make him smile and keep his focus on the real world. Right now, he would take anything to keep his mind off things, to help push his anxieties to the side. 

Pleased with herself, Angry looked back forward, stepping down the hall. She was cautious, being the one to check around each corner, making sure the passage was safe for the other two. Catalina was on alert too, but she was too focused on Varian to offer any help, even her sense of smell was distracted by Varian's blood, given how close they were.

As they neared the deck, Varian felt uneasy, his gut telling him something was wrong about all of this. They hadn't seen any signs of the Saporians, and that worried him. Sure, maybe they were sleeping, but at least one of them should still be awake, to make sure their 'guests' were under guard, and to alert the crew if anyone neared the ship. Even back when Varian worked for them, the Saporians had a routine, times where some would be sleeping, while others would be awake and working. So what was going on? They wouldn't let their guard down now, even if they were that confident. They must know that at least the girls would try something, right?

But that nervous feeling vanished when they came to the final doorway, seeing the outside world waiting for them. The cold and crisp air breathed into the ship, wind blowing against the three, urging them to leave the airship. Angry felt herself beaming, knowing they were so close, just needing to reach the tree line. She exited first, taking a deep breath as she welcomed the fresh air, much different to the musty smell in their cell. She gazed up at the night sky, barely any clouds to block out the glimmering stars and radiate moon, sharing its light to guide them. 

Just as Catalina and Varian passed the doorway, Angry was already dashing towards the ramp leading off of the airship, waving her hand as a gesture for them to follow. "Come on." She whispered loud enough for them to hear, the sense of freedom pushing her.

Varian's breathing hitched as he stumbled a little, Catalina taking a moment to help steady him again. She looked to her sister, who looked like she was about to throw herself off of the airship. Catalina too wanted to just run from all of this, but Varian was in no condition to. 

Sighing, Catalina tried calling out to her sister. "Slow down, Kier-"

But she was cut off when the weight next to her vanished, Varian being yanked away from her suddenly, a loud yelp slipping out of him. Catalina gasped, snapping around with wide eyes as Angry stopped in her track, turning to see what happened. Both girls froze when their eyes landed on Andrew, the Saporian leader holding onto Varian by his wounded shoulder, giving an unamused look at the situation, as if he simply caught little kids stealing from the cookie jar late in the night. 

The girls' eyes darted around when seeing movement around them, the other Saporians coming onto the deck through different doorways, though two of them had already been outside, hiding in the shadows. Plenty of them were smirking, blades drawn as they were itching for a fight, to draw blood even. It appears the three hadn't been as lucky as they thought, as the Saporians came to expect this, perhaps even wanting it so they had an excuse to hurt someone. 

They brought their sights back to Andrew and Varian, hearing the alchemist whine and groan, Andrew's hand and fingers creating an uncomfortable pressure against his bloody shoulder. He weakly clawed at the man with his spare hand, but it was clear he had no chances of winning or freeing himself, stopping in his desperate attempt to escape when Andrew squeezed harder. 

Catalina shook her head, breathing picking up in pace. "Varian!" She cried out, but didn't dare try anything, for fear of Andrew hurting him further. 

They had been so close, and yet they had basically fallen into a trap. The Saporians still had Varian, and the girls couldn't risk fighting back for his safety. That spark of hope they had died out, panic filling their minds as their brains tried processing any ideas or plans that could help them. 

The Saporians circled the girls, weapons held high with dangerous glints in their eyes. The sisters held their fists up, but they couldn't stop their bodies from trembling, often glancing their sights back to Andrew and Varian, the former gazing down at them, taking in the scene in front of him. Varian was trembling from fear and pain, Andrew's harsh grip being the only thing holding him up. Then, Andrew smiled, something cold and dark about it, looking between the kids.

"Leaving so soon?" He ribbed, tilting his head as his smile shifted into an unsettling grin.

Giving a low growl, Catalina yelled at Andrew. "Let him go!"

Andrew raised a brow at her, glancing at the boy under his grip. Varian had given up on fighting back by now, now doing whatever he could to somehow lessen the pain washing over him, using his good hand to try and steady himself against Andrew. He did try to glare at the man, but it was weak and unfocused, panic flashing in his eyes. Andrew's smile came back, stretching up far as he enjoyed the faint gasps and groans coming from Varian, seeing the traitor squirm in his hold. Right now, he had the control and power, something the girls and Varian knew very well.

Briefly looking back at the sisters for a moment, Andrew pulled Varian closer, rough with the movement. Varian grit his teeth, taking sharp breaths through them as he tried to stay focused, to not pass out. However, his dizzy state got worse when Andrew snagged his chin, the bruises around his neck flaring up as his head was tilted up to face the man. If it weren't for the fact he was struggling to breathe, he would have considered spitting at Andrew again.

But something about the man's eyes scared him, a certain glint in them that made Varian worried. Andrew had plans, something fun for himself, but no doubt going to be torturous for Varian. He was set off even more when Andrew kept glancing at the girls, and Varian wanted to start pleading, realising where this might be going. 

"I see you've gone back on your agreement, Varian." Andrew said, letting go of Varian's chin to gesture to the girls. "Guess they're up for grabs now, huh?" He insinuated, an unpleasant shiver riding up Varian's spine. 

Varian froze up, eyes wide, even the one swollen and bruised, fear clawing at him as he heart pounded. They were going to hurt the girls, perhaps even kill them. He went back on the agreement, the very thing that was supposed to protect the girls, and they would be the ones paying for it. No, he couldn't let that happen.

Panic chained him, and Varian began thrashing weakly in Andrew's grip, not caring how much his body was jolting with pain, his wounded shoulder disturbed by the hand clamping over it. It only seemed to amuse Andrew further, but Varian didn't care, no longer concerned in how he acted or appeared around the man. 

Varian looked to the girls, seeing them staring in shock, unsure what to do next. He looked behind them, seeing that the way off the ship hadn't been blocked off yet, no Saporians guarding the ramp. His eyes darted between the exit and the sisters, before waving his hand to make wild gestures at them, urging them to rush for it, to follow through with their original plan. 

"Girls, run!" Varian cried out to them, begging for them to find safety, to get away from the danger surrounding them. 

There was nothing they could do to save him, as they couldn't fight all five Saporians, especially with Andrew basically using him as a hostage. And the girls had agreed to run if Varian got caught, to leave him behind. He wanted them to follow through with the plan, to be away from all of this finally.

But they didn't move, frozen on the spot as they could barely control their bodies, their wide eyes shimmering with too many thoughts, too many emotions. Varian realised that they weren't going to go through with it, unable to will themselves to abandon him and make a break for it. Neither Catalina nor Angry said anything, no arguing, no screams of retaliation, just stuck in a state they couldn't move from. Unfortunately, Maisie took the opportunity to slide in front of the ramp, his blade held in a guarded position and cutting off the only safe way off of the ship. Now, the girls were trapped, and yet they didn't seem to notice or care, still looking at Varian as they just didn't know what to do.

Varian's face fell, staring in horror. And yet, he couldn't blame them, couldn't be mad as he understood why they didn't act out, the weight of the choice too much for them to bear. He had similar moments before too, times where he was paralysed by the many consequences that could happen when making a certain decision. But that didn't mean he wasn't scared for them, upset that they couldn't just leave him. And deep down, a part of him wondered why they stayed, did he really mean that much to them?

Then, he heard Andrew's voice from behind his head. "Oh, they won't run. They care too much." He chuckled in a sick manner, suddenly pulling Varian back without warning.

Varian gasped out, the sound making the girls snap out of it, deep worry returning as they watched terrified, though the anger deep within them started to boil once more. But their hearts stopped for a moment when Andrew moved his hand, the one holding Varian by the shoulder, shifting it under the slightly loosen apron used as a bandage. Varian tensed, feeling fingers brushed along the raw wound, before curling in, clawing the inside flesh with his nails, tugging the sides of the injury to cause more blood to spill. A white-hot flash of pain blinded Varian for a moment, his voice gone as he made stammering sounds, as if he was being choked. 

Then Andrew twisted his fingers, making an effort to pull the wound apart, causing Varian to cry out finally, head hunched forward, body quaking under agony, mind fuzzy as it couldn't focus on anything else. But his watered hearing did pick up on the girls crying out, their blurry figures moving in the outline of his sight. He was sure he might be trying to pry Andrew off with his good hand, but he just couldn't tell what was happening anymore.

He faintly heard Catalina screaming. "Stop it!" She begged, pleading with Andrew with a cracked voice full of fear.

Andrew didn't seem to listen, his crew coming closer to the girls, ready to act in case one of them tried anything. They wouldn't attack unless told by Andrew, but they were clearly itching to do something, though they were taking in the entertainment of watching Varian getting tortured. 

But then Angry suddenly yelled, furious aggression in her voice as she gave up on pleading and begging. "Leave him alone, asshole!" She snapped, snarling at Andrew.

That caught his attention, as Andrew drew his fingers away from Varian's wound, the alchemist's cries of pain quickly dying down into heavy panting and wheezing, head limping forward as it hanged there, his eyelids struggling to stay up as what little energy he had was starting to fade, fast. He could feel his warm blood leaking from the hole in his shoulder, flowing down his arm and dripping from his twitching fingers. 

Andrew still held onto Varian, but shifted his sights to Angry, glaring at her. It seems he wasn't taking kindly to her insults or attitude, but she frankly didn't care anymore, even if this did end with her getting slapped or something. She was steaming with rage, baring her teeth as her hands were balled into fists, knuckles going white from the pressure. Meanwhile, Catalina was frozen on the spot, shaky eyes locked onto Varian, feeling her breathing go heavy and unsteady, heart racing as her sights trailed down, watching the blood drip from his fingers and onto the floor, the distinct smell from it making her feel sick. 

Angry stepped forward a little, arms flailing around as her hands made bold gestures, pronouncing her fury. "You and your bandwagon crew of maniacs are the only ones who care about this stupid betrayal nonsense! So why don't you guys just let us go, and find yourselves some real god damn hobbies!" Angry stormed, screaming at the Saporians and their leader, her deep hatred and stress towards the situation pressuring her. 

The Saporians frowned, some snarling as they glared at the little girl who dared yell at them, to insult them on their ship. A couple of them were about to move forward, ready to silence Angry, but then Andrew held up a hand, calling them off and telling them to stay put. They raised a brow at him, but didn't say anything as they stood back and watched. Neither Angry nor Catalina seemed to pay attention to the command, all focus towards Andrew and Varian. 

Andrew didn't say anything for a while, staring down at the two girls as he seemed to mull over something in his head. The silence was eerie, the man's stern, yet calm expression making Angry falter a little. It made her feel weak, insecure and powerless, like she was nothing, because Andrew saw no threat. But that didn't mean he was going to let what she said side…

With his spare hand, Andrew slowly crept it over to Varian's head, latching onto his skull and hair as he adjusted his grip on the boy. Varian whimpered, cracking an eye open as he tried to figure out what was going on. But then it all happened so quickly, and no one else had time to react as Andrew suddenly slammed Varian's head against the doorway, hard, and a nausea-inducing crack was heard, barely masked by the sound of the loud thud upon impact. Instantly, Varian went deathly limp, arms dropping to his side as his knees buckled.

For a split second, no one said anything, but then both sisters screamed with pure terror. "VARIAN!!"

Andrew then let go, letting Varian drop to the floor without care, like a ragdoll. A small pool of blood began forming under his head, staining the ship's wooden floor. Neither girl could see the injury, due to their current angles and Varian's thick black hair covering it. But the alchemist didn't move or breath a sound, no indication he was alive could be seen. Angry and Catalina stood there in horror, eyes wide as tears formed, their bodies trembling in frozen panic. Angry herself felt her body slump, feeling faint as she realised what her previous words had done, having pushed Andrew too far.

"Whoops." Andrew chirped, an irreverent tone to him as he held up his hands, Varian's blood having painted one of them. "My hands slipped." He smirked, proud with himself as he looked down at the bleeding boy, folding his arms behind his back.

Catalina felt her legs give up on her, collapsing onto her knees as tears washed down her face, unblinking as she stared at Varian, her ears ringing as she felt her blood pumping wildly. Angry was silent for a few seconds, but the shock subsided as she choked on a sob, unable to will herself to move or say anything. Had she just gotten Varian killed?

Andrew snorted, rolling his eyes at the sight of the crying girls. "Oh, quit with the crying, he's not dead." He explained, as if he hadn't just cracked a boy's skull, shuffling forward to stand next to Varian, gazing down at him. "Not letting him off that easy."

Angry rapidly blinked, watery eyes darting between Andrew and Varian. She wanted to move, to check up on their friend, to see what the damage was, but she was too scared to try anything, for fear of pushing Andrew again. But with her attention stuck on those two, Angry didn't see the state her sister was falling into.

Catalina felt her breathing hitch, deep huffs of air leaving her as her heart was racing, senses hazy as she hunched over, fists pressing against the floor. Her vision was phasing in and out, fuzzy at times as all she could hear was her breathing, an instinct of anger clawing at her to be set free from their reins. 

Andrew's expression then shifted to a glared and thick scowl, shaking his head. "I wouldn't expect you girls to understand." He gestures out with his arm. "This all goes a lot deeper than you think."

Angry pulled her eyes up to stare at him, vision blurred by tears. A part of her wanted to scream at him, to hit him even, but she couldn't. And what else could she do? They were alone, stuck in the middle of a forest, trapped on an airship while surrounded by enemies of Corona, Varian down for the count, bleeding heavily. It was all hopeless, but fear was chaining Angry, having never been so afraid this much in her entire life. Were they all going to die out here?

They shouldn't have wandered, they shouldn't have left Lance's side, they shouldn't have been so uncareful, because now they were paying the price, Varian more so right now. Angry quietly wept to herself, wanting it to all stop, to feel safe again, to have Lance with them. They couldn't keep doing this by themselves, because now one of them might die because they made the wrong move. 

But Catalina's tears were gone by now, stuck in a frozen state as she stared at the floor, hands gripping her hair. She was respiring heavily, each breath long and loud as many voices screamed in her head, yet somehow still picking up on Andrew's words, each one pushing her further and further. Blood rushed to her ears, pounding them as she clenched her eyes shut, her entire body shaking like mad. Some of the Saporians raised a brow at her, but merely assumed it was a panic attack of some sorts.

"This boy." Andrew tilted his boot, using the tip of it to nudge Varian's head onto its side. Angry covered her mouth, that queasy feeling growing stronger when seeing Varian's face, half of it drenched with blood, no reaction coming from Varian, simply expressionless towards the world around him. "Didn't just betray me. He turned his back on our home, our support and our heritage, all so he could run back to the little Princess who forgot about him after the blizzard." Andrew huffed, cold bitterness latching onto his voice with a hateful glare directed at Varian.

Catalina shook her head, gripping her hair harder. Any second now, she felt like she would snap, a part of her unleashed without her control, and it scared her. She tried pushing it away, tried chaining it back down, tried to not listen to it, but it wouldn't go away, digging into her mind and telling her to let it loose. And there wasn't anything to think about, to focus on that would help settle her. Andrew's voice made her anger boil, her sister was stuck in her own troublesome state, the Saporians eyes were on them, and Varian was lifeless like on the ground. The blood, god the blood, she couldn't remove the scent, the smell climbing into her, the waft of possible death clinging, reminding her what state Varian was in, and who was responsible for it.

Andrew pulled his head up, tilting his chin back as she stared down at the two girls. "Besides, I'm sure you'd both be running if you saw all that went down." He stated, sounding so sure with his words, the dark implications tainting. "Back when he was the villain."

Finally, Catalina snapped. She released her hair, head flicking up as she uncurled from her hunched position, an inhuman growl escaping out of her. The Saporians, including Andrew, stepped back, while Angry spun around with wide eyes, but it wasn't the sound that spooked them. No, it was the red glow consuming Catalina's eyes.

The girl pulled herself to her feet, continuing with her growl as her voice shifted in pitch, becoming profound, more guttural and wild, fury behind it all. But then there was the sound of clothes ripping, as Catalina began to take form, her body growing in size and shape, morphing into the beast that laid within her. A thick coat of fur blanketed her, dark in colour with umber brown hues, her bright eyes contrasting against it. Her fingers jolted out, flexing as they curled into claws, long and sharp, looking like they could easily cut through flesh with one swipe. Her boots broke apart, feet transforming into massive paws, legs bending and twisting to change figure. Her ears become larger, more animal-like, flicking around to any noise they caught, like radars on high alert. The tail that grew on her swished around, a twitchy movement to it, a sign she was ready to pounce. When she finally became the werewolf she was, with the only piece of her outfit remaining being her leaf necklace, Catalina let out a haunting howl that echoed throughout the woods, sending a shiver through everyone around her.

The Saporians stared in disbelief, weapons held high as they kept shuffling back, surprised to learn that one of the little girls was a monster, and they could already sense the rage radiating off of her. Andrew even stepped away from Angry and Varian, needing a moment to process what just happened, not believing the sight he was seeing. He was typically good with plans, able to make them up on the spot when situations changed, but this was something else. 

But while they backed away, Angry moved forward, waving her arms to try and catch her sister's attention. "Catalina!" She called out to her, knowing this wasn't going to end well with the state the werewolf was stuck in. Angry knew very well what fury could do to her sister.

Unfortunately, Catalina didn't seem to hear her, a bloodlust glinted in her red eyes, hunching down to the ground with her hackles raised, bearing her white fangs, she gave a feral roar ripping through her throat as she leapt past her sister. Angry stumbled back, dodging Catalina as the werewolf rushed across the deck, targeting the Saporians, her tunnel vision narrowing down on them. With each lurch forward, Catalina was digging her claws into the wooden floorboards, her heavy weight causing some of them to creak loudly. She closed in on some of them, snapping with a bite and swinging her claws around wildly. 

"Oh, god!" Kai screamed, having to throw himself out of the way of one of her attacks. 

"What the fuck?!" Juniper shrieked, looking around in a panic as she ran. 

"Run!" Andrew called out, his crew splitting up across the deck as Catalina chased them around, constantly switching between who she was attacking. 

Angry watched, eyes darting around as the scene in front of her played out. The Saporians were trying to organise themselves, to find a way to get the werewolf off their ship, some even trying to get decent strikes on Catalina, but she would catch them just in time, retaliating with attempted bites and swipes. She even picked up Maisie at one point, skillfully chucking the man across the airship, a painful thud heard when he landed by one of the stairs. 

Angry wanted to do something, to snap her sister out of it, but she didn't think she could, not alone at least. And, as terrifying as this all was, a part of her was sickly happy to see the Saporians running, to be scared out of their minds for once. Plus, it was enough of a distract for Angry to check up on Varian finally, so she turned and rushed over to him, falling onto her knees as she looked down at him. For a moment, Angry hesitated, seeing the thick blood painting the floor under him, but she reached forward, careful as possible as she tilted his head back, looking for the wound created when he was slammed.

Angry felt her breathing hitch at the sight of his blood coated face, his mouth hung open limply as he made no reaction to the movement. But he was breathing, meaning he wasn't dead. "Varian?..." She whispered, as if hoping to coax him awake, needing to hear his voice.

But he didn't wake up, expressionless as he was deep in his consciousness, unfeeling towards the damage across his body. It was unsettling, in a manner she wished he would do something, like wincing to the pain he was in. But his mind was dead to the world, and she had no way of bringing him back to reality.

Swallowing, Angry shakily reached for his hair, brushing it back in a particular spot, finding the wound. It was hard to see behind all the blood and black bangs, though he definitely did have a gash on his head, one that looked like it needed serious treatment soon. What worried Angry the most was that his skull might be cracked, and there was a chance of some kind of damage done to the brain, which often never ends well. 

Her eyes darted around, looking for anything that could help. But there was nothing, no magical and sudden way to reverse the injuries and save Varian, and she was on her own, Catalina off on a rampage. All Angry could do was pull Varian close, resting his head on her lap as she tried not to cry, feeling like she was about to scream at the night sky, as if there might be a god out there who will grant them safety. 

She brushed Varian's hair back over the wound, feeling sick just by looking at it, as she used her other hand to wipe her eyes, taking deep breaths to keep herself relatively stable. Angry then looked over her shoulder, watching the chaos between her sister and the Saporians. By now, Catalina seems to have gotten a few decent hits in, some of the crew sporting bruises and red wounds. But they weren't backing down, having finally subsided the panic as they threw their blades and any other weapons they had, but nothing seemed to work in stopping the werewolf.

Angry glanced between Varian and Catalina, trying to think of what to do next, mind rapidly shifting through thoughts and ideas. She could try and get Catalina to ride them out of here, but that would require her snapping her sister out of her fit of rage, which would not be easy, especially after everything that happened. But Varian needed help, and that was her top priority. 

However, just before Angry could try to call out to Catalina, she heard a squeak, followed by a loud squeal and shriek as something moved in the corner of her sight. Angry flicked her head around, her eyes going wide when spotting a familiar ring-tailed critter boarding the ship, his gaze landing on the two, freezing for a moment when seeing Varian.

Then, the raccoon dashed forward, coming right up to the two as he began fretting over the boy, the scent of his human's blood setting him off. He howled, not daring to touch Varian in case he caused more damage. Angry stared down at the critter next to her, blinking in disbelief still.

"Ruddiger?" Angry uttered out, brain trying to comprehend the fact he was here.

But then that clicked something in her, as she knew Ruddiger couldn't be here alone. And her thoughts were proven correct when hearing heavy steps rushing up the airship's ramp, a man jumping onto the deck as he heavily panted, panic and worry etched into his face as he tried taking in everything in front of him. Angry perked up when seeing him, her mind was frozen for a moment as she didn't know what to say or do.

"Girls, Varian!" Lance yelled out, scanning the deck as he saw what was happening.

Lance stopped when seeing Catalina, watching the werewolf swipe violently at one of the Saporians, who was narrowly dodging, fear shining in their eyes. He had heard the howl on his way to the airship, but now seeing Catalina for himself, he realised just how serious things were now. Judging by the rage blaring off of Catalina, he knew things weren't good, something having set her off in a blind flurry of anger he had never seen her express before.

"Lance!" Angry finally called out to him, Ruddiger also squeaked at Lance to get his attention.

Lance snapped his eyes down to them, feeling his heart stop when seeing both Angry, and the crippled Varian resting against her. Blood was dripping down the boy's face and arm, gruesome purple bruises painting his visible skin, his breathing ragged and unsteady. He wasn't awake either, no doubt unconscious. Lance didn't waste a second as he sped over, falling to his knees as he examined Varian quickly, before bringing his eyes up to Angry, thankful to see that she didn't appear to be harmed at least. 

"What happened?" Lance asked, trying not to sound demanding, but the tense situation was chipping away at him. 

Angry looked between Varian and Lance, for a moment unable to form any words. Everything started coming back to her all at once, and she didn't now know to explain to him all that happened. "A-Andrew, he…" Angry stuttered, eyes welling with tears as she began to tremble. "And V-Varian…"

Lance stared in shock, having never seen Angry so traumatised before, it made his heart twinge painfully, deep guilt gripping onto him. He still didn't have a clear understanding of everything that happened, but that didn't matter right now. Catalina was lost in her aggression, Angry was about to break down, and Varian had been tortured. For a few seconds, Lance felt lost, unsure in how to react or respond. He should have kept a better eye on them, should have gotten here quicker, now all three kids were suffering somehow.

But he quickly snapped out of it, reminding himself that sitting there and doing nothing wasn't going to help, and they needed him. So he shuffled closer, following his instincts as he carefully lifted Varian's head from Angry's lap, examining him as he looked for any serious wounds. It didn't take him long to find the one on his shoulder, followed by the one under his hair, both gushing out a hefty amount of blood, a clear sign he needed treatment as soon as possible. There was also the black eye and cracked lip, but they would heal on their own. Though, he did see the bruised throat, a boot print that was dark enough to indicate that it must have been pressing down on Varian's neck with heavy pressure at one point, no doubt choking him. 

Angry wiped her eyes, using one of her spare hands to pet Ruddiger for subconscious comfort, doing her best to calm herself as she piped up, wanting to help somehow. "A-Andrew hit him in the c-chest…" She disclosed, her voice shaky, gesturing to Varian's torso. "W-We think something might have broke, because he's s-struggling to...to breath." 

Lance glanced at her, before going back to checking Varian. He had noticed the wheezing and ragged breaths coming from the boy, needing to tilt his head at a certain angle in order to keep taking in enough oxygen. He rested Varian's head back onto Angry's lap, Ruddiger sniffing over him some more as he softly whined, before taking off his red vest, using it to press against the bleeding wound on Varian's head, and while the piece of clothing was pretty big, it was helping somewhat. Lance, Angry and Ruddiger tensed a little when Varian finally made a sound, a very quiet and weak groan slipping past his lips. Angry gently brushed back his bangs, feeling useless as she couldn't do anything else to help Varian.

But as they kneeled there, watching over their hurt friend, they snapped their heads up when hearing some of the Saporians scream and yell, louder than before. Catalina had dealt or injured most of them, her burning sights now locked onto Andrew, who was being backed up against a wall with no escape. The leader was still standing tall, baring his own teeth as he held his blade high, the metal glistening from the moonlight. Catalina was low to the ground, crawling towards him with a monstrous growl rattling her throat, ears flattened back as she scraped her claws across the floorboards with each step closer.

"Stay back!" Andrew warned, but you could hear the faint tone of fear behind his voice, a nervous look in his eyes as he tilted his sword, ready to strike if she tried anything.

Catalina roared at him, her deep-seated hatred towards the Saporian leader shining through, her booming bellow ringing in everyone's ears. The sound made Andrew twitchy, so he swung his blade without thinking, the need to defend himself kicking in. However, Catalina simply swatted, her supernatural strength knocking the weapon out of Andrew's hands, sending it flying off the airship. Andrew froze in panic, having no means to protect himself now, stuck between a wall and a beast. 

His back hit the wall, pressing himself against it as Catalina came closer and closer, her open fanged mouth hovering in front of his face, her hot breath huffing down on him as saliva dripped from her teeth. She hissed and growled, as if telling him there was nowhere to run, nowhere to be safe from her, that he was now the prey, while she was the predator. Andrew grit his teeth, his breathing heavy as he stared with wide eyes, realising how close death was for him, so he looked away, tensing as he waited for his end.

Lance and Angry seemed to realise what she was about to do too, that glare in her eyes, suggesting she was willing to kill, to end this man's life. Catalina was angry, and so were they, all wanting nothing more than to remove these people from the world, to protect Varian from them. But as much as that dark side whispered to them to do it, to let Catalina maul Andrew to death, it wasn't right, and the guilt she would bare at such a young age will only torture her for years. Lance knew he had to step in, to stop it, for this wasn't a road she should go down, even if she wasn't making this choice in a stable mindset. 

Jumping to his feet, Lance held out a hand, yelling out to the werewolf. "Catalina, no!" He called to her, hoping his voice could reach the little girl within. 

Catalina stopped, ears flicking as they heard him. She twisted her head around, glaring over at him as she seemed to struggle to understand who he was, everything around her just sounds and figures, stuck in a state where her bloodlust and anger controlled her. Lance took a shaky breath, knowing he had to be careful, seeing he was edging on dangerous territory. If he made one wrong move, it was all over, so he was slow in his movements, lowering his voice and hunching himself to come across as unthreatening.

She squinted at him, tilting her head as her aggression began shifting into confusion, something faint sparking in her at the sight of the man. Catalina rumbled under her breath, on edge with Andrew still trapped by her. The leader did look back, glancing between Catalina and Lance as he waited to see what would happen. 

Lance gazed at her, standing in silence for a few seconds, before he sighed and held his hands up, showing he wasn't going to hurt her. "Come on, honey…" He softly urged, conveying to Catalina that it was over, that she could relax now. "Just calm down. You don't want to do this…" He pleaded to her, his dark eyes shining with gentle love.

Catalina narrowed her eyes a little, but not in anger, rather familiarity when staring at Lance, hearing his voice and words, somewhat muffled and unclear to her. She slowly picked herself off of the floor, standing on her hind legs, but still didn't turn her body away from Andrew, hesitating as she didn't want to let the Saporian go. Her heart was still pounding, wild instincts latched on with adrenaline rushing through her veins. She didn't know what she was doing, the names of these people around her lost for the time being, but she knew she didn't want to let Andrew go, that he was bad, that he hurt someone she cared for.

And yet she also knew that Lance was opposite to him, that he was good, that he wanted to help, that he cared. Her red eyes shuffled around, trying to process her thoughts, piecing together what was happening again, who she was, who everyone else was. Catalina huffed, grunting as she shook her head, struggling with her anger as she couldn't help but growl at Lance. 

Lance shuffled forward, hands still up as he looked her in the eyes. "You're not a killer…"

Catalina's eyes widened at that, blinking as that spark in her grew stronger and stronger, a few memories flashing in her head. She wanted to listen, to go to Lance, to calm down. But she sniffed the air again, and the scent of blood, the smell coming from her injured friend, it only caused her aggression to snap back, the haunting thoughts of what Andrew did to Varian replaying in her head. She wanted Andrew dead, to kill him where he stands, to end everything right here, right now.

Growling, Catalina shifted her gaze back at Andrew, who stiffened under her sights, pressing himself harder against the wall. Some of his crew looked over, most unable to pull themselves up to help him, their injuries too painful. But even then, some didn't want to risk pissing off the werewolf further, so Andrew was on his own, with no power over the situation.

Lance's eyes widened, horror washing over him as she tried to think of something, to snap Catalina out of it before it's too late. But this time, Angry called out to her, still on her place on the ground with Ruddiger and Varian, tears running down her cheeks as she yelled to her sister. 

"Please, sis!" Angry begged her, shaking her head as she looked between Catalina and Andrew, a flurry of emotions mixing in her eyes. "I know he's a monster, but it's not worth it…" She blubbered.

Catalina pulled her head up, now looking to her sister, hesitating again. She stood still for a good while, unmoving as she seemed to process those words and the actions she wanted to commit. The animalistic side to her was scuffling her brain, the rights of wrong hard to focus on as she just wanted to act out on her first thought, the easiest opinion for her to take. 

But when looking at both Lance and Angry, seeing their dreaded and sorrowful expression, pleading with wide eyes for her to listen, it made that part of herself weaker, unsure in itself. The need to protect, but also kill, it was muddled up, confused and scary. She glanced between the two and Andrew, debating with herself on what to do. Should she back down, or should she just go for the strike?

Suddenly, a different voice spoke up, one so faint and weak, yet somehow the loudest one to her. "C-Cata..." 

Everyone darted their eyes over to the voice, their sights landing on Varian. He had woken up, barely, eyelids heavy as his vision couldn't focus on anything, staring forward at nothing, his baby blues foggy. His head was still resting on Angry's lap, unmoving as he laid there, fingers twitching as he tried to stay awake, body numb and brain hazy as every part of him ached. Yet, somehow, he managed to piece together just enough to know what was going on, trying to pull his eyes up to look at Catalina, one of his hands shakily lifted up as he seemed to reach for her.

Angry and Lance blinked, eyes widened with shock as they had no idea how Varian was awake, but Angry stayed still, making sure she didn't move and disturb the injuries across his body and head. Ruddiger whimpered, licking away some of the blood along his face, chittering to him as he felt like he could sense every bit of pain Varian was going through. 

Catalina faltered at his voice, ears folded as her eyes softened, broad arms hanging limply as she stared at Varian. Everything was coming back to her, things clearing up in her mind as her real nature started coming back, the part of her that was scared, the part of her that was upset, the part of her that was the little girl. 

"D-Don't…" Varian heaved, weakly wincing as his voice slurred, the ability to speak requiring a lot of effort. "P-Please…"

With those words, that voice, Catalina finally lost that drive to kill, unable to bring it back. She knew now that she didn't want to do this, didn't want to have blood on her hands, but the fact she nearly did, something she could do with ease, it scared her. Catalina lowered herself to the ground, moving away from Andrew as she slowly crept towards Lance, upset and nervous as she whined and whimpered, tail tucked and ears flat.

Andrew let out the breath he was holding, stepping away from the wall as she shuffled back over to some of his crew members, feeling safer in numbers. He watched to see what would happen next, thinking to himself on what to do next. The Saporians needed a way out of this, to find a way to escape or get their enemies off of the airship, making sure he didn't piss off the werewolf child again.

Meanwhile, Lance stood there, letting Catalina come to him, making no sudden movements as he waited. Each step she took was slow and weighted, as if scared that they would reject her, or maybe afraid she might hurt them by mistake. But his gaze was soft and understanding, knowing how hard this all was, what her powers could do to her. Lance knew she didn't mean to lose control, so he wasn't going to fault her for that, as all she needed right was support and love.

She stopped right in front of him, pausing before leaning in, nuzzling his chest as she sought out comfort. Lance sighed softly, his hands moving to stroke her muzzle and head soothingly, brushing back her fur and ears. Catalina let out a long whine, hiccuping with whimpers.

She then spoke herself, her real voice speaking out of the werewolf body. "Dad…" Catalina uttered, a few tears shining in her glowing eyes.

Lance's eyes widened, blinking in surprise. But his own eyes watered, a fatherly smile forming on his face. "There we go…"

Catalina closed her eyes, allowing the moment of silence to relax her, regaining control over her current form, latching onto the comfort Lance was giving her. She breathed out deep huffs of air, her heartbeat steadying while the ringing in her ears finally vanished. She was ok, she was safe, she hadn't crossed a line.

But that moment of silence quickly ended when the two heard Angry shriek. "Lance!"

Lance snapped around as Catalina looked over him, their eyes wide when seeing Varian. His head was still on Angry's lap, but he had rolled onto his back at some point, his breathing becoming too unsteady, too shaky and quick. He was struggling to take in air, pain overwhelming him as the world around him became a mesh of blurry colours, eyelids becoming heavy as he felt like he could pass out any second again. Angry was pressing Lance's vest against the wound on his head, panic in her eyes, feeling the weak trembles coming from Varian's beaten body. Ruddiger was chittering loudly, trying to keep Varian awake, to keep his focus on something.

Reacting, Lance slid over and dropped onto his knees, leaning over Varian as he gazed over the teen's body, seeing the pain and exhausted expression across his face. He was mostly concerned with the head injury, knowing it was a significant risk for Varian to fall back asleep, needing to keep him awake until they found medical help. Catalina joined them, crawling over as a horrified look glimmered in her eyes, whining loudly.

Lance began waving his hand in front of the boy's face. "Varian!" He clicked his fingers, only getting slow blinks from the alchemist. "Stay awake, come on, eyes open."

Varian's eyes drifted, his understanding of what was going on around him hazy. He was tired, he wanted to close his eyes, to go to sleep, to forget about the pain. He did try and listen to Lance, swallowing as he tried keeping his brain awake, but it was becoming harder by the second, his consciousness dipping in and out, black spots dancing around his vision. 

Andrew then piped up from behind. "He's not looking so good."

Lance, Angry, Ruddiger and Catalina pulled their heads up, turning their sights over to the Saporians. They had regrouped by now, plenty of them nursing their injuries, while Andrew stood at the front of them, gazing down at Varian with a faint smirk. 

Catalina hissed, eyes shining as she felt a spark of aggression, but she stopped when Lance waved her off, the man moving back onto his feet as he stalked over to the Saporian leader. The sisters glanced at one another, having never seen Lance so angry looking, his bold and sharp stride towards Andrew radiated his protective nature. 

Lance came right up to Andrew, pointing at the other man as he growled under his breath. "You shut up…" He warned, hands balling into fists as his thick glare never faltered.

Andrew raised a brow, cautious over Lance. But he snorted, folding one hand behind his back, the other gesturing to his crew, then at Varian and the girls. "You can't catch us and get him help at the same time." He pointed out, of course using Varian's condition as a scapegoat. 

At first, Lance was ready to argue, to say he was willing to catch each Saporian one by one, beat them, and then tie them up for the sheriff and his men. But Lance paused, thinking over Andrew's words, briefly glancing back at Varian, who seemed to have lost all focus on everything going on around him. 

He didn't want to admit it, but Andrew was right. Varian's condition was getting worse by the second, and without help soon there was a high risk of permanent damage, death even. They needed to find him a doctor, someone who could treat him, before it was too late. But they couldn't do that if they stayed at the airship, keeping the Saporians here until they were arrested again. Lance was needed for both options, as the girls were in no state to do either, as they might panic when looking for help with Varian, even scaring people off with Catalina's wolf form, and neither were fit in watching the Saporians, where Catalina could easily fall back into her fury and try and kill again.

Lance thought to himself, trying to think of something. He didn't want to let the Saporians go, to let them get away after everything they've done, with the fear they could come back for Varian again. But the alchemist's life was more important, and it was Lance's responsibility to get him help. 

Andrew tilted his head, his cruel smile returning as he was regaining control over the situation once more. "So what will it be?" He gestured to him and his crew, a mocking and teasing tone to his voice. "Hold us here until the authority arrives." He then gestured to Varian and the girls, a proud glint in his eyes over what he's caused. "Or get the kid help before his injuries become severe…"

Standing there for a few seconds, Lance thought over it, but his decision was quick, knowing what he had to do. He turned away, giving the girls a nod, indicating that they were leaving. Varian needed help, and it was Lance's job to find him it. The sisters understood, waiting for Lance to join them as they tended to Varian. Andrew seemed to under his decision too, nodding with a confident smirk twitching at his lips.

"Good choice-" Andrew tried to say, but was cut off by a fist flying at his face suddenly.

When he was struck, Andrew fell back, hitting the deck as he let out a grunt and groan. He licked his lips, tasting blood, and he looked up to see Lance looming over him, fist still held high as he towered over Andrew, his thick glare gazing down. 

"If you so much as look at any of them again, even a glance." Lance darkly snarled, glancing at each Saporian with utter hatred. "I will come after you myself…" He warned, before turning away again, rushing over to the kids.

Without wasting another second on the Saporians, Lance quickly, but carefully, scooped up Varian into his arms, his stained vest still being used to press against the wound on his head. A shaky whimper came out of Varian, as the movement brought more agony across his body, his good hand gripping onto the man's shirt as he struggled to steady his breathing. 

Ruddiger crawled up Lance, resting on his shoulders so he had a good view on his boy, tailing swishing with agitation. Angry pulled herself to her feet, some of Varian's blood staining her close, but she tried not to pay attention to that, making an effort not to cry again. Catalina whined, glancing between them all before looking out at the forest, knowing they needed to take Varian back to the village, praying that someone could help them there.

They had to be quick, so Catalina dropped down onto all fours, gesturing quickly for Lance and Angry to hope on. They briefly blinked, surprised by the offer, as Catalina had never let them ride her before. But this an urgent situation, and she knew they couldn't waste time, so the two climbed onto her, making sure they were seated and wouldn't be thrown off during the rush. Once she knew they were stable, Catalina took off, diving off of the airship and following any directions Lance would give her, while he also did his best to keep Varian awake and to help with his breathing in any way he could.

"Stay awake, Varian." Lance pleaded with him, seeing how faint the boy was becoming. "Please, you need to keep your eyes open."

Varian groggily blinked, the world around him became too hazy, body heavy as he was slipping into numbness. A part of him was scared to fall asleep, knowing it wouldn't be good, with a high chance of him not waking up ever again. But he was just so damn tired, everything hurt and he wanted to sleep, to be blissfully unaware of what was wrong with him. He tried holding on for a long as he could, but his vision became spotted and blurry, Lance's voice sounding like it was vanishing on him, the little energy he had slipping away by every second.

So quietly, Varian uttered out. "I-I'm s-sorry…" Then his eyes fluttered closed, and the world around him went dark, his body going limp as he hand let go of Lance's shirt, head lolling back as he heard Lance and Angry crying out to him. Then finally, there was nothing...


	4. Pt.3 Part Of The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian joins Lance, Angry and Catalina on a trip to a market in another town, hopefully to spend some quality time together. But when Lance fails to keep the three kids in his sights, they are taken by enemies from Varian’s past.
> 
> While captured, both Angry and Catalina will see the darker sides of Varian and his previous life, learning that there’s more to the dorky nerd they’ve become friends with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pt.3  
>  I have finally stopped being lazy and finished this story! WOO!  
> Man, am I glad that I broke this oneshot into different chapters, because I would have died. I will probably do the same to other oneshots in this series, but that depends how long they get. I have a feeling the Andrew one will be very long, judging by what I’ve already written down.   
> But next up will be the Rapunzel and Varian story, Deepest Desires.   
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Characters:  
> Varian  
> Lance  
> Catalina  
> Angry  
> Ruddiger**
> 
> **Rapunzel  
>  Eugene  
> Quirin  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Warning: Wounds/Injures, Mention/Talks Of Torture/Drugging/Kidnapping/Child Abuse, Blood, Mention/Thoughts Of Killing  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled The Series!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------**

It was strange, one moment Lance was in a panic, carrying a bleeding and unconscious Varian, while trying to calm the two girls with him, one who was a werewolf. Everything happened fast, his mind rushing with thoughts, ideas and words, plenty that sent a shiver up his back, multitasking as he tried keeping whatever he could under control. The worst part was keeping his own mind stable, trying not to fall apart when three kids desperately needed him, the same three kids he failed to keep an eye on.

But when they broke through the forest and reentered the village, heading straight to the sheriff, things started slowing down when they led Lance to a small medical building, home to a local doctor. Right away, they had taken Varian away from him, his wounds of great concern. Meanwhile, the sheriff gathered a small group to go see if the Saporians were still nearby, in hopes that maybe they can catch them still.

Then, everything seemed to start dragging, too slow for Lance as time moved at a gentle pace. He wanted to keep himself busy, finding something to do while they waited on news for Varian. Someone had offered to go back to Corona for him, wanting to bring back help and inform Lance's friends what happened, and he accepted their help. Lance then shifted his attention to the two girls under his care currently, seeing how shaken up they were, the reality behind everything that happened finally crashing into them.

Catalina had settled herself eventually, turning back to her true form of a young child. A volunteer with the doctor had brought in spare clothes for Catalina, given her previous ones were torn when she transformed. They were slightly baggy, but would do for the time being. While she was no longer aggressive and lost in her fury, she was quiet, too quiet, stuck staring at the floor as she huddled in on a blanket she had been given.

Angry, who was sitting near her sister, was also quiet, but her face was constantly shifting around, as if reacting to each and every thought that passed through her head. She would gaze around, vaguely taking in the details in her surroundings, before going back to thinking or watching her sister. She had taken off a few pieces of clothing, nothing major, but just wanting to lessen the sight of Varian's blood covering her, though she hadn't taken off his goggles yet.

When things had quietened down, and Lance had helped clean up the girls, he did try and question them a little. Angry mostly answered back, giving him short and basic answers, sometimes stuttering when bringing up certain moments, while Catalina barely answered, mostly quietly breathing out whatever she could say. Lance eventually stopped, not wanting to push them, and he got enough to understand what he needed to know for the time being.

So the three waited around in the waiting room of the building, mostly sitting in silence, though sometimes Lance would whisper softly to them, telling them that things would be ok, that they were safe now, that Varian would live. Though that last part, he wasn't so sure, especially every time he thought back to carrying the alchemist, his head injury being the most concerning damage done to him.

It made Lance worry, but also caused his blood to boil every time. He didn't talk to Andrew very long, but even he could see the sadistic nature behind the man's charming tone. That glint in his smirk, proud with what he's done, knowing very well the damage he's caused. Andrew loved control and power, showing it off whenever he could, especially towards those he despises.

And yet, Andrew was smart, patient even. Sure, he was known to slip up here and there, especially with his ego at times, but he knew how to play a game with his foes, and was one to never stop. He spent time pretending to be Cass's boyfriend, willing to commit to the act to get what he wanted. Then, when he met Varian down in the dungeons, he saw how useful the boy could be, taking the time to lure Varian into his hold, despite the fact that would entail Andrew having to take care of an emotional teenager with issues. And yet, Andrew did it, because he never wasted time on something he knew wasn't worth it.

It unnerved Lance, thinking about that man. He had barely interacted with him when they had returned to Corona, but last night he saw the darker parts of Andrew, the pieces that Varian always hinted to. He even played Lance, quick to point out the choice he had to make between trapping the Saporians, or getting Varian help. Andrew knew very well what Lance would pick.

Lance wanted nothing more than to drag Andrew back to prison himself, but he couldn't let Varian die, not on his watch. And as much as he hoped that the sheriff and his group would find the Saporians, Lance knew they probably vanished already. It made him nervous, queasy even, knowing Andrew would be back one day, and Lance was worried how that would end for Varian if no one was there to save him again.

That if Varian makes it out of this. But, as if the gods were listening, the doctor came out, and Lance shot out of his seat to rush up to them immediately. Catalina and Angry perked up, but didn't move from their placement, staying quiet as they tried listening in. The doctor was a middle-aged woman, rather short, but with wise and soft features. She was adjusting her hair bun as she turned to Lance, inspecting him for a moment as she thought of the right words to say.

Her first words were used to inform Lance that Varian was alive, along with currently being stable, which lifted a heavy weight off of the man's shoulders, letting out a deep breath he hadn't realised he was holding in. Catalina and Angry glanced at one another, a glimmer of hope in their eyes, as weak as it was. The doctor continued, giving a quick list of Varian's injuries, which covered things like a cracked skull, bruised body and bones, cracked or broken ribs and so on. It wasn't pleasant to hear, causing the girls to look away quickly, trying not to imagine everything the doctor was saying, but Lance clung onto every word.

However, she did explain that while she stabilized Varian, she suggests that it's best to get him back to Corona soon, somewhere with better medical service and a more comfortable place to recover. There were some things she couldn't do, as she didn't have the right equipment, but Varian should be fine by the time they get back to Corona, where he can get the proper help he needs.

After she said what she needed to say, Lance took a moment to process it all. They weren't out of the clearing yet, but for now Varian was alright, he wasn't going to die, which was all any of them really wanted to hear. Lance doesn't even want to think about what would have happened if Varian died, as how could he go home? How could he explain to Rapunzel, Eugene, and Varian's own father, that the boy wasn't coming back? That Varian died on his watch…

The doctor then returned to the medical room, as Lance glanced at the girls. He could tell that they were relieved too, but that uncertainty in the air was still there, and the traumas they went through last night haunting their minds. Lance wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what, his words lost on him as he felt so tired. He needed some air.

After making sure that the girls would be alright for a few minutes, Lance wandered out of the building, hanging around outside, standing there as he allowed the late morning light and air to freshen him up a little. He took deep breaths, calming his nerves as best he could, settling those sharp thoughts that kept poking at him. He then glanced around, trying to take his mind off things, if only for a few seconds.

The kids had been taken during the afternoon, only found sometime later after midnight. While they had a chance to rest, none of them slept, despite how much time had passed. Lance was feeling a bit faint, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was running low on energy, or because his head was still panicked somewhat, perhaps both.

Most members of the small town were out and about, looking to do morning tasks, eat or take small strolls. Some did glance at him, glints of worry and curiosity in their eyes, making Lance wonder if people knew what was going on, or had they only heard passing gossip about it. It was a small place, so word could spread quickly, especially about a kidnapping and near-death involving kids. Lance did his best to ignore the looks, rubbing his face and eyes as he still couldn't figure out what to do next.

But he lifted his head and looked to the side of him, something catching his eye. It was the bright colours of yellow and purple, which typically meant it was something from Corona. And Lance was correct, seeing a medical carriage coming down the street, pulled by two large and brown horses, the carriage driver seeming to be a castle staff member that Lance couldn't quite remember. Next to them was the person who offered to go get help, and it seems they succeeded.

Lance squinted at the carriage windows, faintly seeing someone staring through them, perking up visibly when their eyes landed on Lance. Suddenly, one of the doors flew open, causing the carriage to stop, as a familiar woman, with bare feet and long golden hair, flew out of the ride, rushing across the stone path as she made her way to Lance. Following behind her was a familiar man, chasing after his girlfriend as the both of them had glints of worry in their eyes.

"Lance!" Rapunzel called out, sliding to a stop in front of him, her leafy eyes inspecting every detail of the man.

Eugene came to a halt too, looking between Lance and Rapunzel as he didn't seem to know what to say. It was clear that they knew the basics of what happened, and the story they heard obviously made them concerned, hoping that their mutual friend was alive, along with Lance and the girls too.

Lance stood there for a few seconds, unable to say anything. There was so much he just wanted to cry out, to tell them, to have someone listen to him as he ranted off all that happened. But he lost his voice, feeling nervous under their gazes as they seemed desperate for answers. He didn't know where to begin, or what details to share right now, so for now he would speak what words he could manage.

Sighing quietly, Lance gave a tired expression to the two. "Eugene, Rapunzel." He breathed out the greeting, fiddling with his hands as he glanced away.

Rapunzel stopped her eyes from searching him further, his tone catching her attention. Her gaze was soft, understanding that things happened, things that would have been rough to go through. She had her own flurry of emotions on the way here, switching between worry and angry like a light switch. Eugene had been doing his best to keep her calm, but he too had been tossing around his feelings towards what transpired.

The couple glanced at each other, having a silent conversation as they tried to think of what to do, what to say. It was clear to them that Lance was still processing everything, and this wasn't the time to press their friend for more details. Besides, it was best to get back onto the road as soon as possible, needing to get Varian back to the palace, where he could receive more help, along with meeting up with Quirin, who they sent a message to before leaving.

Clearing her throat, Rapunzel looked back at Lance, before craning her neck to look behind him, staring at the medical building. Eugene looked over too, staring into the open windows as he searched for the girls and Varian, but couldn't seem to see them.

"Are they?..." Rapunzel quietly spoke, glancing between Lance at the building.

Lance paused, some emotion coming back to him as he shrugged at the door he came out of before. "Inside." He replied.

Rapunzel nodded lightly, sparing one more glance at Eugene, before she walked forward. "I'll talk to the doctor." She stated, drifting past Lance as she entered the building, the door closing behind her.

Both men stared for a few seconds, standing in awkward silence. Eugene then pulled his sights back to his old friend, taking in Lance's demeanour. Despite how quiet he was being, Eugene could tell that parts of him were cracking, struggling with thoughts and emotions that were plaguing him. And Eugene couldn't blame him, especially with what he heard. He remembers how him and Rapunzel flared up when hearing that the Saporians kidnapped Catalina, Angry and Varian for a few hours.

But Lance and the kids were the main victims of what happened, and needed the most support right now, and Eugene would always offer any help he can give. It wasn't right seeing his normally upbeat friend, so tired, lost and hurt. Eugene hasn't seen the other three yet, but he could only imagine how they were fairing themselves.

Reaching out, Eugene placed a comforting hand on Lance's shoulder, feeling his friend briefly tense, before calming himself and looking at him. "Are you holding up alright?" Eugene asked him, his voice soft, trying to show that it was ok for Lance to open up.

For a few seconds, Lance didn't say anything, his mouth and tongue shuffling around as he tried to find something to say. But he sighed in defeat, eyes dropping to the ground as he uttered out. "No…"

Eugene gave a sympathetic look, seeing how Lance was struggling with his words. Again, Eugene showed no judgment towards his friend, knowing that things were hard right now, and everyone was worried over what happened.

Glancing at the building, Eugene tried asking something else. "And the girls?"

Lance mildly flinched at that, forcing his sights up to look at the building too, holding his breath for a moment. His eyes shifted around for a bit, light memories coming back, before he mumbled out. "They're even worse…"

He kept replaying memories in his head, especially the moment he first got onto the airship. Seeing Catalina lost in her anger, striking at the Saporians, while Angry was breaking down, clinging onto a broken and dying Varian, blood pooling around them. It was all so vivid, sick to think about, seeing all that seemed to happen during the few hours the kids were kidnapped. And if Lance had showed up a little too late, he doesn't know what could have happened. Varian could have died, or Catalina could have killed Andrew, both unpleasant thoughts.

And he knew that the aftermath wasn't going to be great either, as Varian wasn't out of danger yet, and the mental repercussion on the girls wouldn't be great for a long while. It hurt to see such young people suffering, tormented by those older than them, those who wanted to hurt them. It wasn't fair on them, especially since life hadn't been treating them well before. It just seemed like everytime they took a step forward to help themselves, something would come out of left field and tackle them to the ground.

Eugene paused at that look in Lance's eyes, seeing he was thinking back on what happened. Eugene pulled away, taking a moment to think too, needing the right words to say. Of course, he was worried for all of them, and deeply cared for Varian and the girls like Lance did. Both men had stepped up in helping these kids, but even they weren't enough to protect them from everything that wanted to hurt them.

A bitter feeling crawled up Eugene, thinking about the Saporians. It was strange to think about the times when they first met Andrew, along with the facade he put up when dating Cass. Eugene used to just be envious of him, somewhat, and even when they took him down and grabbed the book back, Eugene still didn't think much of him. Hell, he kind of forgot about the man while on their journey to the Dark Kingdom.

But then Varian got involved, and it was then that Eugene realised just what they were messing with. All that Varian said about Andrew, what happened when they were stuck together in the dungeons, it was all unsettling to hear. And now Varian was suffering again, at the hands of the Saporians no less. It made Eugene wish he had been here, so that at least he could have gotten the chance to sock Andrew in the face.

Unfortunately, he knew he wouldn't get the chance, not right now at least. "We passed by the local authorities…" Eugene spoke, gazing at Lance with an unsure expression. "They said the Saporians were gone by the time they got there."

Lance pressed his lips together, tensing a little upon hearing that. He already knew it was hopeless in thinking that they could capture the Saporians, but that desperate part of him wanted them to be caught, to be put away and kept far away from Varian. But they were out there still, waiting for their next chance, and all Lance could do is wait for that to happen. And after what went down, he can only pray he'll be there for the kids next time.

But then another thought popped in. Their attack had been a surprise, yet last Lance knew they should be down in the dungeons. So when had they gotten out, and why was no one informed? Varian, at the very least, would have mentioned something about it, or seemed more on edge originally.

Shaking his head in confusion, Lance looked to Eugene. "How did they?...When did they?..." He struggled to ask, thoughts fumbling around.

For a moment, Eugene didn't seem to understand, but it quickly clicked with him. "We think they got out during the red rock invasion." He explained, light guilt washing over him as he glanced away. "Plenty of chaos, and the parts of the dungeons got damaged during the event."

Corona was still recovering from that attack, and Eugene himself had seen how much of a mess the dungeons had become, so he couldn't blame the guards for not noticing quick enough. They were still trying to figure out who got away, or was killed, along with trying to move the criminals they still had somewhere more secure for the time being. It was an absolute mess, especially since the threat of Cassandra was currently looming over most people.

Though, that didn't stop Eugene from yelling at the guards at one point, which he was ashamed of. He just couldn't control himself for a moment, hearing that Varian was gravely injured by the very people they were supposed to have locked up made him snap briefly. Sadly, they can't undo what has already happened, only prepare themselves for when the Saporians return later, and Eugene knew they would come back eventually.

For now though, he would do his best to support his friends involved with what transpired. Lance was clearly shaken up, and Eugene hadn't even seen the girls or Varian yet, something he was still preparing himself for. But he shuffled closer to Lance, seeing the debate in the man's dark eyes, that look of blaming himself for what happened. Eugene knew his thoughts wouldn't be clear right now, and Lance would need time before returning to his old self.

Eugene placed his hand on Lance's shoulder once more, offering a comforting smile of understandment. "Hey, it'll be alright…" He consoled, doing his best to show Lance that he wasn't alone in this, that things would get better. "They're safe now." Eugene gestured to the building.

Lance wanted to listen to his friend's words, wanted to accept them and feel better, but he couldn't ignore that pressing feeling in the back of his head. He was tired, emotions drained, yet that spark of uncertainty was still there, and his guilt was still chaining at him. He had failed to keep them in his sights, and now they paid the price, one potentially close to death if something else went wrong.

Eugene seemed to understand that, knowing well it would take Lance time, that there was nothing he could say now to make everything feel better. Still, he was willing to try his best and keep supporting his friend when he can, along with the girls and Varian.

But as Eugene went to say something else, Rapunzel peered out through the door, catching their attention. She glanced between them, before her eyes landed on Eugene, and he could see a faint glint in her eyes, an expression saying she was doing her best to hold herself together.

"Eugene, can you help me with Varian." Rapunzel requested, shuffling to hold the door open as she also gestured to the medical carriage.

Taking his hand away from Lance, Eugene nodded as he began walking over to his girlfriend. However, he paused and looked back at his old friend, seeing him hesitate for a moment, unsure in what to do next, his brain hazy, struggling to do anything basic. But Lance looked at the two, an awkward look across his face as he sighed lightly, walking over to join them.

Rubbing the back of his head, Lance spoke. "I'll ah…" It took him a few seconds to find his wording. "Get the girls." He then walked past them, heading to the waiting room to find Catalina and Angry.

Eugene and Rapunzel hovered around the door for a moment, looking at each other with concern. The way that Lance seemed to drift around, how quiet everything was, it was all unsettling, especially since they hadn't been part of the heavy action that happened last night. Both understood that, right now, Lance, Angry and Catalina would be slow, their thoughts and movements foggy, because they were still processing everything. So all they could do right now is what for that phase to change.

Then the next couple of minutes were a bit of a blur. Lance did check up on the girls, finding they hadn't changed in their demeanours too, sitting around in silence as they rested against one another. He did manage to get them moving, especially when they saw Rapunzel and Eugene were around, and Lance helped them into the carriage as they waited for the others.

With the help of the assistant of the doctor, Eugene managed to bring Varian out and into the carriage, which was designed to carry those who were injured. One end of the ride had cushioned seats, but the other end had a narrow bed, with safety railings on it. Thankfully, Varian was small, so the length and width of the bed wasn't an issue, and Eugene was careful when placing him down, supporting his head with the pillows. Ruddiger was on Eugene's shoulder, having never left Varian's side since they found him, sliding off to cuddle up next to Varian when he was laid down.

The girls and Lance watched quietly, making no sounds as their eyes stayed glued on Varian, who was currently dead to the world around him. They had removed any articles of clothing that got in the way of his patched-up injuries, allowing the others to see the stitches and bandages draped across the boy's body, along with the bruises that painted his skin, which have become much more noticeable in colour and shade overnight. Bloodstained some of the badges already, but the worse one was the one wrapped around his head, covering where Andrew had crashed his skull into the wall, or the stab wound on his shoulder.

After making sure Varian was comfortable, Eugene paused, looking down at his broken friend. He felt like he should do something else, but he wasn't sure what, and it made him feel useless somewhat. But he gently reached over, brushing some of Varian's bangs to the side, mentally praying to himself for Varian to get better.

As he did so, the other three looked away in shame. While they were shaken up over everything that happened, Varian still had the worst case of the aftermath. Lance hadn't been keeping an eye on them, and the Saporians got the chance to snatch them up. Yet the girls also felt guilty, as Varian was hurt because he gave himself up for their safety, putting their lives above his own. What kind of friends were they?

But when Eugene pulled away, heading over to take one of the seats, both Angry and Catalina slipped past him, wandering over to Varian. He stopped to watch them, tilting his head to see if they might say or do something. They both stared, taking in the sight of their wounded friend, reaching out and taking each other's hand for comfort, before sliding down to sit on the floor in front of Varian. Eugene's gaze was soft, understanding that they wanted to be close to him right now, to make sure that Varian was indeed still here, so Eugene didn't comment, taking his seat next to Lance.

Lance was gazing at the girls too, a part of him feeling like he should do something, but couldn't push himself right now. So he looked away, shifting his gaze outside the window, spotting Rapunzel with the doctor, the two talking as the woman handed Rapunzel a note, no doubt something to do with Varian.

"The medication we gave him should have him out of it for the entire trip." The doctor explained to the Princess, brushing a hand through her unkempt hair.

Rapunzel glimpsed over the note, before looking to the doctor and giving a soft nod. "Thank you…"

The doctor gave a light smile, bowing her head for a moment. "Take care." She said, waving to Rapunzel as she wandered back into her building.

Rapunzel waved back at her, slipping the note into her bag as she made her way back to the carriage, talking to the driver before entering the ride. She paused at the sight of everyone, glancing at each of them quietly, before sitting next to Eugene, who was between her and Lance now. Catalina and Angry vaguely glanced at Rapunzel, but quickly went back to staring at the floor, each other, or Varian.

And then, the carriage started moving, making their way back to Corona. At first, it was silent between them all, an awkward or uncertain feeling hovering in the air, the only sounds being the wheels and horse hooves strolling across the hard ground outside.

Rapunzel brushed a strand of hair back, taking a moment to breath. She was normally the one to be encouraging emotions, even the sad ones, but right now she couldn't, not when the others were like this. But it was easy, looking between them all, seeing the blood and bruises staining Varian. If they ever find Andrew and his crew again, she was definitely going to make them regret what they've done.

But now wasn't the time to be angry, and so she slipped her hand over to Eugene's, where she felt his fingers curling around her, giving a quick squeeze that said he understood that she wanted comfort. Lifting her eyes, Rapunzel stared at her boyfriend, giving him a look saying that they had to say something. He paused at that, glancing at Lance and the girls, seeing their shallow moods. Pursing his lips, Eugene tried to think of anything to say, anything that might help.

Of course, trying to use humour was always his go-to. So Eugene put on a light smile to the others, clearing his throat. "Maybe we should have asked them what they gave Goggles." He limply gestured to Varian. "Seems to be the only thing to keep him asleep for once, eh?"

Eugene felt like he could slap himself, seeing now that humour might not work. Lance and the girls did glance at him, but didn't say anything, as if they hadn't actually heard him speak. Eugene stopped with his gesture, his smile vanishing as he felt his shoulders slump.

Rapunzel rested a hand on his lap, knowing that he was trying, but bold positivity probably wasn't the best way to go. Which was kind of ironic, coming from her. But Eugene understood, nodding at her as he settled back into his seat, just as Rapunzel decided to speak.

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" She asked them, her words catching their attention. "From start to finish…" Rapunzel said, but in a manner suggesting that they didn't have to say anything if they didn't want to.

The three paused at that, thinking it over. They knew it would be good to talk about it, to say something, to have someone listen, but none of them knew where to start. They nervously glanced at one another, Catalina fiddling with her fingers as they did so, a silent conversation passed between them as Eugene and Rapunzel waited.

Then, the three looked to Varian, who still made no reaction to the world around him, blissfully unaware of it all. His expression was peaceful, showing he felt none of the pain his body was in, lost in slumber. It was hard to look at him like this, but they could only be so glad that he was still alive, the rise and fall of his chest being a sign of this.

When the girls and Lance looked away, turning back to Rapunzel and Eugene, they began to speak, retelling the story best they could, despite the struggle behind most of their words.

"We ran off…" Angry uttered out, just as Lance spoke too.

"I didn't keep them in my sights…" He said, causing them to look at one another again, realising that they had to take turns when speaking.

Catalina looked between her sister and Lance, clutching at her pants as she took a shaky breath. "The Saporians." She started, a bitter taste on her tongue when mentioning them. "They jumped us in an alley, using something to knock us out." Catalina squinted her gaze, clasping her hands together as she fidgeted, looking away. "We couldn't fight back…"

A flash of anger went across Lance's face, his fists balling tightly for a moment. But he took a deep breath, calming himself as he rested his elbows on his lap, holding his hands together as he looked other to Varian, seeing Ruddiger curled up by him. The critter was watching everyone, an agitated look in his beady eyes as his tail swished slowly.

Twirling his tongue around, Lance spoke again, the words flowing out of his mouth as he thought back to yesterday. "Ruddiger got away and found me. We both did everything we could to find them." He closed his eyes, a few thoughts echoing in him.

Catalina and Angry looked at him, feeling their guilt rise further. Of course, they didn't expect to find trouble like that, but they did wander off in the first place. They made Lance worry over them, while getting caught up with issues from Varian's past. It made them feel weak, useless, only able to cause problems, as Lance had spent so much time trying to find them, while Varian let himself be beaten for them.

So when Lance shifted his gaze to them, both of them turned away, unable to look him in the eyes. Lance noticed this, hating how he was making them feel, yet didn't know how to calm their worries. But he knew they were going to speak again, as it was their side of the story that had the most information, which Rapunzel and Eugene seemed to understand too, quiet as they let them talk.

Shuffling closer to Angry, Catalina reached for her sister's hand, needing the support while they spoke. "We woke up on the airship…" She started for them, pulling her eyes up to look at the adults, pressing her lips together as she felt certain emotions knocking at a door in her head.

Angry took her sister's hand, rubbing it softly, while also reaching for Varian's goggles on her head. "Catalina and I were gonna pick the lock and escape, but…" She slipped the goggles off, holding them on her lap as she stared at her reflection, memories flashing in her head.

How quick everything felt, how scenes switched suddenly without their control over it. One moment they woke up on the airship, next thing they knew, Andrew and his crew were there, in the same room, taunting them with his knife. How Varian put up a wall inside himself, trying to use anger to hide his fears and doubts, a side to him that neither sister had seen yet. It all sent a chill up Angry's spine.

Taking her sights away from her reflection, Angry continued, her voice tired. "Andrew and his crew stopped us."

Both sisters looked to one another, before shifting their gazes to Varian. They were still thinking about those words tossed between Varian and Andrew, the things that they spat at each other, things that neither sister entirely understood still. It had been clear that there was history between the alchemist and Saporians, but how deep it really went, they didn't know.

Catalina bit her lip, Andrew and Varian's voices whispering in her head. "Then there was some talking, mostly between Varian and Andrew." With her spare arm, she hugged herself with it, that unsettling feeling coming back to her.

Neither had been there either time Varian was the villain, having only seen the aftermath of it in some areas. They only knew what people told them, which made things hard in understanding all that went down, especially Varian's history, along with everything he still hasn't told them. And they both wanted to learn more, to understand the parts of Varian they haven't seen, but would he allow it? And how would they feel about what they could learn?

They had never pressed Varian about it before, even when they initially met. At first, they had been cautious, given the stories they heard about him, but after hearing more about it from Lance, Rapunzel and Eugene, along with meeting Varian personality, they knew that there was more to him. He wasn't a bad person deep down, and they wanted to know him, be friends even.

That seemed to be something Varian was grateful for, people who wouldn't push to learn more about who he once was. Plus, the girls were young, yet not naive, a different crowd for him to hang around. But after what happened, what Andrew and the Saporians did and said, they were starting to wonder if maybe they should have asked more, perhaps then they would have been better prepared for what went down.

"And it was all so…" Catalina lost her words for a second, shaking her head as she didn't know how to describe those moments. "Unsettling to watch. Varian looked so angry, I've never seen him talk like that before..." She looked to her sister, who was expressing the same confused and unsettled look.

Catalina then drifted a hand up, brushing it along one of her cheeks, which made the adults look confused, while Angry felt herself flinch. There was light bruising, but it was too messy to make out that it was a handprint to the others. Though, that ringing sound and feeling of shock was still in Catalina's mind.

"But then I pushed it." Catalina breathing hitched, a quiet whimper slipping past her lips as she looked to the adults. For a moment, she wasn't sure she could say it, but she managed to push out the words. "Andrew slapped me…"

Rapunzel, Eugene and Lance felt their eyes widen, now realising what the bruising on Catalina's face was. Their shock quickly shifted into anger and disgust, Eugene quietly swearing under his breath as he felt Rapunzel grip his arm, trying her best to stay calm. A cold expression etched itself across Lance's face, lips pressed together as his fists balled again.

Catalina quickly looked away, hiding behind her hair as she felt shameful for some reason, as if speaking about the abuse was wrong. She felt her eyes prick with tears, strong emotions coming back to her as more memories flooded in, knowing what comes next. That slap had been the final push for Varian, and all Andrew needed to do to get his way.

Another whimper came from her, choking on a sob as she tried not to cry. "A-And Varian…" Catalina stammered, her voice cracking as she suddenly felt like she couldn't take it anymore, light trembles across her body. "H-He…"

She couldn't finish, shaking her head as she pulled away from her sister, curling in and hugging her knees, needing a moment to calm herself. Angry shuffled over, wrapping an arm over her sister, trying to find her own voice so that they could continue with the story. The adults were also doing their best to keep themselves together, seeing the trauma sparking from the two little girls, learning of what Andrew put them through.

Angry narrowed her eyes, but a few tears lingered in them. "He gave himself up to the Saporians, to protect us…"

She wasn't trying to sound mad with Varian, as she did understand why he did it, she probably would have done the same after all. But she had felt so helpless, felt like she was the reason he got hurt, that they were both used as bargaining chips over Varian. Maybe that's why Andrew scared them so much, because he knew what to do to get control.

Angry grit her teeth, failing to use her aggression as a mask again. "Then Andrew...he..he…." She shook her head, clenching her eyes shut as she suddenly yelled out. "He beat him, stabbed him even!"

Catalina lifted her head up, a few trails of tears running down her face. "I-Infront of us…" Her voice sounded tired, broken, the memories replaying in her head, that scent of blood never leaving her. "And V-Varian wouldn't fight back!" She glanced at the resting boy, as if pleading for him to speak, to say something, but she got no response.

Suddenly, Lance slid off of his seat, dropping to his knees in front of the two. Without saying anything, he wrapped his large arms around them, drawing them close in an effort to comfort them. They accepted the needed solace, resting their faces against his chest as they took deep breaths, not wanting to break down into tears, not now at least.

Rapunzel and Eugene still sat silently, watching the three hold one another, seeing how the events that happened were affecting them already. It hurt to watch, to see how, despite the fact that they were safe now, their bodies and minds didn't seem to think so. Seeing how the Saporians, in some ways, succeed still, leaving a mark on all of them.

Oh, how they wished they could magically make them feel better, to wipe away all the pain and sorrows they just went through. But this was reality, and right now the girls were traumatised, Lance wasn't himself, and Varian was laying limply nearby. This wasn't going to be pleasant to help with, and time would be needed, but Rapunzel and Eugene already knew they would try their hardest to help.

Eugene took a deep breath, suppressing his anger for the time being, before quietly speaking. "I'm so sorry, girls…" He said, pulling his eyes up as the girls peered over Lance, staring back at Eugene.

After a moment, Angry pulled away from Lance, now exhausted as her entire body was slumped, arms hanging without any emotion to them as she wiped her eyes. Catalina pulled away too, but still stayed near Lance, just in case she needed the support again.

"We tried to escape…" Angry spoke up again, holding her arms as she turned, looking to Varian. She gazed over the resting the teen, staring at some of his wounded areas, lost in thought for a moment. Then she sighed, glaring at the floor. "But they caught us on the deck, taking Varian again…" Angry quietly said, faltering a little.

She then shuffled around to look at her sister, both knowing what happened next. That split second where Andrew took it too far, that sickening crack that rattled in their memories, followed by the bellowing roar of a creature lost in their rage. It was all so blurry, something that happened so quickly.

"And they…" Angry breathed, blinking softly as she didn't know what to say.

"And I…" Catalina tried, but lost her voice too, not finding it in her to continue further.

The adults understood, none of them pressing the girls. So Lance decided to finish it off, straightening himself as he gazed at the two girls, who were still taking a moment to settle themselves. Looking over his shoulder, he gazed to Rapunzel and Eugene, taking a moment to find the urge to speak.

"That's when I found them…" Lance said, his tone quiet and tired, wanting nothing more than for this day to simply end finally.

Rapunzel nodded, now knowing a bit more of the story, which should help her later in comforting them, along with building up charges for the Saporians. Her blood was still boiling, but she was keeping a good control over it. But she took notice of their tired demeanours, seeing the light bags forming under their eyes, a sign that stress and a lack of sleep was starting to get to them.

Resting her hands on her lap, Rapunzel spoke, her voice strong, but in a manner showing her worry and support for them. "When we get back, I think it's best if you all rested up." Her gaze softened, knowing that things were tough for them right now, and she understood completely. "You've been through a lot…"

Eugene took one of her hands, before talking too. "Maybe you should also stay around the castle for the time being…"

The three thought about it, but quickly came around to the idea. Being close to support would be nice, and they wanted to be nearby for Varian, just to make sure he'll be ok, or if things take a turn for the worse. But there was also the case of the Saporians still being out there, and they could come after them, so being at the palace was their safest bet.

"Ok…" Lance agreed on behalf of them all, nodding slowly.

And with that, no other words were spoken, all seating back down as they were being taken home. Varian never woke up once during the entire trip, and the girls and Lance couldn't shake away the guilt, especially whenever they looked at their beaten and broken friend.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

By the time they arrived back at Corona, it was the afternoon, though time seemed to be iffy with Lance and the girls, who were completely drained of everything. Even then, they waited until they knew for sure that Varian was in safe hands, being taken away for another medical evaluation. There was talk around the castle, and certain staff members rushing around, helping out where they could. It was strange to most, as plenty were still unsure of Varian, yet even those who hated him had taken pause when hearing what happened.

The people were a blur to Angry, Catalina and Lance, who could barely pay attention properly at that point. Though, during the mild chaos, Lance did see Quirin shadowing around, talking with Rapunzel and the doctors, before vanishing to the room Varian was in. It made Lance uneasy, as he had yet to even talk to Quirin himself, and he wasn't sure how the father would act around the man who was supposed to be taking care of his son for the day.

Though, eventually, Eugene did take notice of the three's hazy eyes and drifting movements, and had personally taken them to their guest rooms, dragging them away from what was happening. There were mild protests, but the lack of sleep was getting to them, and they did want some time away from all the stress going on, so they allowed Eugene to take them away.

The girls had been settled in first, taken to the room that they often slept in whenever visiting the castle. Lance had offered to stay with them, but they waved him off, saying they'd be fine, and that they wanted to be alone for a bit. He understood, respecting their space, but saying they can come get him or Eugene if they needed them. After making sure the two girls would be alright, Eugene and Lance exited the room to leave them be.

At first, neither sister knew what to do now, the harsh silence picking away at them. They changed into more comfortable clothes, Catalina even grabbing a plush toy to cuddle with, a way to keep her senses calm, feeling the soft fabric of it whenever she felt agitated. Then they hopped onto their beds, curling the blankets around themselves as they tried talking, doing their best to take their minds off things.

It mostly worked, but then one of them would slip up, perhaps saying something that would spark those dark memories, and they would go quiet for a while. No matter what they tried, it felt like they couldn't escape what happened, that there was no running from the thoughts and worries inside their heads.

And yet they didn't want to leave the room, didn't want to disturb the adults, didn't want to seem weak. Andrew had made them feel useless, a burden even, the reason why Varian was currently so broken, and the sisters wanted to regain what that man took, but they didn't know how. Even if they did talk to the adults, they didn't have faith it would help, or perhaps they would be babied, which is something they didn't need right now.

So the two tried to sleep, something their minds and bodies have been begging for them to do, ever since they got back home. They were laying on their sides, backs to each other as they kept their eyes closed, trying not to speak, trying not to look, trying not to focus on anything that would disturb their attempts for slumber. And they stayed like that for a while, feeling the afternoon sun slowly vanish, night creeping over the land as the moon appeared, watching over everyone in the darkness.

But they couldn't sleep, as no position felt comfortable, and the words whispering in their heads just wouldn't leave. It was strange, as their body wanted to sleep, and yet couldn't, as if something in the room wouldn't let them. No doubt it was their own minds tricking them, poking at them whenever they were about to drift off, sending shivers up their spines in an effort to keep them awake. A curse left behind by the trauma they faced.

Eventually, Angry had enough, pouting to herself as she cracked her eyes open. The room was dark, only lit by the moonlight that gazed into their room. She squinted, trying to fix her vision to settle in the darkness, making out the room around her. Angry then rolled over, the shuffling of fabric heard, created by her movement. She looked to Catalina, who still had her back to her sister, head dipping into the large pillow she had. But Angry could tell she wasn't asleep, seeing how tense her sister looked, as if she was trying to curl up to keep herself safe from the danger she feared.

Licking her lips, Angry took a moment to find her voice. "Sis?" She whispered out.

Catalina twitched, hearing her sister. After a few seconds, she rolled over, still clutching the plush she had, tired eyes drifting over to Angry. "Ya?..." She whispered back, lifting her head up from the pillow.

Angry began to sit up, fingers hooked along the edges of her blanket. She stared forward for a bit, trying to settle her hazy brain, feeling awkward as she talked. "I can't sleep." She admitted, though it was clear that there was no secret behind that.

Catalina gazed at her sister, seeing the quiet side of Angry that was rare to see. But she sat up too, knowing exactly how Angry felt. She brushed a hand through her red hair, feeling how messy it was, as she hadn't had the chance to brush it, or have the energy to do so. Catalina took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes before looking over to Angry.

"...Me neither." Catalina confided, her voice emotionless.

She brought her hand back up, brushing it along her check, but not the one that was slapped. Instead, it was the one that carried her mark, the symbol of the blue paw print. The one thing about her human form that stood out, the single thing that could tell others what she truly was. Right now, it wasn't hidden, as she had washed away her fast paint before going to bed. In the moonlight, it was known to be more pronounced, as if reacting to the beast inside her, the creature known to howl at the moon.

She tried thinking back to the airship, the few minutes where she snapped and lost it. It was all so blurry, unclear, the memories unfocused no matter how hard she tried. And yet she could remember her emotions very well, the sense of anger, disgust and pain, the need to protect, the desire to kill. It scared her, seeing how far she went, how her temper blinded her as she did nothing but strike, slash and bite, barely reacting to the voices around her until Lance, Angry, and eventually Varian stepped in.

She had almost killed last night, almost drew blood, even if it would have come from a monster of a human. Andrew was horrible, that she would always agree with, but the thought of killing him, killing anyone, it made her feel sick. She was so young, yet had a strong potential of murder, which almost came true. What would have happened if she had killed Andrew? What would her life be like, if everyone knew what she had done? Who would she be after committing such an act?

Catalina pressed her lips together, feeling her stomach twist and turn with an uneasy feeling. "I'm sorry for snapping…" She murmured, looking to her sister as she brushed a thumb along the symbol on her cheek. "I just couldn't control myself, after seeing him like that…"

Her eyes drifted away, but weren't focused on anything, instead she was seeing those memories again, the moments where Varian was hurt. The tears she cried, and the pleads she screamed, Andrew barely paying attention to her as he was lost in the thrill of making Varian bleed. Catalina had smelt the blood of friends before, but it was always a small amount, like how Angry tripped and cut her knee once, or when Lance cut himself when trying to flip a knife.

But this was the worst case for her, when Varian's blood was pooling around him, the scent digging into her, taunting her and calling upon her wild side. A member of her pack had been hurt, and her instinct took over, shaping her with her anger and need to protect. Even now, Catalina couldn't remove the smell from her thoughts, hoping to never see that amount of blood ever again.

Catalina couldn't help but whimper quietly, rubbing her forehead as she took shaky breaths. "And the blood, the smell was too much…" She quivered, feeling her hands shake lighty.

Angry's eyes softened, seeing the distress going through her sister, the things plaguing her mind. Quietly, she slid off of her bed, wandering over to pull herself up onto Catalina's bed, gripping the blankets as she hopped on. Catalina blinked at her, but settled a little when sensing her sister was close, pulling the plushy tighter against her chest.

Reaching an arm out, Angry draped it over Catalina's shoulders. "You were just trying to protect us…" She pointed out, in no way blaming for the issues her sister was going through.

Catalina looked over Angry, thinking over those words. It didn't make her feel any less guilty, the what-ifs playing in her mind, the things she could have done. What if she had killed Andrew, or any of the Saporians? What if she hurt Angry, Lance or Varian by mistake? What if she could no longer be the little girl that she was before? Despite her kindness and sweet nature, she was a dangerous being, especially when pushed too far. She was scared that, maybe one day, she might cross a line she can never undo.

She turned her head away in shame, shaking her head. "But I nearly…" Catalina uttered, unable to finish her sentence.

Angry shook her head, shuffling closer. "You didn't."

She wanted her sister to understand that doing something, and thinking of doing something, were two different things. Catalina hadn't killed, Varian was still alive, and the Saporians were gone. Their current outcome wasn't great, but things could have gone a lot worse if someone had made the wrong choice.

However, Catalina paused at that, pulling her head up as she glared softly. Angry blinked, seeing a strange glint in her sister's eyes, an expression she couldn't understand. Catalina pulled her gaze to the window in the room, staring out at the night sky, eyes landing on the bright moon. There was a moment of silence, and Angry didn't know what to say or do. But before she could question her sister, Catalina finally spoke, her words haunting to hear.

"...Maybe I should have?" She whispered, something about her voice sounding so ghostly, so empty.

Angry's eyes widened, blinking in shock at what her sister said. Sure, she hated Andrew too, but she would never let her sister murder, knowing it would damage the person she was. Even Angry could never see herself taking another human's life, despite how forward or physical she could get.

Catalina looked back at Angry, seeing the shock on her face, and it made her feel sick and guilty. She regretted saying those words, knowing it was something Angry would never want to hear her say. But that whisper in her head wouldn't leave, the images of Varian's current state flashing in her head. The Saporians were dangerous, Andrew was dangerous, and their threats were clear that they would come back for Varian someday. Had it been a mistake to not stop them?

Nervous under her sister's gaze, Catalina hugged her arms, quickly stammering out. "W-What if they come back?" She curled in on herself, unsure in how she should be feeling with what she just said. "They're still out there." She glanced out the window again, as if expecting to see a Saporian waiting outside, watching them.

Angry shook her head, reaching over with her free hand to tilt Catalina's face back to her. "You shouldn't kill…" She stated, trying to settle those thoughts in her sister's head.

Catalina blinked, before looking down in shame. She knows Angry's right, and that killing Andrew wouldn't have led to anything good. She was just letting her emotions get to her, speaking without thinking. And deep down, if she was in control over herself, she knows she wouldn't be able to find it in her to become a murderer.

But her eyes drifted to the door, which led out into one of the many castle hallways. Her thoughts lingered back to Varian, thinking about what he went through, the things said between him and Andrew. All she wanted was to keep him safe, away from the dangers of the world that sought to hurt him, to never let something like this ever happen to him again.

Catalina's voice was shaky, doing her best to keep her eyes from shedding tears. "I-I know, but…"

Angry tilted her head, but followed her sister's gaze, seeming to understand what she was thinking about. She too wanted to protect Varian, to keep their friend safe from those who wanted his blood. While her view of him was muddled up, confused on how to feel right now, she didn't want any harm to come to him.

She remembered how concerned she felt when hearing Varian speak, how he went on saying that he deserved this, that this was his mistake, convinced that he was worthless. Both had seen sides of him that they never saw before, his anger, his hopelessness, his protective nature. And Andrew's words still haunted them, the hint towards Varian's own mental health being of great worry.

Angry pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes. "The others will keep him safe…" She looked at Catalina, giving a firm nod. "We'll keep him safe."

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Lance had not had an easy time falling asleep. After leaving the girls, he had taken the spare bed in Eugene's room, immediately dropping onto it as he finally let his body relax. That being said, it took him a good while to drift off into slumber, often tossing and turning, shifting the blankets and pillows around. Eugene had left him for a while, needing to sort some things out, before he came back to finally get some sleep too. He did talk with Lance for a while, doing his best to help his friend take his mind off of things. Eventually, both did close their eyes, finding sleep late into the night.

When Lance woke up, feeling the warm sunlight beam over his face, he found Eugene was gone, most likely already up and about. It didn't take long for Lance to realise he had slept in, but he frankly didn't care, welcoming the hours he wasted on resting, trying to build his energy back up.

But he forced himself out of bed, knowing he should check up on the girls. Other than that, he wasn't sure what he would do for the rest of the day. A part of him wanted to go see Varian, but he wasn't sure if visitors were allowed yet. He did suspect Quirin would be with him, but that only made Lance uneasy, thinking the father would turn him away out of anger. Besides, the guilt made Lance feel like he wasn't worthy in being allowed to see Varian, not wanting to see the mistakes he made. Even then, Varian probably wasn't awake, so he didn't see much point in it right now.

After slipping on some clothes, along with making sure he was decent looking, Lance lumbered out of the bedroom, drifting through the halls with automatic movements. He passed by staff from time to time, all who would stop and stare at him, a couple even whispering. There was no doubt that what transpired would be the new gossip in the castle, but that didn't mean Lance liked it. It was odd, as if his anger and frustration was on a thin line, ready to snap, no matter how big or little a certain comment might be.

He just pushed himself, doing his best to hold his tongue, and eventually made his way to Catalina and Angry's room. He hovered outside the door, staring at it as his hands seemed to stop working for a moment. He wasn't sure why he felt so nervous, maybe expecting the worst when seeing the two, but he took a deep breath, forcing his hand to move as he grabbed the door handle.

Opening the room to himself, Lance peered in, ready to greet the two. He was planning to see how they were doing, then maybe try and convince them to grab breakfast with him. But he felt his heart stop when realising he couldn't see them, both of their beds empty, blankets and pillows strung about in a messy fashion.

Typically, he wouldn't worry, as it was common for them to vanish, Catalina and Angry were once thieves after all. But after what happened, he couldn't stop the panic that was taking hold of him. Still, Lance wandered in, glancing around in hopes to see that they hadn't actually left, that maybe they were hiding, for whatever reason.

"Catalina, Kiera?" Lance said, eye darting around, as his nerves and worries spiked up the longer he couldn't see them.

But he got no response, not even a yawn of them waking up to his presence. It was enough for Lance to know that they weren't here, so he was quick to leave, closing the door as he sped walked down the halls. He had no idea when they vanished, so they could be anywhere. However, he had a feeling they were still in the castle somewhere, though that didn't calm him as this place was massive.

His mind was racing with worry, thinking about what happened the last time he couldn't find them. He doubted the Saporians took them again, but that didn't ease his, and he just couldn't scratch off the possibility. So his fast walk was slowly turning into a brisk stride, bumping past people who seemed puzzled by his panic.

"Girls?" Lance called out as he entered another hall, eyes taking every detail he saw, needing to find a clue on where they could be.

But he couldn't find anything, and anyone he passed by said they hadn't seen them either. His worry and concern was mixing with his panic, too many thoughts clouding his mind as he now started running around the place, not caring into who he bumped into anymore. What if the girls were hurt? What if they left to go back to Old Corona? What if they were purposely trying to hide from Lance, for some reason? He just didn't know what to think, unable to calm himself until he knew if the sisters were safe.

He slid into another hall, now yelling rather loudly. "Girls!" Lance shouted, getting strange looks from staff members, some seeming annoyed with his yelling too. But they didn't matter, so Lance pressed on.

Though, as he was about to turn another corner, he accidentally bumped into Eugene. Both men crashed into each other, stumbling back in surprise, which also snapped Lance out of his panic for a brief moment, seeing a familiar face, though not one he was currently looking for. Eugene shook his head, brushing a hand through his hair as he looked Lance up and down, noting the worried expression etched across his face.

"Woah, Lance!" Eugene held his hands up, urging for his friend to slow down. "What's wrong?" He asked, glancing around in confusion.

Lance bit his lips. On one hand, he didn't want to cause another panic, but on the other, he needed help finding Catalina and Angry. "I can't find the girls. They weren't in their room!" He explained, staring at Eugene with a desperate look.

Eugene's eyes widened, blinking rapidly in disbelief. But he shook his head, sighing to himself, knowing he should have seen this coming. It was no secret that Catalina and Angry were known to vanish when they wanted to be left alone, head somewhere without being followed, or to cause trouble. Though, after what happened, Eugene suspected they would probably go somewhere quiet, as not to be disturbed by the adults.

Resting his hands on his hips, Eugene turned to look down the hall he just came from. "They have to be in the castle somewhere." He glanced at Lance, giving a sharp nod. "I'll help you search."

Grateful for the help, Lance gave him a thankful look, before the two began racing around the castle, looking for any sign of the girls. They checked some of the main areas first, like the library or the kitchen, but quickly shifted to looking for quiet places, even some of the closets. At one point, Eugene started asking every guard they passed by, though most didn't have a clue where the girls were either.

Lance was getting a little desperate, now searching behind every curtain they walked passed. Eugene watched him, feeling awkward watching his friend seem so flustered and panicked, yet he could understand where Lance was coming from. But he turned when he saw another guard coming their way, so Eugene walked up to him to talk to.

Just as Lance pulled away from another set of curtains, he heard Eugene call to him, standing over by the guard he was talking to. "Lance." Eugene spoke, getting his attention.

Lance spun around, staring with wide eyes as he saw Eugene make a gesture, a sign that he should follow. It appears the guard must have told Eugene something, and perhaps knew where the girls were finally. So, without wasting another second, Lance trailed behind Eugene, following him down a few more halls. The direction seemed familiar, but Lance couldn't quite place his finger on it.

But that stressful feeling finally vanished when they walked into a hallway, seeing Catalina and Angry, who were resting against one of the many doors they could see. They were both asleep, leaning against each other with one large blanket wrapped around them. It seemed like they passed out sometime after they made it here.

Lance groaned, rubbing his face in relief. "Oh, thank god…" He mumbled to himself, strolling past Eugene as he made his way to the girls.

Eugene hanged back, letting Lance deal with this. But Eugene did glance around, taking pause at the sight of this hallway. Pursing his lips, he looked to the door the two girls were in front of, before it eventually hit him why they were out here, and his expression softened as he watched Lance kneel down in front of them.

Taking a moment to survey them, Lance went to gently shake them awake, but paused when seeing two objects laying near their hands. It was knives, specifically two knives that the girls owned, ones they would use to collect things in the woods. Lance did trust them to handle such weapons, but it confused him as to why they had them out right now.

Deciding to think about it later, Lance grabbed a shoulder on both of them, giving them a mild shake. For a few seconds, both girls didn't react, but eventually started to let out tired moans, their hands twitching back to life as they raised them up to either weakly swat at Lance, or to rub their faces and eyes.

Catalina yawned, cracking her eyes open to look around, seeming confused for a moment. "Mgh, wha?..." She drowsily said, blinking as she looked at Lance finally.

Angry took a few more seconds to wake up, very much not a morning person. She squirmed under the blanket for a moment, her limbs tangled slightly, before stretching out her arms and shaking her head, squinting her eyes when spotting Lance in her currently hazy vision.

"Lance?..." Angry somnolently breathed, resting her head against the door behind them.

Lance sighed, but cracked a tired smile as he shook his head, "What are you two sleepy heads doing out here?" He pulled his hands away, resting one on his chest. "You scared me."

They both blinked at him, their minds still trying to spark awake. But they gazed around, using what they saw to piece together what was going on. They faltered, their expressions somewhat shameful as they looked back at Lance, as if apologising for scaring him.

Angry bit her lip, looking down as he picked up her knife, tilting it side to side slowly. "We were…" She tried to say, but couldn't seem to speak further.

Lance raised a brow, giving a perplexed look. But then Catalina gazed up at the door, sorrow in her eyes as she clutched at the blanket wrapped over them. Lance tilted his head, looking at the door too, that strange feeling of familiarity coming back to him. But then it clicked with him, suddenly realising what this room meant to them, and why they were here.

It was Varian's room, or at least the room he's currently resting in. Lance had seen him be taken away into it, Quirin and Ruddiger following behind. Lance glanced back at Eugene, who's soft expression was enough to confirm this. Now it made sense why the girls were here, with their knives, bundled up under a blanket.

Feeling his shoulders slump, Lance gazed at the too, sighing softly with understandment. "Watching out for Varian."

They both nodded, resting against one another as they looked away in shame. They know they should have told someone, should have asked to stay out here, especially since they had weapons. But it had been a spur of the moment idea, and that desperate part of them wanting to protect Varian took control.

Lance shook his head slowly, seeing what was going on. It was clear now that both sisters were in fear of the Saporians returning, scared that they could take Varian once again, and hurt him more. He couldn't blame them for feeling like this, even a part of himself felt paranoid too, and they were only children wanting to look for their friend. But he knew this kind of mindset wasn't healthy, and that engaging in it too often wouldn't help them, especially if they didn't take care of themselves.

Lance needed to help them, seeing the signs of fear and trauma getting to the two girls. And out of anyone, he had the most responsibility over them, so it was only right he tries to calm their worries, to let them see that they were all safe, including Varian. So he looked over his shoulder, gazing at Eugene who was still waiting silently.

"Eugene, do you mind if?" Lance hinted, gesturing at the eyes with a light shrug of his head.

Eugene nodded, not saying a word as he began wandering off, though his expression suggested that he wouldn't be far if they needed him. He gave the girls a gentle look before leaving, letting them know that they weren't alone in this, before walking down one of the halls, off to find something else to do.

Watching his friend leave, Lance soon pulled his attention back to the sisters, who were sitting there awkwardly, waiting for Lance to talk. They seemed to think they might be in trouble, or were still guilty for making Lance worry. He doesn't want to come across as frustrated with them, so he sat down too, doing his best to seem smaller, less threatening.

He glanced at the door behind them briefly, before looking at the sisters again. "Varian safe, girls. We're in the middle of the castle." Lance gestures out with his arms, showing they were indeed in the middle of the palace, which was swarming with guards.

But that didn't seem to ease their fears as he had hoped, as Catalina suddenly blurted out. "But the Saporians are still out there!"

Angry wasn't convinced either, shaking her head as she frowned in aggression, doing her best to mask her worry. "And Andrew wants to hurt Varian again." She glared at the floor, though it was clear that she was still upset underneath it all. "He made that obvious." Angry darkly whispered, a few memories flashing in her head, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

Lance waited for a few seconds, making sure they had their chance to speak, to express their concerns. It pained him to hear this, to see their nervous mindsets, thinking Andrew and his people will come out of nowhere at any second. "They're not here, and if they're smart, then they won't try anything for a long while." He pointed out, doing his best to use logic to calm them.

Both of them faltered, looking away. They knew that already, and wanted to believe it, to not seem so scared, but they couldn't fight the instinct. Every time it seemed like they could take a step forward, a glimpse of what happened would flash in their minds, a strange feeling of insecurity grasping at them, as if a knife was poking them in the back.

They wanted to say something, anything, but once again they lost their voices. How odd that they could ramble on in their own heads, yet couldn't find the urge to speak what they thought. Maybe they didn't think Lance would understand, maybe they didn't want to seem weak, or maybe they just wanted to ignore it all?

Lance already seemed to understand this, resting his hands back on their shoulders, rubbing them softly to comfort them. "I know you're scared, terrified over what happened." Light shame glimmered in his eyes, looking away for a moment as whispering taunts scratched away at him, reminding him of how he failed to protect them. But he shook his head, trying to push those thoughts away as he faced the girls again. "I am too. But we have to keep a level head."

"But…" Angry tried, but faltered once more.

"It'll be ok…" Lance assured them, putting on his softest tone, that fatherly part of him sparking up. "You're all safe now…"

He then shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around them. Both girls nuzzled their faces into the crooks of his neck, accepting the comfort, feeling protected in his strong arms. In that moment, they understood that they were broken right now, parts of them cracked, but maybe they could heal, even if there will be scars left behind.

And they weren't alone, something they were still getting used to. Most of their life entailed pushing away adults, never trusting them, thinking they would forever be pawns in other people's plans. But now they had people who cared, people who wanted to listen, wanted to help, and they were so grateful to have such a thing. They were happy to have Eugene, Rapunzel, each other, Lance and Varian, even if things were tough right now.

"And I'll make sure I can do whatever I can to not let this happen again." Lance promised, holding them closer to show them he was serious. He wanted them to know that he cared, that he loved them.

Angry then uttered out, her voice cracking a little. "We're sorry for wandering off at the market..."

Lance paused at that, before letting out a deep breath and pulled away, his hands still on them. "Just don't do it again, please."

They were quick to nod in agreement, smiling sadly at him. It was all Lance could ask of them right now, and he knew they understood their mistakes. What happened was hard, nothing none of them ever wanted to go through again, but all they could do now was try to heal from it, to learn from what went wrong, no matter how long it took.

Lance glanced at the door once more, thinking about Varian. He was still sure he wasn't awake yet, so maybe right now wouldn't be a good time to visit, especially since Lance didn't know how to feel around Quirin at this second. And by the looks of it, neither sister was ready to see him either, as they hadn't actually stepped foot into the room, despite sleeping outside of it. They would visit him eventually, but not right now.

Pursing his lip, Lance looked to one of the nearby clocks he could find, seeing they were edging into the late morning. It would probably be best to get breakfast soon, as they hadn't eaten any dinner last night. So he began to stand, as the girls watched him, waiting to see what he would do.

Brushing himself off, Lance held out a hand to them. "Why don't we get something to eat. I make the best pancakes ever." He warmly grinned, hoping it would help take their minds off things.

Though, as he said that, everyone heard a strange growling noise. It didn't sound like an animal, so they were confused. But then Angry and Lance looked to Catalina, who was holding her stomach with a light blush across her face, giving them a sheepish smile.

Rubbing the back of her head, Catalina said. "That was me."

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

For the next few weeks of recovering, Catalina, Angry and Lance slowly started to shift back into their normal selves. There were moments, or even days, where their mood would be off, or needed to be alone, but they felt like they were starting to find a manageable ground to work with. They were far from being ok, but things were getting better. It helped that they had a lot of support, often from Eugene and Rapunzel who were quick to offer their help.

However, they hadn't yet seen Varian either. A part of them felt bad for not visiting sooner, but they feared that they wouldn't have been ready, or that maybe it would set their emotions in panic once more, like a trigger. They wanted to see him when they knew they could handle it, and when they knew Varian would be awake, able to talk to them, in hopes to finally settle some unanswered questions.

Their friends had been keeping them up to date, informing them of anything new going on with Varian. The alchemist had woken up eventually, but had been initially woozy, confused and unable to stay awake for long, still affected by his wounds, especially his head injuries. But it seemed that things were going smoothly, and everyone predicted he would recover decently, though with noticeable scars left behind. Hearing each piece of news had been helping Lance and the girls, knowing that Varian was indeed safe, alive and recovering, even if it was taking a long time.

Yet as time passed on, with Varian becoming more stable by the day, Lance, Catalina and Angry felt unsure, struggling to push themselves to go see their friend. It was odd, as they originally wanted nothing more than to be by his side during the kidnapping events, but now they felt uneasy, as if fearing that seeing their friend will set off a change reaction of unpleasant thoughts and emotions. It made them feel bad, as they should push past these feelings and be good friends, visiting Varian when he needed it most, and yet they couldn't force themselves for a long while.

But they knew they couldn't prolong it forever, and their desire to see Varian was growing stronger by the day, eventually helping them push past their worries and fears. One night Lance had a talk with the sisters, and by the end of it they agreed that they would visit Varian in the afternoon, with no thoughts of turning back. Besides, the start of trying to do something was always the hard part, but they knew that once you get the ball rolling, things would be easier.

So when that day finally came, they had gone off to find Rapunzel, needing her support and light nudge at the start. She happily agreed, walking with them as she took them to Varian's room, giving them the basics of what they needed to know. It was mostly about Varian's medical side of things, though she did briefly mention that Quirin was not currently with Varian, so Lance didn't have to worry about that at this time.

"He's awake and talking." Rapunzel stated, her stride straight and graceful, clear relief in her voice every time she brought up how well Varian had been recovering. "With no signs of any permanent head trauma so far, thankfully." She glanced at the girls and Lance.

They were relieved too, the fear of death no longer in the back of their minds. Of course, Varian still needed to be watched over, and there was no doubt that his mental health wouldn't be great, but at least he was alive and safe, which is all they could ask for right now. It also helped with their guilt, but even that part was still strong in them.

They came down the hall with Varian's room, everyone coming to a halt at the door. Rapunzel drifted a hand up, taking hold of the doorknob. But then she paused, thinking as she looked to her friends. They tilted their heads, seeing the concern and uncertainty in her eyes.

Biting her lip, Rapunzel asked. "But are you sure you're ready?" She questioned them, gazing the three up and down. The last thing needed was for at least one of them to be upset over this meeting. "I'm not saying you shouldn't visit him, it's just…" She trailed off, knowing they understood what she was trying to convey.

The three gave her soft looks, knowing why she worries for them. Rapunzel had known why they hadn't visited Varian yet, wanting to sort themselves out before facing their hurt friend, so she wanted to make sure that they were ready. Though, while they were nervous, unsure in how this will all go, they knew they couldn't keep pushing it to the side, needing to face Varian eventually.

There were a lot of thoughts in their heads, plenty of questions they wanted to ask, especially the girls. Despite their recovery and time, Andrew's words hadn't left their minds, flickering up from time to time, teasing them with the knowledge that they didn't know yet. The only way to settle those thoughts was to finally talk to Varian, even if it would be difficult.

But all in all, they simply wanted to see their friend again, to help support him, as he had suffered the most. They knew his past wasn't easy, so having all of this happen to him wouldn't have been fun. Even if he or anyone hadn't said it, Varian needed them, just as they needed Varian.

With that thought in mind, Lance placed a hand on each of the girls' shoulders. They both looked up at him as he gave a faint smile. "We've been meaning to come by for a while now." He said, gazing at Rapunzel with a look saying that they were ready. "And we need to see him for ourselves."

Catalina and Angry nodded in agreement, while Rapunzel gave a warm smile. Without needing them to say anything else, the Princess turned the doorknob, opening the room to them as they began strolling in. Rapunzel held the door open for them, with the girls leading in first, Lance right behind them, immediately taking in the room around them.

Hanging by the door, Rapunzel lightly called out. "Varian, you have guests."

There wasn't anything fairly special about the room itself, though it was messy in certain spots, most noticeably the sets of chairs in different areas, along with books placed around without any thought, as if someone was collecting them. Which led to Lance and the girls turning all of their attention to the bed in the room, placed by the middle of the wall opposite to them.

It felt like their hearts stopped for a second upon seeing Varian. He didn't look as bad as he had when he and the girls were rescued, but it was clear he was still in recovery. He was wearing a light blue nightgown, with very short sleeves, showing that most of his bruises were fading away on the skin they could see. They couldn't see the knife wound on his shoulder, but the arm connected to it was being supported by pillows, laying limp as Varian made no attempts to move it. With his other hand and arm, he was using it to read a book of some sorts, one that he seemed already halfway through.

He still had gauze wrapped around his head, covering up where his head had been slammed into, but his large bangs were mostly covering it. His hair was messy, strands of it sticking out to show how unkempt it was, with the blue streak standing out like normal. His goggles were on the bedside table, but it didn't look like he would be wearing them anytime soon.

Curled up next to him was Ruddiger, who woke up when hearing their new guests enter. The grey critter's ears twitched, lazily lifting his head up as he gave a tiny yawn, but he began perking up when realising who was here, a soft gaze in his eyes when seeing Lance and the girls.

Varian also looked up when hearing them come in, unexpressive for a moment, before his eyes widened in surprise, blinking lightly when seeing his friends. It appears he hadn't been expecting him, though in fairness they hadn't given him a heads up that they were coming. When seeing his face, Catalina, Angry and Lance all faltered for a second. Varian was pale, thick bags under his eyes showing how tired he was, even his shocked expression was weak, everything about him was screaming how fragile he appeared.

And yet, Varian smiled faintly, his baby blue eyes shimmering when seeing his friends. He rested his open book down on his lap, his legs and lower torso covered by a thick blanket. It was enough to make Lance and the girls step closer, moving to stand on one side of the bed. Lance did look back at Rapunzel, who merely gave an encouraging nod, before walking away and closing the door, knowing it would be best to leave them to it.

When the three stopped to the side of him, Varian weakly pulled his hand up, giving a mild wave. "Oh, hey." He quietly greeted.

A strange and dark feeling suddenly vanished from the three the moment he spoke, many nerves and fears fading away. Perhaps it was because their minds truly did not understand that Varian was safe and alive, not until they saw him with their own eyes. And while he was feeble currently, they had faith he would be alright.

Catalina and Lance gave thankful smiles, showing their relief, but Angry felt awkward. Don't get her wrong, internally she was ecstatic to see him awake, talking and not dying. But while they were here to check up on him, she also knew that they wanted to ask him things, and she was nervous in how this might end, not even knowing what to say to start it off.

So maybe it would be best to start off light, create a calm mood before diving into the harsher stuff. Angry glanced around him, scanning for something to talk about, getting a light smile from Ruddiger when her eyes passed him. Then her sights landed on the book he had, and she lifted her hand to gesture at it.

"Reading already?" Angry snorted, her normal personality shining through. She shuffled closer, craning her neck to read the pages, squinting in confusion. "What even is that?" She questioned him, raising a brow at Varian.

He blinked at her, before giving a whisper of a chuckle. "Book about physics." Varian replied, brushing a hand along one of the pages.

She pulled a look, not surprised that out of any book he could have picked, it had to be one about science. Catalina did give a light giggle when seeing her sister's face, but mostly kept a straight face as she shuffled closer too. But that mild movement seemed to be enough to push the girls to hop onto the bed, sitting on the side of it with their legs dangling, with no protest from Varian.

"Glad to see the nerd side of you is intact." Angry huffed out a light chuckle, smirking at him as she tapped her own head.

Varian raised a brow at her, before shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Ha, ha."

Then there was a brief few seconds of silence, as Catalina, Angry and Lance glanced at one another, as if urging each other to start asking Varian things. The alchemist noticed the odd looks, tilting his him with a perplexed expression, brushing a hand down Ruddiger's pat, earning him a gentle purr.

Eventually, it was Catalina who spoke, biting her lip as she looked Varian up and down. "How are you feeling?" She inquired, doing her best not to flinch when staring at his bandaged head.

Varian paused at that, taking a moment to assess himself and how he was currently feeling. He sighed, brushing a hand through his hair carefully, making sure he didn't brush past his healing wound, or get his finger tangled in any hair knots. He should really brush his hair soon. "Better. Though everything does ache and this headache won't leave me." He gestured to his head in tired annoyance, before tapping his bed lightly, a bored expression across his face. "And I'm stuck on lockdown, so that's been fun." He grumbled, pouting lightly.

Varian knows why he was stuck in bed, but that didn't mean he liked it. The constant need to do something was a habit of his, and he always felt like he was wasting time when recovering from an injury. More often than not, his dad would often have to drag him back to bed, as Varian sometimes tried sneaking past him to go do something. Though, there was no getting past Quirin, who was a trained brotherhood member for most of his life, and a father for fifteen years.

But his dry humour didn't seem to make his friends crack a smile, in fact they looked the opposite. Clear guilt shimmered in their eyes, growing every time they merely glanced at him. Their postures and light movements were awkward and stiff, unsure in themselves as they didn't seem comfortable with something.

Tilting his head, Varian gazed at them with worry. "You guys ok?"

They all blinked in surprise at that question, snapping their sights back at him, as if what he said was something alien to them. Varian felt a little uncomfortable under their eyes, glancing to the side from time to side in confusion. Ruddiger could sense the tension rising, quietly sliding onto Varian's legs, ready to comfort his boy if anything happened.

Suddenly, Angry spoke, raising her hands up in frustration. "Seriously, you're asking us that?" She said, baffled that he would have even say such a thing, wildly gesturing at him. "We weren't the ones who got our head smashed in."

Catalina and Lance looked at Angry with wide eyes, fearing she might have pushed it too far with saying such words. They had been hoping to ease into the conversation about what happened, but it looks like Angry just couldn't do it.

But Varian didn't seem mad, upset or hurt. Instead his eyes softened, understanding why Angry was feeling this way. He knows it was easy to look at him like this, and that what the Saporians did wasn't something they could easily forget.

"Hey, I'll be fine." Varian insisted gently, but there was something about his tone that didn't sit right with them. He licked his lips, glancing to the side, his voice a little nervous. "And it's not like I didn't expect this coming."

As much as everyone had reassured him that Andrew and his crew would be on lockdown, away from Varian, he always knew that they'd be back for him. Corona was his home, but even he had to admit that their jail system was flawed, and criminals often found ways to get out, especially now that the Kingdom was busy with the Cassandra situation. No matter what Eugene, Rapunzel, the Captain and his own father said, Varian had been waiting for the day for Andrew to come after him. Things just took an unexpected turn when the girls got involved.

Even now, Varian knew he would see them again. After all, they hadn't been caught and got away, waiting somewhere, ready to strike when they were prepared once more. As long as Varian was alive, their grudge against him would never end.

Varian's tone sounded hollow for a moment, certain memories coming to mind. "Andrew...He made it clear with his original threats." He carefully rubbed his other arm, a cold feeling shivering up his back.

Catalina pursed her lips, her stomach twisting when she asked. "Was he really your former cellmate?"

Pulling his gaze to her, Varian was quiet for a few seconds, before finally replying with. "Yes…" He gave a quick glance to Lance, knowing that the man knew more about Varian's story than the girls did.

Lance pressed his lips together, looking away when Varian spoke. Eugene and Rapunzel had talked to the King about that situation many times already, wanting to know what compelled Frederic to leave a young and vulnerable teenager with Andrew in the first place. Lance never personally asked the King himself, but that didn't mean his anger and frustration towards the idea meant nothing. He was a man who loved kids, and couldn't fathom the idea of rooming them with a known terrorist, no matter what the kid might have done.

Catalina and Angry felt their shoulders slumped, barely able to imagine what it must have been like to live around Andrew for nearly an entire year. What happened during that time? What did Andrew do to Varian? Did he physically abuse the boy, or was that something that only came up after Varian betrayed them? Their time with the Barron hadn't been great, but they had a clear understanding that Andrew was worse than their former boss in his own ways.

Hanging her head, Catalina said. "We're sorry, Varian."

Varian shook his head right away, holding up a hand to stop her or Angry from apologising further. "None of that was your fault." He pointed out, wanting them to understand he blamed them for nothing that happened.

They weren't convinced, however, as Angry suddenly piped up. "But we shouldn't have wandered off!"

"Or argued with Andrew!" Catalina added on, both girls raising their hands in upset gestures.

They had been the ones to run off from Lance in the first place, and they had tried getting involved in the situation, even when Varian told them to stay quiet or back away. They heeded none of the warnings, making things worse. They made Lance worry, and Varian got hurt for them, so how could it not be their faults?

And yet Varian didn't see it that way, shaking his head once more in disagreement. "You're not responsible for what he did to me." The way he spoke, it was calm, unphased in some ways. It was as if he didn't care about what happened to him, only wanting to make sure that Catalina and Angry wouldn't blame themselves. "Even if you hadn't done anything, they were still going to hurt me."

Catalina and Angry stopped at that, staring at Varian in disbelief, a sick feeling creeping up on them when hearing his words. Lance looked between the three, seeing the girls' expressions, along with also feeling unsure about Varian's tone. He felt like he should step in, but before he could utter out anything, Angry suddenly snapped in again, her voice cold, quiet and confused.

"How?..." She uttered out, shaking her head with her eyes glued on Varian. He blinked at her, puzzled, but pulled back a bit when Angry fanned her hands out at him, gesturing heavily. "How can you say that?! How can you talk so casually about what happened to you? Just look at yourself, Varian!" She looked him up and down rapidly, taking in every piece of damage she could see.

Catalina spoke too, her voice cracking. "And what Andrew said. How much of that was true?" She asked, a light begging tone to her as she pleaded to understand more, the desire to know if the Saporian leader's hints meant something.

Varian blinked, his eyes slightly wide as he looked between them, taking in their questions. For a few seconds, he didn't know what to say or do. But the more he looked into their concerned, confused and helpless eyes, he knew he had to speak, to open up. He had been keeping a lot away from them, out of fear of their reactions, but he was starting to understand that he couldn't keep doing so any more, not after what went down.

He pursed his lips, lowering his eyes to his lap to think, wondering how he should phrase things, where to begin. Ruddiger was gazing at him, his beady black eyes locked onto Varian as he watched the boy's expression. The critter gave an encouraging nod, knowing it would do Varian good to speak the truth, to talk to people about what happened to him. Varian gazed at his little friend, before pulling his eyes to look at the book laying in front of him. With a heavy sigh, he closed it, lifting his sights back up to face his friends.

He tapped his finger for a moment, mulling over his thoughts and memories, before finally speaking again, his tone quiet, soft, yet sharp in some ways, recounting pieces of his past. "You already heard about the things I did as a villain, things I can't hide or deny."

Varian glanced at Lance, giving a knowing look. Lance had been there for both times Varian went rouge, had seen what the young teen could do, what anger he possessed. Though, while Lance hadn't heard much about it at the time, he had to admit he was disappointed in his friends. If he had known why Varian turned, before the kidnapping of the Queen, Lance would have tried to smack some sense into Rapunzel, Eugene and Cass, maybe even the King. But much like many others, he too had been kept in the dark about Varian's downfall. So he gave Varian a soft look, knowing what the young boy was thinking about.

The alchemist stared at him for a few more seconds, before lowering his eyes with light shame glinting in them. "It was messy."

Quietly, Varian brought his unharmed arm close to himself, turning his hand so he could stare at his wrists. Catalina and Angry looked over, puzzled by the movement and gaze, but they faltered and felt uneasy when seeing the faint scars. It appears they were left behind by prison cuffs, no doubt from Varian's time in jail. Neither had seen them before, as Varian almost always wore long sleeves or gloves around them. But they could understand why he would hide such markings, as they were written memories of what he went through, forever left on his skin.

"But my time in prison…" Varian breathed out, his voice unsteady when merely bringing up such a thought. He curled his hand up into a light fist, staring deeply at the scars. "I don't talk about it a lot. It's hard to go into details."

He supposes that one of the reasons it was so much harder to talk about than his time being a villain, was to do with the fact that not many people witnessed it. People had seen him attack Rapunzel and her family, people had seen him take over the Kingdom with the Saporians, but not many had seen how he wasted away down in the dungeons. He couldn't lie to people about his time as a villain, the parts that many had seen him do, so people would often bring it up.

But the only ones to witness his time in that cell were some guards, the Queen, once the King, and Andrew. However, the Saporian man had been the only one there to see the full extent of it, stuck with Varian for months, perhaps that's why he was the only one to bring it up so often. All in all, it was easy to lie or say nothing about imprisonment, not so much during his villain moments.

Coldly frowning to himself, Varian rested his head back against the bed's headboard, eyes unfocused as he replayed memories in his head. "Days dragging along, same tasteless food, damp and cold cell, a window that looked out at the endless ocean." He listened off, something so dark and yet so tired about his voice. "I shifted through a lot of thoughts and emotions down there…"

He often wondered what would have happened if he had stayed in prison, if he had refused to help Andrew. Would he have stayed in there forever, even when Rapunzel came home? Or would she have reached out to him when she finished her journey? There were also the thoughts of what things could have been like if he hadn't been roomed with Andrew. Could things have gone better for him, or worse? After all, the man manipulated, but he had taken care of Varian when no one else had. The alchemist could have very well lost his mind or rotten away without Andrew, and that was always the part that unnerved him.

"Locked away from it all." Varian sighed, resting his head on his good shoulder now, fingers brushing through Ruddiger's fur subconsciously. "A part of me not even caring if I died, shutting down on myself."

Catalina, Angry and Lance gave sorrowful looks when listening to that, hearing the broken thoughts and emotions laying within Varian. No one should ever have to feel that way, thinking that death was all that awaited them, or was all they could accept when they lost so much. Oh, how they wish they had been there for him, to reach to him during his darkest of moments. But they hadn't, Lance off on a journey with his friends, and the girls searching for their families outside of Corona. All they could do now is be there for him in the aftermath.

Ruddiger chittered quietly, snuggling closer to Varian as he looked up at his boy. Varian gazed down at him two, staring at each other as if they were rewatching old memories together. Of course, Ruddiger had also been there during those times, and it always hurt to remember, seeing how his child withered away, lost, cold and numb, feeling worthless as he so desperately latched onto Andrew for human contact, despite Ruddiger's warnings.

Varian stared for a bit longer, before pulling his eyes up, staring at the roof with a light squint. "It's all so hard to think about." He looked down, bringing a hand up to gaze at his palm, thinking over the crimes he committed on his own. "Reminding myself what I did, battling with the idea that I deserved it, that it was all my fault." His shoulders slumped, soft sadness creeping across his face as he lowered his hand, looking away from everyone as he uttered out. "That no one cared…"

Ruddiger whimpered, nuzzling Varian's chest in an attempt to support him, to remind him that he does, in fact, have people who care. Lance and the girls wanted to express this too, though chose to wait until Varian was done before saying anything. But it hurt to hear that Varian once truly believed he meant nothing to no one, seeing how loneliness and abandonment broke him. They could understand in some ways, knowing what it was like to desperately want companionship, the desire to find your placement and people who love you. Angry and Catalina searched for their parents for years, while Lance figured no one could love a thief.

But they had found their place and people. Catalina and Angry had always had each other, and now they had people like Eugene, Rapunzel, Varian and Lance, even a home where they could stay and grow up, learning what it was like to have a family. And Lance settled down when rekindling his friendship with Eugene, seeing how much life had to offer if he chose a different path, despite how hard or scary it had seemed.

But it had taken Varian a long time for that to happen, and one of his original big attempts to move on ended poorly, because he had only one option at the time, Andrew. And it was clear that the Saporian leader knew this all too well, using it to his advantage to have control over a vulnerable, yet intelligent alchemist. It couldn't have been easy for Varian to turn to such a person for comfort, but what other choice did he have in the end?

"Of course, I got desperate." Varian finally looked back at them, light bitterness and shame in his tone and eyes, which were narrowed as he glared at nothing. "Being alone for too long can make you do things, even ignoring the warning signs."

How he wishes he hadn't fallen for Andrew's offer of friendship, instead turn it away and never glance at that man ever again. But he hadn't been strong enough, and every time Andrew comforted him, talked to him, even protected him, it wore Varian down, because it was all he ever wanted. Someone who would listen, someone to care for him, someone who saw more to him than some fourteen-year old that was nothing but a mess.

"Teaming up with the Saporians was one thing. But trying to be their friend was another…" Varian admitted, guilt clinging to him like heavy and cold chains. "They betrayed me, and I betrayed them." He shrugged lightly, biting his lip when he rolled his shoulders a little too much.

He had always found it laughable with how hypocritical the Saporians actually were. They claimed he had betrayed them, as if they hadn't gone behind Varian's back to make plans to destroy Corona, one of the few things he asked them to never do. Though he supposes that in their minds they felt justified, that their goals were above every life in Corona. And, as much as he hates to say it, he probably would have agreed with them once.

Varian drifted his eyes to his wounded shoulder, unable to see the damage due to his clothing, but he could feel it, a mild pain that was uncomfortably warm. "I know them well enough." He sighed, closing his eyes as he thought back to the beating, the flash of pain every time he was hit by Andrew. "I was always expecting for them to come back, to do something to me." He opened his eyes, pulling them over to gaze at his friends, calmly starting with a grim tone. "After all. Traitors of Saporia pay with their lives…"

His friends glanced at his shoulder too, the girls feeling a shiver up their spines when thinking about that certain moment, memories of Andrew striking the knife in Varian's shoulder forever printed in their brains. The worst of it was the cries of pain from Varian, which still echoed in the back of their heads.

Varian swirled his tongue, shaking his head in light disappointment as he took a deep breath. "They were one of my biggest mistakes, thoughts of them haunting me every day." But then he paused, his expression becoming unsettled, anxious even, staring at the girls. "But I couldn't let them hurt you. Couldn't let Andrew hurt you…" His voice cracked for a moment, his hidden fears sparking up.

Catalina frowned at that, thinking for a moment, before leaning in a little. "But you think you deserve it instead?"

Angry and Lance glanced at her, blinking lightly, but their expressions fell when seeing Varian, who looked away in shame, not needing to say anything to confirm what Catalina said. Neither sister had forgotten what Varian said on the airship, when he was wounded, bleeding out and begging for them to just leave. While they had seen him fail at self care, like with sleep or eating, that had been the first time they realized just how much Varian doesn't care about himself, or what happens to him. It was haunting to think about

Not feeling right about it, Catalina shuffled a little closer. "Varian, you're better than them, you're a good person." She urged him to listen, to see more than what that little voice whispered to him in his darkest of hours. "You shouldn't think you deserve to be hurt."

"Well, it's not easy…" Varian breathed out as a reply, not seeing the shocked expression that appeared across his friends' faces.

Catalina and Angry didn't know how to feel, but they knew they hated what they were hearing. This entire time Varian had been belittling himself, and they hadn't noticed the full extent until something like this happened. And this clearly wasn't something that just suddenly happened to him, but rather a build-up over time from being pushed around and hurt by others, until he started to believe what those people said, creating his own voice to bully himself.

However, Lance had known parts about this already, though he wasn't someone Varian went to often for support, rather people like Rapunzel, Eugene, and, of course, his father. Not that Lance would press Varian to talk to him, but the man wished he could have known more about his friend a lot sooner.

Angry glanced at her sister, fiddling with her hands nervously, before looking at Varian, remembering something Andrew had mentioned. "So what he said about the nightmares, anxieties, are they that bad?..." She questioned him, a part of her hoping it wouldn't be true.

Varian paused at that, needing a moment to rethink on what Andrew said. Those moments had been hazy for him, what with him practically being beaten into the floorboards. But those taunts from his ex-cellmate were in his mind, remembering how they stung to hear, how Andrew used it for his own joy to torment Varian. That man knew too much about him, which was often a scary thought to think about.

"He wasn't wrong." Varian admitted, taking a deep breath, in and out, doing his best to control his emotions. This wasn't easy to talk about, but Andrew had said too much for him to deny anything at this point. "I try to keep a handle on them, but I slip up from time to time."

With his good arm, Varian pulled Ruddiger close, needing the comfort. The critter made no fuss, instantly curling up into a fluffy ball against Varian's chest, purring loudly in a way to let Varian know he was here, that he would support him.

Varian pursed his lips, brushing his fingers through Ruddiger's fur as he stared blankly at nothing, feeling so tired with everything. "I typically wasn't good with sleep in the past. But every dream I have now is plagued by something…"

There was a long pause, before Catalina finally uttered out. "Do you hate yourself?..."

Again, another long pause, as Varian stared at them with tired emotions. Eventually, he replied. "Yes…"

Catalina and Angry dropped their gazes, negative feelings swirling inside of them. It was one thing for Andrew to say that, but for Varian to agree, it felt so much worse. This entire time, their goofy and lovable alchemist had been hating himself, thinking he was so worthless that he put everyone above himself, even in a life and death situation. Both sisters wanted to help, to make Varian see that there was more to him, that he meant something, but they didn't know how, as this was something they couldn't heal in a day.

Lance didn't like to hear this too, but he had already suspected that Varian felt that way. He had seen the signs, the hints in the boy's words from time to time, having seen it happen to other kids he knew when he was younger. Because Lance knew how easy it was to hate yourself, to criticise everything you do because you felt like it was the right thing, that you deserve it, despite what those habits could do to you. It was so easy to not care about yourself, because trying to love yourself required so much more effort.

Varian glanced between each of them, seeing their sorrowful and guilty expression. He knew it was never going to be pleasant to say, but there was no sense in denying it anymore. "Look, I wish I could say something else, but I'm not gonna lie to you." Varian said, catching their attention again. He licked his lips, looking down at Ruddiger as he thought to himself. "There are a lot of things I'm going through, trying to fix or work with. My life is getting better, but I'm not happy with myself currently." He admitted, as sad as it sounded.

They gave him understanding looks, not blaming him for feeling this way, wanting him to be honest with himself, and not fake it for their sake. Varian did notice their gazes, but didn't say anything about it, going back to petting Ruddiger, who chittered his support to Varian.

"Some days get pretty bad, and I sometimes struggle to accept that people do care for me, that I'm more than what happened in the past." Varian looked to his friends, guilt lingering in his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, not wanting to sound like such a burden. "And I apologise if you see some of those days."

But Catalina shook her head, stopping him before he could say more. "No, don't be…" She urged him to stop, not wanting him to think in such a way. "We understand."

Varian blinked, but he seemed to relax a little, hearing those words. He slumped a bit, becoming even more tired looking, as if unable to keep hiding it from them. He held so much in him every day, but perhaps right now he could show a little without needing to worry.

Though, he thought back to the kidnapping, remembering how he behaved, remembering how the girls looked when hearing him talk. "I'm sorry I scared you guys. I know it was hard to see me like that…" He rubbed his weak arm softly, forcing himself to look back at them. "And there are still parts of me you haven't seen yet."

Angry pouted at that, crossing her arms as she huffed out. "We don't care…"

Catalina nodded in agreement, giving a light smile to Varian. "You're our friend, and we want to be there for you."

"Andrew was wrong. You're still a dork we care about." Angry smiled too, winking at Varian with a knowing look.

He blinked in surprise again, glancing between the too. He had to admit, he was expecting a different reaction to it all, not something nice so quickly. Perhaps those fears in his head had been wrong all along, but he didn't mind that in the end. Varian briefly looked at Lance, who smiled proudly at them all, giving Varian a light nod, showing that he too agreed with what the girls were saying.

For a moment, Varian didn't know how to feel. He still wasn't used to being around so many people, having a group of friends for once. For too long did he settle for the Saporians style of friendship, still trying to move away from the habits they gave him. Even now, it was taking time, and he knew he wouldn't be alright for a long time. But he wasn't alone, as this moment proved to him that there were people who did care, people who did want him, so maybe it was alright to be honest with them.

Feeling his eyes water faintly, Varian smiled to himself. "Thanks…" He whispered out, using his hand to wipe his eyes.

Catalina softly beamed, pulling herself up to stand on the bed. Everyone watched her carefully step over Varian, moving to the other side of him, before kneeling down and hugging him gently. His eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly returned the hug with his good arm, wrapping it around her as he accepted the contact of comfort.

Lance quietly chuckled to himself, while Angry frowned lightly, glancing away quickly. She was about to hop off the bed, not one for soft moments of affection, but Catalina caught her movement, raising a brow at her sister.

"Kieraaaaa." Catalina urged, giving Angry a look.

Angry pouted at her, but glanced at Varian, feeling her inner defences weaken. "Ugh, Fine." She rolled her eyes, grumbling as she shuffled over and gave Varian a side hug, minding his wounded shoulder, blushing a little when hearing Catalina and Varian chuckle lightly.

And the three stayed like that for a few moments, processing the words said to one another in the moment of solace. Eventually, they pulled away, but the two sisters still sat by Varian's side, Catalina's eyes drifting to the book, while Angry stroke Ruddiger, who was soaking up the attention already.

Catalina tilted her head, before looking to Varian. "I would ask if we could join you in reading, but…" She gave a sheepish smile, looking at the book about physics.

Varian blinked, but chuckled lightly, picking it up as he glanced at the other stories waiting to be read nearby. "I can switch books."

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Lance had quietly watched the three kids debate what story to read, before they all settled on one called "The Starless Throne". Varian was, of course, chosen to read it out loud, while both Catalina and Angry sat by his side, slowly laying down over time, deeply enthralled by the story and Varian's natural storyteller tone. Lance had chosen to sit in a nearby chair, while Ruddiger was still curled up on Varian's lap, resting softly with his eyes closed.

Eventually, the girls slowly began drifting asleep without thinking, snuggled up on both sides of Varian, quiet snoring coming from them time to time, laying on top of the blankets. Varian closed the book when seeing this, leaving a bookmark in it for later, while Lance found a spare sheet to drape across the two sisters, getting an annoyed huff from Ruddiger when he had accidentally covered him.

For a long while, Lance and Varian didn't say anything, awkward in the silence as they thought to themselves. When the girls had been talking to Varian, Lance hadn't said much, wanting those three to sort out some of their issues with each other first. In some ways, he wanted to talk to Varian privately, to clear some tension that Lance was feeling, that guilt of failing to protect the kids still lingering.

But Varian hadn't said much to him, so was he waiting for Lance to speak up first, or did he not want to speak with the man? Many thoughts dashed through Lance's head, taunts, whispers, echos, nothing that felt right to say. He wanted to apologize, wanted to say he should have tried harder to save the kids, perhaps even to talk more about Varian's troubling thoughts and history. But where was he to begin?

Lance sighed to himself, fiddling with his fingers as he twirled his tongue around, his body feeling stiff in an awkward fashion. He was staring at the floor, as if waiting for the answers or the directions he was seeking to appear. He wanted to talk, to make sure things were alright between him and Varian, but his voice was lost on him. It didn't help that he wasn't as close to Varian as someone like Eugene or Rapunzel.

But as he was lost in thought, Varian spoke up, catching him off guard when hearing his voice over the tense silence. "I can tell you're blaming yourself."

Blinking, Lance pulled his head up, looking over to the young teen. Varian was staring at him, a tired but neutral expression across his face, eyes scanning over Lance as if he was reading the man like an open book. It made Lance feel a little nervous, knowing how observant Varian could be, even in a state like this.

However, Lance eventually replied. "Is it that obvious?" His voice was weary, unsure eyes struggling to look back at Varian.

The alchemist tilted his head side to side, a knowing look across his face. "When you've played the blaming game yourself, you kind of pick up the hints on others." Varian stated, nervously looking away for a moment.

It was strange, as people could offer advice, see the signs in others, and always ready to support the people they care for. And yet could never do the same to themself, something Varian was too used to. It was like whenever someone else made a mistake, he would be ready to help them and encourage them to keep going, but always kept belittling himself when he made a mistake. Another case of struggling to love himself, he supposes.

He looked back at Lance, seeing the man shift around with thoughts and emotions, face changing mildly with expressions, each saying a lot in how Lance was feeling. Varian gave him a look, urging Lance to say what he wanted to say. After all, they've already expressed that now was the time to get the questions and guilt out of the way. And that seemed to be the push the man needed to speak.

Hunching himself, Lance let out a deep breath as he rested his hands on his lap. "I should have kept a better eye on you three." He paused, before his eyes slowly drifted back to Varian, looking the injured alchemist up and down. "Maybe then you wouldn't be like this."

Varian already had a feeling that this was what was plaguing Lance's mind, along with being why he was quiet before. He couldn't blame his friend for feeling this way, but Varian wanted to help settle his guilt. "And we shouldn't have wandered off." Carefully, as not to wake up Catalina or Angry, Varian raised his good arm, gesturing to himself and the girls. "We hadn't been that careful either."

What happened was messy, a situation that none of them wanted to go through ever again. Plenty of regrets, guilts, what-ifs and so on, tossed around between them, but nothing could change the past, the experience forever a part of them as long as they remember it. Getting caught up in the past is such an easy thing to do, something Varian knows all too well.

He also knows that Lance is expecting Varian to blame him, to be angry, to say something that Lance doesn't want to hear. But Varian can't blame him, that thought never crossed his mind. There were many key parts that played into causing the drama of those recent events to play out, but Varian could only focus on the biggest reason why what happened happened.

"Besides, in the end, Andrew was the one to do this to me." Varian pointed out, gazing down the arm laying limply next to Angry. He twitched the fingers on it lightly, feeling his nerves. With the shoulder still damaged, it was going to take a while before he could move it without it feeling like it was on fire with pain. "I can't fault you for the grudge he has against me." Varian sighed, looking back at Lance.

Sadly, Lance didn't seem convinced. He hadn't been the one to strike Varian, but he had been the one who was supposed to protect him. "But you were my responsibility out there, I was supposed to look out for you." He rested a hand on his chest, a part of him still trying to cling onto the blame.

Varian gave a soft gaze. "And you found us in the end." He highlighted, glancing down at the two slumbering girls resting by him. "You didn't give up looking."

Lance wanted to argue, to say something else, to still keep the blame. But Varian did have a point, both knowing things could have ended a lot worse if Lance hadn't found them when he did. And when he had found them, he acted right away, supporting Angry, calming Catalina, and making the final choice in saving Varian. If he hadn't, Catalina could have killed, and Varian might not have made it.

Then why couldn't Lance's guilt go away, why was it so determined to stay, and why couldn't he get rid of it? He understood that it was just a negative voice in his head, one that wanted nothing more than to drag him down, but knowing that didn't seem to help. It was stuck to him, clawing away in his head and putting him down every time he tried getting back up.

Again, Varian seemed to understand what his friend was thinking, speaking up again. "I don't blame you, Lance." He took a deep breath, shuffling a little as he rested his back against the headboard once more. "What happened was messy, but all we can really do is recover from it."

Lance paused at that, thinking over Varian's words. He supposes he was right, in that while what happened sucked, they couldn't change it. Time was something no one could command, as the rules that were tied to it would always win in the end. The unstoppable force that would forever keep moving, even when you struggle to catch up with it. All you could do in the end is to accept it, and prepare yourself for the future up ahead.

Pursing his lips, Lance sighed. But then he cracked a weak and shaky smile, looking back at Varian. "I guess you're right…"

Varian smiled back, glad that he could at least let Lance know that they were alright, that Varian didn't blame him one bit. Plus, he would forever be great that Lance saved him, and chose Varian over the Saporians, even if he was scared that they hadn't been captured. In some ways, it showed that perhaps his life did mean something, that it was worth keeping around.

But then Angry shifted in her sleep, subconsciously reaching out for something, and that something happened to be Varian's arm, the one connected to his wounded shoulder. The sudden weight and movement made Varian gasp, gritting his teeth as his other hand balled into a fist. Ruddiger squeaked, perking up in distress as well, while Lance's eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry." Lance apologised on Angry's behalf, moving to get up off his seat. "Here."

Carefully, he managed to pry Angry away from Varian's arm, without waking her or her sister up. Varian looked over his arm, seeing it was fine, taking a moment to settle the pain crawling up it. He bit his lip, taking deep breaths, and it eventually subsided, with a strange tingling feeling left behind.

"Thanks…" Varian murmured, brushing a hand through his hair.

Lance hummed in acknowledgement, making sure Angry was comfortable before going back to sit in his chair. When he was seated, he looked back at Varian, pausing when seeing the young teen staring at the roof, exhaustion clear on his face. Thinking over it, Lance remembers Eugene and Rapunzel bringing up that Varian was supposed to be resting a lot, but it appears he's been awake for a good while now, especially with his talk with the girls and Lance.

But then he also thought about what Varian said before, about his nightmares and fears towards the Saporian. Lance wouldn't be surprised if he was having difficulties sleeping, whether because of painful nightmares or his fears tricking him.

"How are you feeling though?" Lance suddenly asked, tilting his head with a worried, but soft gaze. "You holding up underneath it all?"

Varian blinked, looking back at Lance. For a moment, he didn't know what to say, but he found that he was too tired to try and lie or deny the truth. So he sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced off to the side. "Not really, if I'm being honest…" Feeling that nervous chill run up his spine again, Varian began stroking Ruddiger, who purred softly in response. "A lot of thoughts to deal with."

It was one thing to imagine what would happen when the Saporians met him again, but now that they had the chance, Varian wasn't looking forward to seeing what would happen next time. Things could go smoother, or could go a lot worse, too many dangerous and dark thoughts that came from just thinking about it. And then killing him wasn't one fear he had with them. What if they wanted to try and use him again? What if they got another wand and wiped his memories? What if they forced him into a plan that involved destroying Corona? As much as the Saporians hated Varian, they knew how smart and dangerous the boy really was, along with being a great tool for them.

After all, that was the reason why Andrew started talking to him in prison. He saw something worth his time, a way to get ahead of his rivals, a way to win. And if that wasn't enough, Andrew knew how to play Varian, even with the fact that they weren't friends anymore. Him using the girls as hostages was a clear enough sign for that, knowing it was enough to get Varian back under his hold.

"I keep thinking they'll appear." Varian slumped, his voice shaky as he spoke of his fears. He closed his eyes, a few faces flashing in his head. "That I'll open my eyes in the middle of the night and see them." He opened his eyes, looking to Lance as his eyes glimmered with uncertainty. "See Andrew."

Lance gave an understanding look, not judging Varian for feeling afraid. After all, he was scared too of their return, fearing for what they could pull next, who else they could hurt, what else they could put Varian through. If there was one thing he knew about Saporians, was that they never gave up easily, and would always be willing to play the long game.

Varian drifted his eyes to look outside with the nearest window. The afternoon was coming to an end, night edging close. "They got away, and I know they'll be back eventually." Varian faltered, squinting his eyes as he mulled to himself "And that's not something pleasant to think about."

Lance followed his gaze, looking outside too. It was as if both were expecting to see a Saporian show up, to crash into the room and strike, as silly as a thought that was. But they wanted to play it carefully, to stay safe as long as possible. Cause they might be in the middle of the castle, surrounded by guards, sometimes even that wasn't enough.

Then Lance looked back at Varian, giving a soothing smile. "Then how about you sleep, and I'll keep guard." He offered.

Varian blinked, quickly looking back at him. At first, he wanted to say no, not wanting to come across as a burden. But sleep was starting to sound good, and he could only do it when someone was around right now. "Are you sure?..." He queried Lance.

Nodding lightly, Lance replied. "Hundred percent." He chuckled lightly, giving Varian a look. "Besides, you look like you could use it."

Varian rolled his eyes softly, knowing he looked like garbage. But the moment Lance said those words, it was like a wave of slumber washed over him, and Varian already found himself sliding down, now laying on his back as he pulled his blanket over the rest of him. Catalina and Angry still didn't wake up, but both curled up a little more to the mild movement, small mumbles that were incoherent coming from them, before they settled again.

Ruddiger rolled over, shifting off of Varian's lap to rest by the side of his legs now. He gave Lance a thankful look, seeing how the talk helped his boy, before wrapping himself into a ball, using his tail as a pillow as he began drifting off.

Dipping his head into his pillow, Varian yawned, breathing out a. "Thanks…" Before his eyes fluttered close, falling asleep within seconds.

As he promised, Lance kept guard, watching over the three as they rested up, many of their thoughts and worries finally clearing up. Perhaps now, they could recover together, and do their best to make sure something like this never happens again.

As the hour passed, Lance tried entertaining himself by reading one of the books laying around, quickly finding a Flynn Ryder book, given Varian was still a fan of the series. It was an older story from the series, one that Lance hadn't read in a long while, called 'Flynn Ryder & The Cursed Blood Pearls'.

But as he read into it, getting into an action scene, he heard the door to the room click, before sliding open. Lance's eyes widened, blinking in surprise as he shuffled around in his chair, peering over to see who it was. At first, he had thought it would be Eugene or Rapunzel, but he felt himself freeze up when seeing it was Quirin, Varian's own father. He had been told that Quirin had gone back home briefly, needing to lead his village in some areas, but Lance had thought the man wouldn't be back for another day or so.

He held his breath when Quirin looked up, now finally spotting Lance, followed by noticing the girls resting with Varian. The father raised a brow, clearly not expecting this, but he turned his sharp gaze back to the only other member in the room who wasn't sleeping. Quirin's bold eyes made Lance feel nervous, as if the man was judging him, and he quickly looked away, fumbling over his words.

"Oh, sir, I…" Lance stammered, rubbing the back of his head as he dropped the book onto his lap.

Quirin tilted his head, looking the man up and down. "Lance, right?"

Lance merely nodded, not trusting his own voice. He was still sure that Quirin would be mad with him, knowing that Lance had been the one watching over Varian during the day of the kidnapping. How could he not be angry with Lance? He had failed to keep the kids in his sights, and so let the Saporians take them and hurt Varian.

Quirin wandered into the room, heavy steps caused by his natural weight and size. The sound only made Lance even more afraid, as it reminded him of this man's past. This old father was a brotherhood member, one like Adira and Hector, and while Lance has never seen him in action, he was pretty confident that Quirin could kill him with ease if he wanted to. After all, Hector managed to take out Cass with ease, and Adira, while he fawned over her, could easily pick him up when she wanted to.

Keeping his wide eyes on the father, Lance watched Quirin make his way around to the other side of the bed, opposite to Lance. The village leader gazed down at his son, along with taking a moment to inspect Catalina and Angry. Ruddiger did briefly wake up, but merely greeted Quirin before dropping his head, going back to sleep.

As the silence grew longer, Lance found that he couldn't take it anymore, suddenly blurting out. "I'm sorry."

Quirin blinked, looking back at Lance with a perplexed gaze. That only made Lance fluster even more, rubbing the back of his smooth head with one hand, the other making frantic gestures as he tried explaining himself. The last thing he needed was for him to be on Quirin's bad side.

"I was supposed to be watching them." Lance quickly sputtered, the stress across his body almost making him literally sweat. "But they left my sights for a second, and I couldn't find them an-"

Quirin raised a sharp hand, a command that urged Lance to stop, and so he shut his mouth quickly. For a few seconds, Lance feared that the father would tell him to leave, or blame him for what happened. Not like Lance could blame him, but that still didn't mean it would be pleasant to hear.

But that didn't happen, instead Quirin spoke, his voice calm and collected. "I'm not blaming you for what happened. You didn't know the Saporians were lurking."

Lance blinked, dumbfounded as he stared at Quirin. Not what he had been expected, but that did seem to shift some weight from his shoulders. At least he knew he wasn't gonna be gutted in the night, that's for sure.

Quirin looked down at his son, seeing the soft breaths huffing out of Varian's open mouth as he slept. Gently reaching over, the father brushed some of Varian's hair to the side, a fatherly look in his eyes as he gazed over his injured son. He too had many thoughts going through him, many directed to Varian, while others were directed to the people who hurt his child.

Sighing and shaking his head, Quirin pulled away. "As much as I hate to say it, I knew they'd be back for him one day." He narrowed his eyes for a moment when thinking about the Saporians, about what they had done to his son. But his eyes softened when looking at Lance, speaking the said truth. "After what Varian told me about them…"

Lance faltered, that guilt in him coming back, whispering in his ear. His fear towards Quirin was gone, but not the shame he felt. "I should have tried harder." He looked away, disappointed with himself.

Quirin shook his head, disagreeing with Lance's statement. "You did the best you could, and brought my son back home, alive." He gestured to Varian, before gesturing to himself, a grateful look in his eyes. "And I thank you for that."

Lance blinked again, surprised by that. But he nodded back at Quirin, giving a look saying he would do it again if Varian was endangered once more. That seemed to satisfy Quirin, who went back to watching over his son, though there was a light glint in his eyes when glancing at Catalina and Angry.

"I also want to thank you for being his friend…" Quirin said, a fond little smile creeping onto his face. "I've seen you guys hanging out around the village. It's nice to see my son happy, to not be lonely anymore."

Lance tilted his head, gazing at Quirin. Despite the smile, he could hear the faint shards of shame in Quirin's voice, and he already knew what the father was thinking. Lance knew life hadn't been easy for Varian, even before he turned into a villain. Quirin had his issues too, and failed to be there for his son so often.

Giving his own smile, Lance pulled himself off of his chair, moving closer to the bed as he gazed down at the kids. "He's got a lot of people supporting him now."

"And I'll forever be grateful for that…" Quirin replied, a parental gaze in his eyes as he brushed a hand along the bed.

The two stood in silence for a moment, watching over the sleeping young ones in their lives. Both men had come close to losing them, but they would be forever thankful towards whatever god out there let them be saved in time.

Quirin then pulled his sights back to Lance, raising a brow as he scanned over the other man's expression. "I know being a parent can be nerve-racking, but I can tell you'll be a great father to them." He gave a light knowing smirk, glancing at the girls. "The look in your eyes is enough proof for me."

Lance's eyes widened in surprise, caught off guard by the compliment. And yet, something about it felt right. So he smiled, letting out a deep breath. "Thank you…"


End file.
